Tavington's Reputation
by Colonel-Tavington's-Lady
Summary: Un incontro ad un ballo. Un amore ostacolato. Una guerra che va avanti. Benvenuti nel mondo di "Tavington's Reputation". [contiene scene di sex, rape, situazioni da adulti, violenza: vietato ai minorenni, sconsigliato alle persone sensibili]
1. Capitolo 1: Il Ballo

Tavington's Reputation  
By Colonel Tavington's Lady  
  
"I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"  
  
"Tourniquet", Evanescence, from "Fallen"  
  
Parte Prima  
  
Il Patriota  
  
p align="center"bCapitolo 1  
Il Ballobr iSouth Carolina, gennaio 1781 /i  
  
-Oh, William... è stato... è stato...- William Tavington si alzò dal letto e si legò un lenzuolo in vita. Si diresse verso la toletta e prese a spazzolarsi i lunghi capelli castano scuro, guardandosi allo specchio. -Prendi le tue cose e vai- disse, mentre si teneva i capelli raggruppati in una mano e si metteva in cerca dell'elastico -Hai visto...?- Alzò lo sguardo verso la donna nel suo letto. Lei gli sorrideva, tenendo il suo ciappo per capelli tra due dita. -Perchè non vieni a prenderlo?- disse in tono giocoso, sparendo sotto le coperte. Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo. -Dammelo, muoviti- le disse, porgendo la mano -Conto fino a tre...- Da sotto le coperte provenì un risolino. Tavington sbuffò. -Uno...- alzò le sopracciglia in direzione del rigonfiamento delle coperte -Due...- Un altro risolino. -... tre- Nessuna reazione. -D'accordo, adesso arrivo- Si buttò sul letto e si immerse sotto il groviglio di lenzuola e coperte. Si mise a lottare con lei, e dopo qualche secondo scendeva dal letto con l'elastico in mano e l'aria trionfante. -Ora sparisci- le disse, legandosi i capelli. Lei scese dal letto e gli si avvicinò. Gli appoggiò le mani sulla schiena e gli baciò la base del collo. -Non credi di esserti dimenticato qualcosa?- gli disse in tono sensuale. Lui si voltò e sospirò. -Ti ho pagata in anticipo. Non fare la furba- -Sì, ma... colonnello...- continuò lei, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra -Non credi che il giochino dell'elastico valesse almeno tre scellini in più?- Tavington alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. La prese per il polso e l'accompagnò alla porta. -Fuori dai piedi, Annie- le disse, dandole una leggera spinta fuori dalla porta -Ci vedremo un'altra volta- -Tesoro... io sono Samantha- gli disse lei, senza comunque sembrare molto offesa -Vuoi che ti rinfreschi la memoria?- -Non adesso- rispose lui, appoggiandosi allo stipite -Sparisci- -Come vuoi, maschione- gli disse lei, attorcigliandosi un ciuffo di capelli sul dito -Ci vediamo, allora- -Com'è che mi hai chiamato?- disse lui, un vago ghigno sulle labbra. -Ti ho chiamato- riprese lei lentamente, muovendo qualche passo per essergli più vicina -Ma... schio... ne- gli sussurrò all'orecchio. -Senti, Samantha- disse lui, allontanandola con una mano -Non so se ti sei accorta che siamo in corridoio- -E allora?- disse lei, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. -E allora...- rispose lui, afferrandole il polso saldamente -Io in corridoio sono il Colonnello William Tavington, non sono un maschione, non sono William... è chiaro, dolcezza?- Lei annuì, senza abbandonare quell' espressione maliziosa. -D'accordo, colonnello- rispose -Alla prossima- Lui le lasciò il polso: -Sì, alla prossima- Lei gli lanciò un ultimo sorriso, quindi gli voltò le spalle e prese a percorrere il corridoio. -Samantha...- la chiamò indietro lui. Lei si voltò: -Ditemi, colonnello- -Come dicevi che è stato?- Lei diede in una risatina leggera che, Tavington lo sapeva per esperienza personale, era tipica delle prostitute. -Me-ra-vi-glio-so- sillabò lei, con l'aria di dire una cosa molto originale -Siete assolutamente... bè, siamo ancora in corridoio- Tavington ghignò: -Già. Ci vediamo- -Magari stasera...?- domandò lei speranzosa. Ma Tavington aveva già chiuso la porta. Lei sospirò e continuò a camminare verso la fine del corridoio. Nella sua stanza, William Tavington iniziò a vestirsi con un sorriso di soddisfazione sulle labbra.  
  
Karen Honey chiuse gli occhi. -The words have been drained from this pencil...- le sue dita volarono più in alto e si appoggiarono lievemente, dando origine a un suono acuto e dolce -Sweet words that I want to give you...- Karen sorrise, cullata dalla sua stessa musica. Dov'era? La stanza in cui suonava era sparita alle sue spalle, e lei stava rotolando giù per una collina... vedeva solo il cielo sopra di lei, sentiva il delizioso profumo dell'erba, gli steli color cinabro... il sole le scaldava la faccia... -And I can't sleep...- Aveva aperto le braccia, come per abbracciare l'azzurro sopra di lei. Le sue dita avevano vita propria e se ne andavano su, giù... si appoggiavano, ora più forte, ora più delicatamente... e lei stava lì, a lasciarsi trasportare da ciò che le sue mani avevano da raccontarle... Dei passi la fecero ritornare bruscamente alla realtà. Aprì gli occhi e voltò la testa, la mente che la pregava di continuare a suonare. -Buongiorno, padre- disse, vedendo suo padre avanzare verso di lei con un sorriso sulle labbra -Dormito bene?- gli chiese, tornando a guardare il pianoforte. -Avrei dormito meglio se non avessi continuato a strimpellare tutta la notte- rispose lui con un sorriso indulgente. Lei sorrise: -Perdonatemi. E' l'unico rimedio contro l'insonnia... l'unico che funzioni, almeno- Lui sospirò e il sorriso si allargò: -Sono venuto per comunicarti una grande notizia- -Sì?- disse lei, mentre riprendeva la melodia, lo sguardo che si spostava sulla tastiera man mano che le sue dita si muovevano sui tasti -E di cosa si tratta?- -Siamo invitati ad un ballo, a Middleton Place- disse lui con aria orgogliosa. -Magnifico- rispose lei, concentrandosi su un passaggio particolarmente difficile -I Middleton hanno un pianoforte straordinario. E' meraviglioso suonare là- Il Barone Honey alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise: -Ah, cara, non ti voglio vedere al pianoforte anche stasera! In effetti, la bella notizia non era questa, ma...- Il suo tono divenne cospiratorio mentre abbassava la voce -Anche il Generale O'Hara sarà presente- -Bene- rispose lei, eseguendo un arpeggio leggero con la sinistra. Il barone la guardò spazientito: -Inutile dirti che potrebbe chiederti in moglie- Karen aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Di nuovo?- Il sorriso del barone divenne, se possibile, più ampio. -Infatti, tesoro, infatti! E' la tua grande occasione, la mia grande occasione per vederti finalmente con un buon marito! Questa volta accetterai, non è vero? E' stato un vero gentiluomo ad aspettare che tu potessi valutare la sua offerta- Karen smise di suonare e sospirò. Si voltò a fronteggiare il padre. Sorrise con modestia. -Padre... sapete che vi voglio bene, e che farei qualunque cosa per ubbidirvi, ma... il Generale O'Hara...- -Oh, avanti, Karen! E' pazzo di te, ti assicurerà un futuro... terrà alto il nome della famiglia... sposare un generale, tesoro... che grande onore!- Karen abbassò gli occhi: -Se questa è la vostra volontà...- Non aveva intenzione di dirlo al padre, ma negli ultimi giorni non aveva pensato affatto alla proposta di matrimonio del generale. Lei non lo aveva rifiutato, gli aveva semplicemente chiesto un po' di tempo per pensarci su. Ma non lo aveva fatto, e ora si sentiva un po' in colpa. Sapeva che suo padre ci teneva molto al suo futuro, e sapeva anche che il generale stesso era ansioso di ricevere quella fatidica risposta da lei. Non che il generale le stesse antipatico, ma Karen non si sentiva pronta per un passo del genere. Nel matrimonio bisognava amarsi, e lei non lo amava, quello era sicuro... Ma, d'altra parte, perché disubbidire al padre? Magari poi sarebbero stati bene insieme... Le scappò da ridere. Non riusciva ad immaginarsi moglie di qualcuno, e neppure madre. Ma prima o poi quel momento doveva arrivare e lei, a ventott'anni, forse aveva aspettato anche troppo. Però non sarebbe stato bello porre fine alla sua libertà, legarsi a qualcuno... Oh, piantala... prima o poi ti devi sposare, e al momento non c'è pretendente migliore del generale... perciò, non lamentarti. Rivolse un sorriso al padre e annuì. -Brava la mia figliola- le disse il barone -Ora vado a fare un giro in città... vuoi venire con me?- -No, grazie, padre- rispose lei -Resterò- -Bene, allora... ci vediamo stasera- e con queste parole, il Barone Honey lasciò la stanza. Karen sospirò davanti alla stanza vuota. Il suo sguardo tornò ai tasti del pianoforte. Generale O'Hara o no... pensò, riappoggiando le mani sulla tastiera, Stasera suonerò a Middleton Place! Sorrise mentre tornava ad immergersi nella sua fantasia.  
  
William Tavington cavalcava verso ovest, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Era solo: Bordon aveva da fare con le solite scartoffie al forte, così non era venuto. Tavington ne era felice: essere solo lo aiutava a pensare e a farsi i fatti suoi. Mentre accelerava la sua andatura, si sentiva furioso. Quella sera ci sarebbe stato un altro ballo, l'ennesimo ballo della sua lunga, noiosa, insoddisfacente vita. Chissà se avrebbe trovato qualcosa di interessante da fare, a parte bere il vino. Ne dubitava. Era vero, molto spesso riusciva a combinare qualcosa con una bella donna senza nome trovata per caso, della quale il giorno dopo si sarebbe già dimenticato, ma era comunque la solita storia. La solita monotonia. No, alla fine il solo buon rimedio non era il sesso, ma il buon vecchio vino bianco di Madera, immancabile a quel genere di feste. Fantastico. In un bicchiere ti fottevi l'intera vita dietro le spalle e per una decina di ore non riuscivi a preoccuparti, a ricordare il nome di quelli che ti stavano intorno, non ti tornava in mente quella dannata guerra là fuori. Poi, ovviamente, se al suo ritorno al forte trovava una puttana nel suo letto, non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro. Era il meglio che potesse capitargli, per un dopo-ballo. Ma d'altra parte rimpiangeva la sua solitudine, stare in camera per ore a non fare nulla, sorseggiando brandy, elaborando nuove strategie per vincere in quell' Inferno, per avere la meglio su quei coloni del cazzo. Quasi senza accorgersene, era arrivato dove aveva intenzione di andare: il suo solito posto, un angolino di mondo nel quale lui se ne stava a riflettere per ore, a rimuginare, ma anche a lavarsi e a farsi la barba. Era un fazzoletto di terra, nascosto da una collina erbosa che gli girava intorno; un rifugio naturale, un nascondiglio offritogli dal terreno. Lì, all'ombra di salici e alberi secolari, scorreva un ruscello meraviglioso, di portata crescente. Alla sorgente, un'insenatura di rocce calcaree bianche con sfumature turchesi, l'acqua era bassa, all'altezza delle caviglie, ma seguendo il corso del fiumiciattolo si giungeva a una foce, un luogo dall'atmosfera a dir poco magica. Una cascatella, forgiata senza dubbio da un corso d'acqua maggiore, zampillava in un piccolo lago scavato nella roccia: lì l'acqua era più alta, gli arrivava a metà petto. Era il luogo dove in genere lui si lavava, e dove si sarebbe lavato anche quel giorno. Legò il cavallo ad un albero, prese con sé una pistola e qualche proiettile --solo una precauzione: il luogo era tranquillissimo e ben lontano da qualunque base ribelle conosciuta, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa-- e si diresse verso il solito cespuglio per spogliarsi. Gettò i vestiti a terra e risalì il corso del ruscelletto fino al punto in cui l'acqua era più profonda: una volta lì si immerse e iniziò a lavarsi i capelli. Tutte le preoccupazioni, le noie, le stupidaggini che gli invadevano la mente si gelarono nonappena immerse la testa nell'acqua cristallina e fredda. Sentì i capelli gocciolargli sulle spalle, e seguì distrattamente il percorso di ogni minima gocciolina sulla sua schiena nuda... ah, ci voleva. Nonostante si fosse appena alzato dal letto, si sentiva stanchissimo. Il semplice pensiero del ballo --oh, ma perché lo raggiungeva anche qui?-- lo rendeva depresso. Con il suo lavoro si poteva permettere poche ore di riposo, e i giorni feriali erano ancora più rari. Proprio quella sera doveva esserci quel ballo cretino? Proprio a coronare una meravigliosa giornata passata a non far nulla? Uff... ci dev'essere sempre qualcosa che rovina tutto... Una cosa era certa: il pomeriggio non lo avrebbe certo trascorso al forte. No, sarebbe rimasto lì, al ruscello. A quel dannato forte passava già troppo tempo. Se solo si fosse portato qualcosa da mangiare! Tanto mangerò stasera. Sì, infatti. Avrebbe mangiato tutto quello voleva al ballo. Se pensava che nel giro di qualche ora avrebbe dovuto rivedere Lord Cornwallis, O'Hara... a proposito, ci sarebbero stati quella sera? Probabilmente sì. Che palle... O'Hara non avrebbe rinunciato ad una nuova opportunità per farsi beffe di lui. Adorava prenderlo in giro, soprattutto quando c'erano Lord Cornwallis e altri nobili nelle vicinanze. Quindi, quale occasione migliore di un ballo a Middleton Place? William sperò che quella sera sarebbe riuscito a evitarlo il più possibile. Una volta che ti si avvicinava era impossibile scappare da quell'avvoltoio... possibile che non avesse niente di meglio da fare se non seguire Lord Cornwallis come un cagnolino e cogliere al volo le occasioni per dire quanto "il Colonnello Tavington fosse brutale e sanguinario"?? Tavington scosse la testa energicamente. Gocce d'acqua volarono tutt'intorno. Ecco, si stava rovinando anche quel momento di relax. Una tregua no, eh? Chiuse gli occhi e si passò le dita tra i capelli, massaggiandosi il cuoio capelluto. Mmm... chissà se il giorno dopo sarebbero andati a fare visita a qualche famiglia di ribelli... chissà se avrebbe dovuto "interrogare" una ribelle o cose del genere... Sperava di sì. Doveva pur sfogare la sua frustrazione su qualcuno. Tavington continuò a lavarsi per ore, fino a che il sole non cominciò a scendere verso ovest. Allora uscì dall'acqua, si asciugò e si rivestì, chiedendosi pigramente se Bordon avesse finito o no con le sue scartoffie. Risalì sul suo cavallo e, con i capelli ancora gocciolanti, cominciò a cavalcare verso Camden, tentando di andare più lentamente possibile.  
  
Tavington rivolse uno sguardo fuori dal finestrino. La campagna scorreva via veloce; i prati bui non erano molto più chiari del cielo stellato che li sovrastava. Tavington catturò il suo riflesso sul vetro e verificò senza troppo entusiasmo di essere in ordine. Non che gli importasse più di tanto apparire elegante, ma non gli sembrava il caso di arrivare a Middleton Place con i capelli sparnazzati. -Will, hai finito di guardarti nel finestrino?- Tavington si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo esasperato di Mark Bordon, seduto davanti a lui. William e Mark erano amici da molti anni ormai, circa da quando entrambi si erano arruolati nei Dragoni. Tavington, con le sue straordinarie abilità militari, in un paio di anni era riuscito a diventare Colonnello, mentre Bordon aveva raggiunto il grado di Maggiore. Non che a Bordon questo desse fastidio: era una di quelle persone più adatte ad essere comandate che a comandare. Era l'unico di cui Tavington si fidasse veramente, ed in effetti era il suo unico amico, mentre Bordon andava più o meno d'accordo con tutti. Lui e Tavington avevano gli stessi punti di vista su molte cose: entrambi ritenevano i generali due imbecilli e i ribelli degli inutili contadini, ma a parte questo era difficile trovare altre somiglianze tra i due. Tavington era molto riservato e freddo: era raro che rivolgesse la parola a qualcuno che non fosse Bordon, e tutti, soprattutto i soldati più giovani, lo trattavano con rispetto e timore reverenziale. Bordon invece era più aperto ed espansivo: era di origini irlandesi e veniva da una famiglia di ceto medio interamente composta da donne. Suo padre aveva abbandonato sua madre quando lui aveva solo due anni, e quindi era stato cresciuto dalle cinque sorelle maggiori e dalla madre. Questo fatto lo aveva influenzato molto sul suo carattere: non che fosse omosessuale -- anzi, era piuttosto popolare tra le prostitute, che gli avevano addirittura affibbiato il soprannome di "Bordy"-- ma vedeva le donne in modo molto diverso da come le vedeva Tavington: il colonnello le riteneva dei buoni passatempi, dei discreti rimedi per lo stress e la noia, delle disgrazie per il portafoglio; Bordon le vedeva come delle fonti d'ispirazione, delle maestre di vita, delle ottime risolutrici dei problemi, e anche delle persone più deboli da confortare e divertire con la propria "virilità". Tuttavia, nonostante queste divergenze piuttosto consistenti, Bordon e Tavington non avevano avuto difficoltà a trovarsi d'accordo, fin dai primi tempi. Ormai entrambi avevano dimenticato da quanti anni si conoscessero, e davano per scontato ognuno l'appoggio dell'altro in qualsiasi situazione. Ma quella sera Tavington non si sentiva particolarmente incline a scherzare o ridere con Bordon, soprattutto dopo quello che gli aveva appena detto. -Problemi?- gli chiese, piuttosto scorbuticamente. Bordon alzò gli occhi mentre la carrozza dava in un piccolo sobbalzo. -Ci risiamo- disse -Sei di nuovo in crisi- -Non sono in crisi- ribattè Tavington, distogliendo lo sguardo -Non sono affatto in crisi- -Continui a ripeterlo- osservò Bordon -Quindi sei in crisi- -Non sono in...- S'interruppe e Bordon inaugurò un'espressione soddisfatta che gli diede molto sui nervi. -Come mai così felice, tu?- disse, cambiando argomento -Ti sei dimenticato che stiamo andando ad un ballo?- -Ah, che mi importa- rispose Bordon -Tra un paio d'ore sarà già finito- -E si tornerà al forte- disse Tavington -A dormire. Per poi essere svegliati all'alba e andare dove? A dare la caccia a dei fottuti ribelli... di nuovo- -Su... in fondo hai scelto tu di essere qui- disse Bordon con grande buonsenso -E sei anche colonnello. Il che significa che non fai proprio schifo, no?- Tavington sbuffò impaziente: -Certo che non faccio schifo. E' questa guerra di merda che fa schifo. Dopo sei anni trascorsi a correre dietro a mucchi di contadini in rivolta sto incominciando a rompermi- Bordon rise: -Troppo vero. A proposito... credo che domani dovremo andare ad una piantagione, a fare visita ad un certo... boh, non mi ricordo come si chiama- Tavington sbuffò con impazienza: -E perché?- -Mah, ho sentito di una battaglia... una scaramuccia, quelle cose lì. Pare che si sia svolta nei dintorni di una piantagione a est di Black Swamp. Il Generale vuole che andiamo a controllare in che condizioni sono i nostri feriti, perché probabilmente si rifugeranno alla fattoria più vicina- Tavington alzò le sopracciglia: -Bene. Ho una certa voglia di fare fuori qualcuno- Bordon lo guardò senza dire nulla. Sperò che il colonnello non intendesse donne o bambini, in quel "qualcuno". Troppe volte era dovuto stare a guardare senza fare nulla mentre lui sparava a bambini innocenti... troppe volte avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa ma non aveva potuto, semplicemente perché il suo grado non glielo consentiva... troppe volte era dovuto stare in silenzio, troppe volte gli era stato impedito di raccontare tutto ai generali... Bordon odiava trovarsi in quelle situazioni nelle quali non approvava ciò che faceva Tavington ma non se la sentiva di fare nulla per cambiarlo o impedirlo. Sapeva che in fondo, molto in fondo, Tavington era una brava persona, ma doveva esserci in lui qualcosa che lo spingeva a fare ciò che faceva. Bordon ancora non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse. Eppure era così strano vedere quella trasformazione in lui, vederlo prima ridere, scherzare, giocare a carte, parlare da persona civile, e poi, l'attimo dopo, vederlo puntare la pistola alla testa di ragazzine di undici anni, vederlo minacciare, mutilare i ribelli... Bordon preferiva non pensarci, preferiva dimenticare... preferiva fingere di non essere lì, fingere di non potere fare nulla. Non voleva mettersi in mezzo. Anche se a volte era difficile, molto difficile. La carrozza diede in un altro sobbalzo, e Bordon si scosse dalle sue riflessioni. Alzò lo sguardo verso William. Era tornato a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Bordon sapeva che in realtà si stava specchiando. Ciò lo fece sorridere. Era incredibile quanto quell'uomo fosse vanitoso. Sempre impeccabile, sempre in ordine, sempre sicuro al cento per cento di quello che faceva... Bordon avrebbe potuto uccidere per avere un briciolo della sua sicurezza, del suo fascino, del suo bell'aspetto. Non si stupiva che avesse un tale effetto sulle donne. Quante volte aveva sentito ragazze e donne di qualsiasi età bisbigliare di lui, su quanto fosse forte, su quanto fosse fascinoso, su quanto fosse sexy e via dicendo. Bordon sospirò. Magari dicessero le stesse cose su di me!, pensò, pieno di invidia. Probabilmente William non era neppure consapevole di tutte quelle voci. Se lo avesse saputo, se avesse anche solo immaginato quante e quali donne erano pronte a gettarsi ai suoi piedi, non sarebbe stato ancora solo, riflettè Bordon. Ma magari era questo quello di cui lui aveva bisogno. Una donna. Una donna fissa, non una da cambiare ogni notte. Chissà se ci aveva mai pensato. -Will, hai mai pensato di sposarti?- chiese d'impulso. Gli occhi di Tavington si staccarono dal finestrino e incontrarono i suoi ancora una volta. -Come?- -Credo che sia questo ciò di cui hai bisogno- ribattè Bordon, sempre più convinto -Una donna- Tavington sorrise: -Ne ho più di una- -Appunto- disse Bordon -Ti serve una moglie, Tav. Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato su- Tavington rimase in silenzio e tornò a guardare il suo riflesso nel finestrino. Bordon scoppiò a ridere: -Non riesco a crederci! William Tavington, in trentasei anni di vita, non ha mai pensato alla presenza di una donna nella sua vita! Ma sei pazzo?- Tavington alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica: -A che mi serve una donna sola?- Bordon corrugò la fronte: -A che ti serve? Vecchio mio, sarà ora che ti dai una svegliata!- Tavington si strinse nelle spalle: -Non dire sciocchezze. Le donne sono inutili- -E invece io credo che una donna potrebbe aiutarti a superare questa crisi- -Le donne non servono a niente- ribattè -Sono solo in giro per soddisfare gli uomini- Bordon lo guardò, poco convinto. -E comunque non sono in crisi- concluse Tavington, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il finestrino per l'ennesima volta. Bordon alzò gli occhi al cielo e rinunciò ad andare avanti con la discussione.  
  
Dieci minuti dopo la carrozza si fermò e Tavington e Bordon scesero sul terreno ghiaioso. Tavington si sistemò le maniche con noncuranza, guardandosi intorno pigramente. Lui e Bordon percorsero il familiare giardino lussureggiante della tenuta dei Middleton, e si avviarono verso il palazzo. Gli ospiti erano gli stessi di sempre: l'immagine vivente della nobiltà inglese, la crema della società delle colonie, quei ricchi signori che, con le loro prestigiose famiglie, avevano deciso di cambiare aria e iniziare una nuova vita altrove, nel "nuovo mondo" dove c'erano più possibilità per tutti, dove le materie prime si trovavano ovunque, dove avviare un'impresa era un gioco da ragazzi... e invece avevano trovato la guerra. Bravi idioti. Tavington fece vagare il suo sguardo con scarsa sopportazione sulla folla di nobili; tutti uguali... la massima differenza che c'era tra loro era probabilmente il colore dei parrucchini... diamine, bisognava proprio essere intraprendenti per scegliere di portare un parrucchino grigio invece che bianco... Tavington sbuffò. Era appena entrato, vero? Gli sembrava di essere già lì dentro da mesi interi. -Vado a mangiare- lo informò Bordon, vedendo Lord Cornwallis e il Generale O'Hara venire verso di loro. -Vengo con te- disse Tavington in fretta, voltandosi di scatto verso il buffet. Non venite verso di me... lasciatemi in pace... -Colonnello Tavington!- Tavington si fermò e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la voce di Cornwallis chiamarlo alle spalle. Fece un respiro profondo e si voltò. Lord Cornwallis avanzava verso di lui, seguito a ruota da O'Hara e da un altro uomo dal viso rubicondo che Tavington non conosceva. Lord Cornwallis gli fece cenno di unirsi a loro e Tavington ubbidì, maledicendolo mentalmente. -Colonnello Tavington, che... ehm... piacere avervi qui. Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedervi, in effetti- Tavington assunse un'espressione di falsa perplessità: -My Lord... spiacente ma non capisco di cosa stiate parlando- -Il che mi sorprende, colonnello. Il Generale O'Hara mi stava giusto facendo notare che agli ultimi... diciamo...- -Undici balli, My Lord- gli venne in aiuto O'Hara in tono viscido. -Esattamente. Pare proprio che agli ultimi undici balli siate mancato. Eppure mi era sembrato di essere stato chiaro riguardo al fatto che è necessario partecipare a queste feste, incontrare la nobiltà...- abbassò la voce e disse, molto più serio e seccato -Soprattutto per voi che continuate a peggiorare la vostra già pessima reputazione con i vostri modi inopportuni e ignobili- Lord Cornwallis si ricompose e disse, continuandolo a scrutarlo con quegli occhi piccoli e porcini: -Vi converrebbe venire più spesso- Tavington alzò un sopracciglio e non rispose. Se avesse aperto bocca sarebbe stato impossibile trattenere la furiosa invettiva con la quale avrebbe tanto voluto insultare Cornwallis. -Comunque, cambiando argomento- disse Cornwallis con un'ombra di sorriso -Mi farebbe piacere presentarvi il Barone Honey, non credo che l'abbiate mai conosciuto prima- -Colonnello- disse il barone, stringendogli la mano -Posso complimentarvi con voi per la vittoria di Charlestown?- Tavington stava per aprire bocca compiaciuto quando O'Hara lo precedette: -Effetivamente no, Barone Honey. La vittoria è dovuta più alle giubbe rosse, se mi è concesso. Anzi, è stato per pura fortuna che l'intervento prematuro del Colonnello Tavington non mandasse a monte tutto- -Mi dico d'accordo- intervenì Lord Cornwallis -A quanto pare sta diventando una sorta di vizio, il vostro, Colonnello, non è così? Non è la prima volta che il dettagliato piano di battaglia premeditato dal consiglio di guerra viene sconvolto da un intervento non previsto... il vostro, tanto per cambiare- Tavington lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco a O'Hara, che lo guardava soddisfatto. Decise di non ribattere, non in presenza del barone e del Generale, almeno. Cadde un silenzio molto spiacevole. -In ogni caso- riprese Lord Cornwallis, il sorriso magicamente tornato sulle labbra -Questo è un ballo, se non erro. Non dovremo discutere di guerra e simili- -Questo è parlare- disse il barone -Anche mia figlia odia i discorsi di guerra. Ma, d'altro canto si sa, le donne non sono portate per questo genere di cose- -Proprio no- annuì il Generale O'Hara -A proposito di vostra figlia, barone... perdonate la mia sbadataggine, ma credo di non averla veduta, stasera- Il Barone Honey sospirò: -Ah generale, non chiedetemi dove sparisca quella ragazza. Ogni volta trova un modo nuovo per sgattaiolare via, e appena mi giro verso di lei non c'è già più!- -E' una fanciulla straordinaria- disse O'Hara, gli occhi che brillavano -Davvero un fiore di rara bellezza... barone, perdonate la mia sollecitudine, ma mi domandavo se avesse già preso quella decisione a proposito di...- -Con permesso- disse Tavington con voce soffusa, allontanandosi dal gruppo. Era straordinario l'effetto soporifero che i discorsi dei generali avevano su di lui. Sentiva che se non avesse bevuto un sorso di vino immediatamente sarebbe crollato per terra, profondamente addormentato. Probabilmente l'unico motivo per il quale ancora non era successo era che il fuoco di rabbia che O'Hara aveva destato in lui bruciava ancora, gli faceva male. Non poteva trattarlo così. Si avvicinò al buffet, prese un bicchiere e se lo portò velocemente alle labbra. Ahh, ecco. Così andava meglio. Gli sembrava di non sentire più neanche quella stupida orchestra che continuava imperterrita a suonare, procurandogli un mal di testa tremendo. Si voltò e vide che non stava più suonando, in realtà. Tutti battevano le mani. Doveva essere finita la prima ballata. Tavington fece scorrere lo sguardo tutt'intorno e vide che Bordon si stava tuffando in un piatto di tramezzini, del tutto incurante del fatto che un paio di donne niente male lo stavano guardando bisbigliando tra loro eccitate. Tavington si versò altro vino chiedendosi cosa mai ci trovassero quelle due in uno come Bordon. I minuti passarono, l'orchestra continuava a suonare. Tavington non si muoveva dal tavolo dei vini. Circa due ore dopo, sentì di avere ancora sete e si versò altro vino. Era sul punto di bere quando udì qualcosa. Si fermò e si guardò in giro confuso. Era una musica. Una melodia straordinaria, suonata da un piano. Una musica strana... La musica più bella che avesse mai udito. Lanciò un'occhiata all'orchestra, incredulo che finalmente suonassero qualcosa di decente, ma non c'era neanche un pianoforte sul palco. Solo violini, violoncelli, strumenti a fiato... no, e poi non proveniva da lì, ma dalla parte opposta. Tavington si voltò e vide un piccolo corridoio sulla parete alla sua sinistra. Nessuno, di quelli attorno a lui, sembrava averla sentita. Probabilmente perché lui era il più vicino all'imboccatura del corridoio. Senza pensare, con il bicchiere pieno ancora in mano, prese a camminare in quella direzione. La musica raggiungeva ancora i suoi timpani, incantandolo... era angelica, stranissima nella sua bellezza, ma assolutamente delicata e incredibile. La curiosità cresceva in lui mentre continuava a seguirla, passo dopo passo... non sapeva dove lo stava conducendo, ma voleva disperatamente sentirla più da vicino... Giunse alla fine del corridoio. Sulla sua destra c'era una porta socchiusa. Il suono proveniva da lì. Tavington appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia. Non poteva saperlo, ma la sua vita stava per cambiare. Tavington spinse delicatamente la porta, che si aprì senza far rumore. Mosse un passo all'interno e vide chi stava suonando. Mille pensieri gli attraversarono la mente, troppo veloci per poterli focalizzare tutti. Per un attimo credette che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Qualcuno gli aveva sparato, forse (eppure non aveva udito spari); magari il troppo alcool alla fine lo aveva ucciso (eppure era solo al secondo bicchiere)... perché semplicemente non poteva essere ancora vivo. Quello seduto al pianoforte doveva essere il suo angelo che lo era venuto a prendere. Era una ragazza, una donna molto giovane. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, era immersa nella sua musica. Ma non poteva essere reale, non poteva essere vera. Non poteva, semplicemente non poteva una creatura tanto angelica fare parte di un mondo sporco e inutile come questo... doveva venire da lassù, doveva essere figlia del cielo. I capelli castani le ricadevano sulle spalle, tirati indietro solo in parte, in modo che le lasciassero scoperto il viso. La sua pelle era chiara, rosata... le labbra sottili e colorate, le guance innocenti e liscissime... Indossava un abito color lavanda, che le fasciava il corpo sinuoso e giovane. Tavington impiegò qualche secondo a tornare in sé. La musica che la ragazza suonava penetrò in lui progressivamente, rendendolo schiavo delle note, delle armonie, e di quella melodia... così arcana, surreale, ultraterrena... più vissuta che suonata... La musica cessò. Il mondo crollò. Tavington aprì gli occhi con la sensazione di essersi appena svegliato dal sogno più meraviglioso che avesse mai fatto. La ragazza lo stava guardando con curiosità. Aveva due occhi color dell'ambra, che luccicavano come quelli di una bambina. In effetti c'erano molto di fanciullesco in lei, nel suo sguardo, nel suo viso. -Salve- gli disse, sorridendo -Vi manda mio padre?- -No- rispose Tavington, chiedendosi cosa ci faceva lì, a parlare con questa strana ragazza. Lei osservò con interesse la sua divisa: -Siete un... Dragone?- Tavington annuì. Si accorse di avere ancora il bicchiere in mano e si sentì in qualche modo stupido. Decise che era il momento di fare le presentazioni. -Sono il Colonnello William Tavington- disse, facendo qualche passo avanti verso di lei. Lei si alzò dal piano e gli porse la mano: -Karen Honey- Le sfiorò la mano con le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto non separarsi più da quella pelle così liscia e profumata... William, vecchio mio... datti da fare. La guardò con lo sguardo più accattivante che gli riuscì. I suoi occhi azzurri brillarono nella luce del lampadario di cristallo. -Conoscete mio padre, colonnello?- domandò lei, guardandolo molto intensamente. La sua voce era bassa, quasi sensuale. Senza quasi. Era decisamente sensuale. Stava cercando di sedurlo? Il modo in cui aveva detto "colonnello"... -Il Barone Honey...- disse lui, continuando a fissarla. Era una sua impressione o erano vicini, molto vicini? -Già, proprio lui- annuì Karen, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Come faceva ad avere quell'aria da bambina e allo stesso tempo essere così tremendamente, irreparabilmente intrigante? Erano vicinissimi, si stavano attirando reciprocamente... Quanto scommettiamo che nel giro di tre secondi ci ritroviamo nel famoso sgabuzzino delle scope?, pensò Tavington con una certa soddisfazione. Lei lo stava eccitando, e la cosa più eccitante era che lei non sapeva di farlo, Tavington lo leggeva nei suoi occhi. Era così ingenua. Era difficile credere che sapesse persino come nascono i bambini... Te lo insegnerò io, tesoro, non ti preoccupare... Stava giusto per domandarle se le andava di fare una passeggiata sola con lui quando lei divenne troppo vicina. Le labbra di lei furono sulle sue prima che lui potesse fare o dire qualunque cosa. Le sue braccia si aggrapparono al collo di lui e lo abbracciarono. Le labbra di lei si strinsero sulla sua bocca, coinvolgendolo in un bacio che lui non rifiutò, nonostante fosse sorpreso. Il bicchiere che teneva in mano cadde e si frantumò a terra. Nessuno dei due ci fece caso, perché il bacio continuava. Era leggero, innocente... Tavington sentiva il suo desiderio per lei crescere, diventare insopportabile. Lei si staccò da lui dopo quello che parve un attimo. Sorrise con ingenuità. -Avete un buon profumo, colonnello- gli disse, continuando a sorridere. Tavington era perplesso. Qualcosa non andava. Di solito era lui che faceva la prima mossa, oppure era la ragazza che lo pregava di baciarla o cose del genere. Questa gli suonava del tutto nuova. Ma gli piaceva. Se non me la porto a letto entro mezzo secondo lo facciamo sul pianoforte, si disse, continuando a guardarla con occhi famelici. -Tutto bene?- domandò lei. Tavington decise che era il momento giusto per introdurre la questione. -Miss Honey... vi andrebbe di venirmi a trovare, stanotte... dopo il ballo?- disse con un'occhiata maliziosa. Era talmente sicuro che lei gli avrebbe risposto subito sì, che lo avrebbe baciato di nuovo, o che gli avrebbe rivolto un'occhiata svenevole, che rimase di stucco quando lei scoppiò a ridere. La guardò perplesso. Ancora una volta le cose non stavano andando secondo i suoi piani. -Non so neppure dove abitate- rispose lei -E comunque dubito che mio padre mi lasci uscire- -Potreste andarvene di nascosto- suggerì Tavington, un leggero ghigno sulle labbra -Fatelo per me- No, non può resistere a questo... Lei sorrise: -E voi cosa fareste per me?- -Bè, lo saprete stanotte, se verrete - disse Tavington sorridendo. -Non credo che venire a letto con voi sia una buona idea- disse lei, scuotendo la testa. -Perché no?- domandò Tavington, che cominciava ad arrabbiarsi. Era solo una donna, in fondo... come poteva trattarlo così? Lei lo guardò stupita, facendo caso alla nota di rabbia nella sua voce: -Non c'è bisogno di arrabbiarsi- disse -E' così importante per voi? Mi conoscete appena- -L'ho fatto con donne che conoscevo molto meno- ribattè Tavington -Donne alle quali bastava che rivolgessi uno sguardo- Karen scoppiò a ridere: -Donne molto diverse da me, allora- Tavington avanzò verso di lei con fare minaccioso: -Sapete, magari non è necessario il vostro consenso...- Lei non smise di sorridere: -Non credo che voi siate così stupido da minacciarmi, colonnello. Non con la sala da ballo a pochi metri da noi, almeno- Tavington le sfiorò il viso con una mano, continuando a fissarla: -La musica è molto alta... dubito che qualcuno riuscirebbe a sentire le vostre grida- Karen non sembrava molto impressionata. Non staccò gli occhi dai suoi neppure per un attimo. -Sto tremando di... paura- sussurrò, un leggero sorriso ancora sulle labbra. Tavington la circondò con le braccia: -Forse dovreste- Lei scoppiò a ridere e sgusciò via dal suo abbraccio. Tavington fece per afferrarle il polso, quando udì dei passi nel corridoio. Lui e Karen si voltarono giusto in tempo per vedere il Generale O'Hara, il Generale Cornwallis e il Barone Honey apparire sulla soglia della stanza. Nessuno dei tre sembrava aver notato nulla, perché il Barone Honey disse, sorridendo: -Eccola qui, generale. Non era molto difficile indovinare dove fosse andata, in effetti- disse, accennando a Karen. Lei sorrise ai tre: -Buonasera, Generali. Salve, padre. Stavo giusto facendo conoscenza con il Colonnello Tavington- disse, lanciando un'occhiata al colonnello. Il sorriso di O'Hara si gelò nonappena vide che nella stanza c'era anche Tavington. -E di cosa parlavate, di grazia?- chiese, rigido come un manico di scopa. Tavington e Karen si scambiarono un'occhiata. Tavington provò una fitta al cuore. Ecco, era fatta. Ci mancava solo questa. E se Karen avesse detto che lui la stava minacciando? -Parlavamo...- disse Karen -di... di...- -... di musica- le venne in aiuto Tavington, ringraziando il cielo che lei non avesse avuto la tentazione di dire la verità. Rivolse il suo sguardo al barone e disse, con un sorriso: -Vostra figlia è molto colta sull'argomento, barone- Il Barone Honey sorrise soddisfatto, ma O'Hara si schiarì la gola. -Non per sminuire la signorina Honey, ma se fossi in voi, miss, non prenderei molto in considerazione il complimento di uno che di musica ne capisce ancor meno che di guerra- Cadde il solito silenzio imbarazzato, che seguiva sempre una delle dichiarazioni di O'Hara. Tavington lo guardò con rabbia. Non sapeva dire perché, ma le frecciatine del generale lo innervosivano ancora di più, in quel momento. Qualcosa in lui gli diceva che era la presenza di Karen a fargli quell'effetto, ma lui non voleva crederci. Preferì non dare ascolto alle idiozie, e concentrarsi nel guardare O'Hara con tutta la rabbia che gli riusciva. -Se permettete, Generale, devo darvi torto- intervenne Karen -Il Colonnello Tavington ha dimostrato invece un'ottima conoscenza dei compositori dell'ultimo secolo. E' un autentico esperto nella materia- Tavington si voltò verso Karen, senza credere alle proprie orecchie. Adesso lo stava anche difendendo... ? Fu il turno di O'Hara di guardare Tavington con odio. Tavington gli rispose con un'occhiata di trionfo. Il Barone Honey ruppe il silenzio ancora una volta: -Sono felice che tu abbia conosciuto il colonnello, cara. Ora, signori, credo proprio che sia tempo per me di andare. Domattina dovrò svegliarmi presto per svolgere alcune commissioni, quindi se volete scusarci...- -Certamente, barone- rispose Cornwallis elegantemente -Grazie per la vostra presenza- -Di nulla, di nulla- rispose il barone -Vieni, cara?- disse, rivolgendosi a Karen. -Sì, padre- rispose lei -My Lord Cornwallis... buon proseguimento della serata- -Permettete che vi auguri la buonanotte, milady?- si fece avanti O'Hara pomposamente, prendendole la mano e baciandola. -Altrettanto, Generale- rispose lei, sorridendo gentilmente. Infine si voltò verso Tavington. -Colonnello... è stato un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza- disse, porgendogli la mano. Tavington le sfiorò il palmo con le labbra e disse, lanciandole un'occhiata maliziosa: -Il piacere è stato mio- Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata ammiccante e seguì suo padre fuori dalla stanza. Cornwallis si rivolse a O'Hara: -E' una splendida ragazza. Vi faccio gli auguri per ottenere la sua mano- -Grazie, My Lord- rispose O'Hara con falsa modestia. Lanciò un'occhiata di disgusto a Tavington ed uscì nel corridoio insieme a Cornwallis. Tavington attese qualche minuto per essere sicuro che i due generali fossero molto più avanti di lui, quindi tornò nella sala da ballo. La festa era quasi terminata, ormai. I suonatori stavano ricevendo gli ultimi applausi; qualcuno di loro stava già riponendo gli strumenti. Tavington cercò con lo sguardo Bordon e poco dopo lo individuò. Si aggrappava a un altro paio di Dragoni e stava ridendo a crepapelle. -Che succede?- domandò Tavington, tornato al suo tono autoritario. -Yuhu!!!!!!!- rise Bordon, paonazzo in volto -Ancora vino, Tav! Cerca una bottiglia!- Uno dei Dragoni che lo sorreggeva rispose: -Credo che abbia esagerato con i drink, signore- -Caricatelo su una carrozza- ordinò Tavington. -Sissignore- risposero quelli. Tavington uscì nell'aria gelida della notte e iniziò a percorrere il giardino verso le carrozze. Ne occupò una da solo e appoggiò la testa al finestrino nonappena iniziò a muoversi. Si sentiva molto stanco, ma in qualche modo diverso da come si era sentito nel viaggio di andata. C'era un sentimento nuovo dentro di lui, e sentiva che, qualunque cosa fosse, era legato a Karen Honey. Era la prima donna che lui non fosse riuscito a capire in tutta la sua vita. Prima lo guardava con occhi che lo invitavano a fare la prima mossa, poi la faceva lei. E quando lui le aveva chiesto se voleva passare da lui dopo il ballo, lei era scoppiata a ridere. Si sentiva perplesso, confuso. Non riusciva a capirla. Ma, d'altra parte, che importanza aveva? Era solo una donna... lui doveva pensare al suo lavoro, doveva pensare alla guerra... E non aveva difficoltà a distogliere la sua mente da lei. Non aveva problemi. No, era facile... Che cosa gli volevano dire i suoi occhi? Sembrava così ingenua... ma allora perché lo intrigava così?? No... non lo intrigava. Non più delle puttane del campo, almeno. Voleva solo portarsela a letto... era molto, molto bella... Ricordò la sua musica, il modo sicuro e scorrevole in cui le sue dita volavano sul piano... Era facile non pensare a lei. Non c'era niente di più semplice. 


	2. Capitolo 2: Lo Spettro

Capitolo 2  
Lo "Spettro"  
  
[La mattina dopo, William Tavington cavalcava in testa ad una trentina di Dragoni. Dovevano raggiungere la fattoria dei Martin, dove avevano avuto notizia che si fossero rifugiati i feriti della scaramuccia della notte prima. Le indicazioni su dove si trovasse la piantagione erano state accurate: il Tenente Scott era già giunto sul posto, e aveva mandato un messaggero a Camden alle prime luci del mattino. William non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi da quell'ispezione. Qualche volta gli era capitato di udire il nome di Benjamin Martin, ma non sapeva molto su di lui, tranne che aveva combattuto per gli Inglesi un tempo, e si era macchiato di qualche crimine nella guerra contro i Francesi. A quanto pare non sono l'unico ad avere qualche scheletruccio nell'armadio, pensò, mentre continuava a condurre la sua pattuglia verso est. Era difficile dire come si sentisse: in effetti era un po' diverso da com'era normalmente. Si sentiva insieme spossato e stanco di tutto più che mai, ma era come se qualcosa in più brillasse in lui, come una nuova determinazione. Un viso continuava a balenargli in mente, una musica gli risuonava nelle orecchie, ma lui continuava a scacciare entrambi. Era arrabbiato con se stesso, e la voglia di sfogarsi su qualcuno era viva dentro di lui, e ardeva. Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare alla piantagione, ma d'altra parte non vedeva l'ora di lasciarla e dedicarsi ad altro. Perché sentiva che era ad altro che doveva dedicarsi, in quel momento. Sperò che sarebbe stata una cosa breve, quell'affare. A poco a poco, la piantagione apparve davanti ai loro occhi. Era circondata da campi di grano, praterie, e qualche scarsa macchia di vegetazione. Tavington immaginò che il raccolto di quell'anno promettesse bene. Non che gli importasse più di tanto, ma era sempre meglio assicurarsi che quei dannati coloni continuassero a svolgere bene il loro lavoro, così, nel caso un giorno le provviste dall'Inghilterra avessero cessato di arrivare, non sarebbero morti di fame. Tavington ghignò al pensiero di prendere proprietà di tutti quei campi fruttuosi. Il ghigno si spense sulle sue labbra nonappena maggiori particolari della fattoria gli saltavano all'occhio. Il cortile era pieno di gente: schiavi, uomini a terra coperti di sangue, e soldati in giubba rossa che pattugliavano. La casa, un basso edificio di modeste dimensioni dalle pareti in legno pitturate di bianco, aveva un portico altrettanto affollato. Tavington scorse dei civili --anche dei bambini-- guardarlo con aria preoccupata da sotto la veranda. Immaginò si trattasse della famiglia Martin. Poi notò qualcosa che non gli piacque: diverse giubbe blu erano sedute a terra, mentre schiavi dalla pelle color dell'ebano portavano loro acqua e fasciature. No, così non và, pensò, mentre continuavano ad avvicinarsi. Arrivato al cortile, gli occhi di tutti i presenti erano già puntati su di lui. Volti sporchi, insanguinati, seriamente ansiosi. Tavington alzò una mano per fermare l'avanzata. Udì i cavalli arrestarsi alle sue spalle. Il Tenente Scott gli corse incontro da sotto la veranda e, giunto in prossimità del suo cavallo, fece un breve inchino. -Tenente- disse Tavington, mentre il suo fiato si condensava in una nuvoletta per il freddo di gennaio -Fate portare i nostri feriti dai chirurghi a Winnsboro- -Sissignore- rispose quello. Tavington rivolse lo sguardo agli altri soldati in rispettosa attesa e disse, a voce più alta: -Incendiate la casa e le stalle- I bambini ai lati di Benjamin Martin guardarono il padre, sconvolti. Tavington immaginò che si aspettassero che lui facesse qualcosa per impedirlo. Provaci, pensò, prima di rivolgersi a quest'ultimo: -Che si sappia, se date ricetto al nemico, perderete la vostra casa- Martin lo guardò, serio. Era un uomo di bassa statura, con lunghe braccia abbronzate, i capelli disordinatamente legati dietro il collo e due occhi azzurro chiaro. Doveva avere sui quarant'anni. Visto che non aveva niente da ribattere, Tavington decise di dire qualche parola anche agli schiavi. Ne individuò un gruppo alla sua sinistra e disse, con un'ombra di sorriso: -Per ordine permanente di Sua Maestà Re Giorgio tutti gli schiavi americani che combatteranno per la corona saranno dichiarati uomini liberi, alla nostra vittoria- Un giovane uomo di colore con un cappello di paglia disse, in tono incerto: -Signore, siamo stati liberati. Lavoriamo questa terra, ma... non siamo schiavi- Tavington voltò la testa e sospirò, irritato. Cristo, tutti a me devono capitare questi imbecilli...? -Bene, allora siete uomini liberati che avranno l'onore e il privilegio di combattere nel regio esercito, sono stato chiaro?- L'uomo deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo. Un soldato raggiunse Tavington. -Dispacci dai ribelli, signore- disse, porgendogli un foglio di carta. Tavington lanciò un'occhiata ai dispacci, quindi domandò, continuando a leggere: -Chi li ha portati?- Nessuno rispose. Tavington alzò gli occhi verso il tenente. Lui apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza parlare, gettando qualche occhiata imbarazzata verso il portico. Ora però Tavington si stava davvero arrabbiando. -CHI LI HA PORTATI??- urlò, rivolgendosi al muto cortile intorno a lui. -Io, signore- giunse una voce dalle veranda. Tavington voltò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere un giovane ragazzo biondo scendere le scale verso di lui. La rabbia di Tavington non potè che aumentare vedendo il giovane indossare proprio in quel momento una giubba blu. -Ero ferito, queste persone mi hanno curato- disse, indicando i civili sotto il portico. Martin scese alcuni gradini, senza staccare gli occhi dalla scena. -Non hanno niente a che fare con i dispacci- continuò il giovane. Tavington sospirò mentre riponeva il foglio: -Portatelo a Camden, è una spia. Che sia impiccato sulla pubblica piazza- Due uomini immobilizzarono immediatamente il giovane prima che lui potesse muovere un solo muscolo. Benjamin Martin si fece avanti calorosamente: -E' una staffetta e la borsa è d'ordinanza- Tavington lo ignorò: -Distruggete il bestiame. Tenete i cavalli per i Dragoni- disse, dando una pacca affettuosa al suo destriero. -Colonnello- lo chiamò Martin. Tavington ghignò e gli rivolse uno sguardo di superiorità. -E' una staffetta e la borsa è d'ordinanza. Non potete trattenerlo come spia- Il ghigno di Tavington si allargò: -Ma non lo tratterremo. Lo impiccheremo soltanto- Martin abbassò lo sguardo e diede in un breve sospiro: -Colonnello...- -Padre- disse il ragazzo biondo, ancora tenuto fermo dai due soldati. Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono di una luce di comprensione. -Ahh, ecco. E' vostro figlio- disse, rivolgendo un ghigno al ragazzo, che ora abbassava lo sguardo, arrabbiato con se stesso per essersi tradito. -Forse avreste dovuto insegnarli un minimo di fedeltà- -Colonnello, vi imploro di voler riflettere- continuò Martin -Secondo il codice di guerra...- Quello era troppo. Che cosa diamine ne poteva sapere quel contadino, quell'imbecille, del codice di guerra??? Chi cazzo era per venire a insegnare il codice di guerra a lui, al Colonnello William Tavington???? -Il codice di guerra- disse a denti stretti, la rabbia che montava in lui. Tirò fuori la pistola, la caricò con un gesto e la puntò su Martin. -Volete una lezione, signore, sul codice di guerra?- L'uomo lo guardò senza ribattere, sottomesso. Deciso a vederlo impaurito, Tavington voltò la pistola verso i bambini radunati sotto il portico. -O devo darla ai vostri figli?- Con una certa soddisfazione, Tavington vide Benjamin correre davanti ai bambini a allargare le braccia davanti a loro, guardandolo implorante. -No signore, non è necessaria- Tavington ghignò e ripose la pistola. -Signore- lo chiamò il tenente -Cosa ne facciamo dei ribelli feriti?- Tavington non potè fare a meno di cogliere l'esitazione nella sua voce. Vide molte giubbe blu ferite alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, in attesa della risposta. -Uccideteli- ordinò Tavington freddamente. Il Tenente Scott abbassò lo sguardo; pareva sconvolto. Tavington rimase sul suo cavallo a vedere gli altri eseguire i suoi ordini. Lanciò un'occhiata a Martin per vedere come avrebbe reagito. Stava radunando i suoi figli sotto la veranda, mentre il ragazzo biondo veniva trasportato altrove da due soldati perché gli legassero le mani. Accadde in un attimo. Un ragazzo dai capelli castani, un adolescente sui quindici anni, spiccò una corsa da sotto il portico e si precipitò verso il giovane biondo. Diede una spallata alle guardie che lo trattenevano e gridò: -Vai, Gabriel, scappa!- Martin prese a correre verso di lui gridando: -NO! Thomas, FERMO!!!- Già prima di ricaricare la pistola, William sapeva che Martin non sarebbe arrivato in tempo. Sparò alla schiena del ragazzino dai capelli scuri, che cadde sulle ginocchia. Il padre lo raggiunse e lo prese tra le braccia. Il cortile assisteva alla scena, in silenzio. Lo sparo risuonava ancora sulla scena attonita. Benjamin alzò gli occhi verso Tavington. Lui lo guardò con disprezzo. -Stupido bamboccio- Martin riabbassò lo sguardo sul figlio morente. Tavington alzò un sopracciglio e disse, riponendo la pistola: -Capitano...- Cominciò a cavalcare via, e i Dragoni lo seguirono. Aggirarono la fattoria; da lontano si sentivano le torce rompere le finestre della casa, le fiamme che cominciavano ad avvolgere il legno; pianti di bambini, soffocati dagli ordini del Tenente Scott e dagli spari che stroncavano la vita dei soldati americani feriti... musica per le orecchie di William Tavington. Rivolse un ultimo sguardo sprezzante alla casa, quindi cominciò a cavalcare, seguito dalla sua pattuglia, verso le colline brulle intorno alla piantagione. ]  
  
Quella sera, Tavington era seduto alla sua scrivania. Il pomeriggio stava morendo a ovest, e il tramonto cadeva sull'accampamento del Santee. Era un agglomerato di circa centocinquanta tende, situato tra i boschi sulla riva del fiume. Tavington aveva una tenda lì, e ci trascorreva le notti in cui non faceva in tempo a tornare a Camden. Comunque, preferiva di gran lunga tornare al forte, nel suo appartamento. Si stava più comodi. Si strofinò gli occhi all'idea di passare la notte lì anche quel giorno. Era stanchissimo. Stava scrivendo un rapporto dettagliato della giornata, soffermandosi su quanto era successo alla piantagione dei Martin. La sua vita sarebbe stata più facile se non avesse avuto quei fogli da riempire ogni santo giorno. Tanto sapeva che il generale non li avrebbe neanche degnati di uno sguardo, sarebbero stati dimenticati in un archivio a prendere la polvere. Ma doveva farlo lo stesso. Tutta quella stupida burocrazia. Intinse la penna nel calamaio e l'appoggiò sul foglio ancora una volta. Mentre la punta scricchiolava nel relativo silenzio della tenda, entrò qualcuno. William alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi chiari e incassati di Mark Bordon. -Maggiore?- disse Tavington, rivolgendogli un cenno del capo. Era piuttosto seccato dall'interruzione, visto che stava cercando di finire di stendere il rapporto prima che facesse buio. Bordon sospirò: -Signore, l'unità di soldati che trasportava Gabriel Martin è stata attaccata- disse, esitante. Tavington sbuffò. Ripose la penna nel calamaio e disse, alzando lo sguardo: -Cosa è successo?- -Sono incappati in un'imboscata. Dovevano essere in molti, gli assalitori, poiché le giubbe rosse incaricate sono morte tutte. E' morto anche il Tenente Scott. I Cherokee stanno portando qui i cadaveri. Ho pensato vi avrebbe interessato dargli un'occhiata- A volte Tavington avrebbe preferito che Bordon pensasse un po' meno. Sospirò rassegnato e disse: -Andiamo, allora- Uscirono dalla tenda e si incamminarono verso il fondo dell'accampamento. Qua e là, Dragoni a riposo gli rivolsero rispettosi cenni di saluto, che Tavington liquidò con un veloce cenno del capo. Lui e Bordon entrarono in una tenda rivolta verso il fiume. Era molto spaziosa, e occupata per lo più da lunghi tavoli sui quali Cherokee e giubbe rosse stavano riponendo i cadaveri reduci dall'imboscata. -Chi li ha trovati di voi?- domandò Tavington agli indiani. Bordon, che conosceva la loro lingua, tradusse per loro. Un giovane uomo dal viso rosso si fece avanti e disse qualcosa, inchinandosi a Tavington. -Signore, è stato lui- disse Bordon -Dice che non c'era traccia del prigioniero- Tavington annuì: -Continuate a interrogarlo. Voglio sapere tutto nei minimi dettagli- -Sissignore- rispose Bordon rispettosamente, prima di allontanarsi con il giovane indiano. Gli altri salutarono Tavington ed uscirono dopo di loro. Tavington mosse qualche passo tra i tavoli. Era una carneficina: i corpi erano massacrati, colpiti nei punti più impensabili da violente... dovevano essere coltellate. No, ma erano orizzontali. Colpi d'ascia. Tavington si domandò se i Cherokee non avessero per caso deciso di voltare le spalle agli alleati inglesi. Era strano che fossero stati i ribelli, loro preferivano fucili e baionette ad asce e mannaie: quindi doveva pensare a un tradimento degli indiani? Se fossero stati loro non ci avrebbero portato i cadaveri, riflettè Tavington. Giunse all'ultimo corpo e arricciò il naso. No, non erano stati i Cherokee. Tavington, sebbene non conoscesse alla perfezione le popolazioni native dell'America, sapeva che, almeno i Cherokee, avevano un gran rispetto per la vita e la natura... uccidevano solo quando si sentivano costretti, non erano carnefici. Si trovava davanti ad un corpo interamente coperto di sangue. Il volto era irriconoscibile, il petto e la schiena erano stati squartati con violenza da almeno una ventina di colpi decisi, molto forti... Tavington si domandò cosa avesse fatto di male quell'uomo per meritarsi una tale morte. L'odio che provava per i ribelli ribollì in lui più forte che mai. Avrebbero pagato, eccome... Si voltò e vide Bordon entrare di corsa nella tenda. -Signore- disse -C'è qualcosa che dovreste vedere- Tavington lo seguì fuori ancora una volta, e Bordon lo condusse in una delle tende adiacenti. [Entrò nella capanna e si trovò davanti ad una branda sulla quale era steso un uomo. Aveva il viso coperto di sangue, e il petto fasciato. -Signore, abbiamo il soldato che le guide Cherokee hanno portato qui- lo introdusse Bordon. Tavington mosse qualche passo verso il poveretto. Era ansioso di ricevere risposte e illuminazioni su quanto era accaduto, ma preferiva non fare pressioni esagerate. L'uomo sembrava ferito molto gravemente. Tavington si chiese se sapesse in che condizioni erano i suoi compagni. -Soldato?- disse, le mani dietro la schiena, cercando di attirare l'attenzione dell'uomo. Quando lui non si voltò, disse più delicatamente: -Soldato- Il ferito girò lentamente la testa ed incontrò i suoi occhi. Tavington notò che era molto giovane. -Colonnello William Tavington, Dragoni Verdi- si presentò, in risposta allo sguardo confuso del giovane -Cos'è successo? Chi è stato?- L'uomo spalancò gli occhi e cercò di tirarsi a sedere: -Ehm... - mormorò. Parlava a fatica. -E' stato un Inferno- ansimò leggermente. Cercò nuovamente di tirarsi a sedere. Tavington gli si avvicinò ulteriormente e appoggiò le mani sul lettino sul quale giaceva, invitandolo a restare disteso. -Calmati- gli disse -Calmati, soldato. Venti soldati di Sua Maestà sono morti, e io devo sapere... come- Il Maggiore Bordon, in piedi di fianco all'entrata della tenda, mosse un passo avanti e disse: -Ha detto che c'era...- -Voi c'eravate?- lo interruppe Tavington, seccato. Il Maggiore ritornò nell'ombra. -E allora lasciatelo parlare- continuò il colonnello, stizzito. Cambiò tono e si rivolse al ferito: -Fa con calma e raccontami. Quanti uomini erano? Erano volontari o erano regolari?- -Non me lo ricordo quanti fossero- l'uomo gemette e William attese che continuasse. -Forse uno- Tavington alzò le sopracciglia. Cominciava a dubitare della sanità mentale di quell'individuo. Magari aveva battuto la testa, o era ancora scioccato... in fondo stava perdendo molto sangue. Decise di nascondere il suo scetticismo e disse: -Un solo uomo?- un breve sorriso illuminò le sue labbra mentre parlava -Sul serio?- -L'avevamo di fianco- gemette l'uomo con voce tremula -Tutto intorno a noi. In mezzo a noi. Si vedeva appena, prima c'era poi svaniva...- -Bè, ma come "svaniva"?- domandò William con calma. Sorrise con condiscendenza. -Si direbbe più uno spettro che un uomo- -Sì, era uno spettro- disse il soldato accoratamente -Era proprio uno spettro- Il sorrise svanì lentamente dalle labbra di Tavington. -Ho capito- mormorò. Fissò con sguardo vacuo un punto di fronte a sé, riflettendo sul da farsi. Era una versione credibile quella che il soldato gli aveva appena raccontato? E' l'unica versione dei fatti che abbiamo, si disse. Decise di prenderla per buona. Dovevano fare qualcosa a proposito. Dovevano agire. Se tutta quella storia era vera, questo "Spettro" poteva rivelarsi piuttosto pericoloso... -Bordon, prendete una pattuglia- ordinò, voltandosi -Vediamo di catturare questo "Spettro" prima che le sue imprese si diffondano. Chi è costui?- In piedi di fianco a Bordon c'era un uomo molto alto, con ricci capelli scuri, occhi azzurro confetto ed un mento molto pronunciato. Indossava una divisa da Dragone. Tavington non lo aveva mai visto prima. -Signore, questo è il Capitano Wilkins, era con la milizia coloniale lealista... ho pensato che potrebbe esserci utile- spiegò Bordon. Tavington squadrò l'uomo con malcelato disprezzo. Non gli erano mai piaciuti i traditori, e nemmeno gli americani erano tra le sue simpatie più sfrenate. -Un altro coloniale...- commentò a mezza voce, deliberatamente. Alzò un sopracciglio e domandò, in tono formale: -Ditemi, capitano, a chi concedete il vostro lealismo?- -Al re e alla patria, signore- rispose Wilkins prontamente. Sembrava molto ansioso di essere giudicato da Tavington. Bè, William non aveva certo intenzione di dargli il benvenuto. -Perché dovrei fidarmi di un uomo che tradisce i suoi vicini?- domandò freddamente. Il Capitano Wilkins sembrò spiazzato dalla domanda. Rispose, in tono non del tutto deciso: -Questi miei vicini che si ergono contro l'Inghilterra meritano di morire da traditori- Tavington capì che stava solo recitando frasi imparate a memoria. Sarà divertente metterlo alla prova, si disse. -Vedremo- disse con un sospiro scettico, prima di uscire velocemente dalla tenda, seguito da Bordon.] Il sole era già tramontato del tutto, e lui aveva ancora molto lavoro da fare. Si diresse velocemente verso la sua capanna e radunò i fogli sulla sua scrivania. Avrebbe finito di stendere il rapporto una volta giunto a Camden; non gli andava proprio di restare lì. Dopo aver preso le sue cose, Tavington si diresse verso la stalla. Vi trovò Bordon. -Ti convince?- chiese Mark senza tanti preamboli. Era curioso come cambiasse il registro delle loro conversazioni, quando erano in servizio e quando non lo erano. Tavington montò in sella al suo cavallo e si allacciò il caschetto sotto il mento: -Affatto- -Bè, neanche a me- rispose Bordon, salendo sul suo destriero -Tutti questi lealisti continuano a venirci tra i piedi. Ma una spia è sempre utile- Tavington alzò le spalle: -Non vedo l'ora di fargli le ossa- Bordon rise: -Ce l'hai proprio con i novellini, Tav- -Ce l'ho con i coloni- lo corresse Tavington. Ghignò: -Ma anche con i novellini, sì- Salutò Bordon e iniziò a cavalcare verso i campi ormai bui.  
  
Tavington cavalcava verso ovest. Aveva percorso circa un miglio, ma Camden ancora non si vedeva. Era molto distante dall'accampamento sul Santee. Lui si sentiva più stanco che mai. L'oscurità s'infittiva intorno a lui, e una pallida luna era apparsa nel cielo; i grilli cantavano, e i loro versi riuscivano a raggiungerlo nonostante lo scalpitio degli zoccoli del cavallo; nonostante fosse gennaio e la temperatura fosse gelida, non nevicava. C'era stata una bufera i primi di dicembre, ma poi si era placato tutto. D'altra parte, il South Carolina non era particolarmente a rischio di precipitazioni che non fossero pioggia e grandine. Gli inverni degli anni passati erano stati di gran lunga peggiori, però: dal momento che Camden era una cittadina dal suolo collinare, aveva nevicato molto abbondantemente, e a lungo, negli inverni del '78 e del '79. Nell'80 erano stati più fortunati, ebbero solo qualche bufera alla fine della stagione fredda; quell'anno, poi, si presentava relativamente tranquillo. Almeno per quanto riguardava il clima. Per la guerra un po' meno, dal momento che Spagna e Olanda si erano alleate ultimamente con gli Americani. Chi diavolo gli ha detto di mettersi in mezzo?, pensò irritato, mentre spronava il cavallo ad andare avanti. Gli Inglesi dovevano vincere quella guerra, dovevano. Lui aveva consacrato la sua vita a quell'unico scopo, non aveva intenzione di buttare all'aria vent'anni di addestramento. Ricordò in un lampo il momento in cui aveva deciso di diventare un Dragone. Ma no, preferiva non pensare al passato. Non ci pensava più. Tavington sospirò, e il suo respiro si condensò. Proprio mentre tornava con il pensiero al sopralluogo alla piantagione dei Martin quel mattino, vide un sagoma lontana. Qualcuno a cavallo. Galoppava nella direzione opposta alla sua. Può essere un ribelle, si disse, preparando la pistola. Doveva sparargli ora? No, e se poi era un inglese? Cavalcò più veloce, deciso a raggiungerlo. Dopo qualche minuto, gli giunse alle spalle. -Fermatevi- ordinò, accellerando e ponendosi davanti allo sconosciuto. Quello fermò il cavallo e abbassò il cappuccio della mantella. Tavington guardò incredulo Karen Honey ricambiare il suo sguardo, le guance arrossate dal freddo e un sorriso sulle labbra: -Uh, scusate, vi assicuro che non sono armata- gli disse, notando la pistola nella mano di Tavington. Lui la ripose, sentendosi sempre più stupido. Ma chi era lei per farlo sentire tanto imbarazzato? -Che cosa ci fate qui a cavalcare tutta sola, di notte, per giunta?- domandò Tavington, continuando a bloccarle la strada. -Sto andando in una base di coloni a riferire delle importanti informazioni. Peccato che mi abbiate scoperta- disse lei, gli occhi che brillavano di una luce canzonatrice. -C'è poco da scherzare- ribattè Tavington, gelido -E' pericoloso aggirarsi per queste contrade di notte. Siete pazza? Non sapete che c'è una guerra in corso?- La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Ho già mio padre che mi fa questo genere di prediche. Stavo solo facendo una cavalcata prima di cena. Non credevo fosse proibito- -Dovrebbe esserlo, per voi- ribattè Tavington -Vi accompagno a casa- Karen scoppiò a ridere: -Con voi sono proprio al sicuro, non è vero? Chi mi dice che non ve ne approfitterete di me?- Tavington aggrottò le sopracciglia e un brillio malizioso attraversò i suoi occhi: -Non ve lo dice nessuno, in effetti- Karen risollevò le redini: -Bè, se avete finito di interrogarmi, immagino che potrò riprendere a cavalcare- Tavington le bloccò ancora la strada: -Insisto per accompagnarvi, miss Honey- Lei lo fissò, come se stesse valutando la sua proposta. Sospirò e disse, sorridendo: -Bè, non sembra che abbia molta scelta, colonnello...- -Infatti- rispose Tavington. Spostò il cavallo di fianco a quello di lei e ripresero a cavalcare insieme, ma lentamente, in modo da poter fare conversazione. Tavington si sentiva più sicuro ora che la stava accompagnando. Non che fosse una cosa a che fare con sentimenti e roba del genere: era solo il suo dovere di colonnello, aiutare le persone in pericolo... sì, stava facendo il suo dovere. Stava lavorando. -Dove abitate?- le chiese Tavington dopo qualche minuto. -Avete presente la Black Swamp? Qualche miglio più a nord- rispose lei. Lui non potè fare a meno di notare il suoi capelli incorniciarle il viso, svolazzare nella brezza... le sue guance arrossate dal gelo, i suoi occhi più brillanti che mai... -E' piuttosto lontano da qui- osservò distrattamente, continuando a lanciarle fugaci occhiate -Cavalcavate da molto, quindi- Lei annuì: -Adoro questi luoghi. Un ottimo diversivo al caos di Londra- -Londra?- -Già, vivevo laggiù fino a... nove, dieci anni fa. Ancora non mi sono abituata a questi meravigliosi paesaggi... La Carolina del Sud è stupenda- -Come mai vi siete trasferita nelle colonie?- volle sapere Tavington. Lei sorrise: -Avete intenzione di scrivere la mia biografia, colonnello?- Tavington rise. Era molto che non gli capitava di farlo. -Comunque...- proseguì Karen -Ci trasferimmo qui perché mia madre morì e mio padre non voleva più rivedere l'Inghilterra... credo gli ricordi troppo lei- Tavington distolse lo sguardo. Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due aprì bocca. Poi Karen sospirò e gli chiese: -E voi? Dove stavate andando quando mi avete sorpresa?- -Tornavo al forte- rispose Tavington asciutto -Si trova nei dintorni di Camden- -Dovrebbe essere lontano...- disse lei. -Già- rispose Tavington. -Cosa avete fatto oggi?- domandò Karen. Tavington sospirò. Aveva ucciso un ragazzo quindicenne, almeno una dozzina di soldati feriti, aveva dato fuoco ad una piantagione, costretto degli schiavi liberati a combattere per la Corona... -Ho lavorato- rispose -Come sempre- -Dev'essere un'occupazione molto impegnativa, la vostra- ribattè lei -Cosa vi ha spinto a diventare un Dragone?- Tavington sorrise e la guardò negli occhi: -Ora la biografia su di me la volete scrivere voi- Karen rise. La galoppata proseguì senza grandi avvenimenti e nel giro di mezz'ora Villa Honey apparve davanti ai loro occhi. Era una costruzione in pietra bianca verniciata e levigata, a due piani, con colonnine in marmo rosa e oro che fiancheggiavano ogni finestra. Il giardino si stendeva rigoglioso e colorato davanti all'entrata: bassi labirinti di cespugli, fontanelle che zampillavano allegramente, fiori di ogni genere. Un sentierino di ghiaia conduceva verso la villa, le cui molte, altezzose finestre, brillavano di una luce aranciata che allungava ombre calde sul cortile esterno. Tavington immaginò che il Barone Honey dovesse essere molto ricco. Giunsero nel giardino e si voltarono l'uno verso l'altra. Tavington scese da cavallo e le porse una mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Lei accettò l'aiuto con un sorriso e si trovò in piedi, davanti a lui. -Bè, grazie della vostra protezione, colonnello- sussurrò, a voce molto bassa. Tavington non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli magnetici di lei. -E' stato un piacere, miss Honey- rispose, un vago ghigno sulle labbra. -Volete venire a cena da noi?- lo invitò la ragazza -Temo che avere ospiti in casa sia l'unica cosa che mi potrà salvare dalla bella ramanzina che mi farà mio padre- Tavington valutò l'offerta. Ricordò il resoconto che doveva ancora terminare e scosse la testa: -Ho del lavoro che mi aspetta, al forte- Karen inclinò la testa da un lato: -Sarà per un'altra volta, allora. Ci vediamo- -Sì- rispose Tavington -Ci vediamo, miss Honey- Lei gli fece un ultimo sorriso e si incamminò verso casa. Quando fu entrata, Tavington rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per un tempo interminabile, prima che riuscisse a ricordarsi del lavoro che aveva da fare e rimontasse a cavallo, rimproverandosi ogni volta che il suo pensiero volava, inesorabile, a Karen Honey.  
  
Erano quasi le dieci di sera quando Tavington varcò finalmente i cancelli di Camden. Diverse sentinelle erano posizionate strategicamente, e Tavington notò che erano molto all'erta. Immaginò che ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che ultimamente, con l'attacco al carro che portava prigioniero Gabriel Martin, i ribelli fossero diventati particolarmente attivi, e gli inglesi si dovessero organizzare per tenere sotto controllo la situazione e proteggere il più possibile i forti e gli accampamenti più a rischio, come Camden e Fort Carolina. Tavington consegnò il suo cavallo a Gram, lo schiavo addetto alla stalla, e si affrettò a salire i gradini di pietra che precedevano l'entrata del palazzo. L'ingresso era immerso nella penombra: solo qualche candelabro era appeso ai muri e lunghe ombre inquietanti si allungavano sulle pareti. Una luce più forte proveniva da un grande portone spalancato alla sua sinistra: lì c'era il salotto, ed un intenso rumore di chiacchiere e risa gli disse che i Dragoni si erano attardati a bere e a giocare a carte davanti al camino. Il suo primo pensiero fu quello di raggiungerli, ma il suo senso del dovere lo trattenne. Alla fine decise di andare nel suo appartamento a finire quella dannata relazione, così salì l'imponente ma spoglia scalinata che si apriva al centro dell'atrio. Giunto al corridoio del primo piano, lo percorse e si ritirò nella sua stanza. Dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro di sé, vide che qualcuno stava occupando il suo letto. -Katie!- sospirò, vedendo due occhi neri brillare nella scarsa luce fornita dalle candele. -Esatto, tesoro- disse quella, stendendosi sul letto ma continuando a guardarlo -Perché non vieni qui con me? Ti ho aspettato apposta- Tavington accese il candelabro per avere maggiore illuminazione e la guardò, esasperato. -Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare?- le chiese, appoggiando il caschetto da cavalcata sul mobile della toletta. -Avevi lasciato la porta aperta...- disse lei vagamente -Ora vieni qui, non costringermi a trascinarti- Lui si tolse gli stivali: -Sono stanco, Katie. Stanchissimo... ho avuto una giornata pesante- -Anche la mia giornata è stata pesante- trillò lei. Abbassò la voce in un tono sensuale: -Non ho mai smesso di pensare a te e al tuo...- -Katie- ripetè lui in tono fermo -Vattene. Non fartelo ripetere o potrei arrabbiarmi- Lei scese dal letto, profondamente delusa, e si avviò di malavoglia verso la porta. Si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. Gli si avvicinò e prese a slacciargli la giacca. Sfilò il primo bottone. -Nessun ripensamento?- gli sussurrò. Tavington la maledì, perché lo stava facendo eccitare alla pazzia. Aveva del lavoro arretrato, e la mattina dopo avrebbe avuto una battaglia... non poteva permettersi di andare con lei... e poi forse non aveva neanche abbastanza soldi. La allontanò da sé piuttosto bruscamente: -Vattene- Lei sbuffò, aprì la porta e sgusciò via veloce. Tavington immaginò che sperasse di abbordare qualche altro Dragone prima dell'alba. Alzò le sopracciglia, cercando di calmarsi. Chiuse la porta e si mise al lavoro. La relazione stava venendo pessima, ma non gli importava. In fondo era solo un resoconto, e lui voleva andare a dormire. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a come organizzarsi per la battaglia del giorno dopo. Era mezzanotte quando fece finalmente la sua firma alla fine del rapporto, piegò con cura il foglio e lo ripose in un cassetto della scrivania. Assicuratosi che la porta fosse ben chiusa, si tolse la giacca, la camicia e i pantaloni, si sciolse i capelli e si infilò nel letto, dopo aver spento tutte le luci. La stanza era immersa nella penombra. Dal piano di sotto giungeva un consistente brusio di voci e urla ubriache. Avrebbe tanto voluto che quegli idioti filassero a dormire, ma non aveva voglia di scendere a ordinarlo. Sapeva che gli avrebbero obbedito ciecamente, ma d'altra parte non voleva disturbarli. I suoi uomini avevano bisogno di rilassarsi almeno quanto lui.  
  
Si stese a pancia in giù e si tirò le lenzuola sulla schiena nuda. Rivolse un'occhiata alla finestra, dalla quale erano visibili le grandi distese di pianure, boschi e colline che si perdevano a vista d'occhio aldilà dei confini del forte. Il suo sguardo salì al cielo notturno. Era blu velluto, con una meravigliosa mezzaluna che brillava lassù, piena di candore. La sua luce proiettava ombre argentate sul pavimento di pessimo legno della camera. Tavington chiuse gli occhi mentre si girava sull'altro fianco. Anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi, un viso gli balenò immediatamente davanti. Karen Honey. La vedeva solo con le pupille della mente, se apriva gli occhi era sparita. Perché lo tormentava così? Ricordò la sua voce melodiosa, le sue occhiate ammiccanti e infinitamente graziose, quegli occhi così da bambina, quei modi educati ma sensuali... Si stese sulla schiena e si mise un braccio dietro alla testa. Ora la vedeva anche se teneva gli occhi aperti. Era china su di lui, nuda, lo stava baciando appassionatamente... Tavington voltò la testa bruscamente. No, non stava pensando di nuovo a lei. Karen Honey gli era rimasta dentro tutto il giorno. Non riusciva a liberarsi di lei. Se non l'avessi incontrata oggi probabilmente ora me la sarei già dimenticata... Non ne era così convinto. Perché anche quando era alla piantagione dei Martin, un martello aveva continuato a battergli nella testa... era lei. Ancora lei, ancora una volta. Gli sembrava impossibile di averla conosciuta solo la sera prima, a quel ballo. Era come se lei fosse sempre stata lì, nei suoi pensieri. E ancora la vedeva, la sognava ad occhi aperti, sognava le sue dita sottili e curate slacciarsi il vestito di fronte a lui... sognava le sue morbide labbra accarezzare le sue ancora una volta... William Tavington ghignò. In fondo non doveva spaventarsi, o chiedersi perché la pensasse tanto. Era solo una bella, giovane donna, tutto qui. E lui aveva una gran voglia di portarsela a letto. William era sicuro che lei non potesse neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto sarebbe stato felice il benedetto giorno in cui sarebbe riuscito a farla sua... E non c'era altro, comunque. Solo voglia di sesso, voglia di lei. Finiva tutto lì, e non ci sarebbe stato altro. Non sarebbe venuto altro, oltre a quello. Rassicurato, chiuse gli occhi e concesse alla sua mente di continuare quella fantasia... Dopo pochi minuti, il sonno cadde su di lui.  
  
Karen Honey guardava la luna fuori dalla finestra aperta. Il suo riflesso bianco ondeggiava sulla superficie del piccolo stagno nella parte posteriore del giardino. Karen si sporse sul davanzale e chiuse gli occhi mentre una brezza leggera e frizzante le scorreva sul viso. Sorrise, respirando a fondo l'aria pulita. C'era qualcosa di diverso nell'aria, lo sentiva... o forse c'era qualcosa di diverso in colei che la respirava. Karen chiuse la finestra e rivolse lo sguardo alla sua camera. Il suo letto, il suo scrittoio e il suo armadio erano immersi in quello che suo padre definiva "un insopportabile disordine": vestiti e libri giacevano sparsi ovunque, tanto che le cameriere avevano rinunciato a metterli a posto. Karen rise di fronte alla camera vuota. Adorava il suo disordine, la faceva sentire viva. Che stanza era una stanza in perfette condizioni? Quella di una locanda, poteva essere così. Una stanza dove la gente và, vi lascia le proprie cose per un paio di notti e poi le toglie di nuovo. E la camera torna immacolata e impersonale, come se non ci fosse stato mai nessuno. Ma lì, nella stanza di Karen, c'era qualcuno. E lei voleva che fosse chiaro. Si buttò sul letto e lasciò come unica illuminazione la debole candela fiammeggiante sul comodino. Si voltò verso di essa, seguendo il moto ondulante e tremolante della fiamma. Le invocava tanti pensieri... Sentiva che c'era una fiamma che ardeva in lei, quella notte. La poteva sentire battere costantemente e incessantemente nel suo petto... perché le avvolgeva il cuore. Si infilò sotto le coperte e se le tirò fino al mento. Adorava quel letto, quella sensazione così confortevole, quel calore rassicurante... Pensò che tra qualche tempo avrebbe dovuto abbandonare casa sua per sempre. Sarebbe dovuta andare a vivere con O'Hara, probabilmente in una villa immensa e ordinata, senza niente fuori posto... Con un uomo al suo fianco, per di più. Chissà come dormiva il Generale O'Hara. Sperò che non russasse. Per un attimo se lo immaginò con la papalina da notte e scoppiò a ridere. No, era troppo irreale... ma probabilmente un giorno non troppo lontano l'avrebbe visto proprio così. Il sorriso morì lentamente sulle sue labbra. Uffa, doveva proprio sposarlo? Suo padre lo desiderava così tanto... voleva il meglio per lei... Ma era davvero il generale il meglio che le potesse capitare? Karen non lo sapeva, così decise di non pensarci. Il suo pensiero volò ad un certo colonnello che l'aveva accompagnata a casa quella sera. Un sorrisino malizioso apparve nuovamente sulle sue labbra. Era molto bello... lui di certo non russava, a letto. E non dormiva neppure con la papalina. Rise ancora, talmente forte che dovette affondare la testa nel cuscino. Si accorse di avere le guance bollenti. Era diventata rossa. Guardò il soffitto, e le sembrò di rivivere per filo e per segno i due incontri con lui... Quando aveva alzato lo sguardo e se l'era trovato lì, con gli occhi chiusi, un bicchiere di vino in mano... Sembrava totalmente immerso nella musica. Karen non aveva mai visto una tale dedizione. Cioè, a dirla tutta l'aveva vista solo in una persona: lei. Suo padre si limitava a dirle di "smettere di strimpellare continuamente". Priska la trattava con ammirazione, ed era ansiosa di imparare a suonare come lei. Karen sapeva che un giorno quella ragazza sarebbe diventata molto più brava della sua sorella maggiore e la cosa la fece sorridere. Ma non aveva mai visto un coinvolgimento così totale come quello del colonnello. Quando l'aveva visto, si era sentita strana. Come se lei si trovasse sul fondo dell'oceano, un oceano di musica, note, accordi... un luogo dove nessuno riusciva a raggiungerla... quando all'improvviso si era tuffato anche lui, e si erano trovati insieme. Uniti da quella melodia. Era piuttosto strano come uomo, però, il Colonnello Tavington. Così sicuro di sé... sembrava convinto che lei sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi. Com'è che le aveva detto?  
  
"L'ho fatto con donne che conoscevo molto meno. Donne alle quali bastava che rivolgessi uno sguardo"  
  
Sembrava davvero offeso. Karen non lo riusciva a capire, ma del resto, lei aveva avuto ben pochi contatti con uomini che non fossero stati suo padre o quelli che suo padre le faceva conoscere, quindi era difficile catalogare il Colonnello Tavington. Per ora l'unica parola che stava a pennello su quell'uomo era "buffo". Karen non aveva mai incontrato una persona più divertente. Lui era così convinto di essere il padrone del mondo... così evidentemente scontroso con il Generale O'Hara... Karen riflettè che non doveva avere dei buoni rapporti neppure con l'altro generale, quel... quel... Wally, Willis, o come cavolo si chiamava. Si lanciavano occhiate di fuoco, ma le scintille volavano soprattutto tra lui e O'Hara. Sicuro, tra i due lei certo preferiva Tavington... Perché? Bè, la risposta era semplice... Di certo non portava la papalina. 


	3. Capitolo 3: La piantagione dei Rosewell

**Capitolo 3**

**La piantagione dei Rosewell**

Il sole appena sorto colpì le palpebre chiuse di William Tavington, destandolo dal suo sonno. Aprì gli occhi e grugnì. Si stese a pancia in giù e si appoggiò la testa sui gomiti, aggrottando la fronte. Doveva raccogliere le idee. Stava per affrontare un'altra battaglia. Si legò un lenzuolo in vita e si diede una lavata veloce, quindi cominciò a vestirsi. Appena pronto, recuperò il suo resoconto dal cassetto della scrivania ed uscì nel corridoio.

Scese i gradini ignorando gli sguardi ammiccanti delle varie prostitute che uscivano dalle camere e si diresse nella sala da pranzo. Vi trovò quasi il suo intero battaglione, vestito di tutto punto, che chiacchierava allegramente, chi facendo colazione, chi sfogliando un giornale. Decisamente l'aria non era molto tesa, forse perché il generale contro cui avrebbero combattuto quel giorno, Gates, era considerato un perdente coi fiocchi. Tavington era lieto di vedere che l'umore dei suoi uomini fosse alto. Li voleva pronti per ogni battaglia, anche per quelle dove la vittoria ce l'avevano già in tasca.

-Colonnello- disse Bordon rispettosamente, alzandosi appena dalla sedia per salutarlo. I soldati interruppero le loro attività e fecero lo stesso.

-Comodi- disse Tavington, prendendo posto a sua volta. Ordinò del tè forte e si mise ad aspettarlo volgendo sguardi autoritari tutt'intorno.

-Una bella giornata- commentò Bordon, spalmando della marmellata d'arance su una fetta di pane -Ah, a proposito, sono arrivati i giornali da Londra. E la posta- disse, assumendo tutt'un tratto un'espressione cupa -Mia madre continua a chiedersi perché mai abbia voluto fare il soldato e non l'avvocato o il dottore-

-E tu cosa le rispondi?- volle sapere Tavington.

-Bè, le rispondo che...- assunse un'espressione confusa -Mah, me lo chiedo anch'io-

Tavington sospirò e lo guardò negli occhi: -Tu non hai fatto l'avvocato o il dottore perché altrimenti non avresti potuto ammazzare la gente, Bordon-

Bordon alzò le sopracciglia: -Davvero?-

-Davvero- rispose lui -Perché io so che dietro quel faccino che ti ritrovi c'è nascosto il Diavolo in persona-

Bordon scoppiò a ridere e addentò la fetta di pane con gusto: -Sembra proprio che mi conosciate meglio di mia madre, colonnello-

Tavington sorrise: -Ma non costringermi a sculacciarti-

A quel punto Bordon per poco non si strozzò, tanto che William dovette dargli una pacca sulla schiena.

-Grazie, Willia... cioè, colonnello- disse lui.

-Ah, e un'altra cosa, maggiore- disse Tavington mentre un servo gli versava il tè -Non voglio mai più che vi ubriacate come avete fatto l'altra sera, al ballo-

-Sissignore- rispose Bordon, preparandosi a spalmare altra marmellata su un'altra fetta di pane bianco. Tavington fermò il coltello a metà strada e guardò Bordon con uno sguardo eloquente.

-Abbi pietà del tuo cavallo, Bordon- gli disse -O i coloni potranno cibarsi di te per almeno sei mesi-

-Questa era buona, Tav- rispose lui. Si gettò su del succo di frutta e lo trangugiò.

-Questa roba non sa di niente- borbottò, disgustato.

Tavington fece girare lentamente il chiucchiaino nella tazza di tè. Non si sentiva affamato, così si limitò a bere qualche sorso prima di alzarsi in piedi. Sulla sala da pranzo cadde il silenzio.

-Vi voglio pronti entro venti minuti- disse agli uomini in attesa -Vedete di muovervi-

I soldati annuirono e Tavington lasciò la sala. Sentì il chiacchiericcio riaccendersi nonappena mise piede nell'atrio. Consegnò il suo resoconto ad un servo perché lo spedisse a Fort Carolina, dove alloggiava Lord Cornwallis. Ringraziò il cielo che quella mattina sarebbe stato il generale stesso a stendere una relazione sulla battaglia, nella speranza di trarvi informazioni utili. Tavington dubitava che i generali potessero apprendere qualcosa di nuovo dalla battaglia di quella mattina, comunque: se le voci erano vere, Lord Cornwallis aveva combattuto tante di quelle guerre da avere un'esperienza in materia senza eguali. Ma agli occhi di William rimaneva sempre un vecchio bacucco bastardo.

Uscì dal doppio portone del palazzo e si ritrovò a respirare l'aria pungente di fine gennaio. Le condizioni per la battaglia erano buone, anche se non ottimali: tirava un vento leggero e di un gelo quasi letale; il terreno era secco e freddo; l'aria leggera e profumata di neve. Il cielo era coperto di nuvole bianche venate di grigio, che lasciavano filtrare ben pochi raggi di sole. Probabilmente nel pomeriggio la giornata si sarebbe rischiarata, pensò, mentre s'incamminava verso le stalle. Entrò nell'aria pesante e chiusa della scuderia e si diresse verso il suo cavallo. Gram, lo stalliere, si stava occupando di un destriero un po' più in là.

Tavington ordinò che i cavalli dei Dragoni venissero sellati, e lo schiavo ubbidì. William montò sul suo ed uscì in cortile, aspettando il resto dell'unità. Ben presto i soldati, guidati da Bordon, andarono nella stalla e poco dopo ne uscirono con i loro destrieri.

Tavington chiamò il maggiore con un cenno del capo e Bordon gli si avvicinò.

-Signore?-

-Andiamo a nord. Dobbiamo raggiungere il Santee nel giro di un'ora. Lì ci aspetta una riunione di guerra per decidere le ultime tattiche per la battaglia. Informa gli uomini di quanto ti ho detto, e partiamo-

Bordon annuì e comunicò il programma agli altri Dragoni. Cinque minuti dopo, uscivano dai cancelli del forte, diretti verso il fiume Santee.

--------------------------------

William alzò il suo cannocchiale e lo focalizzò sull'esercito dei continentali che ora avanzava a passo di marcia. La musica risuonava alta e puntellata dalle esplosioni dei cannoni. Tavington scrutò la battaglia attentamente, valutando il momento giusto per scendere in campo.

Lui e i Dragoni si trovavano qualche metro più in là rispetto alle ordinate file delle giubbe rosse. Inglesi e Americani si stavano avvicinando ritmicamente, a suon di tamburi e strumenti vari. Quella stupida musichetta era già riuscita a provocargli un terribile mal di testa, peggiorato dal sole incredibilmente caldo che gli batteva sul capo. Come aveva previsto, la giornata si era rasserenata parecchio nel pomeriggio. Erano le ore quindici, e la battaglia era iniziata da circa venti minuti. Tavington lanciò un'occhiata al Generale Cornwallis, molto più avanti rispetto a lui, che stava guardando i continentali con un'aria disgustata piuttosto evidente. O'Hara sghignazzava al suo fianco.

_Facile ridere quando sei mezzo miglio lontano dalla battaglia, _pensò.

Le giubbe blu spararono e la musica fu ben presto sostituita da grida, bombardate di cannoni e ordini urlati. Venne il turno delle giubbe rosse, che sterminarono praticamente l'intera prima fila dei continentali. Tavington vide parecchi cannoni schierati dalla parte degli Inglesi e si domandò che motivo avesse Lord Cornwallis di sfoggiare il grosso dell'artiglieria pesante in una battaglia così semplice. Si disse che probabilmente voleva mettere paura agli Americani.

_Bè, se sono queste le intenzioni di quel vecchio idiota... se vuole veramente far paura agli Americani... so io come procedere..._

Un ghigno si formò sulle sue labbra mentre riponeva il cannocchiale con uno scatto. D'un tratto il sole che gli batteva sul capo gli parve più caldo che mai. Aveva bisogno di muoversi.

-Prepararsi alla carica- disse ad alta voce.

Lanciò un'altra occhiata alla battaglia e vide che era il turno degli Inglesi di attaccare.

-Carica!!!-

[I Dragoni scesero in campo, William in testa. Con un certo piacere, Tavington vide le giubbe blu sgranare gli occhi nella sua direzione e scappare. Quelli non troppo veloci vennero infilzati dai Dragoni o fucilati dalle giubbe rosse che sparavano proprio in quel momento. Tavington incitò il suo cavallo e riuscì a colpire una mezza dozzina di uomini, sferzandoli con la spada.]

Alla fine della sua corsa, tornò indietro e sterminò, aiutato dai suoi uomini, tutti i sopravvissuti.

Le giubbe rosse avanzarono e gli diedero man forte. Ben presto, un urlo echeggiò nell'aria:

-Vittoria!-

Un'altra battaglia era vinta.

--------------------------------

La battaglia di Camden era stata una battaglia semplice, ma costituiva senza dubbio l'inizio di una rivincita per gli Americani. Il loro generale, Gates, ora fuggiva inseguito da ventimila giubbe rosse. Tavington dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a farla franca, e ben presto era sicuro che se lo sarebbe ritrovato nel cortile di Fort Carolina appeso per il collo. Il suo umore, quando tornò all'accampamento sul Santee, era diventato ottimo.

Il mal di testa era svanito, e nessun Dragone era stato ucciso o ferito gravemente, il che succedeva di rado; con il cuore leggero, Tavington arrivò all'accampamento un'ora prima del tramonto.

[Ad accompagnarlo c'era il Maggiore Bordon. Entrambi erano attesi ad un piccolo banchetto organizzato in una tenda, per festeggiare la vittoria. Tutti i grandi generali e persino alcuni nobili vi sarebbero stati presenti: Tavington ghignò al pensiero di essere complimentato da Lord Cornwallis davanti a tutti quegli ufficiali.

Scese dal suo cavallo velocemente, si tolse il caschetto in un gesto automatico ed entrò a passo deciso nella tenda adibita ai festeggiamenti.

Era stato allestito un piccolo buffet, con del vino bianco: i cani danesi del Generale Cornwallis, Jupiter e Mars, sbocconcellavano stralci di manzo; alcuni ufficiali, tra cui O'Hara, discutevano tra loro a bassa voce sorseggiando del vino: non si voltarono all'ingresso di Tavington. Quest'ultimo vide Cornwallis in un altro cubicolo della tenda, intento a farsi sistemare i vestiti dal suo servo personale, Sonny. Con un sorriso, William disse, cercando di attirare l'attenzione:

-My Lord, Generale, signori... Un glorioso giorno per Sua Maestà. E per l'Inghilterra-

O'Hara, che gli voltava le spalle, si girò lentamente e lo guardò con sommo disgusto, come se il vino che stava bevendo si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in urina.

-Colonnello Tavington- disse Cornwallis, uscendo dal cubicolo e avvicinandosi al buffet

-Sempre in anticipo. Sempre in cerca di gloria-

Tavington lo guardò accigliato mentre il sorriso che portava sulle labbra iniziava a spegnersi impercettibilmente.

-Di vittoria, My Lord- lo corresse, cauto -Credo che abbiamo vinto-

Cornwallis prese altra carne dal buffet e la diede affettuosamente ai suoi cani. Quindi alzò lo sguardo verso William. C'era disappunto e imbarazzo nei suoi occhi, come se...

_Come se si vergognasse di avermi come colonnello._

-La prossima volta aspetterete il mio comando- disse in tono fermo.

Tavington sentì quella frase ronzargli fastidiosamente nelle orecchie... Dio, quante volte l'aveva sentita?? Possibile che fosse ogni volta più spossante? Ma che diavolo gli importava se aveva seguito il suo comando o no? Non avevano vinto ugualmente?

O'Hara sentì che era il giusto momento per intervenire.

-Sembra che il Colonnello Tavington preferisca obbedire ai _propri _comandi- disse in tono untuoso, guardandolo con l'aria del bravo bambino che và a fare la spia al papà.

Tavington non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare a qualche epiteto da urlarsi rabbiosamente nella mente che Cornwallis riprese la parola, sospirando:

-Il Generale O'Hara mi dice che vi chiamano "Il Macellaio", tra i soldati- disse, come rimproverandolo per quello che i soldati dicevano di lui.

Tavington aprì bocca per replicare, ma Cornwallis troncò la sua difesa sul nascere:

-Ne parleremo domani-

Gli voltò le spalle, girandosi verso gli altri ufficiali, e alzò un bicchiere per brindare:

-Complimenti, signori-

-Alla vittoria!- esclamò O'Hara, rincarando la dose. Il fatto che tutti, ma proprio _tutti_ gli stessero deliberatamente voltando le spalle escludendolo dai festeggiamenti lo raggiunse solo in parte. Uscì dalla tenda senza neppure sentire i suoi passi, la mente concentrata e imbevuta nell'odio.]

Cominciò a camminare furiosamente, senza meta. Aveva vinto, li aveva fatti vincere... ed ecco come veniva ripagato. Si chiese se non fosse il caso di mandarli tutti a fanculo nella prossima battaglia e lasciarli a combattere da soli, anche se il generale richiedeva il suo intervento. Sì, certo... lui avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Cornwallis gli avesse dato l'ordine di attaccare... come no, sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto...

_Sembra che il Colonnello Tavington preferisca obbedire ai _propri_ comandi..._

_Il Generale O'Hara mi dice che vi chiamano "Il Macellaio", tra i soldati..._

Cretini, imbecilli, figli di puttana.

Tavington entrò nella stalla e si diresse verso il suo cavallo. Appoggiò la schiena alla sella e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Non sapeva neppure cosa stava facendo, ma ora stava lì, a rimuginare su quanto era successo. Fissò lo sguardo al terreno e cercò un modo per sfogare la sua rabbia, ma non ne trovò. Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo.

-Maggiore?- disse in tono formale, vedendo Mark ritto sulla soglia.

Lui lo guardava. Tavington si rese conto solo in quel momento che anche lui aveva assistito alla scena nella tenda, essendo entrato subito dopo di lui.

-Ehi Will- disse Mark avvicinandosi a lui. Tavington distolse lo sguardo e lo fissò sulla sella del suo destriero. Sapeva che Bordon era sul punto di parlargli su quanto era accaduto e la sua mente cercò in fretta un argomento qualsiasi per riempire quel silenzio. Ma Bordon fu più veloce:

-Non prendertela, dai. Quelli sono tutti dei fottuti bastardi. Che ti frega di quello che dicono?-

Tavington non rispose.

-Personalmente, credo di sapere il modo adatto per tirarti su- continuò lui, ignorando l'ostilità di William. Abbassò la voce: -Quella... come si chiama... Karen?... ha chiesto di te-

Tavington alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi di Bordon. Aggrottò la fronte, senza credere alle proprie orecchie:

-Karen?!-

Bordon lo guardò, stupito dalla sua reazione: -Sì... oh no, aspetta... Katie! Ecco, Katie...! Quella bella bionda... caspita, molti la ritengono la puttana più brava di tutto l'accampamento... e stamattina ha chiesto di te-

L'interesse di Tavington si era volatilizzato nonappena il nome di Karen era sparito dalla conversazione. Cercò di ignorare il battito del suo cuore, che era aumentato vertiginosamente qualche momento prima ed ora stava tornando lentamente costante. Non c'era motivo di agitarsi tanto. Finse di interessarsi a quest'ultimo argomento.

-Katie? Sì... l'ho trovata nel mio letto ieri sera-

Bordon lo guardò con una punta d'invidia: -E allora?- disse, concitato -Le voci sono vere?-

-Voci su cosa?-

-Sul fatto che sia la più brava dell'accampamento- disse Bordon pazientemente.

-Non ne ho idea. L'ho mandata via-

-Tu cosa???- Bordon era sconvolto -Ma sei pazzo??-

-Avevo del lavoro da fare- si giustificò Tavington -E cosa ha detto di me?-

Bordon ridacchiò, ma nuovamente nei suoi occhi apparve quella luce d'invidia mista ad ammirazione.

-"Dì al tuo Colonnello che stasera mi ritroverà nel suo letto... e non sarò vestita"- Bordon imitò alla perfezione la voce assurdamente acuta delle prostitute e Tavington non potè fare a meno di ghignare.

-Quelle sono tutte matte di te, amico- continuò Bordon -Dovresti sentire come ti chiamano... "Will il Conquistatore", "William il Maschio Vero", "William il Colonnello Più Sexy Che C'è"... Per non parlare delle varie discussioni sul tuo... eheh-

Bordon trovava sempre un modo per risollevare l'umore di Tavington, e parlare dei soprannomi che gli davano le prostitute era stata un'idea geniale. In pochi minuti, Tavington aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere.

-E vogliamo parlare di "Bordy il Re della Notte"?- disse William, mentre Bordon si piegava in due dalle risate.

-No, parliamo di "Tavvie dalle Mutande d'Oro"- sghignazzò Mark, mentre Tavington scoppiava nuovamente a ridere.

-Discorsi affascinanti-

I due si zittirono di botto e si voltarono, senza più ridere. Il Generale O'Hara avanzava verso di loro, il sole al tramonto che illuminava la sua sagoma. Era straordinario come riuscisse, ogni volta, ad apparire più disgustato di loro della volta precedente.

Il generale rivolse uno sguardo pieno di disprezzo a Tavington, che lo guardava serio. La rabbia era ripiombata su di lui in un lampo funesto.

-Spiacente di interrompere i vostri dialoghi- parlava in tono freddo, muovendo appena le labbra, come se parlare con loro non meritasse la fatica di mettere in movimento tutti i muscoli della bocca -Ma sono qui per affidarvi la vostra missione-

-Signore- disse Tavington, il rispetto della parola totalmente sfumato dal suo sguardo arrogante.

-Delle fonti ci hanno informato che un ribelle di nome Edward Rosewell è partito due settimane fa con l'intento di formare un gruppo di volontari. Non sappiamo dove si trovino, ma il Capitano Wilkins è a conoscenza del domicilio della famiglia di questo Rosewell. Dovete andare a interrogare i suoi familiari-

Qualcosa si mosse nella memoria di Tavington. Rosewell, Rosewell...

-Credo di averli già ispezionati, qualche tempo fa- disse al generale -Il nome non mi giunge nuovo-

O'Hara non reagì ma lo guardò come se quello che aveva appena detto fosse del tutto fuori luogo.

-Dovrò andare a controllare negli archivi- riflettè Tavington a voce alta, mantenendo gelido il suo tono di voce. D'altra parte, si sentiva sollevato che i suoi vecchi resoconti servissero finalmente a qualcosa.

-Fate ciò che dovete- disse O'Hara altezzoso -Ma credo che fareste meglio a portare a termine almeno questa missione... O il Generale Cornwallis _potrebbe _iniziare a dubitare di voi, non credete?-

Detto questo girò sui tacchi e lasciò la stalla.

Tavington provò l'irresistibile impulso di prendere a calci qualcosa. Poi però incrociò lo sguardo di Bordon ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.

-Che razza di figura- disse Bordon -Da quanto credi che fosse lì ad origliare?-

-Non ne ho idea- ribattè Tavington. Sospirò profondamente e disse:

-Bene, Maggiore... andate a chiamarmi Wilkins. Ho bisogno di sapere dove si trovi di preciso quella piantagione-

-Sissignore- disse Bordon, uscendo di gran carriera dalla stalla. Pochi minuti dopo, tornò con il Capitano Wilkins.

-Capitano... conoscete i Rosewell?- chiese Tavington.

-Signore, sono stato io ad informare i Generali sul tradimento di Edward Rosewell- disse Wilkins.

-Bene- ribattè Tavington sbrigativo -Allora saprete darmi le coordinate precise su dove si trovi la piantagione-

-Nove miglia a Nord di Wakefield, signore- rispose Wilkins pronto.

Tavington annuì lentamente: -Allora... io ho bisogno di andare a Fort Carolina per ritirare alcune carte dall'archivio. Porterò con me il Maggiore Bordon. Voi tenete gli uomini pronti per partire, saremo di ritorno tra un paio d'ore-

-Sissignore- rispose Wilkins, prima di uscire dalla stalla.

Tavington salì sul suo cavallo e prese a cavalcare verso l'esterno, seguito da Bordon. La sua mente era concentrata sul lavoro, ora, e fortunatamente la rabbia non vi trovava più posto. Ma William sapeva che ben presto sarebbe tornata.

Tornava sempre.

---------------------------

La sera era già scesa da un paio di ore quando Tavington fece ritorno all'accampamento del Santee. Si ritirò nel suo ufficio per esaminare il suo vecchio resoconto. Risaliva a tre anni prima, la data indicava il 5 settembre 1778. Tavington diede una veloce spolverata al foglio e si sedette alla sua scrivania cominciando a leggere.

"_Arrivammo alla piantagione dei Rosewell a metà pomeriggio. Fu il signor John Rosewell ad accoglierci. Eravamo io, il Maggiore Bordon, il Tenente Scott e una dozzina di reclute. Chiedemmo al signor Rosewell di far uscire la sua famiglia dalla casa, affinchè potessimo perquisirla. Lui non oppose resistenza, e chiamò i suoi familiari. Chiedemmo i loro nomi e ricavammo queste informazioni sulla famiglia:_

_Mr. John Rosewell: agricoltore, ha combattuto con gli Inglesi nella guerra contro i Francesi, ma ha perso l'uso delle gambe combattendo per la Corona. Nonostante ci siano giunte molte voci su una sua possibile alleanza con i ribelli Americani, non abbiamo trovato prove per accusarlo. Innocente fino a prova contraria._

_Mrs. Vanessa Rosewell: è sposata con il signor Rosewell da diciotto anni. Non ci sono giunte voci su un suo possibile tradimento, pertanto la dichiariamo innocente fino a prova contraria._

_Edward Rosewell: un giovane ragazzo quindicenne. Non sembra nascondere nulla, e per il momento non è oggetto di particolari attenzioni._

_Miss Christine Rosewell: ha tredici anni, ed ogni sua implicazione nella presunta colpevolezza del padre è da escludere._

_L'ispezione dell'abitazione dei signori Rosewell richiese trenta minuti. Non trovammo alcuna prova della colpevolezza del signor Rosewell, pertanto abbandonammo la piantagione al calar del sole. _

_Personalmente, non ritengo questo sopralluogo particolarmente degno di nota, in quanto i soggetti hanno dimostrato collaborazione e indiscussa innocenza. _

_In fede, _

_Colonnello William Tavington"_

Tavington ripiegò il foglio e sospirò. Bè, a quanto pareva era arrivata la famosa "prova contraria" che metteva in dubbio l'innocenza di quei contadini... Tavington si sentì quasi in colpa per non avere sparato a Edward Rosewell quando era ancora un ragazzino, come invece aveva fatto con Thomas Martin... in fondo, il suo modo di ragionare era che ogni bambino americano era un potenziale soldato, un futuro ribelle... non si poteva dire che non avesse alcun motivo per ucciderli.

_Il Generale O'Hara mi dice che vi chiamano "Il Macellaio", tra i soldati..._

Tavington scosse la testa per mettere a tacere la voce di Cornwallis che parlava nella sua testa. Fanculo lui, fanculo O'Hara, e fanculo anche ai soldati che gli avevano dato quello stupido soprannome. Se Tavington avesse scoperto chi erano...

Ma possibile che capitassero tutte a lui? Possibile che O'Hara raccontasse a Cornwallis _tutto _quello che sentiva dire? Se era così, la prossima volta ci sarebbe stato davvero da ridere...

_Il Generale O'Hara mi dice che vi chiamano "Tavvie dalle Mutande d'Oro", tra le prostitute..._

Tavington sghignazzò. Mutande d'oro, Santo Cielo... non si poteva certo dire che le puttane mancassero di fantasia, con i soprannomi.

Si cancellò il ghigno dalla faccia e si affrettò verso l'esterno, dopo aver riposto il vecchio resoconto in uno dei cassetti della scrivania. Il giorno dopo avrebbe mandato un servo a riportarlo a Fort Carolina, non poteva mica fare tutto lui. Anzi, era già sera e lui aveva un interrogatorio da svolgere.

Una volta fuori dalla tenda, chiamò Bordon perché radunasse gli uomini. Con una scorta di venti soldati, lasciarono l'accampamento del Santee e, guidati da Wilkins, iniziarono a cavalcare verso le colline a nord.

-----------------------

I cavalli dei Dragoni erano particolarmente veloci, e in una mezz'ora raggiunsero la piantagione dei Rosewell. Durante il tragitto, Tavington aveva deciso come agire: non li avrebbe presi prigionieri, ma se non avessero risposto alle loro domande Tavington non avrebbe esitato a farli torturare, uccidendoli alla fine, ovviamente. In effetti li avrebbero uccisi anche se avessero detto loro dove si trovasse Edward. Erano nemici alla Corona, e su questo non c'erano dubbi, a meno che Wilkins non avesse mentito, e Tavington sperò per lui che non fosse così. I grilli cantavano nei campi attorno a loro, ma il loro suono fu coperto dal galoppare dei cavalli. Tavington si arrestò nel cortile della fattoria e i soldati dietro di lui lo imitarono. Bordon assegnò ad alcune delle reclute più giovani il compito di legare tutte le bestie a degli alberi. Tavington ordinò a una mezza dozzina di soldati di sistemarsi sul retro della casa, per circondarla. Con i restanti, si diresse verso il porticato.

La porta d'ingresso si aprì ed una donna sulla sessantina li squadrò reggendo una candela con una mano. Strinse gli occhi nella loro direzione, moltiplicando le rughe che aveva sul viso.

-Chi siete?- chiese con voce arrochita dalla vecchiaia.

-Sono il Colonnello William Tavington, dei Dragoni Verdi- disse William sbrigativo

-Dobbiamo perquisire la casa e interrogare tutti voi, signora Rosewell. Spostatevi e fateci entrare-

La vecchia signora si spostò debolmente e li guidò attraverso un breve corridoio.

-Chi era, Vanessa?- chiese una voce altrettanto anziana, proveniente da una delle soglie sulla destra.

Tavington, seguito da Bordon, Wilkins e dal resto dei Dragoni, mise piede nel piccolo tinello in cui la signora Rosewell li aveva condotti. Era una stanza di forma quadrata, molto piccola e ingombra: due persone, un vecchio uomo con una pipa tra i denti e una giovane ragazza dai capelli ricci e biondi, sedevano al tavolo occupando due delle quattro sedie. Un terzo posto era stato apparecchiato, ma una sedia rimaneva in disparte davanti ad una vuota porzione di tovaglia.

-Sedetevi, signora Rosewell- ordinò Tavington. I suoi occhi brillarono: -Dobbiamo interrogarvi-

-Siete il Colonnello Tavington, non è vero?- chiese l'uomo aggrottando la fronte perplesso, mentre sua moglie si sedeva con aria estremamente preoccupata.

-Esatto, signor Rosewell... abbiamo già ispezionato questa casa una volta, tre anni fa. Ci mostraste molta collaborazione, allora... vedete di fare altrettanto adesso-

I tre rimasero in silenzio. La ragazza bionda e pallida, che ancora non aveva detto una parola, fissò il piatto con discrezione.

Tavington ghignò: -A quanto _ricordo_...- cominciò, prendendo a camminare minacciosamente intorno al tavolo, senza staccare gli occhi dai Rosewell -Avevate due figli, un tempo, Mr. Rosewell-

John Rosewell annuì, cauto.

Tavington sfiorò con una mano la sedia vuota: -E dov'è Edward, allora? Credo che dovrebbe essere seduto più o meno qui-

Il signor Rosewell evitò il suo sguardo inquisitore: -Lui...- tossì, e Tavington ebbe l'impressione che stesse solo cercando di prendere tempo -Lui è in città, ora-

La ragazza, Christine, serrò le labbra e non alzò lo sguardo.

-Ma guarda un po'- disse Tavington lentamente, riprendendo a camminare attorno al tavolo -E' curioso... delle voci mi hanno informato che invece è da qualche parte ad arruolare volontari-

Nella stanza cadde un silenzio carico di tensione. Vanessa Rosewell lanciò un'occhiata ansiosa al marito, ma lui non si mosse. L'unico rumore era l'ossessivo ticchettio della vecchia pendola vicino alla dispensa.

Tavington alzò un sopracciglio: -Molto bene, allora. Maggiore, restate qui e interrogate il signore. Capitano, portate la signora Rosewell in salotto e interrogatela su tutto ciò che sa. Io mi occuperò della ragazza-

Christine si mosse automaticamente verso sua madre e le prese il braccio.

-Colonnello...- mormorò -Per favore, lasciate stare mia madre. E' malata, e...-

-Christine, non dire altro- la interruppe sua madre, alzandosi con uno sforzo -Ce la farò-

-Tu, vieni con me- ordinò Tavington alla ragazza, tirandola in piedi.

Lei cercò di opporgli resistenza: -Lasciatemi!-

-Christie, fa quello che ti dice- le disse sua madre -Non ti farà del male se tu non gli darai un motivo per farlo-

Christine smise di dibattersi, e Tavington la strattonò fuori dalla stanza, facendosi strada tra i Dragoni. Raggiunse le scale che portavano al piano superiore e spintonò Christine verso il pianerottolo.

Lei inciampò sull'ultimo gradino e lui le diede un calcio sulla schiena. Christine gridò.

-Alzati- ordinò lui, puntellandola con la punta dello stivale -Muoviti-

A stento, Christine riuscì a rimettersi in piedi. Lui la spinse fino al centro di un corridoio e le torse un braccio dietro la schiena. Lei gemette, cercando di trattenere le grida e il pianto.

-Perché non mi fai vedere la tua camera?- le sussurrò nell'orecchio, tirandole un violento strattone al braccio.

-Lasciatemi- implorò lei -Per favore... mi state facendo male-

-Stai zitta- le ordinò -E muoviti-

Le lasciò andare il braccio e lei, esitante, lo condusse nella seconda porta a destra del corridoio. La ragazza aprì la porta e vi entrò. Tavington prese una bottiglia di brandy da un mobile vicino all'imboccatura delle scale e la seguì nella sua stanza.

Era una camera stretta, dalle pareti bianche e il pavimento di legno; un letto singolo occupava la maggior parte dello spazio; un piccolo scrittoio faceva capolino da sotto pile di fogli, libri e cianfrusaglie; un'unica finestra sprangata si sporgeva sul cortile. Tavington appoggiò il brandy sullo scrittoio e si voltò verso Christine: la ragazza si era abbandonata a terra, e singhiozzava lievemente con la testa sulle ginocchia.

Tavington raggiunse la porta e la chiuse girando la chiave che aveva trovato infilata nella toppa. Tornò a fissare la figuretta per terra. Era cresciuta molto, in quei tre anni in cui lui non l'aveva vista: i corti capelli color del grano che aveva a tredici anni si erano tramutati in una splendida cascata di riccioli biondi, una cornice graziosa per quello che era diventato un bel visino angelico, ma quasi adulto. Anche se c'era ben poco di adulto in quella ragazzina che piangeva sul pavimento, pensò Tavington. Mosse due passi verso di lei e la vide stringersi ancora di più verso il muro.

-Alzati, Christine- le disse -Non serve a niente fare così, lo sai?-

Lei non obbedì e continuò a nascondersi il viso con le braccia. Tavington la prese per un braccio e la sbattè contro il muro, tirandola in piedi. Le immobilizzò le braccia sulla testa, cosicchè potesse vederla in viso. Lei singhiozzò quando incontrò i suoi occhi.

-Allora, tesoro- cominciò lui -Vuoi dirmi dove si trova il tuo caro fratellino? E... farai meglio a rispondere, sai? Perché altrimenti potrei arrabbiarmi-

-Io...- la ragazza tremò violentemente -Io non lo so... Per favore, lasciatemi-

Tavington scosse la testa: -Così non và, mia cara-

Le sfiorò una guancia con un dito molto lentamente, facendole capire le sue intenzioni. La ragazza cercò di dibattersi e pianse più forte.

-P-per favore, colonnello... vi _supplico_... lasciatemi- pianse lei.

Tavington fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di lei e continuò a guardarla negli occhi con sguardo bramoso.

-Sei molto carina...- le sussurrò -Scommetto che là fuori ci sono così tanti ragazzi che aspirano alla tua mano... così tanti ragazzi che vorrebbero sposarti... E sono sicuro che anche a te piacerebbe sposarti con uno di loro, non è così? Ma sai, dubito che qualcuno ti vorrebbe ancora se...- accarezzò il suo corpo con uno sguardo, poi tornò a guardarla negli occhi con aria famelica -Se dovessi perdere la tua virtù prima del matrimonio-

-Vi prego...- singhiozzò lei, terrorizzata dalla sua minaccia -Non fatemi del male, lasciatemi, vi supplico-

Lui rise malignamente: -Dimmi dove si trova tuo fratello e non ti farò niente-

Lei non rispose subito. Abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò: -Non vi credo-

Lui rise ancora una volta e le alzò il viso con una mano: -Non sei nella posizione giusta per avere dei dubbi, tesoro, sono spiacente. E io non ho tempo da perdere- aggiunse, tirando fuori la sua pistola. La ragazza impallidì alla vista dell'arma e si dibattè più violentemente.

Tavington posò la canna della pistola sulla fronte di Christine: -Allora? Sei ancora decisa a non dirmi nulla?-

-Vi dico che non so niente!- pianse lei disperata -Non ne so nulla... ve lo giuro...! Ora lasciatemi, vi prego...-

-Oh, non è così semplice, tesoro- disse lui lentamente mentre un ghigno gli si disegnava sulle labbra. Rimise via la pistola lentamente, dicendo:

-Rifiutarsi di collaborare con i soldati di Sua Maestà è un reato, sai?-

Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e le sussurrò: -Credo sia giunto il momento di una bella lezione sul Codice di Guerra, tesoro-

Lei tremò e chiuse gli occhi. Senza preavviso, Tavington la buttò sul letto. Christine gridò e cercò di rialzarsi, ma lui riuscì a montarle sopra e a tenerle fermi i polsi sopra la testa. Con la mano libera, prese una corda dalla tasca della giacca e legò le mani di lei alla spalliera del letto. Christine scalciò disperatamente, ma lui le tirò uno schiaffo.

-Stai ferma!- le urlò.

Lei si calmò, ma continuò a piangere. Tavington abbassò il suo corpo su quello di lei e la baciò forzatamente, spingendo la lingua nella bocca calda e piccola di lei.

Quindi le sue mani iniziarono a percorrerle il vestito, in cerca dei lacci per aprirlo. Ben presto li trovarono e Tavington cominciò a scioglierli, sentendosi sempre più eccitato. Quando ebbe finito aprì lentamente il bustino, facendo scivolare via la stoffa con un fruscio. Nel giro di pochi secondi la fanciulla fu a seno nudo davanti a lui. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno prima di modellarsi su uno dei capezzoli. Lei gemette più forte che mai e si dimenò. Tavington era troppo eccitato per tirarle un altro schiaffo... la pelle di lei era giovane, profumata, liscissima... dolce e piacevole sotto la sua lingua. Tavington leccò con piacere la sua scollatura, passando da un seno all'altro con una linea di baci frettolosi. Si alzò a sedere e le passò una mano sul seno, accarezzandolo con lentezza indicibile. Chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue dita giocavano con i capezzoli di lei. Christine gemette mentre quell'uomo sconosciuto si divertiva a molestare la sua intimità.

-Basta...- singhiozzò -Vi prego, non fatemi altro... lasciatemi andare-

Lui riaprì gli occhi: -Hai una particolare attinenza a disobbedire, Christine- le disse malignamente -Ti ho detto- le tirò uno schiaffo -Di stare...- gliene tirò un secondo sull'altra guancia -ZITTA!-

Detto questo la colpì così violentemente che un rivolo di sangue le uscì dal naso, e macchiò il cuscino sotto la sua testa. Christine respirava ancora, ma non si muoveva più.

Lui le alzò la gonna del vestito e si slacciò i pantaloni, continuando a guardarla. Quindi spinse in lei con forza, cercando allo stesso tempo di farle più male possibile e di soddisfare il suo desiderio. Lei gridò e Tavington le coprì la bocca con una mano. Lei continuò a urlare disperatamente da dietro le sue dita serrate. Tavington si piegò ulteriormente su di lei e andò più a fondo. Dal viso di lei vide che le stava facendo male, eccome. La ragazza strizzava gli occhi e le lacrime le rotolavano ai lati degli occhi fino a sparirle tra i capelli. Le sue grida erano soffocate e attutite dalla mano di William, stretta fermamente sulla sua bocca.

Tavington inarcò la schiena e sentì il corpo di lei tendersi per il dolore. Spinse più a fondo, senza pietà. Brividi di piacere perverso gli attraversavano la schiena, facendolo gemere lui stesso. La sua mente vagò automaticamente a O'Hara e a quello che aveva detto di lui davanti a Cornwallis... spinse più forte. Pensò al corpo straziato di quel soldato, mutilato e squarciato da violenti colpi d'ascia... accelerò il ritmo delle sue spinte. Pensò a suo padre, che non c'era stato quando sua madre aveva avuto bisogno di lui... spinse talmente forte che le urla della ragazza raggiunsero un volume considerevole nonostante la mano serrata sulla sua bocca. Tavington riaprì gli occhi e uscì da lei con uno strattone. Si riallacciò i pantaloni e scese dal letto velocemente. Sentiva di essersi sfogato a sufficienza. La sua rabbia aveva trovato un modo per sbollire ancora una volta. Anche per quel giorno era fatta. Si versò un bicchiere di brandy e lo sorseggiò lentamente, voltando le spalle a Christine. Quindi appoggiò il bicchiere e si volse verso lo scrittoio. Gettò a terra tutto ciò che si trovava sulla sua superficie. Doveva esserci qualcosa che lo aiutasse a scoprire dove si trovava Edward, doveva esserci qualcosa... un indizio... uno stupido, fottutissimo indizio...

_Credo che fareste meglio a portare a termine almeno questa missione... O il Generale Cornwallis_ potrebbe_ iniziare a dubitare di voi, non credete?_

Tavington rovesciò lo scrittoio, che cadde con un gran fracasso di legno spaccato.

-Uh, e qui cosa c'è?- disse trionfante, vedendo una scatola di metallo infilata a forza in una nicchia nella parete. Christine gemette alle sue spalle:

-No, no...-

Tavington si chinò e riuscì a togliere il contenitore dal buco nel muro. Si alzò in piedi e lo aprì. Vi trovò un diario, che gettò a terra; alcuni fogli bianchi e... un fascio di lettere tenute insieme con uno spago.

Tavington sciolse lo spago con i denti e lo lasciò cadere. Sentì Christine piangere sempre più concitatamente mentre lui apriva la prima delle lettere. Gli bastò leggere le prime otto o nove righe per scoprire tutto ciò che voleva sapere.

Il messaggio era da parte di Edward per la sua "cara sorellina"; la data risaliva a due settimane prima, quando, a detta di Edward, lui e i suoi compagni volontari si erano trasferiti in un bosco cinque miglia più a nord della piantagione dei Rosewell; diceva che gli piaceva non essere troppo lontano da casa. La lettera parlava delle avventure di Edward come volontario; a quanto pareva erano appena state arruolate quattro nuove reclute: Robert Adair, Owen Puckett, Abraham Taylor e Stephen Vessels, tutti di Pembroke. Edward scriveva inoltre che gli altri sarebbero tornati a casa per circa tre settimane, ma lui aveva delle faccende da sbrigare e sarebbe rimasto alla base con alcuni compagni. Tavington alzò le sopracciglia e si rivolse a Christine:

-E' stato gentile tuo fratello a scrivere _tutto _in questa lettera- disse Tavington con un ghigno, riponendo il foglio in una tasca della sua giacca -Ora so tutto ciò che dovevo sapere-

Tavington caricò la pistola e mosse qualche passo verso Christine.

-Immagino che tu veda tuo fratello come un eroe per quello che fa, non è così?- disse lentamente -Questo perché non sai quello che _effettivamente _il tuo fratellino fa con i suoi amici...- Le si avvicinò ancora di più e le disse: -Ma io mi sento in dovere di informarti della verità, tesoro... forse dovresti smettere di fantasticare. Tuo fratello è un assassino, cara. Se le mie ipotesi si rivelano giuste, ieri ha attaccato venti soldati di Sua Maestà... e li ha uccisi tutti. Ma non un colpo di pistola o di fucile, no... li ha sterminati, squarciati a colpi di ascia, Christine-

Altre lacrime scesero sulle guance della ragazza: -N-non vi credo... state mentendo...-

-Pensa ciò che vuoi- rispose lui, alzando la pistola -Ma è così. Tuo fratello non è che un pallone gonfiato che se ne và in giro massacrando la gente... Un testimone, l'unico sopravvissuto all'attacco, dice che è come uno spettro. Ti rendi conto di quanto sia stupido tutto ciò? Io non so se lo "Spettro" sia lui, ma puoi star certa di una cosa, tesoro...-

Si abbassò fino a sussurrarle all'orecchio: -Io lo ucciderò-

Si rialzò in piedi e le puntò la pistola: -Esattamente come sto per uccidere te-

Lei pianse ancora più forte e chiuse gli occhi.

Tavington sparò.

I muscoli facciali di Christine si rilassarono, il corpo cessò immediatamente di muoversi. Una ferita, rossa e fumante per il calore della pallottola, apparve sulla tempia mentre stralci di materia celebrale si spiaccicavano sulla parete opposta. Tavington udì il proiettile cadere sul legno con un tintinnio. Un proiettile che era passato da una parte all'altra della testa di quella stupida, inutile puttana ribelle. Tavington guardò il cadavere della ragazza con disgusto e lasciò la stanza, mentre i suoi passi risuonavano nel corridoio deserto.

------------------------

Erano le dieci di sera quando i Dragoni partirono finalmente dalla piantagione, diretti verso l'accampamento sul Santee. Era stato un lungo lavoro, ma alla fine ce l'avevano fatta: ora la casa dei Rosewell bruciava rumorosamente innalzando fumo grigio e possente al cielo notturno. Dentro quelle mura infuocate giacevano tutti e tre i cadaveri dei membri della famiglia Rosewell: i coniugi erano stati fucilati poiché non avevano aperto bocca durante l'interrogatorio, nemmeno quando, giunti agli estremi rimedi, i Dragoni avevano iniziato a tagliare qualche dito per indurli ad aprire bocca. Tavington era stanco, ma soddisfatto: aveva ottenuto le informazioni che voleva, portando a termine la missione. Non solo, ma la questione "Spettro", che aveva iniziato a preoccuparlo, sembrava già praticamente risolta: se lo "Spettro" era Edward Rosewell, come William era portato e credere, sarebbe riuscito ad ucciderlo nel giro di un paio di giorni al massimo, e tutto sarebbe finito di colpo così come era iniziato.

Tavington si sentiva molto sollevato e fiducioso; l'unico neo della faccenda era che doveva ancora stendere un rapporto, e ciò significava passare la notte nell'accampamento invece che al forte. Era troppo tardi per tornare a Camden, e poi ne aveva abbastanza di cavalcare, quel giorno. No, avrebbe scritto la sua bella relazione e poi sarebbe andato a dormire sulla sua branda. Aveva molto sonno, e forse il silenzio dell'accampamento sarebbe stato più piacevole del caos del forte.

In vista dell'agglomerato di tende, Tavington spronò il suo cavallo ancora una volta e in pochi minuti raggiunse la stalla. Assegnò il suo destriero agli stallieri e si diresse velocemente verso la sua tenda. Chiamò Bordon perché lo raggiungesse. Il maggiore gli aveva già spiegato a grandi linee com'erano andate le cose quel pomeriggio, ma Tavington voleva saperne di più. Era il colonnello, in fondo, doveva essere ben informato su quanto accadeva, su come agivano i suoi uomini.

-Maggiore...- cominciò, nonappena entrambi ebbero messo piede nella tenda di Tavington. Si sedette dietro alla scrivania e invitò Bordon ad accomodarsi.

-Allora... ci sono stati dei problemi?- chiese, versandosi un bicchiere di brandy. Quello alla piantagione non gli era bastato, aveva ancora bisogno di inumidirsi la bocca.

Bordon sembrò esitare: -No... ma...-

-Ma?-

Bordon diede in un mezzo sospiro: -Signore, il Capitano Wilkins è stato poco bene-

Tavington gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa: -Spiegatevi-

-Signore, mentre facevamo il nostro interrogatorio, lui... Bè, quando abbiamo tagliato il dito a quell'uomo, quel... quel...-

-Rosewell- gli venne in aiuto Tavington, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

-Sì, lui... mentre lo stavamo torturando il Capitano Wilkins è uscito e... signore, ha vomitato-

Tavington sospirò, esasperato: -Cristo Santo, cosa mi tocca sentire...-

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, quindi disse: -Bordon, mandate a chiamarlo-

-Sissignore- disse Bordon rispettosamente. All'entrata della tenda, si fermò e si voltò:

-Ehm, signore...?-

-Mmm?-

-Potreste... voglio dire... evitare di riferire al capitano che sono stato io a dirvelo?-

-E perché? Avete paura di lui?- disse Tavington trattenendo un ghigno.

-No, signore... in realtà è che mi sembra che non si stia ambientando molto velocemente e non volevo peggiorargli la situazione. Credo che si fidi di me, e non vorrei che...-

Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non era la prima volta che si diceva che Bordon era troppo, troppo buono.

-Non glielo dirò, Bordon- disse, prima di bere altro brandy.

-Grazie, signore. Glielo chiamo subito, signore- disse Bordon sollevato, uscendo dalla tenda. Pochi minuti dopo entrò Wilkins.

-Mi avete fatto chiamare, signore?- chiese, esitante. Alla fioca luce delle candele Tavington vide che era molto pallido e stravolto, anche se ostentava sicurezza.

-Entrate- disse Tavington, sistemandosi sulla sedia.

Wilkins mosse qualche passo esitante all'interno della tenda e guardò Tavington, in attesa.

Tavington sospirò: -Capitano, mi sono giunte voci di un vostro comportamento inadeguato alla piantagione dei Rosewell, questo pomeriggio-

Wilkins abbassò la testa e disse: -Signore, le mie scus...-

-Non ho bisogno delle vostre scuse, capitano- lo interruppe secco William -Ho bisogno della vostra promessa che non accadrà mai più una cosa del genere-

-Lo prometto, signore- rispose quello -Lo giuro sul mio onore-

Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Il vostro onore... l'onore di un traditore. E io dovrei fidarmi di una tale promessa, capitano?-

Wilkins lo guardò come se lo avesse appena schiaffeggiato.

Tavington continuò: -Non voglio ragazzine tra i miei soldati. Voglio uomini coraggiosi e ubbidienti, che facciano _qualunque _cosa io chieda loro di fare senza dire una parola. Non voglio codardi che vomitano appena si trovano di fronte ad una tortura!-

-Signore, io... non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere-

Tavington si alzò in piedi: -E che cosa vi aspettavate, eh? Cosa vi aspettavate quando vi siete arruolato nei Dragoni?!-

Wilkins non rispose e Tavington tornò a sedere. Si mise comodo appoggiandosi allo schienale e guardò Wilkins freddamente.

-Se non vi piacciono i miei metodi, siete libero di andarvene- gli disse, sperando che seguisse il suo consiglio. Non sopportava più di averlo tra i piedi.

-Signore, vi ripeto che non accadrà mai più una cosa del genere- disse Wilkins in tono piatto.

Tavington alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

-Lo spero per voi- disse, sardonico -Potete andare-

Wilkins gli rivolse un breve inchino ed uscì dalla tenda, piuttosto abbattuto. Tavington si stiracchiò e bevve altro brandy, prima di mettersi al lavoro per stendere la sua dannata relazione.

---------------------------------------

Mark Bordon era nella sua tenda. Si stava mettendo comodo per andare a giocare a carte con gli altri Dragoni, che avevano acceso un falò in fondo all'accampamento. Si tolse la giacca e la lanciò sulla branda. Doveva ammetterlo, il suo umore non era ottimo quella sera. Si sentiva un tantino preoccupato e un familiare senso di colpa era sul punto di sommergerlo di nuovo.

Cercava di mascherare il tutto mentendo a se stesso sulla fonte di quei sentimenti: cercava di convincersi che si sentiva colpevole per avere fatto la spia a Tavington a proposito di Wilkins, il che gli dispiaceva, ma non era la causa maggiore del suo stato d'animo. No, in realtà sapeva a cosa era dovuto quel disagio, ma badava bene di non darvi peso, se voleva mantenere il suo ruolo tra i Dragoni. La verità era che si sentiva in colpa per quanto era successo quel pomeriggio, alla piantagione dei Rosewell.

Il suo umore si era offuscato da quando Tavington aveva portato di sopra quella ragazza, quella... bè, la figlia dei Rosewell. Buon Dio, doveva avere massimo sedici, diciassette anni. E Bordon sapeva cosa le aveva fatto Tavington. Tutti i Dragoni che erano nell'esercito da un po' sapevano bene come faceva Tavington a "interrogare" le ribelli, soprattutto le ragazze giovani... E tutti, in un clima di vergogna e disagio collettivo, fingevano di non sapere, di non immaginare... Chiudevano gli occhi e le orecchie, facevano finta che non fosse successo nulla... Dio, morire così giovani...

Bordon disapprovava molte delle cose che faceva Tavington. Come uomo, lo ammirava per le sue innumerevoli qualità, come il carisma, il fascino, la determinazione, la serietà con la quale prendeva il suo lavoro... ma Bordon proprio non riusciva a capire come si potesse fare del male a ragazzine giovanissime, che avevano (_che avrebbero avuto_) una vita intera da vivere, una famiglia da metter su, e tante altre cose che Tavington aveva negato loro. Tavington aveva violentato molte ribelli, Bordon lo sapeva. Anche se erano amici, non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente, ma ormai lui aveva capito già da molti anni come mai quando c'era da interrogare una ribelle Tavington si chiudesse in una stanza con lei e non venisse fuori per molto tempo, troppo per un semplice interrogatorio. Ma Tavington era il suo colonnello, loro erano in guerra, e di certo non si poteva dire che gli Americani fossero degli angioletti a questo proposito. Gli Inglesi, se non altro, uccidevano e basta, mentre alcuni dei ribelli (soprattutto i volontari, che non avevano avuto un vero e proprio addestramento militare) erano autentici carnefici. Tavington continuava a ripetere che, quando quella dannata guerra sarebbe finita, "tutto sarebbe stato dimenticato". Bordon non vedeva l'ora che quel momento arrivasse. Il momento di dimenticare... ma lui, sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle? Sarebbe riuscito a cancellare le grida, le suppliche, le preghiere che urlavano nella sua testa? Sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare tutte le volte in cui, macchiandosi l'anima e la coscienza, si era voltato dall'altra parte cercando di pensare ad altro?

Bordon lanciò un'occhiata al soffitto della tenda. Oltre quella piccola barriera c'era il cielo, e Bordon credeva di immaginare cosa lo aspettasse lassù... Non sarebbe venuto il Paradiso per lui, sarebbe stato spedito dritto all'Inferno...

D'un tratto pensò a tutti quei ribelli... massacravano, sì, combattevano senza pietà... ma lo facevano per un ideale. Volevano la libertà. Lui per quale ideale stava combattendo? Per quale ideale Tavington quel pomeriggio aveva stuprato e ucciso quella ragazza innocente?

Bordon sospirò. Aveva già abbastanza peccati sul suo conto senza stare a caricarsi di quelli degli altri.

Il suo pensiero vagò a Wilkins. Ecco un altro che avrebbe avuto qualche difficoltà ad aggiudicarsi un posto nei Cieli. I traditori non erano ben visti da nessuno. Bordon non riusciva a capire: che senso aveva lasciare gli Americani e andare con gli Inglesi per poi essere visto male da entrambe le parti? Bordon non aveva una particolare simpatia per Wilkins, ma era pronto ad accoglierlo, come faceva con tutti. Lui era uno spirito amichevole, sempre aperto agli altri: gli piaceva aiutare le persone, soprattutto William. Sì, perché il colonnello era probabilmente la persona che più necessitava di aiuto, laggiù. Bordon non riusciva a capire cosa gli rodesse tanto da avere accumulato così tanta rabbia da sfogare. Non aveva mai visto un uomo dedicarsi così estenuamente al suo lavoro: non si stupiva che non avesse mai perso una battaglia, come non si stupiva che appena William Tavington scendeva in campo le truppe nemiche battessero in ritirata. Era un colonnello straordinario, era evidente che tutti, nell'esercito, avevano una grande stima per lui. Bordon stesso ne nutriva molta.

Ma cosa, _cos'era_ che alimentava in lui questo suo odio insaziabile verso i ribelli?

Bordon non ne aveva idea e al momento era troppo stanco per pensarci su. Senza dubbio, qualche partita a carte gli avrebbe risollevato il morale, liberandolo da quelle inutili preoccupazioni.

----------------------------------

-Insomma, Karen, sto cercando di dirti una cosa importante!-

Karen Honey scese dal suo mondo di nuvole e atterrò seduta sul pianoforte del suo salotto.

-Ditemi, padre-

Il Barone Honey si grattò la nuca passandosi la mano sotto il parrucchino. Karen sapeva che quando faceva così significava che era nervoso, molto nervoso.

-Allora, cara- disse, esitante. Si raddrizzò con la schiena e disse in tono pomposo:

-Ho preso una decisione-

-Riguardo a cosa?- chiese Karen, solo vagamente interessata.

-A te e al generale- rispose il barone stupito, come se fosse ovvio che stava parlando di questo. Sospirò brevemente e disse, tutto d'un fiato:

-Vi sposerete alla fine di marzo-

Karen lo guardò senza parole. Per la prima volta durante tutta quella serata, si sentì totalmente lì, in salotto. La sua mente non era altrove come al solito. Era sveglissima e si sentiva totalmente confusa. Il mondo sembrava pesarle sulle spalle e lei non riusciva a capacitarsene. Alla fine di marzo? Lei e O'Hara?? Ma mancavano appena due mesi!

-Padre, io...-

-Non voglio sentire discussioni- disse il barone secco -Ho aspettato fin troppo. Domani mattina comunicherò la mia decisione al generale. E' già tutto deciso-

-Ma...- Karen cercò qualcosa da dire, ma non trovò nulla.

-Karen, mia cara... sento che è arrivato il momento- disse il barone posandole una mano sulla spalla -Entro l'inizio della primavera vedrò mia figlia con un buon marito, e non sai quanto ne sia orgoglioso-

Karen era perplessa. Non riusciva a realizzare che... il suo matrimonio, una cosa così strana e imprevista... sarebbe accaduta di lì a due mesi. Una terribile verità si fece in strada in lei, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

-Io non sono pronta- mormorò senza fiato, più a se stessa che al padre.

-Come?- chiese il barone -Come hai detto?-

I suoi occhi mandavano fiammate.

No, il momento era arrivato e lei non poteva tirarsi indietro. A suo padre non le sarebbe importato che lei non amava assolutamente il Generale O'Hara... e forse non importava neppure a lei.

Ma no, in realtà le importava. Le importava perché lei aveva sempre creduto che O'Hara, per quanto esageratamente pomposo e non troppo affascinante, fosse l'unico uomo che sarebbe stato disposto a chiedere la sua mano. Insomma, se proprio lei un giorno si fosse sposata con qualcuno --e quel giorno _doveva_ arrivare, non solo, ma _stava _arrivando-- l'unico del quale poteva vagamente immaginarsi moglie era lui. Ma ora non più. Karen non si vergognava ad ammetterlo, non aveva bisogno di nasconderlo a se stessa: sentiva di essersi innamorata del Colonnello Tavington. Si erano incontrati solo due volte, eppure era come se si vedessero ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Karen lo teneva fisso nei suoi pensieri. Sì, esatto, proprio lei... la solitaria, evasiva e giocosa Karen Honey ora non si vedeva più sola, mentre suonava, mentre fantasticava. Correva e si rotolava per i campi, ma qualcun altro era lì con lei. Ed era lui, lui, lui. Lui che le faceva compagnia sempre, tutto il giorno. Quindi era tutto sbagliato. Lei non avrebbe dovuto sposarsi con O'Hara, perché lui non l'aveva mai accompagnata a casa per paura che venisse attaccata dai ribelli, non si era mai immerso nella musica che lei suonava, non l'aveva mai presa per mano e accompagnata giù, giù, a correre per le colline verdi e fiorite che esistevano solo nella sua fantasia... Karen aveva incontrato O'Hara soltanto a quegli stupidi balli. E anche quando lo incontrava, il generale si limitava a parlare con suo padre, come un mercante che parla ad un altro mercante. E la merce era lei, ovviamente. Una merce che O'Hara desiderava a tutti i costi... perché, poi?

Amore?

No, Karen non ci credeva. O'Hara non l'amava, altrimenti si sarebbe fermato molto di più a parlarle. Se l'amava l'avrebbe già dovuta baciare, almeno una volta, ma non l'aveva mai fatto. No, su questo non ci pioveva: lui non l'amava. E lei non amava lui. Cosa poteva nascere da questo?

-Padre... non credo che sia una buona idea- disse, abbassando lo sguardo. Era strano contraddire il padre, non le era mai successo prima. Lo stesso barone rimase preso in contropiede da ciò che lei aveva appena detto.

-C-cosa?- balbettò, disorientato.

Passarono alcuni secondi di attonito silenzio.

D'un tratto un'ombra attraversò gli occhi del barone: -Stammi a sentire, Karen. Sono stato comprensivo abbastanza, mi pare. Ti ho dato tutto questo tempo per permetterti di valutare l'offerta del generale, e adesso che tutto è fissato mi vieni a dire che non è stata una buona idea?-

Karen sospirò. Quindi annuì lentamente: -Scusatemi, padre. Farò come avete detto-

Il Barone Honey guardò sua figlia. Era esattamente ciò che voleva sentirsi dire da lei, ma non gli era piaciuto il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Karen non era felice di quella decisione, e lui se ne rendeva conto.

_Ma ormai è tutto deciso, _si disse, risoluto, _Karen non è infelice, è solo confusa. E' stata una grande notizia per lei, e nonappena si sarà abituata all'idea tornerà allegra come sempre. Ne sono sicuro._

-Brava la mia figliola- le disse il barone, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Karen sentiva che qualcosa stava andando storto nella sua vita. Provava un buco allo stomaco che, lo sapeva, era destinato a porre fine a tutti i suoi divertimenti, a tutta la sua felicità... Aveva la sensazione che la situazione, prima così leggera, le stesse sfuggendo di mano. Sapeva di essere stata una brava figliola per troppo a lungo, sentiva che era ora di farsi valere, di affrontare le scelte che lei, per così tanto tempo, aveva accantonato rintanandosi in quel meraviglioso mondo di fiaba che era la musica... Karen sentiva che non poteva più farlo. Eppure l'aveva fatto fino a quel momento, e si era appena arresa alle volontà di suo padre ancora una volta. Ma ora sapeva che poteva avere qualcosa di più... e la cosa che contava davvero era che lei _voleva_ qualcosa di più. Le scelte che suo padre aveva fatto per lei non le andavano più bene. Karen aveva annuito in silenzio troppe volte, e se c'era un momento giusto per cambiare, era quello. Dove impedire che la sua vita venisse rovinata. Doveva riempire quel vuoto che c'era in lei, quel vuoto creato dalla mancanza, pesante e incisiva, di un obiettivo, di uno scopo, di un traguardo verso il quale correre... Ed era successo, il vuoto si era riempito, il grigio si era distinto in bianco e nero, tutto cominciava ad avere un senso. E Karen, seduta ancora con le dita appoggiate sui tasti del piano, vedeva un chiaro obiettivo nella sua vita, ora.

William Tavington e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Era la sua occasione, doveva combattere per questo... doveva smettere di essere la solita, _brava figliola._ Almeno doveva provarci.

Con una nuova determinazione, Karen Honey chiuse il pianoforte, si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza.


	4. Capitolo 4: Bugie

**Capitolo 4**

**Bugie**

Tavington uscì dalla sua tenda un paio d' ore dopo l'alba, perfettamente vestito e pettinato come al solito. Si diresse verso il fondo dell'accampamento, dove il resto dei Dragoni stava facendo colazione davanti ad un fuoco scoppiettante. Si alzarono tutti in piedi al suo arrivo, smettendo di parlare.

-Comodi- disse lui, prima di prendere posto e bere una tazza fumante di tè caldo. Aveva bisogno di scaldarsi, poiché la temperatura era molto bassa. La mattina era terribile, all'accampamento. Mentre sorseggiava dalla sua tazza, lo raggiunse Bordon.

-Dove ci dirigiamo oggi, colonnello, se mi è concesso saperlo?- chiese in tono formale.

-Andiamo a Pembroke- rispose Tavington prima di bere un altro sorso -Dobbiamo giustiziare quattro ribelli del gruppo di quel Rosewell-

Bordon annuì vagamente, leggermente incupito. Tavington sapeva che al maggiore non piacevano quel genere di missioni. In ogni caso, non glielo aveva chiesto lui di venire a fare il Dragone.

Qualche minuto dopo arrivò il Capitano Wilkins, che si servì con una tazza di latte. Tavington lo squadrò: era ancora pallido come la sera precedente, ma se non altro sembrava stesse un po' meglio.

-Non vi conviene bere troppo, Capitano Wilkins- lo ammonì Tavington -Oggi dovremo impiccare quattro ribelli, e temo che potreste impressionarvi tanto da rimettere quella bella tazza di latte-

Qualche Dragone ridacchiò sonoramente. Wilkins abbassò la testa:

-Signore, vi assicuro che farò il mio dovere... senza inconvenienti-

-Sarà meglio per voi- ribattè Tavington, gelido. Appoggiò la tazza vuota e si alzò in piedi:

-Muovetevi, tra cinque minuti vi voglio pronti a partire-

I soldati annuirono e Tavington si diresse alla stalla.

------------------------

Wilkins guardò Tavington allontanarsi con uno sguardo amaro. Bevve in un sorso il resto del latte e continuò a guardare con aria assente le fiamme del fuoco da bivacco danzare davanti a lui.

-James? Ci sei?- lo chiamò Bordon.

Wilkins alzò lo sguardo verso di lui: -Sì?-

-Sai, non te la devi prendere- disse Mark, addentando una fetta di pane imburrato

-Tavington è così. Prima o poi imparerà ad accettarti, ma per il momento... lascialo fare. Vuole renderti la vita difficile perché sei americano... non gli piacciono i lealisti, credo che fin qui ci sia arrivato anche tu. Ma non è niente di personale, credimi-

-Mi odia- disse Wilkins risoluto, rigirandosi la tazza fra le mani -E fa bene-

Bordon sospirò: -Lui odia i ribelli, tutto qui. E credo che su questo concordi anche tu, no?-

-Bè...- rispose Wilkins esitante. Bordon seppe di non aver detto esattamente la cosa giusta. Mentre stava cercando un modo per rimediare, Wilkins esclamò:

-Perché li odia tanto, poi?-

Bordon alzò le spalle e un'aria pensierosa si disegnò sul suo volto: -Nessuno lo sa. Sempre che un motivo ci sia-

-Mah, secondo me gli hanno ammazzato la sua donna- disse un Dragone oltre il fuoco, uno scozzese di nome McMahon, che a quanto pareva aveva sentito la loro conversazione

-Solo una donna può far incazzare un uomo a tal punto-

-Modera i termini, McMahon- lo ammonì Bordon, con un'occhiata di rimprovero -E comunque non mi sta bene che stiate qui a confabulare sul colonnello. Glielo riferirò-

I Dragoni lo guardarono allarmati. Wilkins era impallidito come se il latte che aveva appena bevuto si fosse improvvisamente trasferito sotto la sua pelle facciale.

-Ehi, scherzavo- ribattè Bordon sorridendo, e gli altri risero, sollevati. Il maggiore stava per servirsi un'altra fetta di pane quando un urlo gli giunse alle spalle:

-Siete ancora qui? Credevo di avervi detto di MUOVERVI!- tuonò Tavington -Vi do dieci secondi per andare a prendere i vostri dannati cavalli!-

I Dragoni corsero alle stalle mentre Tavington continuava ad urlargli dietro.

---------------------

Nel giro di dieci minuti la pattuglia del Colonnello Tavington si lasciò alle spalle l'accampamento sul Santee. Tavington era impaziente di giungere a Pembroke: era da molto che non vi dava un'occhiata, ed era proprio il momento di passare a controllare che quei dannati abitanti non stessero combindandone un'altra delle loro.

-Sembra proprio che Pembroke sia diventato uno dei centri della criminalità, ultimamente- disse Tavington a Bordon, che cavalcava alla sua destra.

-Già- annuì quello -Scommetto che ben presto lo "Spettro" si farà vivo da queste parti-

Tavington scosse la testa, deciso: -Lo "Spettro" è una questione già chiusa. O meglio, si chiuderà domani quando andremo a trovare Edward Rosewell e i suoi amichetti-

-Credete davvero che sia lui?- domandò Bordon.

William alzò le spalle: -Sì, ne sono quasi convinto. Ad ogni modo, ora non sarà molto felice per quello che abbiamo fatto alla sua famiglia, non credi?-

Bordon alzò le sopracciglia: -Bè, non è detto che ne sia già venuto a conoscenza-

Tavington sbuffò: -Ah, Bordon, piantala di essere pessimista, diamine-

Bordon ammutolì.

Dopo circa una mezz'ora di cavalcata, il campanile di Pembroke apparve in lontananza. Tavington spronò il suo cavallo per le ultime centinaia di metri e in una manciata di minuti i Dragoni giunsero all'ingresso del paesino.

Gli abitanti uscirono dalle loro case guardandoli preoccupati. Tavington fermò l'avanzata e parlò, nel silenzio generale:

-Sto cercando quattro uomini- disse a voce alta, rivolto alla folla - I loro nomi sono Robert Adair, Owen Puckett, Abraham Taylor e Stephen Vessels-

Il silenzio si fece più denso mentre la gente abbassava lo sguardo, terrorizzata.

-Sapete, sarà meglio che questi quattro si facciano avanti spontaneamente- disse Tavington in tono minaccioso -O sarà l'intero paese a pagare-

Un uomo, che Tavington riconobbe come il Reverendo Oliver, il prete di Pembroke, mosse qualche passo avanti:

-Colonnello, voi non...-

-Silenzio, reverendo- lo zittì Tavington -Lasciatemi fare il mio lavoro, se non volete essere impiccato-

Sussurri indignati seguirono questa nuova minaccia. Tavington non se ne curò e fece vagare lo sguardo intorno. D'un tratto avanzò un uomo:

-Io sono Owen Puckett- disse, guardando Tavington negli occhi.

Il colonnello fece un cenno ai suoi uomini: due Dragoni scesero da cavallo e si occuparono del ribelle, che li ricevette senza fiatare.

-Io sono Stephen Vessels- si fece avanti un altro. Tavington scorse una donna piangere disperatamente dietro di lui. Due soldati presero Vessels per le braccia e lo tennero fermo.

-Gli altri due faranno meglio a muoversi- disse Tavington freddamente, rivolto alla folla silenziosa.

Un giovanotto sui vent'anni mosse due passi avanti.

-Robert Adair- si presentò, lo sguardo a terra e il tono di voce molto basso. Adair fu velocemente seguito da un altro uomo, più vecchio, probabilmente sui cinquant'anni:

-Ed io sono Abraham Taylor- ammise, mentre altri Dragoni sopraggiungevano verso lui e Adair.

-Molto bene- disse Tavington in tono gelido, rivolgendo ai quattro un'occhiata sprezzante -Sono dei ribelli. Impiccateli-

Gli abitanti cominciarono subito a protestare: alcuni mossero dei passi avanti, altri alzarono il pugno in segno di protesta, le donne e i bambini iniziarono a piangere e strillare. I Dragoni scesi da cavallo trattennero la folla.

I quattro ribelli non si mossero, e non reagirono quando i soldati che li trattenevano legarono la corda ad un ramo dell'albero all'entrata del paese e strinsero un cappio attorno ai loro colli. Furono fatti salire in piedi sulle selle di quattro cavalli. Tavington diede l'ordine e alcuni soldati incitarono i cavalli a cavalcare. Le corde che tenevano appesi i quattro ribelli si tesero mentre i destrieri cavalcavano via e i condannati si ritrovarono senza un appoggio. Gli uomini scalciarono, lottarono mentre i loro visi divenivano sempre più paonazzi. La gente gridava e piangeva. Tavington guardava la scena con un senso di forte, malsana soddisfazione, come un fuoco ardente e famelico nei suoi occhi gelidi. Nel giro di un minuto gli impiccati avevano cessato di muoversi e ondeggiavano lievi nella brezza.

Tavington mosse qualche passo avanti con il suo cavallo:

-Questo è quello che capiterà a chiunque collaborerà con i ribelli o nasconderà informazioni riguardanti il nemico- disse Tavington nel silenzio di morte che accompagnava la scena.

Con un ultimo sguardo ai malinconici e rabbiosi visi rivolti verso di lui, Tavington diede l'ordine di ripartire e i Dragoni montarono in sella seguendolo fuori dal villaggio.

Quando furono abbastanza lontani, Wilkins lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle. Vide il Reverendo Oliver inginocchiarsi davanti agli impiccati e piegare la testa a terra, le mani giunte.

Sospirò e si voltò di nuovo avanti.

-Senso di colpa, capitano?- domandò Tavington senza guardarlo.

Wilkins deglutì come per mandare giù un boccone molto amaro: -Se devo essere sincero, signore... sì-

Le labbra di Tavington si arricciarono: -Imparerete a conviverci, Wilkins-

Il capitano guardò il suo colonnello, ma niente traspariva dai suoi occhi. Non potè fare a meno di notare, però, che per la prima volta da quando si era arruolato nei Dragoni Tavington non si era indirizzato a lui con fare dispregiativo. La cosa lo rincuorò, cancellando quasi del tutto lo sconosciuto senso di colpa che aveva minacciato di sopraffarlo.

Forse, dopotutto, non aveva fatto la scelta sbagliata arruolandosi nei Dragoni Verdi.

-----------------------

Verso le undici di quella mattina, Tavington era seduto alla sua scrivania. Era ancora pieno di energie, perché in fondo il sopralluogo a Pembroke non era stato stancante. Nemmeno la relazione che stava cominciando a scrivere lo stava spossando, e la cosa era piuttosto inedita per lui. I resoconti avevano sempre uno straordinario potere soporifero su William, quasi quanto i discorsi di Lord Cornwallis. Quasi. Quelli non li batteva nessuno. A proposito di Lord Cornwallis... cosa gli aveva detto il giorno prima? Ah, già. Gli aveva detto che il giorno dopo gli avrebbe parlato a proposito delle sue brutali tattiche. William non vedeva l'ora. Ma stavolta anche lui aveva qualcosa di cui discutere con quel vecchio bacucco... Da tempo, infatti, Tavington aveva cominciato a pensare riguardo al suo futuro. Quando non ci sarebbero stati più ribelli da ammazzare, quando la guerra nelle colonie sarebbe finita... cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui?

Il suo salario, nonostante fosse quello di un ufficiale, non era altissimo. Insomma, Tavington avrebbe potuto continuare a mettere soldi da parte quanto voleva, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito ad averne abbastanza da potersi permettere una casa, o una piantagione. No, aveva deciso che il suo ruolo in quella guerra _non poteva _restare inosservato: doveva assicurarsi una vita, una volta che la guerra fosse finita. E Dio solo sapeva _quando_ sarebbe finita. Così, ne avrebbe parlato a Lord Cornwallis: in fondo erano argomentazioni ragionevoli, che un presunto "gentiluomo" come il generale doveva comprendere.

Tavington si costrinse a tornare con la mente al suo resoconto. Intinse la penna d'aquila nel calamaio e l'appoggiò sul foglio di carta. Scrisse la data con un gran scricchiolio della punta, e iniziò a raccontare, più brevemente possibile, i fatti come si erano succeduti. Mentre stava per terminare il lavoro, con il pensiero che finalmente quella notte, dopo tanto tempo, avrebbe potuto concedersi un po' di relax con una delle migliori prostitute di Camden, qualcuno entrò nella tenda. Tavington alzò gli occhi e vide Bordon sostare rispettosamente davanti all'entrata.

-Sì?- disse William, sperando che non ci fosse stata un'altra imboscata.

-Signore, c'è una visita per voi- il maggiore sembrava trattenere a stento uno sguardo malizioso.

Tavington alzò le sopracciglia. In effetti, non aveva mai ricevuto visite fino a quel momento.

-Chi è?- domandò Tavington, con una punta di curiosità.

-Una donna- rispose il maggiore -Di nome... ehm...-

Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era pazzesco quale avversione avesse la mente di Bordon nel ricordare i nomi.

-Ehm... scusate, signore. Ma vuole vedervi, chiunque sia-

-E' Karen Honey?-

Le parole erano uscite dalle labbra di William senza che riuscisse a fermarle, o a capire quali fossero. Era stata la sua bocca a parlare, non lui. Karen Honey? E cosa c'entrava? Era assurdo, lei non sarebbe mai venuta a trovarlo... che idiozia...

Il volto di Bordon si illuminò: -Esatto, signore! Lei! La faccio entrare?-

Tavington aggrottò la fronte. Karen, _lì_? All'accampamento sul Santee?? Che voleva vederlo?

-Sì, maggiore- rispose Tavington distrattamente -Fatela entrare-

Bordon uscì e William fece in tempo a scorgere un'occhiata maliziosa nei suoi occhi mentre si voltava. Tavington non potè ignorare il battito del suo cuore iniziare ad accelerare nel suo petto...

-Colonnello?-

Era lei. Era davvero lei. Tavington incontrò gli occhi di Karen mentre la ragazza metteva piede nella tenda con aria esitante. Il suo cuore si scaldò nel vederla, così come la sua mente iniziava a crogiolarsi in fantasie ossessionanti.

La ragazza vestiva la stessa mantella bianco panna che aveva l'ultima volta che si erano visti. Il cappuccio era abbassato, e i capelli ne erano usciti incorniciandole il viso, spettinati dal vento. I suoi occhi magnetici erano fissi in quelli di lui e sulle sue labbra rosate era disegnato un sorriso caldo.

-Miss Honey- disse Tavington, alzandosi in piedi per riceverla.

Lei si avvicinò alla scrivania di lui con sicurezza e gli porse la mano cosicchè lui la baciasse. Le labbra di Tavington non aspettavano altro e accarezzarono brevemente ma con intensità la sua pelle liscia e gelata.

-Vi prego di sedervi- disse Tavington, mantenendo quel tono formale che lui stesso detestava tanto. Ebbe cura di nascondere il resoconto e di riporlo in un cassetto della scrivania. Non gli sembrava una buona idea che lei lo leggesse. Avrebbe potuto farsi un'idea sbagliata di lui e non voleva questo. Cioè, non che gli importasse cosa pensava lei di lui. Assolutamente no. Aveva nascosto il manoscritto semplicemente perché lei, essendo una donna, poteva impressionarsi. E poi era un documento di guerra, non adatto ai civili.

Karen si sedette e gli sorrise ancora una volta.

-A cosa devo la vostra visita, miss Honey?- chiese lui, congiungendo le punte delle dita.

La ragazza sospirò: -Oh, colonnello. Non intendevo disturbarvi, ma... ho bisogno del vostro aiuto-

Tavington la guardò con aria interrogativa: -In cosa posso aiutarvi, miss Honey?-

D'un tratto Karen assunse un'espressione depressa. Un'ombra passò sul suo viso mentre lei distoglieva lo sguardo e si riavviava nervosamente i capelli dietro le orecchie.

-Ah... io... Ecco, vedete... Non so se ne siete a conoscenza, ma mio padre... mi vuole in sposa al Generale O'Hara-

I polmoni smisero di funzionare nel torace di William Tavington. Alzò gli occhi verso di lei e li strinse in un'espressione di incredulità mista a improvvisa ira:

-Che _cosa_?!-

Karen fu stupita dalla sua reazione e lo guardò, incerta: -Non... non lo sapevate?-

Tavington cercò di ricomporsi, ma un fuoco aveva iniziato ad ardere in lui, e ora che gli stava bruciando dentro, non poteva astenersi dall'esprimere quello che provava. Le sue mani iniziarono a tremare, e lui si affrettò a nasconderle sotto lo scrittoio. Costrinse i suoi occhi a tornare freddi, a non mostrare alcun sentimento mentre tornava a guardarla. Ma la sua mente stava lavorando freneticamente: _Karen in sposa ad O'Hara????_

-Non lo sapevo- rispose, cercando di mostrarsi appena interessato. Deglutì e disse, in tono esitante:

-E voi...- si schiarì la gola -E voi avete intenzione di sposarlo, è così?-

Lei sgranò gli occhi: -Per l'amor di Dio, no! E' l'ultima cosa che vorrei-

Un caldo sollievo, come una corrente tiepida e piacevole, spense il fuoco nel petto di William. Lei non voleva sposarlo, dopotutto...

-E' per questo che sono venuta da voi- proseguì Karen. I suoi occhi si fecero supplichevoli, e Tavington fu colpito ancora una volta dalla sua tenerezza, da quanto fosse candida e innocente.

-Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. Mio padre mi vuole vedere sposata con il generale, ma io non voglio sposarlo. Ora, so che mio padre ha una grande considerazione per i gentiluomini... e credo che voi siate un gentiluomo, colonnello- arrossì -E credo anche che mio padre vi abbia preso in simpatia. Lui a me non vuole dare ascolto, quindi _vi scongiuro_... andate a parlargli. Cercate di convincerlo, so che a voi presterà attenzione-

Tavington tornò ad unirsi le punte delle dita con fare pensoso. Lei gli stava solo chiedendo un favore, dopotutto... non c'era motivo di rifiutare. Perché poi, deludere quegli occhi pieni di speranze? Quegli occhi che lo stavano guardando con tanta intensità dall'altra parte della scrivania, facendogli correre dei brividi sulla schiena?

-Vi aiuterò, miss Honey, se è questo che volete da me- disse.

Vide la ragazza rilassarsi sulla sedia.

-Oh, vi ringrazio così tanto- disse, quasi ridendo. Il sollievo aveva riportato il sorriso sul suo bel viso.

-Ma non vi assicuro che riuscirò a convincere vostro padre, miss- disse lui, continuando a guardarla fisso -In fondo ci conosciamo appena-

Lei continuò a sorridere: -Questo ha poca importanza. Voglio almeno provarci- sospirò profondamente -Mio padre è diventato così ossessivo con questa idea... devo dire che all'inizio non mi dispiaceva, voglio dire... la vedevo come qualcosa di... bè, accettabile-

Tavington si chiese cosa ci potesse essere di accettabile nell'idea di sposare O'Hara.

-Cosa vi ha fatto cambiare idea?- domandò lentamente.

La ragazza tornò a guardarlo negli occhi molto intensamente. Era come se cercasse di mandargli la risposta telepaticamente, attraverso quel contatto magico, quel filo sottile che univa i loro sguardi...

_Tu, William... sei stato tu._

Tavington scosse la testa impercettibilmente, battendo le palpebre. Lei si schiarì la gola e sorrise: -Bè, mi sono accorta che non era l'uomo adatto per me, in fondo- rispose con semplicità.

-E quale sarebbe l'uomo adatto per voi?- chiese William, divertito, gli occhi che brillavano.

Lei scoppiò a ridere: -Siete di un'impertinenza disgustosa, colonnello-

William rise: -Credo di avere il diritto di interrogare le persone che entrano ed escono liberamente dal mio accampamento-

-Non tanto liberamente- fece notare lei -Ho dovuto passare circa un centinaio di controlli, prima di poter arrivare qui-

-Direi- disse Tavington -I ribelli si fanno molto sentire, ultimamente-

Karen annuì in silenzio.

-E' vero che stiamo per vincere la guerra?- domandò vivacemente.

Tavington alzò le sopracciglia: -Siamo fiduciosi, miss Honey-

Lei sorrise: -Bè, immagino che abbiate dovuto combattere molto per... per arrivare fin dove siete adesso-

-Già- rispose lui vagamente -Uh, a proposito... suppongo che siate venuta qui da sola, non è così?-

Lei annuì ed alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Sì, lo so che non avrei dovuto. Ma era l'unico modo per potervi incontrare- lo guardò -Potrete mai perdonarmi?-

Lei labbra di lui si piegarono in un sorriso: -Solo se mi promettete che non farete mai più una cosa del genere. Questi ribelli sono assetati di sangue e non perdonano. Posso solo immaginare cosa farebbero ad una...-

Bellissima, dolcissima, indifesa, candida, innocente...

-... ad una nobile donna come voi-

-Immagino che abbiate ragione- sospirò lei con un sorriso -Vi prometto che non lo farò più-

Si alzò in piedi e gli disse:

-E' ora che vada. Devo essere a casa prima che torni mio padre-

Anche Tavington si alzò, la prese per mano e l'accompagnò all'entrata della tenda -Ora dovete tornare indietro, miss. Sarà meglio che vi accompagni-

Lei gli sorrise e lo guardò con quello sguardo vivace e al tempo stesso sensuale che le riusciva così bene.

-Mi farebbe piacere, colonnello- disse in tono colorito -E poi, ho una promessa da mantenere-

Tavington sorrise e l'accompagnò fuori dalla tenda.

-------------------

-Ci vediamo stasera allora, colonnello-

Tavington restò a guardare Karen entrare nella villa in una sorta di smarrimento. Era perso nei movimenti di lei, nei suoi passi leggeri, nel suo viso ancora rivolto indietro verso il suo. Ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare quello che lei aveva appena detto.

-Stasera?- domandò, tornando in sé -Perché stasera?-

Lei si fermò e si voltò completamente verso di lui: -E' stasera che dovrete parlare con mio padre-

Tavington rimase preso in contropiede. Non si aspettava di dover affrontare il barone quello stesso giorno... in effetti era talmente occupato a osservarla che non aveva molto preso in considerazione neppure l'idea stessa di parlare con suo padre riguardo a... riguardo... ah già, riguardo al matrimonio con O'Hara.

-Devo venire stasera?- domandò.

Lei annuì, divertita: -Sì, colonnello. Mi pare di avervelo ripetuto un paio di volte-

Lui annuì lentamente: -A stasera, miss Honey-

-A stasera, colonnello-

--------------------------

Era una bella giornata piena di sole: verso mezzogiorno, Tavington decise che non aveva più voglia di scrivere la sua relazione, quindi uscì dalla tenda e si diresse verso quella di Bordon. Non lo trovò, cambiò direzione e lo cercò verso il fondo dell'accampamento. Lo scorse seduto accanto al fuoco.

-Colonnello- il maggiore si alzò in piedi rispettosamente al suo arrivo, e così fecero i Dragoni con cui stava pranzando.

-Seduti- ordinò Tavington, senza unirsi a loro.

Bordon diede un morso al suo panino e masticò in maniera non del tutto decorosa:

-Colonnello, è venuto a mangiare qualcosa?-

-In effetti, no- rispose Tavington. Sorrise e disse, rivolto ai suoi uomini:

-Sono venuto a comunicarvi che oggi avete il pomeriggio libero-

I Dragoni lo guardarono a bocca aperta. Molti si erano addirittura scordati di inghiottire il boccone, quindi lo spettacolo non era proprio piacevole.

-G-grazie, signore- disse uno, sconvolto.

Passata la sorpresa iniziale, la maggior parte dei soldati cominciò a brindare in suo onore.

-Al Colonnello Tavington!-

Tavington sorrise ai suoi uomini, quindi prese da parte Bordon lasciando gli altri ai loro brindisi.

-Vado al ruscello- lo informò Tavington -E' una bella giornata e non mi và di restare al chiuso-

Bordon, ora che non erano più in servizio, scoppiò a ridere.

-Che c'è?- domandò Tavington.

-Eh, Will- disse Bordon, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla -Sì, credo che verrò con te. Io e te abbiamo moooolte cose di cui parlare-

Tavington lo guardò con aria interrogativa, anche se capiva benissimo a cosa alludeva Bordon.

-E allora muoviti, prendi il cavallo e andiamo- disse William.

---------------------

Mezz'ora dopo giunsero al ruscello. Quel luogo riusciva ad essere meraviglioso anche con il cattivo tempo, ma quando risplendeva al sole dava veramente il meglio di sé. Tavington immaginò che di notte dovesse essere di una bellezza impressionante.

Lui e Bordon legarono i cavalli ad un massiccio albero secolare, quindi si sedettero all'ombra appoggiando la schiena alla corteccia.

Tavington si sciolse i capelli e si mise comodo mentre Bordon tirava fuori le armi per lucidarle, come faceva di solito.

-Allora, Tav- cominciò Mark, cercando uno straccio pulito nella bisaccia che si era portato dall'accampamento -Raccontami-

-Cosa?- chiese Tavington, distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Ahh adesso fai anche il finto tonto- rise Bordon, tirando fuori uno straccetto bianco -Di lei. Raccontami come vi siete conosciuti-

Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Ma di che cosa stai parlando?-

Mark sbuffò: -Hai intenzione di nasconderlo ancora molto?-

-Nascondere cosa?- domandò ancora Tavington.

Mark alzò gli occhi verso di lui con sguardo arrabbiato. In realtà non era molto minaccioso.

Sospirò: -Miseria, quando l'ho vista... è proprio una bella...-

Tavington si alzò a sedere di scatto: -Bordon, senti... -

Mark scoppiò a ridere: -Ah, sapevo di riuscire a darti una svegliata. Allora, dimmi... è una cosa seria?-

Tavington rimase pensieroso per un attimo. Che stupidaggine.

-Non dire idiozie-

-Non sono io quello che sta dicendo idiozie, qui- ribattè Bordon -Perché se non la vuoi tu... cavoli, io me la farei volentieri-

Tavington gli lanciò un'occhiata. Non era particolarmente felice di quella dichiarazione.

-Nah, perderesti il tuo tempo- gli disse, cercando di scoraggiarlo -E' promessa al generale-

-Cornwallis???!!!- chiese Bordon, sconvolto.

-O'Hara- rispose Tavington in un sospiro.

Bordon rimase in silenzio, quindi disse, tornando alla sua pistola: -Fottuto di merda-

Tavington si disse del tutto d'accordo.

-E allora... cosa hai intenzione di fare?-

Tavington aggrottò la fronte: -Cosa ho intenzione di fare riguardo a cosa?-

-Will, la vedi questa?- disse Bordon spazientito, indicando la sua pistola -Tra non molto ti arriverà in testa-

Tavington sorrise: -Bè... lei mi ha chiesto di andare a parlare con suo padre, sai, il Barone Honey... per... per cercare di convincerlo ad annullare le nozze-

Bordon sgranò gli occhi: -Tav, e me lo dici adesso? E allora muovi il culo e vai!-

-Devo andare stasera- rispose Tavington. Parlare di Karen con Bordon era liberatorio, aveva la sensazione che dopo quella conversazione non avrebbe più avuto problemi a capire se stesso. Cosa che al momento non riusciva proprio a fare.

-Caspita, William Tavington innamorato- dichiarò Bordon ridacchiando -Devo ancora abituarmi all'idea-

Tavington si prese la testa tra le mani: -Oh, Mark. Non sono innamorato... è solo che... è solo che...-

Bordon lo guardò con aria maliziosa: -E' solo che...?-

Tavington rimase pensieroso per qualche secondo. E' solo che?? Perché aveva cominciato quella frase, se non aveva intenzione di finirla? Cosa c'era... cosa provava lui per Karen Honey?

Bordon ridacchiò: -E' difficile ingannare il vecchio Bordon, amico mio-

Tavington aveva ancora lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Cercava una giustificazione, qualcosa che spiegasse perché l'unica persona alla quale lui aveva pensato in quei giorni era stata lei... scavava nelle profondità della sua mente, anche se la risposta si trovava in superficie, era davanti ai suoi occhi... se solo lui avesse avuto la forza di guardarla, raccoglierla e accettarla, le cose sarebbero state molto più semplici... o forse si sarebbero complicate? Quel rischio c'era, diamine, eccome...

Tavington sospirò: -D'accordo. Hai vinto. Io... credo di provare qualcosa per lei-

Qualcosa si mosse dentro di lui mentre lo diceva. Era straordinario, ma era convinto di aver detto la verità.

Bordon non sembrava affatto sorpreso: -Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia che hai fatto stamattina quando ti ho detto che era lei che voleva vederti-

Tavington si prese ancora la testa tra le mani: -Cosa diavolo sto combinando...-

-Ehi, Will- gli disse Mark -Non fare così... ora ci sei dentro, no?-

-In che senso?- domandò Tavington, la faccia ancora seppellita nelle braccia.

-Nel senso che tutto quello che devi fare ora è dichiararti a lei-

Tavington alzò la testa e strinse gli occhi, scoppiando a ridere: -Che cosa??-

Bordon sbuffò: -E' quello che si aspettano le donne, amico. Loro vogliono che siano gli uomini a dichiararsi-

-Karen non è una donna come le altre- disse Tavington, sorpreso delle sue stesse parole.

-Sì, sì...- disse Bordon pazientemente -Ma sono sicuro che le farebbe piacere che tu ti dichiarassi-

Tavington ebbe una fugace immaginazione di se stesso in ginocchio con un mazzo di fiori davanti a Karen.

-Ma... è ridicolo- disse, convinto -Io non sono adatto a questo genere di cose. Perché non lo fai...-

-Se mi stai per chiedere di farlo io per te, la risposta è NO- disse Bordon in tono fermo, dando una lucidata decisa alla canna della sua pistola.

-Perché no?- chiese Tavington infuriato -Sarebbe solo un favore...-

-Senti, Will- disse Mark spazientito -Prova ad immaginare la scena. Io e te arriviamo a casa di quella... di quella...-

-Karen-

-Esatto. Arriviamo a casa di quella Karen, lei esce e ci vede tutti e due. Si chiede perché ci sia anch'io, visto che lei aveva detto soltanto a te di venire. A quel punto io scendo da cavallo e le dico: "Sentite, miss... miss..." Miss?-

-Honey- sospirò Tavington, esasperato.

-"Sentite, miss Honey... devo parlarvi. Il mio colonnello è innamorato di voi"-

-Non suona male- commentò Tavington.

Bordon lo guardò poco convinto: -Come si vede che non hai delle sorelle maggiori, Tav-

-Perché?-

-Perché se così fosse, sapresti che non è questo il modo per dichiararsi ad una donna- disse Bordon con aria saggia -Le donne sono romantiche, William-

Tavington corrugò le sopracciglia: -Ma cosa stai dicendo? Vuoi dire che le puttane dell'accampamento sono romantiche?-

Bordon alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Buon Dio, perché non hai mandato prima una donna a quest'uomo? Ora devo dargli una lezione completa sul genere femminile- sospirò e tornò a guardare Tavington. Lasciò perdere la sua pistola, si avvicinò a William e gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno.

-Allora, Will- esordì in tono rassegnato -Cominciamo dalle cose più semplici, d'accordo? Dunque, uomini e donne si differenziano soprattutto per una cosa... credo che tu abbia idea a cosa mi riferisca-

-Credo di saperlo molto meglio di te- ribattè Tavington con un sorrisetto.

-Grazie, Tav- riprese Bordon -Ma, quella _non è _l'unica cosa diversa tra i maschietti e le femminucce. Voglio dire, sono due universi completamente differenti-

-Certo che lo sono- disse Tavington, riflessivo -Gli uomini sono più forti e le donne... bè, le donne fanno piacere agli uomini-

Bordon si passò una mano nei radi capelli castano-rossicci: -Cosa mi tocca sentire...-

-Perché?- domandò Tavington, sorpreso.

-No, aspetta...- disse Bordon -Sto cercando di concentrarmi. Devo trovare un modo per farti capire-

Tavington guardò perplesso Bordon mentre chiudeva gli occhi e corrugava la fronte.

-Ci sono!- disse dopo qualche secondo schioccando le dita e aprendo gli occhi di scatto

-Stammi bene a sentire, Will... e rispondi con sincerità a questa domanda: tu _che cosa vuoi_ da Karen?-

Tavington aprì bocca per dire "Voglio portarmela a letto", che era la cosa più ovvia, ma si fermò improvvisamente. Immaginò che lei andasse a letto con lui e che lo lasciasse il mattino dopo. Sarebbe davvero finita lì? Una volta che lui avesse soddisfatto il desiderio che provava per lei, avrebbe veramente smesso di pensare a lei? No, c'era qualcosa che non andava. Si rese conto che non voleva questo. O almeno, non era che non lo volesse... il punto era che non voleva _solo _questo. Immaginò di abbracciarla, di farla ridere, di baciarla dolcemente, di proteggerla... immaginò di farla sua in un prato illuminato solo dalla luce della luna, immaginò le labbra di lei sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio... immaginò di passare le dita nei suoi lunghi capelli castani, immaginò i suoi occhi brillare un attimo prima di baciarlo... _ecco_.

Alzò gli occhi verso Bordon, sorridendo.

Mark rise soddisfatto: -Sapevo che sarei riuscito a farti capire! Tu la _ami_, Tav... e una volta che c'è l'amore, è fatta! Il romanticismo viene da sé!-

Sì, Tavington aveva capito. _Sapeva _di aver capito. Era fantastico, la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato... si sentiva felice. Continuava a sorridere come un idiota, ma non gliene importava niente... Capiva di volerla... di desiderarla... Sognava che lei stesse lì, con lui, perché era questo che lui veramente voleva da lei.

-Era qui che volevo arrivare, caro il mio Tav- continuò Bordon -Le donne non sono in giro per soddisfare l'uomo... esistono per completarlo. E gli uomini esistono per rendere complete le donne. Senza donne, il mondo cadrebbe in rovina-

Tavington alzò gli occhi verso di lui: -E adesso, filosofo? Cosa faccio adesso?-

-Credevo di avertelo già detto- ribattè lui -Devi dichiararti a lei-

-Ma...-

-Niente "ma"- disse lui deciso.

-E cosa le dico?-

-Qualunque cosa andrà bene- rispose Bordon -Devi solo dirle quello che provi-

Sembrava facile, detto così. Ma William Tavington non aveva mai rivelato il suo stato interiore a nessuno. Non tendeva ad allargarsi troppo con le persone, perché riteneva che conoscere un individuo fosse un modo per conoscerne anche le debolezze. Quindi aveva la tendenza a far parlare gli altri, senza aprirsi lui stesso. Si accorse che poteva essere pericoloso aprirsi con quella donna. Ma, se non le avesse parlato sinceramente, come avrebbe potuto realizzare quello che adesso era solo un sogno, cioè averla tutta per sé?

-Sarà un bell'affare- commentò, cupo.

-E' più facile di quanto non sembri- gli disse Bordon, per rassicurarlo.

Tavington alzò gli occhi verso l'amico: -Sembra che tu abbia avuto molte storie importanti, per parlare con tanta sapienza- disse ironicamente.

Bordon sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo, riprendendo a lucidare la pistola: -Bè, come ti ho già detto... crescere con cinque sorelle maggiori porta le sue conseguenze-

-Ma... non hai mai avuto una storia?- volle sapere Tavington.

Bordon scosse la testa: -No, nessuna-

Tavington sospirò: -E' che non ti guardi abbastanza in giro, Bordy-

Bordon sorrise: -Senti chi parla-

-Io credo di aver trovato la mia strada. E comunque sono molte le donne che ti guardano, Bordon... credo che abbia a che fare con la tua... sì, insomma... con la tua affinità a capire il loro mondo- disse Tavington.

Bordon lo guardò, confuso: -Dici davvero?-

D'un tratto sembrava molto più allegro.

-Sì, ma la prossima volta, invece di ubriacarti o ingozzarti- disse Tavington -Fà un po' caso a tutte quelle che hanno lo sguardo fisso su di te-

Bordon annuì con aria sognante: -Sai una cosa? Credo che tu abbia ragione-

-Io ho sempre ragione- ribattè Tavington ghignando.

Bordon tornò alla sua pistola: -E allora, per quanto riguarda lei... hai già deciso come procedere?-

Tavington tornò serio e alzò le spalle: -Mmm... se è davvero come dici tu, credo sia meglio che le parole... insomma... che mi vengano da sole, no? Forse è inutile stare qui a progettarle-

-Parole sante, Tavvie, vedo che stai imparando- disse Bordon ridendo -E per il barone? Credo che quelle dovresti premeditarle, invece-

-Già, lo credo anch'io- disse Tavington preoccupato, lanciando un sassolino nel ruscello che scorreva un metro più avanti -Secondo te come farò a convincerlo? Cosa dovrei dirgli?-

-Ah, Tav, qui sei più bravo te di me- rispose Bordon -Io non saprei da dove cominciare-

Tavington si perse con lo sguardo nel corso del ruscello mentre annuiva. Quella sera si presentava ricca di avvenimenti, e anche se alla fine non avesse fatto in tempo e tornare a Camden per andare con quella puttana... non aveva più molta importanza per lui. Ora aveva altre cose per la testa, molto più importanti, e anche molto più piacevoli. Si sentiva vivo più che mai, ma anche in apprensione. Non sapeva se doveva preoccuparsi più per l'incontro con Karen o per quello con il barone... entrambi erano molto incisivi per lui.

-E se non riuscissi a convincerlo?- disse, riflettendo a voce alta.

Bordon rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, quindi disse: -Se non ci riesci sarai in un bel casino-

Tavington era d'accordo. E improvvisamente sentiva di avere un certo timore per quella sera. Non voleva perdere Karen ancora prima di averla... No, assolutamente, lui _doveva _convincere il barone. Improvvisamente si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se Karen gli avesse confessato di non ricambiare i sentimenti che lui aveva per lei.

-Ehi, Bordon...- disse, dubbioso -E se lei non... insomma, se lei non prova le stesse cose che provo io?-

-Oh, andiamo, Will- disse Bordon con un ampio gesto della mano -Ma sei cieco? Non hai visto come ti guarda?-

Tavington fu colto alla sprovvista.

-Veramente no- ammise -Perché, come mi guarda?-

Bordon ridacchiò: -L'hai già fatta partire, amico, e non te ne rendi neanche conto-

-Dici?- domandò lui, fingendosi dubbioso. In realtà sentiva il cuore battergli forte, segno che era veramente, ma veramente felice di quella rivelazione. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsi una cosa simile, prima. Era incredibile come la vita di un uomo potesse cambiare in un attimo.

-Comunque, sono proprio felice per te, amico- disse Bordon -Era ora che ti trovassi una donna. Mi sembri molto meno stressato, adesso-

-Io non sono mai stato stressato- disse Tavington convinto -Ero solo un po' confuso. Ma ora credo di aver capito cosa voglio... e voglio lei-

Bordon lo guardò: era strano sentire Tavington parlare così. Era sempre stato così riservato su se stesso... Mark capì che quella storia, se era destinata a durare (ma soprattutto a nascere), sarebbe stata una cosa seria, davvero molto seria. Sperò per William che le cose si sarebbero messe bene, quella sera, dal barone.

-Bè, vado a lavarmi- disse Tavington -Nel pomeriggio devo andare dal Grande Capo-

-A far cosa?- domandò Bordon.

-Indovina... discutere delle mie "brutali tattiche"- disse Tavington, alzandosi in piedi.

-Bè, buona fortuna- gli augurò Bordon.

-Nah, credo che ne avrò più bisogno stasera- disse Tavington, prendendo a camminare verso la sorgente del ruscello, dov'era solito farsi il bagno.

In cuor suo, Bordon si disse completamente d'accordo.

-----------------------

[Erano le quattro del pomeriggio quando Tavington, accompagnato da Bordon e da altri due Dragoni come scorta, altrepassò il cancello di Fort Carolina cavalcando. Si affrettò a scendere da cavallo ed entrò nel palazzo. Salì ai piani superiori e camminò nell'ufficio di Lord Cornwallis. Lui e il Generale O'Hara erano chini su una cartina e stavano parlando. Tavington entrò di gran carriera e si fermò davanti a loro rispettosamente, togliendosi i guanti e aspettando che finissero di conversare.

-Sfiora la montagna e poi...- Lord Cornwallis mosse uno compasso sulla cartina, indicando un punto -si stende fino a queste sorgenti... e arriva fino all'altra sponda del fiume Ohio-

O'Hara sorrise, ammirato: -E' un'imponente concessione, My Lord. Sarete praticamente una nazione-

Cornwallis sorrise con falsa modestia. O'Hara alzò lo sguardo su Tavington e il sorriso si gelò sulle sue labbra. Tavington gli fece un cenno col capo che O'Hara non ricambiò, ma uscì dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro.

_Se non altro è uscito_, si disse William, mentre cercava le parole giuste per rivolgersi al generale e perorare la sua causa.

-Sua Maestà è molto generoso, My Lord- disse, scegliendo di partire con le lusinghe

-Naturalmente i vostri servigi in questa guerra giustificano un tale dono-

Cornwallis squadrò Tavington con diffidenza, come se stesse cercando di capire dove il colonnello volesse arrivare.

-Sì, è così che Sua Maestà ricompensa coloro...- gli rivolse un'occhiata molto eloquente

-... che combattono per lui da gentiluomini-

Le labbra di Tavington si arricciarono mentre gli rivolgeva un'occhiata scaltra: -Oso presumere che il mio modesto contributo verrà ricompensato, un giorno-

-Forse presumente troppo- gli rispose l'altro senza guardarlo.

Il sorriso sparì immediatamente dalla labbra di Tavington. Guardò Cornwallis con aria interrogativa, domandandosi cosa avesse in mente.

-Sua Maestà, come la storia, ci giudica non solo per l'esito della guerra, ma anche per il modo in cui è stata combattuta- disse il generale, camminando verso la sua scrivania e sedendosi pesantemente.

-My Lord?-

-Noi serviamo la Corona, e quindi dobbiamo comportarci con conformità- proseguì Cornwallis, guardandolo severamente con i suoi occhietti piccoli e neri -Alle truppe che si arrendono si concede quartiere. Le vostre brutali tattiche debbono cessare-

E via che si ritornava al punto di partenza. Tavington mosse qualche passo verso il generale, cercando di trattenere la sua ira:

-Non è sufficiente che io non abbia mai perso una battaglia?-

-Voi servite me e il modo in cui mi servite _si riflette _su di me- disse Cornwallis duramente, guardandolo con severità mista a disprezzo. Il suo tono si abbassò un poco e disse, distogliendo impercettibilmente lo sguardo:

-Pensavo che un gentiluomo di una famiglia stimata come la vostra potesse comprenderlo-

Tavington provò un colpo allo stomaco. Come diavolo si permetteva, Cornwallis, a nominare la sua famiglia? Cosa diavolo c'entrava la sua famiglia in tutto questo??

Cercò di nascondere la sua rabbia bruciante dietro uno sguardo di amara ironia: -Il mio defunto padre ha dissipato tutta la stima di cui godevamo insieme con la mia eredità-

Deglutì, mentre si urlava di non pensare più a lui. Cercò di portare la conversazione su un piano che non riguardasse suo padre, la sua famiglia, o la sua eredità:

-Io posso progredire solo con la vittoria-

-Voi potete progredire soltanto con le mie buone grazie- disse Cornwallis con l'aria di dire qualcosa di molto ragionevole.

Tavington assentì, esasperato.

-Questi coloniali sono nostri fratelli, e quando questo conflitto finirà noi dovremo ristabilire il commercio con loro. Riuscite a capire, colonnello?-

L'allusione alla sua famiglia rimbombava ancora sgradevolmente nella sua testa. Nonostante tutto, annuì: -Perfettamente, My Lord-

Detto questo gli fece un cenno con il capo e lasciò la stanza.]

-----------------------

Tavington era rimasto amareggiato dal colloquio con il generale, ma fece in modo che non gli rovinasse il buon umore che aveva prima di andare da lui. Decise di non tornare all'accampamento sul Santee, quindi prese il cavallo e cavalcò verso Camden in compagnia di Bordon. Durante il tragitto Mark volle sapere com'era andata la discussione, così Tavington gliela raccontò a grandi linee, saltando accuratamente l'allusione di Cornwallis a suo padre, e lasciando trapelare solo il fatto che era stato un fiasco totale.

-Non che mi aspettassi molta comprensione- ammise Tavington, mentre il forte appariva davanti a loro -Ma avevo sperato che almeno mi desse un... non so, un pezzo di terra che mi consentisse di continuare a vivere qui, quando la guerra sarà finita-

-Non hai intenzione di tornare in Inghilterra?- domandò Bordon, sorpreso.

-No- rispose Tavington con decisione -Non credo che verrei accolto molto bene, per colpa di...-

Tavington provò l'impulso di mangiarsi le mani e si affrettò a rispondere: -Ehm... per colpa della mia reputazione-

Bordon annuì lentamente: -Io credo che passerò a dare un salutino a mia madre e alle mie sorelle, prima di partire... credo che me ne andrò a girare il mondo-

-Dovrai pur trovare un posto in cui stabilirti- disse Tavington, mentre alzava una mano per farsi riconoscere dalle sentinelle del cancello.

-Mah... è probabile che alla fine torni qui, dopotutto- disse Bordon vagamente -Quando mi sarò stancato di girovagare-

-Bè, sarai il benvenuto nello sgabuzzino in cui probabilmente mi ritroverò a vivere- disse Tavington, e Bordon rise.

Entrarono nel forte e, dopo aver riposto i cavalli nella stalla, si diressero nel palazzo.

C'era un gran baccano proveniente dal salotto: Tavington immaginò che i Dragoni si stessero godendo il pomeriggio di libertà stravaccati davanti al fuoco.

-Andiamo a farci una partitina a carte?- propose Bordon. Tavington esitò, lanciando un'occhiata alla pendola che ticchettava nell'atrio. Erano solo le cinque del pomeriggio, aveva ancora una montagna di tempo a disposizione per prepararsi ad incontrare il barone.

-D'accordo- rispose, e insieme si avviarono nel salotto.

Era una stanza vasta, in legno, con un largo tappeto rosso un po' sgualcito e straziato dai numerosi stivali da Dragone che lo avevano pestato; qua è là c'erano poltrone tarmate, tavoli rotondi e lucernari ammuffiti; le finestre erano alte e strette, nascoste da tende in tinta con il tappeto; un grosso camino in pietra offriva illuminazione e calore ad un ambiente altrimenti piuttosto grezzo e squallido. In effetti la stanza sarebbe apparsa davvero lugubre e sporca se non fosse stata costantemente riempita da Dragoni che uccidevano la noia con alcool, scommesse e buona compagnia (anche femminile, ovvio).

Non era il quartiere generale delle prostitute, ma spesso lo sembrava.

Proprio mentre Tavington entrava, ne scorse un gruppetto in giro per i tavoli. Quelle che non erano sedute sulle ginocchia dei vari soldati si voltarono al loro ingresso e iniziarono a trillare eccitate.

-Uh, ragazze! Guardate chi c'è!-

-Tavvie e Bordy!-

-William il Conquistatore, ho voglia di essere conquistata, sai?-

-Ehi, Re della Notte! Vieni qui dalla tua regina, Bordy caro!-

Bordon e Tavington si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente.

-Ragazze, oggi vogliamo solo giocare a carte- disse Bordon, scansandone un paio.

Quelle parvero molto deluse: -E tu, Willy?-

-Magari stasera- disse Tavington, senza in realtà avere la minima intenzione di incontrarle, quella notte. Le prostitute emisero speranzose assordanti gridolini striduli e andarono a corteggiare altri Dragoni.

Finalmente, Mark e William riuscirono a raggiungere due poltrone vuote e si sedettero. Avvicinarono un tavolo e invitarono gli altri Dragoni ad unirsi a loro.

Quando McMahon, Capland e Savage li raggiunsero, iniziarono a giocare. Tavington si fece portare del brandy da un servo mentre Capland, una giovane recluta che stava con i Dragoni da un paio di anni, distribuiva le carte.

Lo scozzese McMahon vinse la prima manche, con gran delusione degli altri. Mentre William dava le carte, il soldato Savage disse, dando una lunga tirata alla sua pipa:

-Dov'è finito il lealista?-

Tavington alzò gli occhi: -Quale? Ormai ce ne sono talmente tanti...-

-Già...- disse McMahon in tono rude -Continuano a rompere i coglioni-

-Per la seconda volta in questa giornata, McMahon, moderate i termini- disse Bordon con un'occhiata di rimprovero.

-Eh... sì, maggiore- rispose McMahon.

Tavington buttò la carta iniziale e Capland fece la prima mossa.

-Mi riferivo a quello nuovo, quel Wilkins- riprese Savage -Tocca a me?-

-Sì- rispose McMahon -A proposito, belle carte-

-Vaffanculo, McMahon- gli disse quello di rimando, guadagnadosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Bordon. Fece la sua mossa, e il turno andò al maggiore.

-Voi, maggiore, lo dovreste sapere. Siete l'unico con cui il lealista parli- osservò Capland.

Savage tirò un'altra boccata alla sua pipa, e il fumo andò a finire in faccia a Tavington, che tossì.

-Per l'amor del Cielo, Savage! Falla finita con quell'affare- disse in tono autoritario. Savage si affrettò a spegnere la pipa e si scusò con il colonnello mentre McMahon buttava la sua carta.

-Non so dove sia, in effetti- rispose Bordon, mettendo in ordine le sue carte -E' da stamattina che non lo vedo-

-Spero per lui che non sia ancora a vomitare- disse Tavington, e McMahon e Savage scoppiarono a ridere.

-E' sensibile come un bambino, quello là- osservò Capland.

-Credo sia solo confuso- disse Bordon distrattamente -Ehi, Tav, sveglia. Tocca a te-

Tavington buttò la sua carta e vinse la partita.

-Potevate anche non ricordarglielo, maggiore- disse Savage, irritato.

Tavington prese i soldi con una certa soddisfazione e se li intascò: -Un'altra partita?-

-Perché no?- disse Capland -Io ci sto-

-Sì, dai, un altro giro, Tav- concordò McMahon -Ho bisogno di soldi-

-E perché?- volle sapere Savage.

-Indovina- rispose McMahon, lanciando un'occhiata alle prostitute. Bordon ridacchiò mentre Tavington distribuiva le carte.

-Sempre il solito, tu- disse Savage ironicamente -Io ho la mia bella Betty che mi aspetta a casa-

-Vostra moglie?- domandò Tavington, chiedendosi come doveva essere avere una donna fissa.

-No, la sua puttana personale- rise Capland.

Savage lo guardò storto: -Ehi, Cap, vaffanculo-

-Capland, ve la siete meritata- disse Tavington, buttando la prima carta -E allora, Savage?-

Quello annuì: -Già. Elizabeth e io stiamo cercando di avere un bambino-

-Caspita, non è male- disse Bordon, colpito -Vado io, d'accordo?-

Buttò la sua carta e il turno passò a Savage.

-Sì, insomma... ho intenzione di avere un erede- disse, facendo la sua mossa.

-Da quanto siete sposati?- chiese Tavington, bevendo un lungo sorso di brandy e guardando il soldato con interesse.

-A febbraio sarà un anno- disse Savage, quasi commosso -E le cose vanno bene, insomma-

-Com'è il matrimonio?- chiese Bordon, dando una scossa a McMahon perché muovesse.

-Bè...- disse Savage -E' la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata. E Betty è una donna straordinaria... io e lei stiamo molto bene insieme-

-Eh, l'amore, ragazzi- disse McMahon con aria solenne -Se non avessi perso la mia Lou --che Dio l'abbia in gloria-- non sarei qui a combattere contro questi ribelli del...- notò lo sguardo ammonitore di Bordon e si schiarì la gola -Contro questi ribelli. Ma da quando è morta ho... ho perso la testa, ecco. Ed eccomi qui, in America, a giocare a carte per potermi permettere una puttana decente... la vita è strana, gente- concluse, facendo la sua mossa.

-Udite udite- fece Capland, alzando un bicchiere -Questo sì che è parlare-

-Già- annuì Tavington -Ma cercate anche di muovere, oltre che bere-

-Oh, scusate, colonnello- fece il soldato, buttando la sua carta -A proposito, Savage... scusami, amico, non volevo dire quelle cose su tua moglie, ma... mi è venuto spontaneo-

-Nah, non importa- fece Savage -Nulla di quello che dicono su di lei potrà mai farmela amare di meno-

-Ehi, Savage- disse Tavington -Come la prende vostra moglie il fatto che siate in guerra?-

Quello alzò le spalle mentre Tavington buttava la sua carta: -Bene, direi. Le scrivo tutti i giorni-

-Ragazzi, questo si che è amore- fece McMahon -Dubito che persino la mia Lou riuscirebbe a farmi scrivere una lettera al giorno... detesto scrivere quella roba-

-E cose ci trovi da scrivere di diverso ogni giorno?- chiese Capland, molto colpito.

-Ehi, senti, saranno affari miei- ribattè Savage, ma stava ridendo. Gli altri ridacchiarono con lui.

Trascorsero le ore, e dopo molte partite la sera scese sul forte. Tavington si alzò dal tavolo e salutò tutti gli altri. Prese a dirigersi verso la sua stanza, liberandosi il più velocemente possibile delle varie prostitute che gli si aggrappavano al braccio o cose simili. Quando arrivò nell'atrio, vide che il pendolo segnava le otto e un quarto: non aveva idea se dovesse andare a Villa Honey --lo stomaco gli si attorcigliava solo a pensarci-- prima o dopo cena. Ad ogni modo, salì le scale ed entrò nella sua camera per darsi una sistemata. Accese qualche candela e fissò il suo riflesso nello specchio: nonostante avesse bevuto parecchio, si sentiva sobrio e lucido. Un uomo come lui era abituato al brandy, ed aveva una buona resistenza all'alcool. Senza dubbio, pensò con un sospiro, questo l'aveva ereditato da suo padre. Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri e cercò di mettersi in ordine. Mentre si pettinava i capelli, provava a progettare mentalmente il discorso da fare al barone: non gli venne nessuna idea in particolare, così, una volta pronto, uscì dalla sua stanza con la speranza che le parole gli sarebbero venute da sole sul momento.

Scese nell'atrio ed uscì nell'aria gelida della notte: era una bella serata, il cielo era limpido e stellato, ed una luna piena brillava illuminando d'argento i campi limitrofi al forte. Tavington scese le scale e si diresse alla stalla per prendere il suo destriero. Una volta in sella al suo cavallo, uscì dal cancello galoppando, la mente e il corpo immersi in un profondo nervosismo.

----------------------

Circa tre quarti d'ora dopo, Tavington giunse a Villa Honey. Il cortile appariva stupefacente come al solito, e Tavington, se non si fosse sentito tanto nervoso, sarebbe rimasto estasiato da come i raggi lunari facevano brillare le goccioline zampillanti della fontana e rendessero mistiche le luci delle numerose finestre. Il problema era che lui _era _nervoso, in quel momento.

Scese da cavallo e lo legò ad un albero, prima di rivolgere il suo sguardo verso la villa. Era lì, alta ed elegante, e sembrava sfidarlo ad entrare. Tavington sospirò e prese a camminare per il sentiero ghiaioso che conduceva alla porta, domandandosi cosa avrebbe detto se ad aprirgli fosse stato un servo o, peggio ancora, il barone in persona.

Proprio mentre scuoteva la testa per scacciare quelle preoccupazioni, qualcuno lo chiamò sottovoce:

-Colonnello! Colonnello! Sono qui!-

Tavington si voltò e vide Karen Honey fare capolino da dietro l'angolo della casa. Il suo cuore fece un tuffo nel vederla così all'improvviso.

Lei gli venne incontro sorridendo: -Credevo non veniste più-

-Una promessa è una promessa, miss Honey- disse lui -Ma non mi avevate detto a che ora recarmi qui, perciò...-

-Giusto- rispose lei sospirando -Sono molto contenta che siate venuto. Ora entriamo, così possiamo subito chiarire la...-

-Aspettate- le disse Tavington, fermandola mentre si stava per voltare verso casa.

-Sì?- disse lei, guardandolo con gli occhi che brillavano.

-Io...-

No, non poteva dirglielo. Che stupido, che stupido... dove diavolo si era cacciato?

-Io devo parlarvi- disse lui con una certa difficoltà -Posso parlarvi in privato, miss Honey?-

Lei lo guardò con una strana espressione, come se non credesse alle sue orecchie.

-Certo- rispose, prendendolo per mano -Venite, andiamo sul retro della casa-

Tavington si lasciò condurre da lei senza dire una parola. Karen svoltò l'angolo, continuando a tenerlo per mano e Tavington rimase ancora una volta colpito dalla bellezza di quel luogo: se era possibile, il retro era ancora più meraviglioso. Un piccolo stagno riluceva al chiaro di luna, riflettendolo sulla sua superficie; un gazebo bianco incorniciato di rose rosse, bianche e blu, era arroccato su una collinetta che guardava sulla pozza d'acqua argentea; su tutto aleggiava un profumo di mimose, gelsomini e lavanda, ed un lungo cespuglio di ortensie colorate disegnava un discreto recinto attorno a quel luogo incantato.

-Colonnello...- lo chiamò lei, vedendo che non reagiva.

-Eh, sì... eccomi- disse lui, tornando a guardarla. Karen lo condusse in riva allo stagno e rivolse i suoi occhi d'ambra verso di lui.

-Allora, cosa mi dovevate dire?-

Lo sguardo di William vagò sul suo viso, sulla sua pelle liscia che avrebbe tanto voluto accarezzare con le labbra... il gioco di ombre che la luna e il cielo notturno creavano sul viso di lei, donandole riflessi azzurri e perlacei... Dio, quanto era bella...

Tavington deglutì, perché la bocca gli si era improvvisamente seccata. Era più difficile di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare, stare lì, a guardarla negli occhi...

Tavington sospirò: -Ecco, miss Honey...-

Lei lo guardava, in attesa: -Sì...?-

Tavington abbassò la testa: -Io... non so come... non so come dirvelo, ma...-

-Ma...?- chiese lei, sorridendo.

Lui la guardò negli occhi: -Ehm... ecco, io...-

-Voi...?- disse lei, sempre più sorridente.

-Insomma, volevo dirvi che... che...-

Le parole non venivano, non riusciva a tirarle fuori. Dannazione, ma era un uomo! Era un colonnello dei Dragoni!

-Io... voi... cioè, nel senso che...-

Lei gli posò un dito sulle labbra e lui la guardò. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una mossa del genere da parte sua.

-Colonnello...- disse lei a voce bassa -Potrei chiedervi una cosa?-

Tavington la guardò intensamente: -Qualunque, miss Honey-

-Baciatemi- sussurrò lei, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.

Tavington sentiva il cuore battergli come un tamburo contro le costole. Era stata una domanda immediata, ed immediata era stata la sua reazione. L'abbracciò e abbassò la testa verso quella di lei. La baciò appassionatamente, con tutto l'amore di cui era capace. Era come se tutta la sua vita lo avesse condotto fin lì, a baciare quella ragazza. Con quel bacio cercò di dirle quello che non era riuscito a esprimere a parole. Sì, così era più semplice, molto più facile... e sentiva come se quello fosse tutto quello che aveva voluto fare sin da quando l'aveva vista, stare lì a baciarla, sentire il suo corpo fragile tra le sue braccia, chiudere gli occhi e concentrare la sua mente e la sua anima nel contatto con la bocca di lei.

Si staccarono e un brillio attraversò gli occhi di Karen.

-Io vi amo, colonnello- disse lei, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e continuando a guardarlo intensamente.

-Credo che mi abbiate rubato le parole di bocca, miss Honey- rispose lui, stringendola forte.

-Avete avuto la vostra occasione, l'avete sprecata- ribattè lei sorridendo, mentre posava le labbra su quelle di lui, coinvolgendolo in un nuovo bacio. Tavington si lasciò baciare da lei, mentre brividi caldi gli attraversavano la schiena. Quando si separarono, lei rise:

-Mi sembra assurdo, tutto questo- disse -Ecco perchè mi piace-

Lui la baciò di nuovo, troppo impaziente di risentire le labbra di lei posarsi sulle sue: -Siete voi che siete assurda, miss Honey-

-Al Diavolo "miss Honey", William- disse lei guardandolo molto intensamente -Chiamami Karen, d'ora in poi-

Lui sorrise e le sollevò il mento con la mano: -Ascoltami, Karen- le disse -Inutile dirti che quello che tra poco accadrà lì dentro...- accennò con la testa alla villa, che li sovrastava silenziosamente -... potrà cambiare tutto il nostro futuro-

-Lo so- disse lei, improvvisamente triste.

-William...- mormorò -Ti prego, fa il possibile... Io a O'Hara proprio... proprio non lo posso più soffrire. Non voglio sposarmi con lui-

-Nemmeno io voglio che tu diventi sua moglie- le disse lui, abbracciandola. Lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua divisa e chiuse gli occhi, pervasa da un'improvvisa malinconia.

-Ma qualunque cosa succederà... noi dovremo piegarci alla decisione di tuo padre, Karen-

Lei alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sospirò: -Temo di sì-

Si baciarono un'ultima volta, quindi si diressero alla villa. Tavington non riusciva a credere che alla fine fosse successo, che alla fine fosse riuscito ad esprimere, in un modo o nell'altro, i sentimenti che provava per lei. Il suo amore per quella donna era così grande dentro di lui, che si domandò come avesse fatto ad ignorarlo, fino a quel momento, a fingere che non esistesse. Sapere che anche lei lo amava lo aveva riempito di gioia e di sollievo. Ma ancora non erano risolti tutti i problemi, anzi. Stava andando incontro al suo destino, sfacciatamente, forse troppo velocemente e con troppa irriverenza. Eppure sentiva incertezza e insicurezza affacciarsi in lui, più di quante ne avrebbe mai potute immaginare, in effetti. Sentiva che la sua vita dipendeva da lei, da quella meravigliosa e sensazionale creatura che teneva per mano. L'amore era del tutto sconosciuto a lui, un uomo abituato ad assaporare l'odio e la rabbia, il peso del passato, un uomo abituato a ingannare, uccidere, stuprare, fare del male in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili... ma guardando un impiccato pendere dalla forca o dando l'ordine di fucilare delle persone, Tavington provava della gioia, certo, ma era gioia maligna. E quel senso di sadico piacere non era neppure lontanamente comparabile alla felicità che provava adesso. Da moltissimi anni a William non capitava di essere tanto felice, e di una felicità così pura. L'amore aveva aperto in lui una breccia, dalla quale stava entrando una luce, che lo illuminava dentro, che gli permetteva di leggere nel suo stesso cuore... E vi leggeva il nome di Karen. Era lei che amava, era per lei che stava provando tutti questi sentimenti. E se adesso, appena fossero entrati nella villa, tutte le sue speranze sarebbero state infrante con un dissenso del barone... William non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire. L'unica cosa certa era che avrebbe dovuto uccidere molti ribelli per mettere a tacere la sua ira... anzi, dubitava che tutti i ribelli d'America sarebbero bastati. Dio, se solo avesse potuto avere una risposta immediata, quell'attesa era così snervante...

Karen lo accompagnò finalmente alla porta d'ingresso. La aprì, e Tavington la seguì dentro.

Si ritrovò in un atrio di dimensioni modeste, con pavimenti di lucido legno di qualità assai superiore a quello che William era abituato a vedere a Camden. Eleganti candelabri in ebano erano appesi alle pareti, e fornivano supporto all'illuminazione principale, un grosso lampadario di cristallo attaccato al soffitto. Una scalinata, della quale era visibile solo il primo pianerottolo, partiva davanti a loro, e si snodava verso i piani superiori. La mobilia era lucida, e senza un granello di polvere.

Tavington mosse qualche passo sul tappeto persiano posto appena dopo l'imboccatura della porta, guardandosi in giro mentre Karen chiudeva il portone alle sue spalle.

La ragazza lo raggiunse.

-Credo che mio padre sia nel suo studio- disse, indicandogli un corridoio alla destra dell'entrata -Da questa par...-

Fu interrotta dal suono di passi che scendevano le scale. Karen si voltò verso la scalinata e così fece Tavington.

-Karen, sei tu? Hai visto la mia spazzola? Credo di averla...-

Una ragazza era apparsa sul primo pianerottolo. Sembrava sui quindici anni, e Tavington immaginò fosse la sorella minore di Karen. Aveva lunghi capelli castani, un po' più chiari di quelli di Karen, e ondulati. Indossava una lunga camicia da notte bianca e stava fissando William come se non avesse mai visto un uomo prima d'allora.

-... persa- disse in un soffio, senza staccare gli occhi da Tavington.

Karen sorrise: -Ehm... William... uh, Colonnello Tavington... posso presentarvi mia sorella Priscilla?-

La ragazzina sembrò animarsi: -Oh... sì, bè...-

Scese le ultime scale con passo malfermo e Tavington per un attimo temette che le gambe le cedessero. Si chiese se avesse qualche problema motorio.

La ragazzina si avvicinò a lui e gli porse la mano: -Io... mia sorella continua a chiamarmi Priscilla, ma sa che non lo sopporto... io... chiamatemi Priska-

Tavington le baciò la mano e disse: -Lieto di conoscervi, Priska. Sono il Colonnello William Tavington-

-Il piacere è tutto mio- disse Priska in uno strano singulto -Ora... ehm... io credo che tornerò di sopra-

-Ehi, Priska- la chiamò Karen, abbassando la voce -Sai se per caso nostro padre è nello studio?-

-Io... io...- la ragazza continuava a non staccare gli occhi da Tavington. Sbattè le palpebre con determinazione e si costrinse a fissare la sorella -Credo di sì. Sì, dev'essere lì-

Karen sorrise: -Bè, allora andiamo. Grazie, Priska-

-Prego- rispose lei distrattamente -Buona... buonanotte, allora-

Detto questo sparì su per le scale con una velocità tale da cancellare ogni dubbio di Tavington sulla possibile infermità delle sue gambe.

-Che strana ragazza- commentò Tavington, mentre imboccavano il corridoio dello studio del padre di Karen.

-Altrochè- sorrise lei -Ha quindici anni, io ne avevo tredici quando lei è nata. Ero felicissima di avere una sorella e, in effetti, lo sono ancora. E' molto sveglia per la sua età ed è l'unica che riesce a capirmi, in questa casa-

Karen sospirò quando arrivarono davanti alla porta dello studio, e Tavington lesse nei suoi occhi la stessa ansia che stava provando anche lui.

-Bè, ci siamo- disse lei piuttosto nervosamente.

Tavington annuì e le prese le mani: -Ehi... non devi avere paura, d'accordo?-

Lei appariva molto preoccupata e nervosa: -Oh, William... non lo so. Mi sento un po' come se la mia vita dipendesse da quello che succederà lì dentro-

-Non sei la sola a sentirti così- le disse Tavington -Io ti amo, Karen Honey. E non voglio perderti proprio ora che ho capito cosa provo per te-

Lei lo baciò brevemente sulle labbra: -Nemmeno io voglio perderti, William-

Si abbracciarono, cercando ognuno di confortare l'altra. Quindi Karen sospirò e, dopo avergli rivolto un'ultima occhiata tesa, bussò lievemente alla porta.

-Avanti- giunse la voce del barone da dentro la stanza. Karen deglutì e aprì la porta, seguita da William.

Il barone se ne stava seduto alla sua scrivania: il suo volto pallido e stanco faceva capolino da dietro diverse pile di fogli e documenti in disordine; una bottiglia di liquore giaceva in un angolo, affiancata da un bicchiere mezzo vuoto.

-Buonasera, padre- esordì Karen, facendo qualche passo verso di lui. Indicò Tavington con un cenno e disse: -Lui è il Colonnello Tavington, dei Dragoni Verdi. Vi siete conosciuti al ballo-

Il barone strinse gli occhi in direzione di Tavington e lo guardò ottusamente: -Il colonnello chi?-

Tavington si schiarì la gola: -Il Colonnello William Tavington, signore. Ci siamo visti due giorni fa, a Middleton Place-

Il barone annuì vagamente e un'ombra di sorriso comparve sul suo volto: -Ah, sì, certo. Benvenuto, colonnello, mi fa piacere rivedervi! Accomodatevi, vi prego-

Tavington prese posto in una delle poltroncine di fronte alla scrivania. Era ancora molto teso, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

-Cara, ti dispiace lasciarci?- chiese il barone a Karen, che esitò ma uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima fugace occhiata a William.

-Gradite un bicchiere di liquore, colonnello?- domandò il barone.

Tavington scosse la testa, chiedendosi per quanto ancora sarebbe durata l'affabilità del barone Honey.

-Allora, a cosa devo questa visita?- chiese con un sorriso.

Tavington sospirò impercettibilmente e cominciò: -Vostra figlia mi ha informato che l'avete promessa in sposa al Generale O'Hara, alla fine di marzo-

Il barone annuì orgogliosamente: -Già, proprio così, proprio così. Non è magnifico? Credo che siano fatti l'uno per l'altra... pensare a mia figlia in sposa ad un gentiluomo tale il Generale O'Hara mi rende pieno di orgoglio... immagino, dunque, che siate venuto qui a congratularvi-

Tavington scosse la testa: -In effetti, barone, sono venuto per chiedervi di disdire queste nozze-

_Tatto, Tav, tatto!!!!! Come ti è venuto in mente di dirlo così?_

Il sorriso sparì immediatamente dalle labbra del barone: -Come? Che scherzo è mai questo?-

Tavington riprese: -La signorina Honey non è pronta per un passo del genere, me lo ha detto lei stessa. Sostiene di non amare il generale-

Il barone Honey lo guardò, tra il perplesso e l'arrabbiato: -E voi cosa c'entrate in questa faccenda, colonnello?-

-Lei... lei si è rivolta a me per parlarvi. Per farvi capire le sue ragioni-

-Ma tutto ciò è pazzesco!!- esclamò il barone, sputacchiando saliva tutt'intorno

-Oltraggioso! Come _osate _intromettervi negli affari privati della mia famiglia? Voi non... voi non capite la situazione!-

Tavington balzò in piedi, la rabbia che pulsava in lui: -Quello che capisco è che non potete costringerla a sposare un uomo che non ama, maledizione!-

-Cosa...? Come...?- il barone sembrava troppo irato e sconvolto per riuscire a formulare una frase normale -INSOMMA!!! Chi diavolo siete voi per venirmi a dire una cosa del genere???-

Tavington esitò, mentre realizzava che le cose non stavano andando come aveva sperato. Ma era ancora in tempo, doveva ancora combattere, non poteva arrendersi ora...

-Barone, non potete fare questo a vostra figlia- disse, ritrovando una calma glaciale

-Secondo me dovreste lasciare scegliere a lei chi sarà il suo sposo-

-Le ho dato fin troppo tempo!- sbraitò il barone -Se proprio volete saperlo, io sono stanco di aspettare! Sono vecchio, e voglio avere dei nipoti che possano ereditare la mia fortuna, visto che... visto che non ho avuto figli maschi-

Pronunciò l'ultima frase con un'amarezza che Tavington trovò del tutto fuori luogo.

-Non dovreste far ricadere la colpa su Karen- disse Tavington lentamente -E' una giovane ragazza, e ha ancora tutta la vita da vivere. Non vorrete vederla sprecata con l'uomo sbagliato-

Il barone lo guardò con un'aria arcigna ed estremamente ostile.

Disse, molto lentamente: -Credo di capire le vostre intenzioni, colonnello- il suo tono era velenoso e sgradevole -Ora sedetevi, vi dirò una cosa-

Tavington si sedette.

Il barone si sporse oltre la scrivania per guardarlo negli occhi: -_Non osate mai più avvicinarvi a mia figlia, _colonnello. Sono stato chiaro?-

Tavington non battè ciglio.

-Io ho sentito molto parlare della vostra reputazione- disse a voce più alta, tornando a sedere -Ma non sono mai stato il tipo da dare importanza a ciò che si dice in giro. Quando vi ho conosciuto, al ballo, mi sono convinto infatti che tutte le voci che giravano sul vostro conto dovevano essere sbagliate. Mi siete apparso come un gentiluomo, ed ero più che felice che mia figlia avesse fatto la vostra conoscenza-

Tavington alzò lo sguardo su di lui, convinto di sapere cosa venisse dopo.

-Ma adesso, colonnello...- disse più concitatamente -Adesso vi vedo per quello che siete veramente... Un delinquente della peggior specie. Voi siete venuto qui solo per prendervi mia figlia, non è così? Avete intenzione di fare in modo che le nozze con quel gentiluomo del generale si annullino perché così voi... voi potrete divertirvi con lei, non è vero??-

Tavington aprì bocca per contraddirlo, ma il barone alzò la voce: -Ebbene, IO NON VI PERMETTERO' DI FARLO!!- prese fiato e disse, continuando a strepitare incontrollabilmente con il volto paonazzo -Ora credo a tutte le voci sulla vostra reputazione, colonnello! Ora credo al fatto che abbiate ucciso innumerevoli donne e bambini nella vostra incresciosa carriera, ora credo alle voci che corrono sugli stupri che avete commesso! Pertanto, colonnello, FUORI DI QUI!!!!!-

Tavington si alzò si scatto ed uscì dalla stanza, incapace si stare a sentire quel vecchio pazzo un secondo di più. Ebbe cura di sbattere la porta alle sue spalle con tutta la forza di cui era capace. Respirava affannosamente. La sua reputazione tornava ancora una volta a tormentarlo. La reputazione di un uomo che non faceva altro che svolgere il suo lavoro.

La sua reputazione. La sua reputazione. _La sua dannata, maledettissima reputazione._

Alzò lo sguardo e vide Karen in piedi nel corridoio. Aveva lo sguardo basso, e le braccia incrociate. Tavington le si avvicinò e la strinse forte. Le posò un bacio tra i capelli.

-Mi dispiace- disse, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa.

La sentì singhiozzare, e questo lo rattristò molto. Lei, di solito così allegra e spensierata, ora stava piangendo sulla sua divisa. Piangeva perché lui, William, era stato sconfitto. Era tutta colpa sua.

-Vieni, andiamo fuori- le disse lui, desideroso di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e il barone. La prese per mano e la condusse nell'atrio, quindi di fuori nell'aria gelida. Una volta in giardino, lei lo baciò. Era un bacio amaro, come l'ultimo bacio prima della separazione.

Lui la guardò negli occhi e le disse: -Ti amo, Karen. Non m'importa quello che dice tuo padre, io ti amerò per sempre-

-Anch'io- mormorò lei, asciugandosi le lacrime. Lo strinse forte: -Ma ti prego, William... continuiamo a vederci il più possibile. Abbiamo ancora due mesi, dopotutto, e io li voglio passare con te-

-Dovremo vederci segretamente- osservò lui.

-Mio padre non è sempre in casa- disse lei, con un ombra dell'antica felicità -Anzi, è praticamente sempre via. Per fortuna- aggiunse con amarezza.

Camminarono verso il cavallo di lui, mano nella mano. Una volta arrivati, Tavington si voltò e la baciò dolcemente un'ultima volta.

-Sfrutteremo il nostro tempo al meglio, te lo prometto- le disse, salendo sul suo cavallo e allacciandosi il caschetto da cavalcata sotto il mento.

Lei sorrise: -Sì, lo faremo-

Continuò a tenergli la mano e sospirò: -Mi mancherai-

-Anche tu- rispose lui -Cercheremo di vederci il prima possibile-

Lei annuì: -Buonanotte allora, William. Ti amo-

-Buonanotte, Karen- disse William, prendendo le redini in mano.

Stava per spronare il cavallo quando lei esclamò, esitante: -Ehm... William?-

-Mmm?- disse lui.

-Quello che... mio padre ha detto su di te, sulla tua... reputazione... Non sono cose vere,... vero?-

Tavington scrutò il viso di lei illuminato dai raggi di luna. Rimase in silenzio per un secondo, quindi disse, deciso: -Dicono molte cose su di me, e la maggior parte di esse sono sgradevoli. Sono tutte bugie, Karen, e non devi crederci. D'accordo?-

Lei parve molto sollevata e sorrise: -D'accordo, William. Buonanotte, allora-

-Buonanotte- rispose lui, prima di iniziare a cavalcare verso Camden.

Nel giro di mezz'ora la villa era scomparsa alle sue spalle, ma una cosa che a scomparire ci avrebbe messo molto di più era il senso di colpa che gli stringeva il cuore per aver mentito alla donna che amava.


	5. Capitolo 5: Fantasmi dal passato

**Capitolo 5**

**Fantasmi dal passato**

Tavington fermò la sua avanzata su una collina, dietro una macchia di vegetazione. Prese il cannocchiale e scrutò il piccolo accampamento che si apriva nella radura.

-Non dovrebbero essere in molti- osservò Bordon, fermo col cavallo alla sua sinistra.

Tavington emise un piccolo sbuffo ironico: -Se questo è un accampamento, io sono la nonna di Cornwallis-

-Signore, siamo pronti per attaccare- si fece avanti Wilkins, alla sua destra.

-Voi sarete pronti quando lo dico io- ribattè Tavington freddamente, e Wilkins ammutolì.

-Dev'essere una trappola- disse Bordon -Non è possibile che lo "Spettro" viva in un mucchio di capanne come questo-

Tavington ripose il cannocchiale e volse uno sguardo al cielo plumbeo sopra di loro.

-Non è detto, maggiore- disse lentamente -Spesso i ribelli di maggior rilievo sono barboni, che vivono sulle strade... ed in effetti, anche quelle marmaglie che si ostinano a chiamare "esercito" provengono più o meno dalle fogne-

Era mattina tarda, e Tavington e la sua unità erano giunti nel luogo dove, secondo quello che diceva la lettera trovata alla piantagione dei Rosewell, erano accampati Edward e i suoi uomini. L'accampamento era un agglomerato di tende molto piccolo, costituito da una dozzina scarsa di padiglioni circondati dalla vegetazione selvaggia.

Tavington riprese il cannocchiale e lo puntò di nuovo verso il basso, in cerca di segni di vita: ad un tratto vide una guardia armata di fucile far capolino da dietro una tenda, ma non sembrava averli visti. Tavington ripose il cannocchiale ancora una volta e sospirò:

-Prepararsi alla carica-

Sentì i Dragoni dietro di lui animarsi e tirare fuori spade e pistole.

-CARICA!!!!-

Il suo urlo echeggiò nel silenzio mattutino. La guardia vicino all'accampamento, che si rivelò essere accompagnata da altri due uomini, si guardò intorno allarmata e così fecero i suoi compagni. Altri soldati uscirono dalle tende, mezzi vestiti e spettinati, caricando il fucile il più velocemente possibile.

Tavington scese sulla radura per primo, ed infilzò il soldato che si trovava più vicino. Quello cadde a terra e il suo fucile rotolò via. Ben presto i Dragoni si ritrovarono a combattere contro i pochi volontari che abitavano l'accampamento.

-Ci arrendiamo, ci arrendiamo!!!- gridarono gli ultimi quattro rimasti, buttando le armi altrove.

Bordon, che puntava la pistola contro questi ultimi, si voltò verso Tavington.

-Signore?- chiese.

Tavington sentì una voce parlargli nella testa.

_Alle truppe che si arrendono si concede quartiere. Le vostre brutali tattiche debbono cessare._

-Prendeteli prigionieri- disse, risoluto.

Bordon obbedì e si occupò di legare i prigionieri. Tavington li osservò attentamente, ma nessuno di loro gli ricordò Edward Rosewell.

-Dove si trova Edward Rosewell?- chiese ad uno dei quattro uomini.

Quello lanciò uno sguardo ai compagni e disse: -Tra noi non c'è nessun Edward Rosewell-

Tavington si rivolse a Wilkins: -Capitano, tagliategli la gola-

Wilkins impallidì di colpo e disse, in un soffio: -Sissignore-

Tavington decise di non assistere. Scese dal cavallo, lo affidò ad un Dragone e tirò fuori la pistola, con l'intenzione di dare un'occhiata in giro. Edward _doveva_ essere lì, _era_ lì, lo sentiva...

I suoi uomini stavano controllando le tende, prelevando ciò che ritenevano utile. A parte qualche munizione, non trovarono nulla d'importante. Persino le cartine erano grossolane e imprecise.

_Parola mia, non sono mai stato in un accampamento peggiore, _pensò Tavington, aggirando il gruppo di tende e volgendo lo sguardo verso la cresta delle colline lì intorno. Diamine, Edward doveva essere fuggito passando per di là. Gli occhi di Tavington scrutarono tra la vegetazione ma non scorsero nulla d'insolito. Furioso ma rassegnato, ritornò nel luogo dove alcuni suoi Dragoni stavano ammassando i cadaveri.

-Quanti sono?- chiese Tavington a una recluta.

-Signore, ne abbiamo uccisi quindici- rispose quello, pronto. Proprio in quel momento giunse un urlo dall'altra parte del campo e Tavington seppe che Wilkins aveva fatto il suo dovere.

-Ehm... sedici- disse la recluta -I vivi sono tre, signore-

Un Dragone arrivò e aggiunse il corpo dal collo sanguinante del sedicesimo ribelle alla catasta di morti.

Tavington si mosse tra i cadaveri, osservandoli con attenzione. Doveva essergli sfuggito qualcosa, un uomo non può sparire così...

-Soldato, qui ci sono quindici cadaveri- osservò, rivolto alla giovane recluta che li aveva contati.

-Signore, deve anche contare quello nuovo- disse quello, cauto.

-L'ho contato- rispose Tavington con voce dura. Lui e la recluta si guardarono.

Tavington gli si avvicinò, la mascella irrigidita dalla rabbia: -Soldato, devo credere che non siete capace a contare?-

Il giovane scosse la testa: -S-signore, io sono convinto che erano sedici, con quello nuovo. Quando ho contato, prima che il sedicesimo morisse, era sicuro che i cadaveri fossero quindici, lo giuro su mia madre-

-E allora ci dev'essere stata un cadavere che non era un cadavere!!!!- gridò Tavington rabbioso -Chi era responsabile dei morti??-

-I-io, signore- disse la recluta, esitante.

-Siete sicuro che un corpo non sia strisciato via mentre voi non guardavate?- lo interrogò.

-No, signore-

-E ALLORA COSA ASPETTATE A CERCARLO?????-

I Dragoni impugnarono immediatamente le armi e si misero a perlustrare i dintorni della radura.

Tavington era furioso: era convinto che se fosse venuto da solo ad attaccare quel piccolo accampamento, se la sarebbe cavata meglio. Alcuni dei suoi uomini erano talmente idioti... e si erano lasciati sfuggire Edward Rosewell da sotto il naso. Ma lui l'avrebbe trovato, eccome se l'avrebbe trovato, quel delinquente...

Sentì un fruscio, come qualcosa che venisse trascinato sull'erba al di là della collina. Avanzò in quella direzione con passo sicuro e vide un uomo strisciare sul terreno. Quello voltò la testa e gemette. Tavington vide che cercava di accelerare l'andatura e rise.

-Buongiorno, Edward- gli disse, camminando verso di lui.

L'altro gemette e continuò a strisciare, facendosi forza sulle braccia.

Tavington notò che sputava sangue dalla bocca, e aveva una grave ferita al petto. Sfoderò la pistola e colpì il giovane alla gamba. Quello gridò e fu costretto a fermarsi.

Tavington avanzò lentamente fino a trovarsi davanti a lui.

Sì, era proprio Edward. I suoi capelli neri erano più lunghi di quelli che aveva tre anni prima, ed ora gli stavano appiccicati sulla fronte e sul collo per il sudore. Il suo respiro affannoso e stentato usciva in grandi nuvolette bianche dalla sua bocca sanguinante e dal naso lungo e sottile.

-Sai, non sembra che la tua brillante idea di arruolare volontari abbia avuto molto successo- disse Tavington, beffardo. Indicò con il pollice la radura dietro la collina -E quello sarebbe un accampamento militare?-

-Brucia all'Inferno- disse Edward a stento.

Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Perché prima non ci vai tu e mi dici com'è, mmm?-

Tavington tirò fuori la spada e l'appoggiò sulla casacca marrone scuro sporca di sangue che ricopriva la schiena di Edward.

-Sai, ho fatto una visitina a casa tua, l'altro giorno- disse Tavington lentamente -Detto tra noi, credo che tua sorella sia veramente una bella ragazza, non trovi anche tu? Me la farei un'altra volta, se solo fosse ancora viva-

A queste parole Edward fece un movimento brusco, come se cercasse di colpirlo: -Figlio di puttana... Pagherai, Tavington... tu... pa...-

-Uh uh, ti ricordi anche il mio nome- disse Tavington -Hai delle doti ammirabili, veramente. E ora, dimmi...-

Spinse leggermente la punta della spada contro la schiena di Edward.

-Quali saranno le tue ultime parole?-

-Tu... morirai, Tavington... morirai-

-Sicuro- rispose Tavington -Salutami tua sorella-

Detto questo, Tavington affondò la spada nella schiena del ribelle e, con un ultimo gemito, quello spirò.

Tavington ghignò al cadavere immobile sul terreno, quindi ritornò dai suoi uomini, con la sensazione liberatoria di aver vendicato le venti giubbe rosse uccise due giorni prima.

-Signore, nessuna traccia dello "Spettro"- disse Bordon, venendo verso di lui trafelato

-Abbiamo cercato tutt'intorno, ma sembra proprio che...-

-Lo "Spettro" non esiste più, Bordon- disse Tavington con un ghigno -E' finito prima ancora di iniziare-

Senza rispondere allo sguardo attonito si Bordon, Tavington diede l'ordine di ripartire e nel giro di pochi minuti lasciarono l'accampamento deserto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essersi liberato del problema "Spettro" nel giro di così poco tempo procurò a Tavington una gran dose di buon umore. Era ancora arrabbiato con Johnson, la recluta che non aveva visto un cadavere strisciare via imperterrito, ma a parte questo si sentiva molto orgoglioso di sé e dei suoi uomini.

Il pomeriggio trascorse senza grandi avvenimenti: lui e la sua unità svolsero molti sopralluoghi e bruciarono diverse case uccidendo vari ribelli con le loro famiglie, il che si tradusse in una montagna di resoconti da stendere.

Quella sera, Tavington se ne stava seduto alla sua scrivania, al forte di Camden, sorseggiando brandy. Le ispezioni alle piantagioni dei ribelli avevano avuto luogo nelle prossimità del forte e così, per sua grande fortuna, non aveva impiegato molto tempo a tornare a Camden. Tavington era molto stanco: erano le sette di sera e il solito, familiare baccano saliva dal piano di sotto. Bevve in un sorso il resto del bicchiere e cercò di concentrarsi sul foglio bianco che aveva davanti. Stappò il calamaio con i denti e intinse la piuma nell'inchiostro nero. Scrisse la data e incominciò la relazione con qualche parola confusa. Mentre la punta della penna scricchiolava sul foglio, Tavington sentiva troppo bene che la sua mente era altrove: era nel cortile di una casa immersa nell'ombra, e teneva una ragazza tra le sue braccia... la bocca di lei era sulla sua, e le sue labbra si chiudevano su quelle dolci e morbide di lei... Tavington respirava a fondo il suo profumo, e lo inebriava... sentiva la guancia liscia di Karen strisciare contro la sua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...e lei era stretta tra le sue braccia, che la proteggevano... le sue mani ferme e appoggiate saldamente sulla sua schiena... i suoi occhi azzurri che cercavano di dirle cosa lui provava per lei...

Karen aprì gli occhi e concluse la melodia con una nota bassa e solenne. Sospirò. Era circa la centesima volta, quel giorno, che rievocava la sera prima.

Suo padre non le aveva rivolto più la parola dopo la ramanzina che le aveva fatto appena William se n'era andato. Karen assunse un'aria depressa nel ricordarla.

_-Non provare mai più avvicinarti a lui, Karen! Il solo pensiero di te che vai da sola a chiamarlo mi fa rabbrividire! Si può sapere che cosa hai in testa a rivolgerti a lui?? Per una questione così personale, per di più... tu non capisci cosa ha per la testa quell'uomo! Karen, è un assassino! Tu non hai idea della sua reputazione...-_

_-Al diavolo la sua reputazione!-_ aveva gridato lei, infuriata come non mai _-Qui si parla della mia vita, padre, non della vostra! Io non amo il Generale O'Hara, nè l'amerò mai... e non m'importa cosa si dice sul Colonnello Tavington, io...- _

_-Tu cosa, Karen? Cosa?-_

Non era stata capace di dire a suo padre cosa provava per William. Lei credeva a quello che lui le aveva detto la notte prima, sul fatto che le voci sulla sua reputazione erano tutte menzogne, sul fatto che fossero solo voci, e niente di più. Ma non aveva potuto evitare che il dubbio l'assalisse, dopo quello che le aveva detto suo padre. Ora non sapeva più cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita. Il barone era stato irremovibile: lei avrebbe sposato O'Hara alla fine di marzo. Quella prospettiva ora pareva inevitabile, e si avvicinava minacciosa, imponente, mentre il mese di febbraio cominciava. Karen non si era mai sentita tanto distrutta in tutta la sua vita. Era come se qualcuno volesse punirla per avere passato ventott'anni nella felicità e nella spensieratezza. Il che non era neppure totalmente vero.

Karen Honey era nata e cresciuta a Londra. La sua famiglia era di sangue nobile, e i suoi primi tredici anni di vita li aveva trascorsi laggiù, in Inghilterra. Poi sua madre era rimasta incinta di un secondo bambino e suo marito, il padre di Karen, aveva pregato a lungo che nascesse maschio per poterlo designare come erede. Dopo nove mesi, la madre di Karen, Lady Jane Honey, diede alla luce Priscilla, con gran disappunto del barone. Il parto non fu regolare, e sua madre soffrì molto. Morì circa un mese dopo, ancora in preda al dolore. Ciò causò un grande vuoto nella piccola Karen, un vuoto che si sarebbe colmato solo molti anni dopo quando, da adulta, avrebbe finalmente accettato ciò che il destino le aveva riservato. Suo padre era distrutto dall'intera situazione: era sposato con sua moglie da sedici anni, e Karen non poteva neanche immaginare quanto e quale dolore dovesse essere stato per lui doverla abbandonare così, di punto in bianco. Dopo la morte di Jane, la famiglia Honey continuò a vivere a Londra per altri cinque anni, ma dopo quel tempo l'atmosfera era diventata troppo pesante e suo padre aveva deciso di trasferirsi nel Nuovo Mondo. Karen aveva diciotto anni e Priska cinque, e nessuna delle due aveva fiatato quando il padre aveva comunicato loro la sua decisione. Così, si erano stabiliti nelle colonie, dove il barone Honey era riuscito ad accumulare molto denaro e a fare fortuna, sfruttando anche il buon nome della famiglia. Da lì non si erano più mossi, e anche se Karen ricordava gli anni passati a Londra con sua madre con grande nostalgia, lei e Priska si erano adattate bene al nuovo ambiente. L'unica cosa che era cambiata in lei era la passione per la musica. Sua madre era una pianista, e l'aveva istruita ad arte quanto lei, Karen, era poco più di una bambina. All'inizio la piccola Karen era rimasta colpita e affascinata dal suono dolce dello strumento, ma col passare degli anni, oltre a dimenticare gli insegnamenti della madre, aveva perso interesse. In seguito al trasferimento nelle colonie, però, Karen aveva rispolverato quello che ricordava su quanto le aveva insegnato la madre sulle note, le armonie e le melodie, e aveva colmato le lacune create dal tempo con i suoi propri sentimenti, con le proprie emozioni, mettendo sempre qualcosa di nuovo in ciò che suonava. La musica era diventata, col passare del tempo, meravigliosamente liberatoria; era stato il pianoforte a insegnarle ad accettare la morte di sua madre, il cui dolore era stato, fino a quel momento, vivo e insistente dentro di lei. Karen non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonare il suo strumento, non ora che sapeva cosa si sarebbe persa se lo avesse fatto: era a quei tasti che lei doveva la sua felicità. Karen era andata avanti suonando, e aveva attraversato quei dieci anni in South Carolina con una serenità mai provata prima. Era strano, ma era talmente felice che non aveva mai preso in considerazione che tutta quella tranquillità fosse destinata a crollare. Ed ora invece stava lì, presa da mille preoccupazioni e dubbi, senza più essere sicura di nulla. Il rancore bruciava in lei e la consumava come il fuoco divora la paglia: sentiva che se qualcuno non lo avesse spento in fretta, quell'incendio, lei sarebbe stata bruciata viva insieme a quello che rimaneva della sua vita. Se solo O'Hara non si fosse invaghito di lei, quello sciocco arrogante... perché doveva tormentarla così? Se lei ne avesse avuto la possibilità, gli sarebbe andata a parlare, gli avrebbe detto che lei non voleva assolutamente sposarlo... ma il generale era lontano, probabilmente con quell'altro generale, il primo generale, il nobile Lord... Willis, o qualcosa del genere... Karen non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare a parlargli.

Dio, allora non c'era speranza?

La sera prima, quando William si era dichiarato a lei con un tale candore, Karen aveva capito che dal momento che anche lui provava qualcosa per lei, quello era destino. Si amavano a vicenda, e lei non poteva aspettare di baciarlo di nuovo, di sentirsi stretta al suo petto forte... sapeva che non sarebbe stata felice con O'Hara, non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo, non ora che finalmente aveva capito cosa voleva dalla vita...

E no, al momento la reputazione di Tavington non aveva alcuna importanza per lei. Karen credeva in lui, voleva credergli, perché era assurdo che un uomo come lui potesse fare delle cose del genere... come aveva detto William, erano tutte stupidaggini, e lei non avrebbe creduto a cosa dicevano quelle voci...

_Sfrutteremo il nostro tempo al meglio, te lo prometto._

Sì, l'avrebbero sfruttato. Se veramente l'attendeva un'intera vita con O'Hara, lei avrebbe avuto il ricordo di quei due magici mesi trascorsi con lui, William Tavington, il primo ed ultimo uomo per cui lei avesse provato un puro e segreto amore. E quel ricordo le sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Sospirando, Karen chiuse il pianoforte ed uscì dal salotto, diretta in camera sua.

Salì le scale, la mente ancora immersa nelle preoccupazioni, ed entrò nella sua stanza. Neppure la vista del suo costante disordine le metteva più allegria, ormai. Si buttò sul letto e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Lo strinse forte, raggomitolandosi, come faceva da piccola quando era triste per qualcosa. Aveva voglia di lui, aveva voglia di William. Ora la sua presenza le sembrava indispensabile, voleva così tanto rivederlo... Si alzò a sedere, presa da un'idea. Forse _poteva_ rivederlo...

Che ore erano? Era appena tramontato il sole, dovevano essere le sei o le sette. Suo padre non sarebbe tornato prima delle otto e mezza, era andato ad una delle sue "riunioni importanti"... sì, certo. In realtà Karen sapeva benissimo dove andava, ma nessuno sapeva che lei sapeva. Neppure suo padre l'avrebbe mai immaginato. La verità era che il barone Honey aveva un'amante, Reneé Russell, e andava da lei ogni volta che nella sua villa si annoiava o non trovava nulla da fare, cosa che succedeva molto di frequente. Karen l'aveva scoperto un paio di anni prima, leggendo una lettera che suo padre aveva lasciato con troppa imprudenza sullo scrittoio del suo studio. Karen non ci poteva credere, e mossa dallo sconvolgimento aveva guardato nei cassetti della scrivania, solo per trovarli pieni della corrispondenza tra suo padre e questa Reneé. Karen non sapeva molto su di lei, ma non le stava particolarmente simpatica. Dal punto di vista di una figlia, rimpiazzare la propria madre sarebbe sempre stato impossibile, e così era anche per Karen. Non aveva intenzione di rompere il precario equilibrio tra lei e suo padre, comunque, così non aveva detto nulla a nessuno su quelle lettere. Ma sentiva qualcosa roderle dentro ogni volta che suo padre le diceva che usciva, perché sapeva che lui le stava deliberatamente mentendo. Comunque, per la prima volta in due anni, Karen non se ne curò affatto che suo padre fosse ancora da Reneé. Anzi, per la prima volta ne fu addirittura felice. Ciò le dava la possibilità di uscire di nascosto e cavalcare più veloce che poteva verso William. Lo avrebbe cercato in quell'accampamento in cui era andata ieri, quello del Santee... e se non lo avesse trovato lì, lo avrebbe cercato a Camden, dove lui le aveva raccontato che aveva una stanza.

Con il sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra, Karen Honey aprì la porta della sua camera ed uscì.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tavington era seduto su un trono e reggeva uno scettro nella mano destra.

-Portate i prigionieri- disse con un ghigno, mentre un servo ubbidiva e faceva entrare due uomini. Tavington li guardò mentre i due si inchinavano a lui.

-Colonnello Tavington, mi dispiace per tutto quello che ho detto su di voi- mormorò uno.

-Silenzio, Cornwallis!- abbaiò Tavington.

Scese dal trono e camminò verso di lui: -Molto bene, e qui c'è anche il Generale O'Hara, vero? Chi è che volevate sposare, voi, eh?-

O'Hara alzò il viso e tremò sotto lo sguardo di Tavington: -Colonnello...-

-Io non sono nessun colonnello!!!- gridò Tavington, sbattendo lo scettro sulla testa di O'Hara -Io sono il re, adesso-

-Maestà!- lo pregò O'Hara, in ginocchio -Risparmiateci!-

Tavington rise mentre lo scettro che teneva in mano si trasformava in una spada, la _sua _spada, che quel giorno aveva ucciso Edward Rosewell...

Tavington infilzò il parrucchino di O'Hara e lo gettò nel fuoco del camino. Sotto il parrucchino O'Hara era pelato e Tavington scoppiò a ridere.

Qualcuno arrivò alle sue spalle e gli baciò la base del collo. Tavington si voltò e vide Karen, con indosso niente più che una leggera tunica semi-trasparente. Tavington lasciò perdere la spada e strinse forte Karen, la sua regina. L'abbracciò e la baciò con forza.

-William...- gli sussurrò lei a voce molto bassa, le labbra che sfioravano le sue mentre mormorava il suo nome.

D'un tratto la stanza, il trono, Cornwallis e O'Hara sparirono. Solo Karen rimaneva, era ancora tra le sue braccia, e loro si trovavano in una stanza da letto con un fuoco acceso. Tavington accarezzò le spalle di lei sotto la stoffa della leggera tunica che indossava, e le fece scendere il vestito lentamente, scoprendola a poco a poco. Lei sorrise mentre lui tornava a baciarla.

-William, fammi tua, è tutto ciò che voglio- sussurrò lei, stringendosi a lui sempre di più.

Tavington la condusse sul letto, e una volta che lei si fu stesa, lui continuò a farle scendere il vestito. Lei gli sorrideva amabilmente mentre la tunica scendeva, scendeva... Tavington era così impaziente di vederla nuda davanti a lui, di toccarla...

-Colonnello Tavington! Colonnello Tavington!-

Tavington aprì gli occhi bruscamente, solo per trovarsi nella sua stanza, con la guancia destra appoggiata sul resoconto che aveva appena scritto. Raddrizzò immediatamente la testa e scoprì di essersi procurato un bel torcicollo. Fantastico. Detestava addormentarsi quando non avrebbe dovuto farlo, anche se doveva ammettere che il sogno che aveva fatto non era stato niente male...

-Colonnello Tavington! State bene? Ci siete?-

La voce di Bordon proveniva ancora da dietro la porta, accompagnata da costanti colpi. Tavington si alzò in piedi e disse, stiracchiandosi: -Sì, arrivo-

Aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti Bordon. Alle sue spalle c'era Karen, che gli sorrise in segno di saluto. Tavington li guardò sorpreso.

-La signorina Honey chiedeva di voi- disse Bordon con fare indifferente -Io vado, eh-

-Sì, grazie, Bordon- disse Tavington, chiedendosi se per caso stesse ancora sognando. Il maggiore se ne andò rivolgendogli un occhiolino prima di girare l'angolo. Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e si rivolse a Karen.

-Ehi- le disse -Cosa ci fai qui?-

Lei alzò le spalle: -Avevo una voglia matta di vederti- gli disse con semplicità -Posso entrare?-

-Ehm... certo- rispose lui, facendosi da parte.

La felicità nel rivederla era incontenibile, ma lasciava comunque spazio ad una strana sensazione di imbarazzo: a parte le prostitute del forte, non aveva mai ricevuto una donna nella sua stanza e sapeva che quello non era il momento migliore per cominciare. Si ricordò dei resoconti sulla sua scrivania e, appena lei mise piede nella stanza, lui si affrettò a nasconderli nei cassetti mentre lei si guardava in giro. Tavington rivolse uno sguardo critico allo stato della sua camera: il letto era in disordine con le lenzuola ammonticchiate, e diversi vestiti giacevano sparsi qua e là. Santo cielo, chissà che impressione aveva adesso lei di lui. Sperò che non spuntasse all'improvviso qualche capo intimo che le varie prostitute potevano aver nascosto nella sua stanza per indurlo a sceglierle per un'altra notte. Si lanciò un'occhiata allo specchio e vide che era abbastanza in ordine, nonostante si fosse appena addormentato sulla scrivania: la coda teneva e la giacca era abbottonata e stirata.

A quel punto guardò Karen, ricordando subito il sogno che aveva fatto su di lei e desiderando che divenisse realtà. La ragazza stava osservando il tutto affascinata, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Era bellissima, quel giorno indossava un vestito bianco molto stretto, e i capelli le ricadevano sulla schiena come al solito.

-Scusa il disordine- le disse -Ma non ti aspettavo-

Lei si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise. Tavington non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi meravigliosi.

-Non importa- disse lei -Piuttosto... non posso stare molto, perché mio padre tornerà a casa presto e... bè, anche perché chissà cosa penserà il tuo amico se rimango troppo qui-

Tavington sorrise mentre lei arrossiva: -Bordon è un po' malizioso, a volte- ammise, avvicinandosi a lei. Le prese il viso e la guardò negli occhi: -Come stai?-

Lei sospirò profondamente: -Cerco di cavarmela. Mio padre non mi rivolge la parola-

Tavington provò un'improvvisa fitta di rabbia sentendo questo. Era già stato abbastanza umiliante che il barone si fosse infuriato con lui, ma non doveva farne pagare le conseguenze anche a Karen. Per un attimo l'idea di tornare dal barone a dirgli di lasciare Karen fuori da tutta la faccenda attraversò la mente di Tavington, ma fu subito accantonata. Avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, anche se William francamente non riusciva a vedere come sarebbero potute andare peggio di così.

-Credo che sia colpa mia- mormorò, prendendole le mani e appoggiandosele sul petto -Io non volevo incrinare il rapporto tra te e tuo padre...-

-Ehi...- sussurrò lei -Sbaglio o te l'ho chiesto io?-

-Sì, ma forse non avrei dovuto perdere la calma-

-Se fossi venuta qui per discutere di questo, te lo direi- sussurrò Karen. Tavington non potè fare a meno di cogliere l'intonazione sensuale della sua voce.

-Sono venuta qui solo per vederti. Non voglio parlare di mio padre, non voglio parlare neppure di O'Hara...-

-Non avevo intenzione di parlare anche di lui, credimi- disse Tavington con un ghigno.

-Voglio solo...- continuò lei, avvicinandosi ancora a lui -Voglio solo che stai zitto e che mi baci-

Tavington sorrise lievemente mentre le posava un leggero bacio sulla fronte.

-Non potremo continuare così per sempre, lo sai- disse lui, quasi esitante, mentre le accarezzava i capelli.

Lei alzò lo sguardo: -Credevo di averti detto di stare zitto-

-Ai vostri ordini, baronessa- rispose lui, prima di baciarla profondamente sulle labbra. Le loro bocche si incontrarono e si posarono l'una sull'altra, accarezzandosi e esplorandosi a vicenda, con passione; entrambi avevano voglia di soddisfare quel crescente, scandaloso desiderio che ardeva in loro, che li stava torturando senza tregua, che martoriava nei loro pensieri, che sembrava non estinguersi mai e che in quel momento era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Le braccia di Tavington la strinsero, tenendola chiusa in una dolce prigione dalla quale lei non sarebbe riuscita ad uscire neanche se avesse voluto. Era impossibile pensare ad altro, era impossibile guardare altrove, o evitare di soccombere all'amore che li univa.

Quando si staccarono, Karen aveva il fiatone e Tavington la stava guardando come non aveva mai guardato nessun'altra prima di quel momento.

Lei appoggiò la testa al suo petto mentre riprendeva fiato e chiuse gli occhi.

-Vorrei non andarmene più via- mormorò -Non ti conosco che da tre giorni, ma so che ora che ti ho visto, ora che... ora che ho provato la sensazione di stare con te, di essere amata da te, ho capito che la mia vita non ha mai avuto senso prima di incontrarti. Oh, se solo esistesse un modo, uno qualunque per evadere da questa situazione, ti giuro che lo farei... perché io voglio stare con te, William. Voglio stare con te-

Tavington le accarezzò la testa amorevolmente, mentre il candore e l'affetto di quelle parole gli scaldava il cuore. Sì, lui la voleva, voleva la leggiadra creatura che teneva stretta, la desiderava più di ogni cosa al mondo. In guerra non aveva mai perso una battaglia, ed ora che si sentiva davanti alla battaglia più difficile della sua vita sapeva di non poter vincere. I suoi minuti --i _loro _minuti-- erano contati. Non c'era modo per evitarlo, ed entrambi lo sapevano bene. Ecco perché quel loro incontro era così amaro, ecco perché ogni bacio e ogni abbraccio sapeva di sconfitta... A Tavington sarebbe piaciuto sfoderare la spada e combattere O'Hara in un duello, ma ciò poteva succedere solo nei sogni. E loro non stavano sognando, quella era la dura realtà. Per un attimo Tavington desiderò di non averla mai incontrata, di non aver mai seguito quella musica arcana e irreale, di non essersi mai incappato nel destino che ora si stava facendo beffe di lui negandogli ciò che più desiderava avere. E se il destino, in quei due mesi, non si fosse dato una mossa regalandogli un aiuto... bè, in quel caso per lui e Karen non ci sarebbe stata più alcuna speranza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dove sei stata?- chiese il barone scontrosamente.

Karen gli rivolse un'occhiata arrogante: -Non sono affari vostri. E comunque...- lo guardò stringendo gli occhi -Potrei farvi la stessa domanda, _padre_-

Il barone Honey impallidì impercettibilmente, ma il suo tono autoritario e la sua espressione ostile non vennero meno: -Non rivolgerti a me con quel tono, signorina-

-E voi non porgetemi domande inutili!- disse Karen, alzando la voce. Salì le scale di corsa e si chiuse in camera sua sbattendo la porta. Il barone se ne andò in cucina borbottando.

Karen si buttò sul letto e pianse disperatamente. No, no, cosa stava succedendo... la sua vita stava andando in frantumi e lei non riusciva a ricomporla. Perché, perché proprio a lei?

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

-Karen! Posso entrare?-

Era Priska. Karen non voleva farsi vedere così da lei, ma non voleva neanche cacciarla via.

-Un attimo- disse, asciugandosi le lacrime più velocemente che poteva. Andò ad aprire, e tirò Priska dentro, quindi chiuse la porta con decisione.

Karen quindi si buttò sul letto e la invitò a fare altrettanto.

-Allora, cosa mi racconti?- chiese, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce normale.

Priska sospirò: -Karen, mi dispiace-

Karen si voltò verso di lei: -Ti dispiace per cosa?-

Lei le si avvicinò: -Mi dispiace che tu abbia litigato con nostro padre, e... e mi dispiace che tu sia costretta a sposarti con quell'imbecille-

Karen rise, ma era una risata per metà amara. Sospirò, e disse: -Sono adulta, Priska. E gli adulti devono accettare anche quello che non gli piace-

Ora le sembrava di parlare come suo padre.

Priska scosse la testa: -Tu non l'hai accettato. Dì la verità-

Karen sospirò e guardò il soffitto: -No- ammise, -Non l'ho accettato affatto. Ma non c'è modo di impedire che certe cose accadano-

-Forse dovrei andare a parlare con nostro padre- disse Priska lentamente -Forse a me darebbe ascolto...-

-No, Priska... grazie dell'aiuto, ma è inutile-

-Ne sei sicura?- chiese Priska speranzosa -Perché mi dispiace vederti così. E mi dispiace anche pensare che tra un paio di mesi tu te ne andrai via-

-Dispiace anche a me, sorellina- mormorò Karen, mentre le lacrime le tornavano agli occhi -Ma... mi sembra che tutto non abbia più senso, adesso-

-Quel generale è insopportabile- borbottò Priska -E' così arrogante!-

-Già- annuì Karen -E comunque tu non l'hai mai conosciuto-

-Lo capisco da come ne parli tu- ribattè Priska -E da come ne parla nostro padre-

Karen sorrise nel vedere l'indignazione di sua sorella. D'un tratto desiderò di averle dedicato più tempo, ultimamente. In fondo Villa Honey era piuttosto in periferia, e Priska, costantemente chiusa in casa, non era riuscita a farsi nessun amico. Era sempre da sola, e Karen si era promessa di farle compagnia il più possibile, chiacchierando con lei e insegnandole a suonare.

-Priska, io... credo di doverti delle scuse- disse Karen -Credo di averti un po' esclusa, negli ultimi tempi-

-Oh, no, che dici- la ragazzina sorrise, un sorriso quasi rassegnato. Abbassò la testa e mormorò: -E poi... avevi altro a cui pensare... o sbaglio?-

Karen rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto e disse, in tono sognante: -Sì, credo di aver pensato molto, ultimamente-

-Riesco ad immaginare molto bene l'oggetto dei tuoi pensieri- disse Priska.

Karen voltò la testa verso di lei: -Uh-uh, sento come un'amarezza nella tua voce-

Priska abbassò lo sguardo ancora una volta: -No, cosa dici, sono solo... contenta per te- fece una pausa, quindi aggiunse -Molto contenta-

-Io invece non sono contenta per me stessa- disse Karen -E' tutto così ingiusto...-

-Dillo a me- mormorò Priska. Si alzò dal letto e disse: -Bè, adesso credo che andrò a mangiare. Tu non vieni?-

Karen scosse la testa.

-Bè, allora ci vediamo domattina- rispose Priska -Buonanotte-

-Buonanotte- la salutò Karen, agitando leggermente la mano nella sua direzione.

Priska chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, lasciando Karen sola con i suoi pensieri.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tavington era sceso in salotto per bere qualcosa prima di tornare al suo lavoro, e adesso si ritrovava seduto su una poltrona immersa nel fumo proveniente dalle molte pipe accese intorno a lui: aveva un bicchiere pieno di brandy in una mano, e una prostituta seduta sulle ginocchia: gli stava dicendo qualcosa. Era piuttosto confuso, perché non aveva la più pallida idea di come fosse finito lì. Non provava molte emozioni, a parte un vago disgusto per il fumo che gli passava intorno, una voglia bruciante di brandy e l'impressione che qualcosa in mezzo alle sue gambe si stesse indurendo per via della puttana che ora gli stava passando una mano sotto la camicia... chi era poi?

Ah, doveva essere quella Katie... già... bè, era un po' che non andava a letto con una di loro... Comunque doveva essere molto tardi, fuori dalle finestre era buio pesto... i Dragoni si stavano ubriacando intorno a lui, Bordon era paonazzo dal ridere, rideva per qualcosa... eheheheh, chi se ne frega per cosa rideva Bordon! L'importante era che _lui_, William, non si ubriacasse, infatti non era ubriaco, no...

Bevve in un sorso il resto del bicchiere e la testa gli girò per un attimo, ma solo per un attimo... Poi tornò completamente lucido, lucidissimo, stava ragionando con grande lucidità e prontezza di spirito... era completamente, indubbiamente sobrio.

-Vieni di sopra, bellezza- disse alla prostituta, che emise un gridolino tutta soddisfatta e lo prese per mano, conducendolo di sopra. Uscirono dal salotto ed entrarono nell'atrio... era quella la sua camera? Ma allora dov'era il letto? Diamine, chi gli aveva rubato il letto? E adesso dove poteva farlo, se non aveva il suo letto?

Ahahah, no quello era l'atrio. Nessuno gli aveva rubato il letto, era solo l'atrio. Già.

Salirono le scale, William aggrappandosi al corrimano, quindi entrarono in una stanza. Lei si ricordava dov'era la sua stanza, lui non molto bene. La camera era nel disordine più completo, ma chi se ne importava?? Almeno il suo letto c'era, sì, eccolo lì, che lo aspettava...

Tavington fece per sciogliersi i capelli, ma si accorse che erano già sciolti. Se li era già sciolti prima, allora, ha! Giusto, lui li scioglieva sempre quando scendeva da basso, perché stava più comodo... più comodo... sì.

Tavington guardò con sguardo offuscato la sua scrivania... era una sua impressione o stava ondeggiando? Era come se fossero sul ponte di una nave... ah, già, una nave! Da quant'era che non saliva su una nave? Da quando era venuto lì nelle colonie, sì, quando era piccolo e c'era suo padre... già, quel brutto stronzo, quel brutto stronzo, se lo avesse avuto lì, su quel ponte della nave che ondeggiava, l'avrebbe subito buttato in mare! Eccome se l'avrebbe fatto, eccome! Ma non c'era brandy sulla scrivania, no, niente brandy! L'avevano portato tutto di sotto, quei maledetti bastardi... era stato suo padre a rubarlo, William era sicuro. Suo padre adorava il brandy, era la sua passione più sfrenata... eh, già, proprio così.

Tavington guardò la prostituta che ora si stava spogliando davanti a lui, e sentì l'improvviso bisogno di portarsela a letto... ma sì, stava per portarla a letto, c'era un letto proprio lì dietro... Tavington la buttò sul letto, e iniziò a baciarla freneticamente. Anche lei lo stava baciando, e gli aveva circondato la vita con le gambe... caspita, era davvero tutta nuda, lui invece era ancora un po' vestito... forse doveva togliersi la camicia... ma prima perché non la baciava, dai, così si faceva prima, vero? Certo che sì. Ora che non aveva più brandy, doveva cercare di sfogare qualche altro suo bisogno, il bisogno assoluto di portarsi a letto una donna... solo che... lei stava gemendo, ma Tavington al momento non riusciva a provare alcun piacere... no, decisamente quella puttana non era molto brava. Bè, ora lei gli stava sfilando i pantaloni, quindi lui non poteva scendere di sotto tutto nudo a scegliere un'altra puttana, no? E... se poi fosse venuta Karen... già, Karen. Siamo sicuri che non fosse lei quella donna sotto di lui?? No, Karen non lo baciava così, Karen lo faceva davvero eccitare, perché lei non era una puttana, ma una persona molto più dolce, con dei sentimenti... già, dei sentimenti. I sentimenti che stava provando... mmm... Ah, ecco, questo gli piaceva. Lei gli stava leccando il petto --dov'era finita la sua camicia?-- sentiva la punta della sua lingua sfiorargli la pelle, e questo lo eccitava... sì, sì, lo eccitava. Ma adesso era il momento di... o no? Lei gli aveva preso la testa e la stava spingendo verso i suoi seni nudi. Tavington respirò a fondo sulla sua pelle e la sentì gemere ancora. Perché diavolo faceva quei versi??

Tavington non lo sapeva ma sapeva che era il momento di agire. Agire, sì. Doveva gridare la carica... no? O doveva aspettare l'ordine di Lord Cornwallis? Tavington si guardò in giro, ma Lord Cornwallis non c'era in quella stanza... chissà dov'era, forse era in battaglia e Tavington doveva essere là, invece era qui a sbattersi questa puttana... no, era il momento di agire. Tavington la penetrò con forza, e i muri della stanza quasi crollarono in seguito all'urlo che mandò la prostituta... Lui chiuse gli occhi con sopportazione, non gli piacevano le donne che urlavano, no, soprattutto se erano delle puttane come lei... Però aveva un bel corpo, lo doveva ammettere... sì, e infatti lo ammetteva. Chi aveva detto che non lo ammetteva? Nessuno, nessuno... Tavington era il Re, dopotutto... già, il suo sogno!!! Chissà se era stato davvero un sogno... Tavington non lo sapeva. No, proprio non chiedetelo a lui che lui non ne ha idea. Forse quello che stava facendo adesso era un sogno, il resto era tutta la realtà... allora lui era il Re! Sì, lui era il Re e Karen era la regina... O'Hara era solo un servo, e lui ben presto gli avrebbe fatto tagliare la testa... sì, proprio così, la testa di O'Hara che rotolava, rotolava giù, e nessuno la fermava... nessuno la fermava... nessuno... la...

... La battaglia infuriava attorno a lui. Sentiva un dolore acuto al braccio, ma non se ne curava affatto. Non lo aveva colpito, non gli aveva sparato al petto, non lo aveva ucciso... era ancora vivo, sentiva solo quel dolore. Per il resto stava abbastanza bene: aveva un graffio, uno squarcio vicino alla sua spalla destra, ma era superficiale... era stata un'ascia a sferzarlo... era stata un'ascia. Sentiva di avere la bocca umida, le labbra bagnate da qualcosa che non doveva essere lì... sangue. Era caduto, ed era rotolato via, per questo sentiva alcune ossa dolergli... ma non era niente di grave. Quello che contava davvero era che _lui _era lì. L'uomo che doveva uccidere era lì, in ginocchio davanti a lui... e gli dava le spalle. Sarebbe morto, eccome se sarebbe morto, quel bastardo... quel brutto figlio di puttana... Tavington stringeva una spada nella sua mano destra. La sua divisa era coperta di pagliuzze --alcune gli si erano infilate sotto la divisa, e a contatto con la schiena gli davano fastidio, ma non importava, al momento-- la coda in cui teneva legati i capelli si stava sciogliendo, la testa gli girava un po'. Faceva freddo, ma il sole batteva forte, molto forte. C'era un gran fracasso intorno a lui, ed era la musica della battaglia, la battaglia che lo circondava. Solo che adesso quella musica non era più fatta dallo sferragliare delle spade e dallo scoppio di pistole, fucili e cannoni... erano grida. Grida di trionfo, di vittoria... c'era una bandiera che un uomo teneva alta nella luce del sole, e Tavington riusciva a vedere benissimo che bandiera fosse. Ma neanche questo importava, adesso. Tutto quello che importava era finire il suo avversario poi, e solo poi, si sarebbe preoccupato della battaglia. Il suo sguardo tornò sulla massa disordinata di capelli di fronte a lui. Tavington disse qualcosa, ma non riusciva a udire le sue stesse parole, in mezzo a tutti quei rumori... significava che non erano importanti. Non era questo quello che lui era venuto a vedere. Tavington levò la spada e fece forza con tutto il corpo... la sua lama doveva tagliare una testa, e ciò richiedeva un colpo forte e deciso... e la testa sarebbe rotolata via, sprizzando sangue sul terreno secco, innaffiando di morte l'aria fredda che puzzava di polvere da sparo... Ora doveva colpire. Tavington sferzò il nulla con la sua spada, mentre si avvicinava sempre più al collo che doveva mozzare... eccolo, c'era quasi... ma no, invece non c'era... ma...? Cos'era successo?

Le dita di Tavington lasciarono cadere la spada e si strinsero automaticamente sulla ferita che l'uomo che doveva uccidere gli aveva inferto... si era voltato di scatto, e lo aveva infilzato... Tavington sentì il metallo di quell'arma contundente e appuntita penetrargli nella carne dello stomaco, e fermarsi a metà strada. Metà dentro e metà fuori. Era gelida, freddissima contro le sue interiora calde... E dolorosa. Molto dolorosa. L'uomo che aveva davanti aveva il viso sfocato. Tavington strinse gli occhi, ma non riuscì a metterlo a fuoco comunque. Aveva raccolto qualcosa da terra e gli stava dicendo delle parole, delle parole che sapevano di rabbia e rancore... Gli puntava quel qualcosa contro la gola e Tavington provò un improvviso picco di calore... Quella cosa era bollente, sembrava uno spillo di fuoco... E poi venne il dolore più grande che avesse mai provato. Quel caldissimo qualcosa gli era entrato in gola... gli aveva infilzato il collo... Qualcuno lo aveva infilzato con rabbia nella sua gola... Un rivolo di sangue uscì dalle sue labbra semiaperte. I suoi occhi diventarono attoniti, vitrei. Se provava a respirare sentiva quel qualcosa bloccargli la gola... uscì altro sangue. E ad un tratto, l'arma gli venne strappata via, e William cadde in ginocchio. Ora respirava più facilmente, ma il dolore gli impediva di prendere fiato. Dio, quanto sangue... stava scendendo a fiotti verso il terreno, imbrattandolo. Anche la ferita allo stomaco faceva male, ma la mente di Tavington era concentrata sul collo. Con uno sforzo, riuscì a portarsi una mano sulla ferita e vide, con la vista che gli si appannava sempre di più, che la mano era tutta sporca di sangue... I rumori della battaglia si erano annullati intorno a lui, la sua mente sembrava imbevuta del sangue che lo stava affogando, invadendogli la gola e la bocca... Ad un tratto sentì come una forza, un qualcosa, che gli fece raddrizzare la testa... ma com'era possibile che riuscisse ad alzare la testa? Era ferito! Eppure ci riusciva, c'era una volontà superiore che glielo consentiva... Tavington guardò dritto davanti a sé e vide qualcosa... qualcuno... stava avanzando verso di lui. La battaglia si era fermata, tutto si era gelato ed era diventato grigio. Tavington riusciva ancora a scorgere le sagome dei soldati nell'atto di festeggiare la vittoria, ma ora erano tutti immobili come statue. Gli occhi di Tavington non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla figura che avanzava verso di lui. Man mano che si faceva più vicina, Tavington riusciva a scorgerne i tratti... era una donna. La sua bellezza e la sua purezza gli mozzarono il fiato. Avanzava verso di lui. Aveva un viso latteo, senza età; sembrava tanto gioconda e giovane quanto saggia e solenne. I suoi capelli erano lunghissimi, biondi e ondulati, ed ondeggiavano in una brezza inesistente che muoveva lievemente anche i suoi abiti bianchi e leggeri. In tutto quel candore che emanava come un'aura di quiete attorno a lei, emergevano i suoi occhi: due perle turchesi e cristalline, profonde come l'oceano e altrettanto lontane e remote. William la vedeva avvicinarsi, ma i suoi passi non facevano rumore sul terreno e neppure sembravano calpestarlo.

E mano a mano che quella figura si faceva più vicina, William cominciò a capire, cominciò a riconoscerla... i tratti di quel viso gli erano familiari, ma erano stati dimenticati da tempo...

La donna si fermò davanti a lui e gli sorrise con indulgenza. Gli era così vicina, eppure William sapeva che se avesse allungato una mano non sarebbe mai riuscito a toccarla...

William alzò lo sguardo verso di lei ed improvvisamente sentì qualcosa di caldo rigargli le guance.

-Madre...- mormorò, senza riuscire a credere ai suoi occhi.

Lei gli sorrise ancora. William ricordava il suo sorriso, anche se non lo vedeva da vent'anni... lo ricordava così bene, era come se fosse sempre stato lì, davanti a lui...

-Sì, William- disse lei. La sua voce era risonante, veniva da lontano... gli faceva venire i brividi.

-Cosa... cosa sta succedendo?- chiese Tavington, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto di sua madre.

Lei lo guardò intensamente: -Non lo hai capito, William?-

Tavington scosse la testa, ma così facendo gli uscì altro sangue dalla bocca e dal collo e il dolore aumentò vertiginosamente.

-Ti prego...- disse, senza fiato -Fa smettere... questo... male-

-Non posso, William- disse lei lentamente. Sembrava addolorata: -Mi dispiace... Ma abbiamo poco tempo... io ho poco tempo... Sono venuta, William, per farti vedere tutto questo-

-Ma... cos'è?- domandò Tavington, a stento -Cos'è tutto questo?-

Sua madre aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere. Poi disse, con la stessa voce remota:

-Questa è la tua morte, William-

Tavington si sentì mancare mentre il dolore raggiungeva picche impossibili.

-La... la... mia... morte...?- disse con voce strozzata. Le lacrime accecavano ancora i suoi occhi.

-Madre!- gemette disperatamente -Perché... perché mi stai... facendo questo?-

-Figlio mio... ascoltami-

E il dolore parve placarsi. Tavington alzò la testa e guardò sua madre.

-Tu devi evitare tutto questo. Esiste un modo per evitarlo... tu puoi farlo, William. Puoi fare in modo che tutto questo _non _accada-

-Come?- gridò Tavington -Come faccio? Come posso fare?-

-Devi salvarla, William- disse sua madre -Salvala e io non ti verrò a prendere, non così presto. Tutto quello che devi fare è... salvarla-

-Salvare chi?- chiese William, ma sua madre si stava già allontanando, si stava dissolvendo nell'aria... un sussurro accompagnava il suo dolce e impercettibile svanire...

-Salvala... salvala...-

-No, madre non andare!!! Non abbandonarmi! Non di nuovo, NO! Chi devo salvare? Dimmelo! Dimmelo, madre, ti prego!!-

Ma ora non c'era nessuno davanti a lui, solo aria. Il dolore crebbe, crebbe ancora, divenne insopportabile tanto che Tavington battè la testa a terra strizzando gli occhi nel desiderio di morire, raggiungere sua madre, porre fine alla sofferenza... stava precipitando giù, giù, stava cadendo nel nero più oscuro, il nero che lo inghiottiva, e il male pulsante delle sue ferite che martellava, martellava... nel suo cervello, nel suo corpo, era tutto dolorante, era un vortice di nulla, un vortice di morte...

Tavington si svegliò di soprassalto.

Si trovava nel suo letto. Era molto buio, doveva ancora essere notte fonda... le lenzuola si erano appiccicate al suo corpo nudo... il letto era vuoto, a parte lui. La puttana doveva essersene andata. Ricordo del brandy, un forte mal di testa gli stava urlando nel cervello.

Tavington si girò su un fianco. Era sobrio, ora. Caspita, si era ubriacato come non faceva da tempo. Doveva essere stato lo stress a spingerlo a bere troppi bicchieri.

La sua mente tornò al sogno che aveva appena fatto. Sua madre... da quant'era che non pensava più a lei? Da quant'era che non ci ricordava più, da quanto non rievocava il suo passato? Tavington lasciò i suoi pensieri scivolare via, precipitare nei ricordi, mentre fissava con sguardo assente i barlumi lunari proiettati sul legno del pavimento...

Narcissa Tavington era sempre stata una brava donna. Molto buona e gentile con tutti, si era innamorata di Alexander Tavington, un giovane e ricco mercante di Liverpool. Nel giro di un anno da quando si erano conosciuti, Narcissa e Alexander avevano coronato il loro sogno d'amore unendosi in matrimonio. Vivevano in una ricca tenuta che i genitori di Alexander avevano donato loro. La stirpe dei Tavington non era nobile, ma il nonno di William, Culbert Tavington, aveva stretto qualche conoscenza con famiglie molto importanti, addirittura con quella dei regnanti d' Inghilterra, quindi i Tavington, anche con il passare degli anni, mantennero il loro buon nome. Anche prima del matrimonio, Alexander era considerato da tutti un grand'uomo, molto onesto e laborioso, e la stima dell'alta società di Liverpool nei confronti della sua famiglia non sembrava diminuire. Tutti convenivano nel dire che Culbert aveva un figlio fantastico, che avrebbe fatto tesoro della ricca eredità che il padre un giorno gli avrebbe lasciato. Quando Narcissa si sposò con Alexander, anche lei fu accettata cortesemente da tutti, genitori dello sposo compresi, e la dinastia sembrò destinata a continuare a brillare a lungo: queste speranze non poterono che aumentare con la nascita del piccolo William, un bambino meraviglioso, sagace, precoce e sveglio. I genitori avevano letteralmente perso la testa per lui, e come loro anche i ricchi amici della giovane e felice coppia. Ma dopo cinque anni dalla nascita di William, il vecchio Culbert, all'epoca ottantenne, morì di vecchiaia in una notte d'inverno, quasi due anni dopo la morte della moglie Anastasia.

Loro figlio Alexander si ritrovò improvvisamente in mano milioni di scellini, e ora William capiva che non era pronto per avere tanto denaro in un colpo solo. I suoi genitori erano sempre stati benestanti, ma mai ricchi. Ora si ritrovavano ad avere uno dei più alti patrimoni di tutta Liverpool, un patrimonio pari a quello di famiglie di sangue nobile. Alexander rimase colpito da questo suo nuovo potere finanziario, e perse la testa. Cominciò a diventare avaro, perché temeva di perdere i suoi averi se solo si fosse lasciato andare; diventò ossessionato da quell'eredità, dall'enorme mole di richieste che riceveva, gente che bussava alla sua porta per mendicare dei soldi... d'un tratto il clima di Liverpool si fece troppo caotico per lui e decise di partire per le colonie, dove sperava di poter vivere senza più alcuna tentazione che lo spingesse a spendere il suo denaro. La moglie Narcissa lo seguì senza protestare: capiva che un cambio d'aria sarebbe servito al marito e forse avrebbe anche potuto aiutare la crescita di William; dopotutto non sarebbe stato bello per lui vivere in un centro affollato e movimentato come Liverpool. La piccola famiglia partì così per le colonie e approdò in South Carolina, dove Alexander comprò una piantagione nei dintorni di Boston. Seguirono un paio di anni di relativa felicità, nei quali Narcissa sentiva che finalmente il marito aveva raggiunto la tranquillità. Col passare del tempo, però, suo padre aveva preso l'abitudine di recarsi in città, forse per rievocare quel trambusto e quell'atmosfera in mezzo alla quale era vissuto. Spariva per ore, ogni notte rincasava molto tardi dopo "essere stato in città". Narcissa, col susseguirsi dei mesi, venne a sapere che il marito si recava in locanda. Inizialmente non era nulla di male, anzi, era contenta che avesse trovato modo per svagarsi --e poi trovava ancora tempo da dedicare alla sua famiglia, ed era quello ciò che più contava. Ma col passare del tempo, Alexander Tavington iniziò a scommettere. In principio scommetteva per scherzo, piccole somme puntate insieme ai suoi nuovi amici bostoniani. Ma le cifre divennero via via più grandi, mentre la scommessa e il gioco d'azzardo cominciavano ad ossessionare la mente suscettibile di Alexander. Da quel momento cominciarono ad arrivare i problemi. Suo padre tornava a casa ogni notte dopo aver perso somme sempre più esasperanti... e il giorno dopo, tuttavia, eccolo di nuovo partire alla volta di Boston, le tasche piene di quell'oro che, sia William che sua madre lo sapevano, al suo ritorno non ci sarebbe stato più. Ma la situazione poteva ancora peggiorare, e peggiorò. Suo padre, amareggiato dalla sfortuna e con ormai pochissimo denaro in cassaforte, iniziò a bere per affogare i suoi dolori. Beveva, beveva, sperperava i pochi soldi rimasti in birra e brandy. Quando rientrava non era raro che picchiasse sua moglie, ma Narcissa cercava di sopportare tutto quello che suo marito le faceva, per il bene di William. Ben presto però Alexander prese a picchiare anche lui... anche ora William, a distanza di vent'anni, ricordava con chiarezza incredibile il terrore che provava vedendo la cinghia saettare nella aria, per poi avvertire il bruciante dolore della frustata che si abbatteva sulla sua schiena, la parte metallica della cintura che gli sferzava il viso... e lui correva via, gridando, ma non riusciva mai a raggiungere la sua stanza... ricordava la paura che lo atterriva quando le mani di suo padre, puzzolenti di fumo e birra, lo agguantavano e lo trascinavano giù... ricordava i suoi denti sbattere forte sul pavimento di casa, ricordava le grida di sua madre, i suoi tentativi di fermarlo... ma poi suo padre picchiava anche lei. E William allora provava rabbia, e forse quello era ciò che ricordava in maniera più nitida, poiché era un sentimento che ancora non lo aveva abbandonato... e non credeva che se ne sarebbe mai andato, in effetti. Comunque, venne una sera in cui suo padre tornò a casa ubriaco fradicio, con una bottiglia in mano e la pipa in bocca. William se lo ricordava come se fosse lì anche il quel momento, davanti ai suoi occhi. La figura di suo padre che avanzava verso il salotto con passo traballante --i suoi passi, Cristo, i suoi passi facevano tremare il pavimento e le pareti, rimbombavano senza tregua nella mente di William, allora un ragazzo di quindici anni-- suo padre che appoggiava una bottiglia di brandy mezza piena sulla pelle del divano e si accendeva un fiammifero --violento e veloce il fruscio del fiammifero, immediata la fiamma, che gli illuminava il viso sporco e sudato-- avvicinava il fiammifero alla pipa e l'accendeva. Lui che tirava delle lunghe boccate e poi se l'appoggiava tra le labbra e afferrava la bottiglia di brandy. Poi svitava il tappo e si attaccava con la bocca al collo di vetro della bottiglia, e William vedeva quel liquido color dell'ambra scorrere giù, giù, dalla bottiglia alla gola di suo padre... poi suo padre che si voltava, mentre gocce di brandy gli colavano nella barba incolta... suo padre che lo guardava e diceva in tono rude:

-Ehi, Will!! Bello di papà, vieni subito qui, siediti vicino al tuo vecchio-

E William, mosso da una forza inspiegabile, obbediva, si sedeva sul divano accanto a lui, mentre lui continuava a bere e fumare. Il fumo non piaceva a William, lo faceva tossire, ma resisteva pur di stare dove gli aveva detto suo padre. E quella sera accadde semplicemente che ad un tratto la bottiglia di brandy cadde per terra e si ruppe. William aveva alzato lo sguardo su suo padre con timore, perché temeva che lo avrebbe picchiato ancora una volta con la cinghia, era convinto che lo avrebbe incolpato per il fatto che la bottiglia era caduta... ma aveva trovato suo padre con la testa all'indietro, la pipa che faceva ancora salire volute di fumo. William aveva pensato che stesse dormendo, ed era rimasto lì, senza dire una parola, mentre il fumo intossicante e insopportabile della pipa ancora gli entrava nelle narici, gli percorreva la gola facendogliela bruciare, gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi per la sua intensità. William Tavington era rimasto lì, a guardare il padre morto ubriaco, a respirare nel fumo, ad osservare quella figura paterna che era come se non avesse mai avuto. Poi era arrivata sua madre, aveva gridato, e lo aveva abbracciato dicendogli che suo padre doveva essere morto per il troppo alcool. William si vergognava di questo, ma non si sentiva spiacente per la morte di suo padre. E aveva colto un qualcosa, nella voce di sua madre, che gli disse che lei stava pensando lo stesso. Lei era sollevata, e anche William era contento di sapere che non avrebbe mai più dovuto temere l'arrivo di suo padre. Madre e figlio si prepararono ad affrontare una vita da soli. Furono tempi difficili per entrambi. Ora erano tutti e due visti molto male dai concittadini: venne fuori che Alexander non aveva soltanto dissipato l'eredità di famiglia, ma aveva anche chiesto enormi quantità di denaro in prestito. Narcissa e William si ritrovavano soli e pieni di debiti, in una parte di mondo che non avevano mai voluto veramente raggiungere. Sua madre trovò lavoro come cameriera in una locanda, ma veniva pagata molto poco e i debiti erano ancora numerosi e consistenti. A un anno di distanza dalla morte di Alexander, accadde un'altra tragedia che segnò per sempre la vita di William, una tragedia che aggiunse rabbia su rabbia, odio su odio, rancore su rancore. Un giorno come tanti altri, quando lui e sua madre stavano tranquillamente cenando in tinello, il vetro della finestra della sala si era rotto all'improvviso e un uomo ne era entrato. Aveva una pistola in mano, e nonostante sua madre avesse cercato di fuggire, ben presto lui era riuscito a prenderla. Le teneva un braccio attorno al collo, e la canna della pistola puntata alla testa. Lui le aveva ordinato di fargli vedere immediatamente dove teneva il denaro e lei gli aveva detto che non avevano nulla, che suo marito l'aveva lasciata senza niente. L'uomo non le credeva e continuava a fargli le stesse domande. William aveva capito che doveva essere pazzo, o estremamente disperato. Lui aveva sedici anni, ma era riuscito a scappare inosservato dal tinello. Ad un tratto aveva sentito un rumore molto forte, ma non ci aveva fatto caso, non ci aveva voluto fare caso. Era corso subito a prendere la pistola che un tempo apparteneva a suo padre e quando l'uomo era avanzato verso di lui, William l'aveva puntata e aveva premuto il grilletto. L'uomo era morto sul colpo. Quindi lui era tornato più in fretta che poteva nel tinello... e aveva trovato sua madre stesa a terra, a faccia in giù, i capelli color platino sparsi sul tappeto, il vestito bianco e semplice che indossava cosparso di sangue, gli occhi pesantemente, inevitabilmente chiusi. Le si era avvicinato cautamente, chiamandola. Il silenzio di morte che avvolgeva la casa fu l'unica risposta che ricevette. E il primo pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente quando aveva capito, quando la verità era penetrata in lui era stato...

_Mio padre non era qui a proteggerla._

Se suo padre non si fosse dato al bere, a quel punto sua madre sarebbe stata ancora viva. A quel punto suo padre sarebbe morto per lei proteggendola, o avrebbe combattuto contro quell'uomo. William, ora solo e abbandonato, si era recato in città dove aveva visto che alcuni soldati, delle giubbe rosse, stavano cercando un ribelle di nome Meyer. C'era una taglia sulla sua testa. William li condusse a casa sua, e venne fuori che il ribelle Meyer era proprio l'uomo che lui aveva ucciso. Intascò la taglia e abbandonò la casa. Non la vendette, perché temeva che se avesse ricevuto troppo denaro sarebbe impazzito come suo padre. Quello stesso anno si arruolò nell'esercito dei Dragoni Verdi, soldati che combattevano il male, che combattevano uomini come Meyer. William l'aveva ucciso, ma non era stato abbastanza. Voleva ucciderne altri, e altri ancora, per far vedere a tutti cosa aveva passato, per dimostrare con quale crudeltà erano venuti ad uccidere l'unica persona alla quale volesse bene, l'unica persona che gli era rimasta... e uccidendo loro, Tavington sentiva che stava vendicando sua madre per quello che quei mostri le avevano fatto, per quello che suo padre le aveva fatto, perché anche lui si era meritato quel che gli era capitato, eccome... Tavington avrebbe voluto che lui si reincarnasse in un ribelle, così avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, avrebbe potuto frustarlo e farlo soffrire... non aveva avuto una morte abbastanza dolorosa, era solo affogato nell'alcool dopo essersi preoccupato di gettare la sua famiglia nel fango della povertà. Tavington lo detestava con lo stesso odio con cui sparava ai ribelli, con il quale violentava delle giovani ragazze coloniali... tutti dovevano pagare, e tutti avrebbero pagato.

Ed ora c'era sua madre, lì, che gli appariva in sogno. Un effetto del brandy?

Tavington non ne era tanto sicuro, soprattutto perché aveva fatto sogni ben più strani quando era lucidissimo... forse era questo che lo --spaventava??-- sorprendeva. Il fatto che quel sogno non fosse poi molto strano, anzi, era stato estremamente realistico, anche troppo. In un gesto irrazionale, Tavington si passò la mano sul collo ma non vi trovò sangue, nè ferite, e neppure una cicatrice. Era liscio, com'era sempre stato. Liscio e illeso. Ma il dolore era ancora vivo nei suoi ricordi, lo rammentava perfettamente. Ed era grande, bruciante, terribile. Qualcosa gli disse che non aveva fatto quel sogno per caso... c'era stato un motivo per cui lui aveva visto e sentito tutte quelle cose... ma al momento quel motivo gli era oscuro. Sua madre gli diceva che avrebbe potuto evitare tutto questo, se solo l'avesse salvata. Chi William avrebbe dovuto salvare, non ne aveva idea.

Salvala...

Ma dopotutto doveva essere stato un vaneggiamento. Era assurdo che sua madre gli parlasse in sogno per dirgli cose reali. I sogni non erano reali; erano solo visioni notturne.

_Questa è la tua morte, William..._

_Tu... morirai, Tavington... morirai..._

_Salvala e io non ti verrò a prendere, non così presto... ma devi salvarla._

_Salvala... salvala... salvala..._

Tavington chiuse gli occhi con decisione. Nel giro di pochi secondi si addormentò, precipitando in un sonno senza sogni.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Capitolo 6: Urla nella notte

**Capitolo 6**

**Urla nella notte**

_Due mesi dopo._

-Colonnello! Colonnello!-

William Tavington aprì gli occhi sconcertato e battè le palpebre nella penombra della sua stanza. Si strofinò gli occhi con due dita. Che ore erano? Doveva essere l'alba. Chi diavolo era che batteva alla sua porta all'alba?

-Che diavolo c'è?- disse, la voce impastata dal sonno -Non sono in servizio. Lo sarò tra un paio d'ore-

-Colonnello!!! C'è stato un attacco, colonnello! Dovete venire subito!- disse la voce.

Doveva essere una recluta, poiché quella voce non gli era familiare. Tavington si alzò, depresso e stanco. Camminò verso la porta e la aprì.

Un giovane soldato in divisa da Dragone lo guardò con ansia: -Spiacente di avervi disturbato, colonnello, ma il Maggiore Bordon mi ha detto di venirvi a chiamare. C'è stato un attacco ad un carro diretto qui, signore-

-Un attacco?- domandò Tavington, cercando di scuotersi il sonno di dosso.

-Un'imboscata da parte dei ribelli. Le voci dicono che sia stato lo "Spettro", signore- aggiunse il giovane con un'occhiata timorosa.

Tavington scosse la testa: -Lo "Spettro" è morto. Non può essere stato lui- sospirò e disse in tono stanco -Arrivo subito, datemi il tempo di vestirmi-

-Sissignore- rispose quello, prima di rivolgergli un cenno del capo e sparire giù per le scale. Tavington chiuse la porta e si mise a cercare la camicia.

-Non può essere stato lui- disse alla stanza vuota, ancora inebetito dal sonno -Non può-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando giunsero sul luogo dell'imboscata, un campo di cotone, Tavington fermò il suo cavallo e l'avanzata si arrestò alle sue spalle. Il carro giaceva a terra, a brandelli, roso dal fuoco che ancora bruciava in basse fiammelle sparse qua e là. Tavington rivolse uno sguardo alla scena, mentre gli altri Dragoni dietro di lui facevano lo stesso. Anche i cadaveri (dovevano essere una dozzina) erano sparsi sul terreno. Assomigliavano anche troppo bene ai corpi reduci dall'imboscata dello "Spettro", Tavington se ne rendeva conto. Ma _non poteva _essere vero. Lo "Spettro" era morto, l'aveva ucciso con le sue mani due mesi prima. Era stato un piacere riferire a Lord Cornwallis della sua morte. Ma se era ancora vivo...

Tavington scese da cavallo e diede ordine ai suoi uomini di controllare i corpi. Lui stesso si avvicinò ad un cadavere e sospirò, tra il disgustato e il depresso. Colpi d'ascia, netti e decisi. Dette un'occhiata ai vari corpi, e vide che alcuni erano stati uccisi da proiettili di pistole o fucili. Non era stato un solo uomo ad ucciderli, erano in tanti. Ma uno doveva essere stato lui. Tavington non riusciva a crederci... allora Edward Rosewell era soltanto un ribelle... lui, William, non aveva mai acciuffato il vero "Spettro". E adesso eccolo lì, dopo due mesi di silenzio, eccolo lì a fare altra carneficina. Tavington provò un odio ribollente nei confronti di quell'uomo... Quando avrebbe scoperto chi era... quante gliene avrebbe fatte passare, a quell'assassino...

Tavington alzò il viso e incontrò gli occhi di Johnson che veniva verso di lui:

-Dodici morti, signore. Le vettovaglie sono state rubate. Alcuni corpi sono stati sfracellati da... colpi d'ascia, signore-

Tavington scorse con la coda dell'occhio Wilkins voltarsi altrove, il pallore ancora al suo posto.

-Torniamo a Camden- ordinò William -Johnson e Capland, cavalcate alla tenuta del Surrey Hills e chiamate il Colonnello Tarleton e la sua unità. Fateli venire qui a controllare la situazione. Informate il Tenente Miller e fatelo giungere immediatamente. Gli altri vengano con me, torniamo al forte-

Tavington salì sul suo cavallo e Capland domandò: -Signore, e il Generale Cornwallis?-

-Lo informerò io- disse Tavington, mentre il resto della sua unità tornava sui cavalli

-Vedete di muovervi, Capland-

-Sissignore- rispose quello, prima di raggiungere Johnson e cominciare a cavalcare dalla parte opposta.

Tavington ordinò ai suoi uomini di ripartire, e ben presto erano tutti in movimento verso Camden.

-Sembra proprio che lo "Spettro" abbia colpito di nuovo, signore- osservò Bordon dopo qualche minuto.

Tavington gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen era all'aperto, seduta su una delle tante colline che circondavano Villa Honey. Anche se non era molto in alto, il paesaggio regalava un panorama stupendo. Era la prima, vera bella giornata di quell'anno. L'aria di marzo, riscaldata dal sole, le scompigliava i capelli facendoli ondeggiare nella brezza. Le portava il profumo dei fiori appena sbocciati, e lei respirava a fondo quell'aria pulita, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporandola come se fosse la prima volta che la sentiva. In un certo senso era sempre la prima volta: Karen adorava il profumo della primavera appena arrivata dopo tanti mesi di gelo e grigiore. Riaprì gli occhi verso le ondeggianti distese di erba intorno a lei... era fantastico essere immersi nel verde, tra quelle onde di prato, sommersi dalle essenze più buone e più fresche del mondo, sotto un cielo azzurro senza neanche una nuvola, con un sole che brillava ma non scottava... Karen era innamorata della primavera. Rivolse uno sguardo alla villa in lontananza... tutti i suoi problemi le sembravano molto più piccoli, visti da lassù... vide suo padre uscire dalla porta e chiamarla, cercandola con lo sguardo. Karen sospirò.

Voleva farle provare il vestito da sposa. Già, perché il giorno successivo lei si sarebbe sposata con il Generale O'Hara. Karen si punse con l'ago mentre ci pensava. Si era portata un vestito da cucire; quella era un'altra delle tante cose che le aveva insegnato sua madre. Era proprio a buon punto, stava venendo bellissimo, e Karen immaginò che a Priska sarebbe stato da Dio. Sperò solo di riuscire a finirlo in giornata. Ma sì, era appena mezzogiorno.

Mentre continuava a cucire, lanciò un'altra occhiata alla villa e vide suo padre tornare in casa con aria sconfitta. Karen sorrise tra sé. Così imparava.

All'improvviso sentì qualcuno batterle sulla spalla, e sobbalzò pungendosi di nuovo.

-William!- disse, senza fiato.

-Ciao- disse lui, togliendosi il caschetto da cavalcata e mettendoselo sotto il braccio -Posso sedermi?-

-Certo- rispose lei, mettendosi il dito in bocca e succhiando il sangue -Speravo che saresti venuto-

-Per ora sono solo di passaggio- disse William -Poi devo tornare a Camden a scrivere una lettera a Cornwallis. Credo che tornerò questo pomeriggio-

-Come hai fatto a trovarmi?- chiese lei, riprendendo a cucire.

Lui sorrise e lei, guardandolo, fu sul punto di pungersi di nuovo: -Dimentichi che sono un colonnello dei Dragoni. Sono abituato a guardarmi in giro. Ma perché sei qui?-

-Mi nascondo da mio padre- rispose Karen -Vuole farmi provare il vestito da sposa-

Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse, in tono serio: -Sembra proprio che non abbia cambiato idea, eh?-

Karen annuì, incupita: -Già. Non riesco a credere che domani mi sposerò con quello là-

William le si avvicinò e le cinse le spalle con un braccio, baciandola sulla testa.

-Mi dispiace- disse, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Lei lasciò perdere il vestito e si voltò verso di lui: -Non doveva andare così... Mi sembra impossibile che oggi sarà l'ultima volta che ti vedrò-

-Non devi pensarci- disse lui, accarezzandole il viso con una mano. Karen chiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa verso la spalla di lui.

Lei e William rimasero silenziosi, a guardare le onde di prato sollevarsi nella brezza.

-Che cos'è quello?- domandò lui, indicando il vestito.

-Cosa ti sembra?- chiese Karen, divertita.

-Mmm... direi un vestito-

-Già- rispose Karen con soddisfazione -E' per Priska. Sai, oggi è il suo compleanno... ma temo che non riceverà molti regali-

-Perché?- chiese Tavington, sorpreso.

-Dubito che mio padre se ne ricordi- sospirò Karen -Sai, la casa è tutta in agitazione per il mio dannato matrimonio, e... bè, ho paura che il suo compleanno verrà dimenticato-

-E' disgustoso- disse Tavington, colpito -Ma è fortunata ad avere una sorella come te-

Karen sorrise: -Sono più fortunata io ad averne una come lei. Vorrei che mio padre le dedicasse più attenzioni, ma credo che... insomma, so che è terribile, ma credo che lui non abbia mai voluto veramente bene a Priska. Lui voleva che nascesse un maschio al suo posto, desiderava un erede-

Tavington rimase in silenzio.

Karen abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò: -Mi mancherà molto, quando dovrò andarmene via-

-Anche tu le mancherai- disse William -E mancherai anche a me-

Karen gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, senza riuscire a trattenersi oltre. Lui l'abbraccio e il bacio si fece più profondo, ancora più passionale. Karen si sentì stringere forte dalle sue braccia, e desiderò ardentemente di non lasciarlo mai. Le loro labbra si separarono morbidamente. Karen e William si guardarono negli occhi. William poi le prese le mani e le baciò.

-Devo andare, ora- le disse, alzandosi in piedi -Tornerò oggi pomeriggio-

-Và bene- rispose lei, risoluta -Mi troverai qui-

Lui le sorrise e camminò giù per la collina. Karen lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non sparì alla vista, quindi tornò a cucire, mentre la sua mente pensava ancora a lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una volta giunto a Camden, William si sistemò alla sua scrivania e cercò di buttar giù una lettera da spedire al Generale Cornwallis, nella quale lo metteva in allarme sulla questione "Spettro", che a quanto pareva si era appena riaperta.

Era difficile pensare a qualcosa da scrivere, però. E anche cercare di far stare ferma la piuma sul foglio risultava impossibile, tanto la mano gli tremava di rabbia.

Era furioso: il problema dello "Spettro" lo infastidiva anche se non lo toccava più di tanto; in fondo era abituato a trattare con ribelli del genere, faceva tutto parte del lavoro che svolgeva da ormai vent'anni... niente di nuovo sotto il sole, insomma. No, quello che veramente gli rodeva era che stava per assistere alla più grande sconfitta della sua vita: perdere Karen.

Il giorno dopo, la donna che lui amava --l'unica donna che avesse mai amato, in effetti-- sarebbe stata più irraggiungibile che mai, nelle mani del Generale O'Hara. Probabilmente quello che avrebbe avuto quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato l'ultimo, vero incontro con Karen. Era molto probabile che la rivedesse ancora, ai balli o magari in giro per uno dei forti (non era raro che le mogli degli ufficiali andassero a trovare i loro mariti, di tanto in tanto), ma sarebbe stato tutto diverso. O'Hara senza dubbio le avrebbe impedito di parlare con un "Macellaio" come lui, le avrebbe impedito persino di avvicinarglisi... William riusciva benissimo ad immaginarsi la scena: Karen elegante e bellissima, il sorriso aperto e pieno di felicità sparito per sempre dal suo viso, che teneva il braccio ad O'Hara e fissava il terreno in silenzio mentre il generale la presentava a tutti gli aristocratici presenti nei dintorni... William che la vedeva da lontano, lei che alzava lo sguardo e i suoi occhi rilucevano dell'allegria perduta, mandando riflessi d'oro e ambra nella sua direzione... William che, guardandola, avrebbe pensato "_perché ho lasciato che lui me la portasse via?"_ e le avrebbe ricambiato lo sguardo, mantenendo un contatto visivo fermo e costante con gli occhi di lei... ma ecco che vedeva il Generale O'Hara richiamare l'attenzione della sua giovane moglie, e tornare a presentarla ai nobili. E lui, William, che non le avrebbe mai più staccato gli occhi di dosso, l'avrebbe guardata fino alla fine del ballo rimpiangendo la sua stessa codardia e la sua dannata sfortuna... E poi si immaginava di tornare al forte, dopo il ballo, e trovare la solita puttana nel letto... Vedeva se stesso fare l'amore con lei, con la mente totalmente altrove, con il rimpianto che lo rosicchiava piano piano rendendo insapore ogni cosa che non fosse lei, Karen... senza di lei il mondo sarebbe tornato grigio e buio.

Poi, col passare degli anni, Bordon si sarebbe sposato con una donna bellissima, si sarebbe detto felice e, a guerra finita, se ne sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra... e Tavington, solo, senza un luogo dove abitare, si sarebbe ridotto a bere brandy e vino in una qualche locanda sperduta fino a diventare più ubriaco e pazzo di suo padre... e allora avrebbe gridato a voce alta il nome di lei, avrebbe raccontato a chiunque fosse disposto a sentirla la sua storia, la storia di quei due mesi che gli avevano segnato la vita... poi sarebbe crollato con la testa sul tavolo, il brandy sarebbe caduto a terra, e gli avventori lo avrebbero buttato fuori a marcire sulla strada... quindi tutto quello che sarebbe rimasto di lui sarebbe stato meno di un ricordo, una vaga memoria di un "Macellaio" distrutto dall'amore, affogato nell'alcool e putrefatto nel fango delle strade.

Tavington scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. Un brutto presentimento gli disse che sarebbe successo esattamente così, se lui non fosse riuscito ad annullare quelle nozze. Si versò del brandy e lo sorseggiò lentamente, assaporandolo, la mente molto lontana dalla lettera che doveva scrivere, ora. Si sforzò di trovare un modo per far fallire quel matrimonio... diamine, era come una battaglia molto complicata, ma anche troppo importante per finire con una resa. Si convinse di aver bisogno di un consiglio di guerra, subito. Mandò al diavolo la lettera, aprì la porta della sua stanza e si diresse in corridoio. Lo percorse fino alla fine e bussò alla porta della camera di Bordon. Da dentro provenivano degli strani versi.

-Maggiore!- sbraitò, moltiplicando i colpi alla porta.

I versi non sembravano cessare. Tavington accostò l'orecchio alla porta e stette in ascolto.

Dall'interno provenivano risa, gridolini e altri rumori strani, come un ansimare e il fruscio di lenzuola. Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-MAGGIORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gridò, quasi sfondando la porta con un pugno. Sentì il vetro della finestra alla fine del corridoio tremare dopo l'ondata della sua voce. I rumori all'interno della stanza morirono di botto.

-Shhh, c'è qualcuno alla porta- sentì Bordon bisbigliare -Ehm, colonnello?-

-Bordon, vi voglio immediatamente nel corridoio- disse Tavington con voce ferma -E' un ordine-

-Ehm... sì, certo, colonnello-

Tavington si appoggiò al muro ed incrociò le braccia, curioso di vedere in che condizioni fosse Bordon. Qualche minuto dopo, il maggiore comparve sulla soglia, spettinato e con la giacca sbottonata.

-Signore?-

Tavington sbirciò alle sue spalle e vide Ellie, una delle puttane del forte, salutarlo da sopra il letto di Bordon. Non indossava niente più che un lenzuolo.

Tavington alzò le sopracciglia, decise di non commentare e disse: -Maggiore, consiglio di guerra. Seguitemi immediatamente-

Bordon sembrava perplesso: -Signore? Un consiglio di guerra per cosa?-

-_Niente domande_- disse William in un tono che non ammetteva repliche -Muovetevi-

Bordon chiuse la porta facendo cenno a Ellie che sarebbe tornato più tardi, e si affrettò a seguire Tavington nel corridoio. Tavington lo condusse nella sua stanza e, una volta che vi furono entrati, chiuse la porta.

-Allora, Mark- disse Tavington, abbandonando il tono professionale -Domani Karen si sposa con O'Hara-

-Lo so- rispose Bordon, incupito -E' una gran bella perdita-

Intercettò lo sguardo minaccioso di William e si affrettò ad aggiungere: -Per te, voglio dire-

Tavington sospirò: -Non ho idea di come agire. Non sono pratico di queste cose-

Bordon lo guardò incredulo: -No, aspetta un attimo. Tu...- lo indicò, l'indice teso e gli occhi ridotti a fessure -Hai interrotto le mie attività riproduttive solo per dirmi questo?-

Tavington ghignò: -E' una battaglia che non posso perdere, Mark. Devi dirmi qualcosa-

-Will, lascia che ti dica una cosa, amico: quella era la più grande scopata della mia vita! E tu l'hai... l'hai...-

-La più bella scopata della tua vita con _Ellie_?- rise Tavington, dimenticando per un attimo tutte le sue preoccupazioni -Hai dei seri problemi, Bordy. Credo che sia la peggiore in assoluto, è così... _lenta, _insomma...-

-Lenta?? Ma non hai sentito i gemiti che stavamo facendo?- disse Bordon, tra lo sconvolto e l'offeso -Parola mia, neanche il mio cavallo cavalca così, eravamo avvinghiati in modo che...-

-Bordon- lo chiamò Tavington, esasperato -Dopo tornerai da lei. Ma ora devi darmi un consiglio-

Bordon alzò le spalle: -Che ti posso dire? Non andare al matrimonio!-

Tavington sbuffò: -Non mi hanno invitato, ma anche se lo avessero fatto non mi sarei presentato. Non riesco a credere che la perderò così, senza dire o fare nulla per impedirlo-

Bordon rimase in silenzio. Tavington riusciva quasi a vedere le rotelline del suo cervello lavorare nello sforzo di pensare a qualcosa. Bordon alzò gli occhi e disse, d'un tratto:

-Ehi, ho un'idea- disse, gli occhi che gli si illuminavano.

-Parla!- disse Tavington, con lo stesso tono in cui avrebbe potuto interrogare un ribelle. In effetti Bordon fu piuttosto sorpreso nel vedere che non gli puntava nessuna pistola alla tempia o cose del genere.

-Senti, oggi il pomeriggio ce lo abbiamo libero, non abbiamo un cavolo da fare... perciò tu ti intrufoli nella casa di lei, cerchi in tutte le stanze il vestito da sposa e poi lo rubi. Non può sposarsi senza vestito, no?-

Gli occhi di Bordon brillavano come se avesse appena detto una cosa estremamente intelligente. Tavington invece era dubbioso.

-Niente di meglio?- chiese.

Bordon parve offeso: -Ma è un'idea geniale! Avanti, sei o non sei un Dragone? Che ci vuole ad entrare in una casa senza sentinelle, piena di civili non armati? Che ci vuole a prendere un vestito e portarlo via? Amico, datti una svegliata! Hai un piano migliore?-

Tavington scosse la testa, ma era ancora poco convinto.

-E se incontro qualcuno?-

-Che domande, tiri fuori la pistola e _bang!_ Chi si è visto si è visto, no?- disse Bordon con un sorriso.

Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò: -Non sai come vorrei risolvere la cosa in questo modo. Quando possiedi una pistola ti sembra di poter risolvere ogni tuo problema con proiettili e polvere da sparo... ma dopo un po' di tempo ti accorgi che i problemi che contano davvero non si possono risolvere in quel modo-

Bordon ridacchiò: -Sono commosso, Tav, davvero. Ora, se il tuo monologo è finito, hai intenzione o no di muovere quelle tue chiappe addormentate e andare a svolgere la missione?-

-Non ho ancora risolto la questione di cosa fare in caso incontrassi qualcuno- disse Tavington in tono fermo, ormai rassegnato a eseguire quel folle compito.

Gli occhi di Bordon brillarono: -Ma è chiaro, no? Segui il mio ragionamento: i servitori in una casa sono per di più uomini o donne, in genere?-

-Donne, direi- disse Tavington, pensieroso, chiedendosi dove Bordon volesse andare a parare -Gli uomini ci sono, ma vengono usati per i lavori esterni, come il giardinaggio, le stalle... o no?- aggiunse, incerto.

Ma Bordon annuì calorosamente: -Esatto, amico mio. Le serve che stanno in casa sono donne. Quindi tu hai molte più possibilità di incontrare una donna che un uomo, no?-

-Direi di sì- rispose Tavington lentamente.

-E poi, parliamo di un vestito da sposa... cosa ci fa un uomo nei dintorni di un vestito da sposa? Sappiamo entrambi che le donne sono molto più portate di noi a rifinire abiti e cose del genere... no? Quindi, la questione è risolta-

-Non mi sembra- replicò William -Abbiamo capito che probabilmente incontrerò una donna, mentre mi metto alla ricerca di questo benedetto vestito da sposa... e allora?-

Bordon alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Quando mai potrò tornare a scopare?-

-Rispondimi e basta- disse William con un sorrisetto -Avanti, maggiore, è un ordine-

Bordon sospirò: -William... ti sei mai chiesto perché tu, volendo, potresti organizzare una bella orgia in camera tua con almeno una trentina di prostitute mentre io mi dovrei accontentare al massimo di dieci? Ti sei mai chiesto perché quella tua Karen non si è innamorata di me, ma di te? Ti sei mai chiesto perché io sono sempre qui a consigliarti mentre tu agisci?-

Tavington alzò le spalle.

Bordon si alzò in piedi e si diresse alla porta: -Si chiama fascino, Tav. Ecco la cosa che ti aiuterà ad oltrepassare tutte le donne che incontrerai mentre ti dirigi verso il vestito da sposa-

Tavington lo guardò uscire nel corridoio e chiudere la porta canticchiando. Un ghigno si formò sulle sue labbra al pensiero di dover usare il suo "fascino" per ammaliare le servitrici di Villa Honey e convincerle a farlo passare. Mentre si rimetteva a scrivere la lettera, si chiedeva se sarebbe mai diventato, un giorno, intelligente come Bordon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verso le tre del pomeriggio, Tavington cavalcava veloce verso Villa Honey. Aveva fatto tesoro dei consigli di Bordon --in effetti, non aveva idea di come avrebbe mai potuto tirare avanti senza di lui-- e sui risultati del "consiglio di guerra", aveva costruito un piano d'attacco, con mosse infallibili che non avrebbero lasciato scampo agli avversari. Il nemico (il Barone Honey) era sempre fuori, a quell'ora. Nei due mesi trascorsi incontrandosi segretamente con Karen, William aveva imparato a memoria tutti i suoi orari e sapeva bene che di pomeriggio in genere il barone usciva, per poi ritornare alla sera verso le sei o le sette. L'unico dubbio era che quel giorno, essendo la vigilia del matrimonio della figlia, lui avesse potuto rimanere alla villa ad impegnarsi con i preparativi, ma William preferiva non pensarci. Se il barone lo avesse trovato in casa sua, William dubitava che il suo "fascino" sarebbe riuscito a distrarlo o ad ammorbidirlo, in quel caso. Pregò che fosse uscito anche quel giorno.

Ben presto Villa Honey apparve davanti ai suoi occhi, circondata dalle colline, baciata dal sole e meravigliosa come sempre. Una macchiolina lontana e minuscola su uno dei prati dietro la casa gli disse che Karen non era stata ancora trovata. Si chiese se era il caso di avvertirla del suo piano di rubare il vestito da sposa, ma decise di no: glielo avrebbe riferito più tardi, solo in caso di missione compiuta. Rallentò l'andatura per rendere il suo arrivo nel cortile anteriore alla casa più silenzioso e discreto possibile. Scese dal cavallo e lo affidò ad un servo che sbucò immediatamente da dietro l'angolo della casa. Dato che c'era, William gli domandò:

-Il Barone Honey è in casa?-

Quello scosse la testa: -No, signore, è andato via-

-Bene- rispose Tavington, senza avere davvero l'intenzione di dirlo a voce alta. Si tolse il caschetto da cavalcata e se lo mise sotto il braccio, tenendo nell'altra mano un mazzo di rose che aveva comprato venendo lì. Quelle non facevano parte del piano, a dir la verità: aveva intenzione di donarle a Priska come regalo di compleanno, visto che a quanto diceva Karen, la ragazzina non avrebbe ricevuto molti auguri, quel giorno.

Avanzò verso la villa con passo deciso, camminando tra le fontanelle e il profumo fresco della primavera. Era nervoso, e si aspettò quasi di sentire la musichina tipica delle battaglie risuonare intorno a lui, da quanto tutta la situazione assomigliava ad una battaglia.

Bussò alla porta con decisione, rigirandosi le rose tra le mani nervosamente.

Dopo qualche secondo, la porta venne aperta e Tavington si ritrovò davanti Priska, che quel giorno indossava un vestito azzurro. La ragazza arrossì violentemente nel vedere il visitatore.

-Uh! Ehm... oh, Colonnello Tavington, che piacere rivedervi... ehm...-

Si riavviò i capelli dietro le orecchie con aria molto imbarazzata. Tavington era piuttosto spiazzato da quello strano comportamento, ma le sorrise e le disse, cordialmente:

-Buongiorno, Priska-

-Ah, oh... buongiorno anche a voi. Io... ehm, che splendidi fiori! Karen và pazza per le rose, ne sarà felicissima, vedrete... E' solo che al momento non riusciamo a trovarla, credo che si sia nascosta perché...-

-No, le rose non sono per Karen- disse Tavington, porgendogliele -Sono per te-

Priska smise immediatamente di parlare e lo guardò come se fosse sul punto di svenire. Il rossore stavolta comprese anche le orecchie.

-Io... per me?- chiese, confusa e incredula -Per_ me_?-

Tavington annuì, sorridendo: -Prendile. Ho saputo da Karen che oggi era il tuo compleanno e ho pensato di farti questo piccolo regalo-

Le porse ulteriormente le rose: -Auguri, Priska-

La ragazza prese il mazzo e lo guardò come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello. Quindi disse, imbarazzata e sorridente: -Oh, bè... grazie...-

Regnò qualche secondo di silenzio nel quale Priska spostava lo sguardo dalle rose a Tavington, ancora inebetita da quel dono inaspettato. Tavington immaginò che la ragazzina fosse davvero contenta di aver ricevuto un regalo quando ognuno aveva dimenticato il suo compleanno, e si sentì orgoglioso di averla fatta felice.

Priska si scosse improvvisamente dalla trance: -Oh, ma che stupida! Voi siete ancora lì, fuori... entrate, entrate-

Si fece da parte e Tavington entrò muovendo qualche passo nell'ingresso. Ci era già stato una volta, e quella notte era impressa nella sua mente illuminata di una luce sgradevole, una luce di sconfitta. Sperò che non si fosse rivelato un fiasco anche questa nuova missione. Mentre Priska lo guidava in salotto blaterando qualcosa sul trovare un vaso per quelle rose stupende, Tavington si chiese se fosse il caso di rivelare il suo piano alla ragazzina. Dopotutto, lei e Karen sembravano molto legate: Karen parlava di Priska con grande simpatia e candore. Doveva essere una ragazza straordinaria e, probabilmente non avrebbe fatto la spia al barone sul suo piano. Così, decise di rivolgersi a lei. Sicuramente avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

-Ehm... Priska?-

Lei si fermò e si voltò verso di lui, ancora molto rossa.

-Ditemi, colonnello-

-Ascolta- disse lui in tono cospiratorio, avvicinandosi a lei -Sono qui per rubare il vestito da sposa di tua sorella-

Priska lo guardò perplessa: -Davvero? E perché lo volete?-

-Ecco, io... insomma, voglio impedire queste nozze- spiegò Tavington d'un fiato

-Immagino che anche tu non voglia che Karen si sposi con O'Hara, vero?

Lei annuì: -Già... e voi dite che rubarle il vestito potrà aiutare la situazione?-

-Bè, se non altro rimanderà il matrimonio-

Priska annuì di nuovo, muovendo lentamente la testa: -Sì, magari avete ragione. E allora, come avete intenzione di agire?-

-Speravo che tu potessi darmi una mano- ammise Tavington, guardandola speranzoso.

Lei divenne talmente rossa che Tavington si domandò se per caso non stesse trattenendo il fiato: -Oh... io... Bè, ma come potrei aiutarvi?-

-Potresti dirmi in quale stanza si trova il vestito da sposa, per esempio- proseguì William

-E magari anche fare in modo di distrarre i servi-

Lei annuì, entusiasmata dall'idea: -Sì, sì, lo potrei fare. Anche se, badate bene, non riuscirò mai a distrarre Sendy, la cucitrice. E' fissata con i vestiti, sta attaccata all'abito di mia sorella giorno e notte, non fa che aggiungere veli, svolazzi e perline... dubito che si staccherebbe da lì anche se la casa andasse a fuoco... Ma per quanto riguarda gli altri... sì, credo che ce la potrei fare-

-Perfetto- disse William -Sendy me la lavorerò io-

-Come?-

-Ehm... mi occuperò io di distrarla. Ora dimmi... dov'è il vestito da sposa?-

-Al piano di sopra, la terza porta a sinistra del corridoio- disse Priska -Nascondetevi sotto le scale, mentre chiamo i servi qui, al piano di sotto-

-Grazie mille, Priska- la ringraziò Tavington, mentre tornava nell'ingresso e si acquattava nel sottoscala.

La ragazza sparì un attimo per mettere via le rose, quindi tornò nell'atrio e gridò, su per le scale: -Ehi, lassù! C'è qualcuno che vuole un bel pezzo di torta? E' appena uscita dal forno! Coraggio, vi do venti minuti di libertà!-

Si udì un gran trambusto e nel giro di pochi secondi almeno una mezza dozzina di servitrici si precipitarono giù per le scale, correndo eccitate verso la padroncina.

-Davvero possiamo, miss Honey?-

-Certo!- rispose lei -Anzi, fate pure con calma. Avete lavorato molto, ultimamente-

-Grazie, padroncina!-

-Vi ringrazio, Miss Honey!-

-Grazie!-

Priska fece l'occhiolino a Tavington mentre tutte le servitrici fuggivano in cucina. Lei le seguì mentre Tavington, dopo un cenno di ringraziamento, prendeva a salire le scale velocemente. Imboccò il corridoio --per un attimo provò la curiosità di andare a cercare la camera di Karen, ma resistette alla tentazione-- e si recò verso la terza porta a sinistra. Appena vi fu davanti, la aprì, provando un gran nervosismo.

Una giovane donna sedeva su un basso sgabello accanto ad un vestito esageratamente orlato e decisamente troppo sfarzoso. Era intenta a sistemare qualcosa sul fondo, e lavorava a testa bassa, infilando l'ago con impegno e precisione.

Tavington si schiarì la gola per segnalare la sua presenza e quella alzò la testa e si levò in piedi chinando il capo rispettosamente.

-Buongiorno- disse con uno sguardo interrogativo -Con permesso, posso chiedervi chi siete?-

Tavington, che non si aspettava una domanda così diretta, sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori e disse: -Buongiorno, Sendy-

-Conoscete il mio nome?- chiese lei, piuttosto sorpresa.

Lui annuì e le rivolse uno sguardo accattivante: -Sì, lo conosco, miss-

Lei arrossì: -O no, signore, non "miss". Sono solo Sendy, lavoro per questa famiglia-

-Ogni bella donna è degna di essere chiamata miss- disse lui, muovendo qualche passo verso di lei -E non vorrete di certo negare che siete di una bellezza... come dire... intrigante-

Lei abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise con modestia: -Oh, signore, mi lusingate, non sono che una serva...-

-E quale serva- disse lui senza abbandonare il suo sorriso, nè il suo sguardo su di lei

-Sembrate molto dedita al vostro lavoro, devo dire che non ho mai visto una tale passione nel cucito tale la vostra-

Lei rise a bassa voce, le guance arrossate dai complimenti. Tavington si chiese come continuare.

-Ma chi siete, signore, se è lecito saperlo?- domandò lei con un sorriso emozionato.

-Il mio nome è... Edward Rosewell- rispose Tavington, veloce -E sono qui per ritirare il vestito di Miss Honey-

Il sorriso sparì immediatamente dalle labbra di lei: -Ritirarlo?-

-Sì, è il Generale O'Hara che mi manda- rispose Tavington con tranquillità -Desidera vedere il vestito prima del matrimonio, sapete... vuole organizzare tutto nei minimi dettagli-

La serva si morse un labbro con aria dubbiosa: -Bè, se sono le volontà del generale... ma io dovrei ancora apportare alcune modifiche, mi sembra davvero troppo semplice e spoglio, non credete? Avevo pensato a delle roselline di stoffa sul fondo, accompagnate da tulle e...-

-Sono sicuro che al Generale O'Hara piacerà così- disse Tavington con delicatezza. Le si avvicinò ancora e disse, in tono basso e malizioso:

-E poi, è un vero peccato che una donna bella e giovane come voi debba passare tutto questo tempo chinata su un vestito da sposa-

Lei gli sorrise, lusingata. Cominciava a notare la sua vicinanza a lui.

-Bè... immagino che abbiate ragione...- disse in un soffio, guardandolo negli occhi.

Tavington le sorrise e prese il vestito sfilandolo dai ganci che lo tenevano attaccato all'armadio. Lei lo guardò, piuttosto preoccupata dalle condizioni in cui il vestito sarebbe arrivato al generale.

-Ehm... vi aiuto a portarlo di sotto, d'accordo?-

-Sarebbe un onore- disse Tavington con un brillio degli occhi, mentre la seguiva giù per le scale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sembrava impossibile, ma alla fine Tavington era riuscito a portare a termine il suo piano. Sendy sembrava assolutamente convinta che lui fosse innamorato di lei, tanto che gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata maliziosa prima di rientrare in casa. Tavington immaginò di avere fatto bene il suo lavoro, di aver usato al meglio il suo "fascino", e ciò gli dava un'immensa soddisfazione. Forse non era poi così male con le donne, dopotutto.

Cavalcò con il vestito da sposa piegato dietro la schiena per circa un miglio, fino a giungere ad uno dei tanti affluenti del Santee. Scese da cavallo, prese l'ammasso di stoffa bianca sgualcito dalla cavalcata e lo gettò nel fiume con crescente soddisfazione. Lo vide scivolare via, fino a sparire alla vista cadendo per una cascatella. Si chiese quanto dovesse sembrare strano, per qualcuno che si trovava in fondo al fiume, vedersi arrivare un vestito da sposa trasportato dalla corrente. Ora voleva vedere come avrebbe fatto Karen a sposarsi, senza vestito. No, sarebbero stati costretti a rimandare quelle nozze, Tavington ne era sicuro. Così, risalì con un'improvvisa serenità sul cavallo e tornò a Villa Honey. Karen era ancora sulle colline. Tavington si avvicinò lentamente a lei e quando la raggiunse vide che stava dormendo. Si fermò a guardarla.

La brezza del pomeriggio morente giocava con i ciuffi di capelli davanti al suo viso... le passavano sulle palpebre chiuse, sfiorandole con magici tocchi di cielo. Le sue ciglia erano congiunte e riposavano anch'esse... il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con tranquillità e costanza... le sue mani erano chiuse a pugno, una vicina al viso e l'altra persa nel prato, stesa di fianco al busto... sembrava così vulnerabile, fragile... sembrava richiedere qualcuno che la proteggesse, ma nello stesso tempo appariva come protetta dalla natura che la circondava, dai fiori, dal vento, da ogni singolo stelo d'erba... Era come se la natura l'avesse eletta a sua principessa ed ora vegliasse sul suo sonno incantato... Tavington si disse che sarebbe stato un peccato svegliarla, così si sedette a poca distanza da lei, in modo da poterla osservare in tutti i particolari mentre riposava.

Un angelo.

Questo era stato ciò che lui aveva pensato di lei la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Con la sua semplicità, la sua innocenza e la sua purezza, lei era questo per lui. Come un candido giglio, un morbido petalo di rosa... era una fanciulla che adorava la vita, confidava e ammirava tutto ciò che le stava intorno... riusciva a cogliere ogni piccolezza ed ogni particolare e renderlo sublime con i suoi sorrisi, con la sua allegria... E la sua musica, Dio, la sua musica... esisteva un suono più simile al canto dei pettirossi, al fischio del vento, all'ondeggiare dei rami nella brezza? Esisteva un suono che potesse essere paragonato a quella gioiosa armonia, a quel miracolo che accadeva ogni volta che poggiava le dita sui tasti? Tavington l'avrebbe ascoltata in eterno, avrebbe voluto morire ascoltando quella musica...

Ma erano tutti sogni impossibili, ora, realizzò di colpo. Forse, con la strampalata ma dopotutto sensata idea di Bordon di rubare il vestito da sposa, lui era riuscito in quella che sembrava un'impresa impossibile: ritardare le nozze. Ma per quanto riguardava annullarle, no... Tavington non sarebbe mai riuscito a impedire che lui, O'Hara, l'avesse. Ormai era già sua, Tavington aveva perso. Ma non voleva accettarlo, no, probabilmente non l'avrebbe accettato mai... Bordon gli avrebbe detto di farsene una ragione, ma Tavington non ci sarebbe mai riuscito... L'amore, i sentimenti che provava per lei superavano ogni limite... e il semplice pensiero che ben presto lei sarebbe appartenuta ad un altro, il pensiero che... che il suo corpo, puro e inviolato, sarebbe stato contaminato da un uomo che non era lui, lo torturava. Se solo pensava a tutti i sogni che aveva fatto su di lei! Alle speranze, i progetti, tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto tanto dirle prima che il giorno dell'addio fosse arrivato... Tavington aveva voglia di uccidersi. Se non fosse riuscito ad averla, sarebbe morto. Forse il suo corpo sarebbe rimasto in vita, ma la sua anima se ne sarebbe andata con lei... Il suo corpo sarebbe stato vuoto e senza vita. E piuttosto che una vita così, Tavington avrebbe preferito la morte assoluta.

Un lieve mormorio lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. Guardò Karen, e vide che si era tirata sui gomiti e sbatteva gli occhi guardandosi intorno. Vide William e il suo sguardo si illuminò.

-Ciao!- gli disse, prima di correre ad abbracciarlo -Quanto ci hai messo?-

Tavington la strinse forte, respirando a fondo il profumo inebriante dei suoi lunghi capelli castani: -Ti guardavo dormire-

Lei si staccò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi: -Ah, sì? Ed ero interessante?-

-Molto- rispose lui in un sussurro, prima di posare le labbra sulle sue. La coinvolse in un lungo, dolcissimo bacio che riuniva anima e corpo. Le labbra di lei erano morbide e dolci, lui adorava baciarla e sentirle muoversi e posarsi sulle sue. Erano così calde, così piacevole il loro contatto...

-Allora, quando sei arrivato?- disse lei, sedendosi accanto a lui -Più tardi del dovuto, vero?-

-Sì- rispose lui -Ma ho fatto una piccola cosa che forse rimanderà le tue nozze-

Lei lo guardò come se non osasse credere alle proprie orecchie: -Dici davvero?-

Lui annuì: -Ho rubato il tuo vestito da sposa-

Lei sgranò gli occhi, mentre ancora alcuni ciuffi le volavano sul viso: -Che cosa??!-

William sorrise: -E' stata dura, ma ce l'ho fatta. Mi ha aiutato tua sorella-

-Priska? Sul serio? Oh, non ci credo che hai fatto questo per me, William-

Lui le prese la mano e la baciò: -Per te farei tutto, Karen, lo sai-

Lei rise e gli si avvicinò: -Sei più pazzo di quanto credessi-

Gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo e lo buttò a terra. Tavington toccò il suolo con la schiena mentre lei lo baciava sulle labbra. Fu un bacio profondo, passionale, nel quale Tavington gustò il desiderio che lei provava per lui... anche lui la desiderava, e molto.

Lei si stese di fianco a lui, e William le circondò le spalle con un braccio.

-Questo significa che forse domani non sposerò il generale- disse Karen, con un po' di fiatone.

-Già, forse- rispose lui, ben attento a non confidare troppo nella speranza -Ma non possiamo saperlo-

Lei si stese su un fianco e lo guardò, puntellando un gomito al terreno e appoggiando la testa al braccio. Il suo sguardo era molto intenso, i suoi occhi luccicavano come perle nella sera che scendeva lentamente.

-Io ti amo, William- disse in un sussurro -Lo sai, vero?-

Lui la guardò, osservando quel viso che da tanto tempo infestava i suoi sogni. Sembrava ancora più angelico e più meraviglioso del solito, con lo sfondo del cielo trapunto dalle prime stelle notturne...

Lui le accarezzò una guancia delicatamente e le sussurrò: -Lo so, Karen. E ti amo anch'io, più di qualsiasi altra cosa-

Lei si chinò su di lui e lo baciò. Tavington accettò il bacio e la prese per le spalle, conducendola lentamente ed impercettibilmente verso di lui. Lei non oppose resistenza e continuò a baciarlo con passione crescente. Ben presto Tavington si ritrovò con il busto della ragazza sopra il suo. La circondò con le braccia e la tenne aderente al suo petto. Lei separò le labbra dalle sue e trasse dei lunghi respiri, chiudendo gli occhi.

Rimasero lì ancora per qualche minuto, quindi venne il momento di separarsi.

Quando scesero per la collina e raggiunsero il cavallo di lui, i loro occhi si incontrarono e ognuno seppe che quello poteva essere l'ultimo momento in cui si sarebbero potuti vedere tranquillamente, senza O'Hara di mezzo. Karen appoggiò le mani sul petto forte di lui e lo baciò un'ultima volta, un bacio che sapeva di speranza e fiducia...

Tavington la guardò negli occhi ancora una volta, prima di separarsi da lei definitivamente e salire sul suo cavallo. Nessuno dei due disse nulla... non c'era niente da dire. Non volevano distruggere le esili speranze che rimanevano con parole o saluti inutili. Si guardarono per un lungo attimo, quindi Tavington indossò di nuovo il caschetto, se lo allacciò sotto il mento e incitò il cavallo a ripartire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Com'è andata?- chiese Bordon a bruciapelo, nonappena lo ebbe incontrato nel corridoio.

-Vieni, ne parliamo dentro- disse Tavington sbrigativo, adocchiando un gruppo di prostitute che gli faceva ciao con la mano.

Appena entrati nella camera di William, Tavington sospirò: -Il vestito da sposa sta viaggiando da qualche parte verso l'oceano, in questo momento. L'ho gettato nel Santee-

-Grande!- rispose Bordon, entusiasta -E allora cos'è questa faccia da funerale?-

Tavington abbassò lo sguardo: -E' che non credo che servirà a molto. Voglio dire, probabilmente rimanderà le nozze, questo è quasi certo, ma... prima o poi il Generale O'Hara la sposerà. Non c'è modo di aggirare l'ostacolo, perché prima o poi succederà-

Bordon sbuffò: -Ah, dai...! Almeno hai un po' più di tempo da passare con la tua Karen, no?-

Tavington annuì, anche se dentro di sé pensava che un'intera vita non sarebbe stata sufficiente per passare del tempo con lei, tanta era la voglia di rivederla...

-E intanto- proseguì Bordon, ben deciso a risollevare l'umore dell'amico -Penseremo ad un altro piano, no? Un piano migliore, che annulli le nozze definitivamente-

-Speriamo solo di riuscirci, Cristo- disse Tavington, depresso.

I due rimasero in silenzio per un po', ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando Bordon saltò su e disse: -Bè, abbiamo ancora del tempo per pensarci, coraggio. Vieni giù a farti una partitina e bere un bicchiere. Ehi... _un bicchiere_, non ubriacarti come l'altra volta-

-Dai, quasi quasi vengo- disse Tavington, sciogliendosi i capelli e togliendosi la giacca -E ho anche una certa voglia di andare a puttane, stanotte-

-Evvai, Tav!- esclamò Bordon dandogli una pacca sulle spalle, prima che entrambi scendessero al piano di sotto in cerca di alcool e donne come al solito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dov'è finito?? DOV' E' FINITO???????-

La voce del Barone Honey fece sobbalzare tutti i dieci servi in piedi davanti a lui.

-Chi era responsabile del vestito??- domandò, le vene del viso pulsanti di rabbia -Chi diavolo era???-

Sendy si fece avanti, tremante: -Io, signore-

-Tu!! Ebbene, dov'è finito? DOV' E'????- sbraitò il barone.

-Il signor Rosewell è venuto a ritirarlo, signore. Ha detto...- Sendy deglutì -Ha detto che veniva per conto del Generale O'Hara-

-CHE COSA???????- gridò il barone, e i servi sobbalzarono di nuovo -E tu gli hai creduto?? Mmmm??-

-Io... sì, signore-

Il Barone Honey scosse la testa, indignato: -Mia figlia deve sposarsi domani, e il suo vestito da sposa è SCOMPARSO!! E' assolutamente indecoroso, tutto ciò, maledizione! Chi diavolo ha visto questo signor Rosewell, a parte te, mmm?-

Un servo fece un passo avanti: -Mi ha consegnato il suo cavallo, signore. E ha chiesto se eravate in casa-

Il Barone Honey lo guardò furibondo: -Tornate al lavoro!- borbottò -Ora dovrò trovare una soluzione, non si può assolutamente compiere l'errore di annullare un matrimonio di questa importanza...-

I servi si dispersero nelle varie direzioni silenziosamente, e il barone aprì la porta ed entrò nell'atrio. Vi trovò Priska e Karen che parlavano tra loro, sorridenti.

Il barone si avvicinò a Karen e le disse, a voce bassa:

-Karen... il tuo vestito da sposa è scomparso-

Priska distolse velocemente lo sguardo e si morse un labbro nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere.

-Davvero, padre? Curioso- si limitò a commentare Karen in tono innocente.

-Ora dovremo trovarne uno adatto a sostituire il primo- disse il barone, borbottando.

Karen alzò gli occhi verso di lui: -Ma non posso sposarmi con un vestito qualunque!- esclamò, tentando di suonare convincente -Non sarei... ehm... degna del generale-

Il barone sembrò molto colpito da quelle parole e annuì gravemente: -Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione, alla fine- sospirò -Ehh, non so, non so-

Prese a camminare verso le scale, e Priska disse, continuando la conversazione che loro padre aveva interrotto:

-Grazie, Karen, veramente. Sei stata davvero gentile, è semplicemente... stupendo-

Il barone di voltò verso di loro e vide Priska tenere tra le mani un abito rosa di fattura finissima. Scese le scale di corsa e si avvicinò per vederlo più da vicino.

-E questo cos'è?- chiese.

Priska sembrava sorpresa da quell'improvviso interesse, ma rispose con gioia: -E' il regalo di Karen per il mio compleanno, padre-

Ignorando completamente il fatto di essersi dimenticato del compleanno della figlia, il barone strappò l'abito dalle mani di Priska e lo tenne alto per guardarlo bene: -Karen, questo! E' assolutamente perfetto! Raffinato, elegante... credo proprio che ti stia anche bene come misura!

Karen scosse la testa: -No, padre. L'ho cucito io per Priska, appartiene a lei-

-Oh, avanti!- esclamò lui, facendo un gesto a mezz'aria come dire che erano sciocchezze

-Sono sicuro che te lo presterà, per un'occasione così importante... non è vero, Priscilla?-

La ragazza disse, timidamente: -Padre, veramente io...-

-Sì, sì, ti starà meravigliosamente, Karen, meravigliosamente...-

-Padre, non voglio indossarlo! E' di Priska, è il regalo per il suo compleanno!- gridò Karen, esasperata -L'ho cucito apposta per lei...-

-E hai fatto un buon lavoro, cara, proprio un ottimo lavoro. Brava la mia figliola!-

Karen fu tentata di tirargli uno schiaffo dalla rabbia che provava dentro: -Padre, vi dico di no! Appartiene a Priska, è suo, lasciateglielo tenere...!-

-Ma Priscilla te lo presterà, vuoi che non acconsenta? Sei pazza? Lei te le presterà volentieri, non è vero, Priscilla?-

Si voltò verso Priska e la ragazza chinò il capo.

-... certo, padre- mormorò -Io... ora credo che me ne andrò di sopra-

Karen guardò sua sorella salire le scale lentamente e a testa bassa. Suo padre stava ancora blaterando qualcosa a proposito del vestito.

Quando riuscì a liberarsi di lui --solo molti minuti dopo-- salì le scale e bussò delicatamente alla porta della camera di sua sorella.

-Priska? Posso entrare?-

-Certo- rispose la sua voce da dentro.

Karen aprì la porta e trovò Priska stesa sul letto. Le sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei.

-Mi dispiace per il vestito, sorellina- le disse -Nostro padre è stato ingiusto-

Priska scosse la testa: -Vuole il meglio per te-

I lineamenti di Karen si indurirono: -No, non è vero. Temo che nostro padre voglia solo il meglio per se stesso. Vuole avere degli eredi... e dei buoni nomi nel suo dannato albero genealogico-

Priska annuì: -Forse è così... ma lui si è sempre comportato in questo modo con me. Io gli voglio molto bene, come ne voglio a te- sospirò -E come ne volevo alla mamma, anche se l'ho conosciuta solo per un mese... Sai, a volte credo di ricordarmela ancora. Me la immagino molto simile a te-

Karen scosse la testa sorridendo: -No, era più simile a te-

-Davvero?-

-Sì- rispose lei, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra -E sarebbe molto orgogliosa di te, ora-

Priska sorrise: -Mi piacerebbe averla conosciuta. Poterle aver rivolto almeno una parola, averle detto... che le voglio molto bene e gliene vorrò sempre-

Karen accarezzò la fronte della sorella con affetto: -Un giorno la rivedrai-

Priska annuì: -Sì... sarà bellissimo-

-Già, ma non devi pensarci, ora- la riscosse Karen -Ci sono ancora tante cose belle che ti riserva la vita... La morte arriva solo quando ti sei stancato di vivere-

Priska annuì e sospirò profondamente.

Karen si sentiva ancora in colpa per la questione del vestito. Aprì bocca per scusarsi un'altra volta, quando il suo sguardo si posò su un vaso di rose posato sullo scrittoio.

-E quelle?- domandò, stupita.

Priska seguì il suo sguardo e diventò improvvisamente rossa almeno quanto le rose.

-Ah... oh... ehm, sì, quelle me le ha regalate... mmm... bè, il Colonnello Tavington-

Karen la guardò sgranando gli occhi: -Cosa? Dici sul serio?-

Priska annuì, ancora molto rossa: -Sì, quando è venuto qui a...- abbassò la voce e disse, in poco più di un bisbiglio -... a prendere il vestito, io ho aperto la porta e lui me le ha date dicendo che era un regalo per il mio compleanno. Ha detto che l'ha saputo grazie a te-

Karen annuì: -Sì, lui mi aveva vista mentre cucivo il tuo vestito-

Erano tornate a parlare del vestito, e Karen si scusò di nuovo.

-Fa lo stesso- disse Priska -Un matrimonio è molto più importante di uno stupido compleanno-

-Non quando il matrimonio in questione è estremamente stupido e il compleanno estremamente importante- replicò Karen -Avrei così tanto voluto vedere come ti stava...-

D'un tratto le venne un'idea.

Tirò Priska a sé e le bisbigliò nell'orecchio: -Senti, credo che nostro padre l'abbia messo nella stessa stanza in cui stava quello vecchio. Ti và di andarlo a provare, stanotte, quando tutti saranno a dormire?-

Priska acconsentì con entusiasmo.

Quella notte, lei e Karen finsero di andare a dormire. Quando la pendola dell'atrio rintoccò la mezzanotte, Karen andò a prendere sua sorella, che l'aspettava sveglia, ed insieme percorsero il corridoio fino a giungere alla stanza dov'era tenuto il vestito. Lo portarono in camera di Priska, e la ragazzina lo indossò.

Si guardò allo specchio e sorrise alla sua immagine.

-E' meraviglioso, Karen- bisbigliò, osservando l'abito in ogni particolare -Non so come fai ad essere così brava-

Karen le posò le mani sulle spalle: -Facciamo così: tienilo pure per andare a dormire, così c'è la speranza che si stropicci e che per domani sia troppo rovinato. Se nostro padre ti da la colpa, gli diciamo che sei sonnambula-

Priska scoppiò a ridere: -D'accordo-

Le due sorelle si salutarono e Karen si diresse verso la sua camera. Stralci di luna illuminavano la stanza, dando a quella penombra una parvenza un po' inquietante. Karen si stese nel letto e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che dormiva in quel letto... doveva cercare di dormire, doveva assolutamente dormire...

... era il giorno del suo matrimonio. Era vestita con l'abito rosa che aveva cucito per Priska, e si trovava all'altare con il Generale O'Hara. Lui le teneva la mano, e lei si sentiva triste e nervosa. Si sentiva osservata. Il prete parlava con voce distante ed echeggiante, Karen non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo... ma d'altra parte, cosa gliene importava. Era il giorno peggiore della sua vita, quel giorno nel quale, pronunciando due semplici parole, si sarebbe per sempre legata ad un uomo che non amava...

Venne il momento in cui doveva pronunciarle, quelle parole. Le disse. O'Hara sorrideva soddisfatto alla sua sinistra, mentre anche il prete cominciava a sorridere.

Ad un tratto la porta della chiesa si spalancò, ed entrò William. Aveva una pistola in mano.

-Karen, vieni da me, tesoro- le disse, dal fondo della chiesa. Karen spiccò una corsa verso di lui, ma inciampò nel vestito e cadde per terra. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma suo padre apparve vicino a lei e la costrinse a stare giù.

-Stai giù, brava la mia figliola-

-No, lasciatemi!-

Con uno strattone, Karen era riuscita a scappare da lui ed ora correva verso di lui, verso William... ma lui non sembrava avvicinarsi, anzi, se ne stava andando... Karen lo vide puntarsi la pistola alla testa e premere il grilletto. Karen urlò, urlò mentre vedeva William, sanguinante, cadere a terra... Mentre lei correva ancora verso di lui, le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance, il pavimento si mosse sotto i suoi passi... divenne verticale, e lei si sentì trascinare verso il basso...si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze al tappeto rosso che lo ricopriva, e rimase lì, a piangere, cercando di evitare di cadere nel vuoto. Le giungevano delle voci da laggiù, la voce di suo padre, quella di O'Hara... Ma lei doveva salire, doveva vedere come stava William. Strizzando gli occhi, vide il suo cadavere sporgere dalla cima, altissima e irraggiungibile, del pavimento che si era ribaltato... La testa di William era insanguinata, gocciolava sangue... del sangue le arrivò in faccia, e lei urlò, accecata... urlò mentre lasciava la presa e cadeva in quel baratro di nulla, urlava, urlava...

Karen aprì gli occhi.

Era al sicuro nel suo letto. Respirava affannosamente e aveva la fronte coperta di sudore freddo... che incubo... la sua mente ritornò alla realtà piano piano, progressivamente. Si stava giusto calmando quando udì un grido. Il suo cuore ricominciò a battere furiosamente. Era stato un grido uguale a quello che lei stessa aveva fatto nel suo sogno...

Ma questo era reale. Scese dal letto e tese l'orecchio. Arrivò un altro grido, stavolta soffocato.

Priska.

Karen si precipitò alla porta della sua camera e la spalancò. Percorse il corridoio in preda al panico, il respiro che si faceva via via più affannoso. Raggiunse la porta della camera di Priska --oh, perché era così lontana?-- e girò la maniglia. Chiusa. La porta era chiusa a chiave, da dentro.

Karen battè i pugni contro il legno, gridando disperatamente: -Priska! Priska! Tutto bene?-

_Oh, mio Dio, cos'è successo?_

_Perché la porta è chiusa a chiave?_

_Perché Priska gridava?_

Karen prese a spallate la porta, ma si fece solo un gran male. Suo padre emerse dal fondo del corridoio tenendo una candela accanto al viso.

-Karen! Sei impazzita? Cosa sono tutti questi rumori?-

-Padre!- gridò lei, disperata -Ho sentito delle grida, era Priska che gridava... La porta è chiusa a chiave, dobbiamo buttarla giù!-

-Sei sicura di non aver fatto un sogno?-

-Sì, padre!- disse Karen, impaziente -Vi prego, aiutatemi!-

Il Barone Honey, perplesso, provò ad aprire la porta, solo per trovarla chiusa.

-Chiama Boham-

Karen scese le scale di corsa e bussò freneticamente alla stanzina di Boham, uno dei servi della villa.

-Boham, porta le chiavi, presto! Vieni subito di sopra-

Karen risalì le scale tutto d'un fiato e appena arrivata davanti alla camera di Priska ricominciò a tempestarla di pugni.

-Karen, calmati, vedrai che ha solo avuto un brutto incubo- le disse il barone.

-No, non mi calmo affatto!- gridò lei, isterica -Perché non risponde? Perché la porta è chiusa a chiave? Oh, Signore... apriti, APRITI!-

Poco dopo giunse Boham con le chiavi. Lo schiavo ne scelse una e l'infilò nella toppa, girandola una sola volta. Appena la porta fu aperta, Karen si precipitò dentro. Alla fioca luce della luna e della candela portata da suo padre, Karen vide lo scrittoio rovesciato, le rose cadute a terra con il vaso in frantumi, il letto disfatto e la finestra aperta sulla notte. Le leggere tende di lino ondeggiavano alla brezza notturna.

Di Priska, neanche l'ombra.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Capitolo 7: Minacce

**Capitolo 7**

**Minacce**

-Oh! Oh! Oh Cielo… oh, colonnello-

Tavington sogghignò nel sentire le grida di piacere di Emmeline. Spinse in lei aumentando il ritmo e sentì l'orgasmo fare tremare la ragazza sotto di lui.

-OHHHHHHHH DIO- gridò quella, tanto che William credette le si lacerassero i polmoni.

Ma ben presto raggiunse anche lui il suo culmine, e ansimò, cercando di trattenere i gemiti per non sembrare stupido… ahh… certo, l'avrebbe pagata bene. Era tanto che non si eccitava così, diamine. Si chinò nuovamente su di lei e le braccia della ragazza gli circondarono il busto, tenendolo stretto… Lui sentì i seni nudi di lei premere contro il suo petto e ansimò di nuovo, preso da un'eccitazione incontenibile. In quel momento bussarono alla porta.

Tavington sbuffò, ma non si mosse. Invece prese a baciarle il collo con passione, e sorrise lievemente sentendola gemere. Bussarono di nuovo, più concitatamente.

-William! William, ti prego, apri-

Il cuore di Tavington si fermò nell'udire la voce di Karen.

Karen! Cosa diavolo ci faceva lì, a bussare alla sua porta?

-Oh… merda- imprecò Tavington sottovoce, alzandosi e scendendo dal letto per mettersi in cerca dei suoi pantaloni.

-Arrivo- gridò di rimando a Karen.

La puttana lo guardò con aria interrogativa, ancora nuda sul suo letto. Tavington la prese per un braccio senza tante cerimonie e la buttò nell'armadio, chiudendola dentro. Appena si fu rivestito, aprì l'anta giusto per sussurrarle-Prova a fare un solo rumore e te ne pentirai. E' chiaro-

Lei sorrise-Sei così sexy quando ti arrabbi-

Ma Tavington le aveva chiuso la porta dell'armadio in faccia prima che potesse finire la frase. Si diede una veloce sistemata guardandosi allo specchio, si legò i capelli in una coda veloce e spettinata ed aprì la porta, domandandosi cosa volesse Karen a quell'ora. Era notte fonda, forse le tre o le quattro. Provò un'improvvisa fitta di preoccupazione nel pensare a lei che usciva di casa a quell'ora, da sola, e si avventurava nei campi bui. Gliene avrebbe dette due, questo era certo. Sembrava ostinata a non capire quanto pericoloso fosse il mondo.

Ma tutte le sue preoccupazioni evaporarono nonappena vide il viso di Karen. Era pallida come un lenzuolo, e aveva gli occhi lucidi. Indossava la solita mantella bianca sopra la camicia da notte. Lei si gettò al suo petto appena la porta fu aperta ed esplose in un fiume di parole concitate.

-Oh, William! E' successa una cosa terribile… Priska è scomparsa, qualcuno deve averla rapita, io l'ho sentita urlare e quando sono corsa… William, quando sono corsa lei non c'era più… Devi venire, devi aiutarmi, William, ti prego-

Tavington le prese la testa fra le mani per poterla vedere in viso. Aveva le guance rigate di lacrime, ora, e appariva sconvolta.

-Karen, cosa stai dicendo-

-Non… non riesco a spiegartelo di nuovo… Vieni alla villa, ti prego… ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ti prego-

Tavington la guardò, senza capire. La prese per le spalle e la scosse leggermente-Karen, ascoltami bene: sei sicura che non sia stato un brutto sogno-

-William, era reale- disse lei concitatamente -Ti prego, vieni subito-

-D'accordo- rispose Tavington, anche se l'intera faccenda gli sembrava pazzesca -Dammi un attimo per prendere la giacca e sono da te-

Fuori, la notte era burrascosa: pesanti gocce di pioggia li inzupparono mentre correvano in cortile verso i loro cavalli. Raggiunsero la stalla e nel giro di pochi minuti cavalcavano velocemente verso Villa Honey, lasciandosi alle spalle il forte di Camden.

Fu un sollievo raggiungere l'ingresso della villa. Dopo la cavalcata, William e Karen, bagnati fino all'osso, entrarono nell'atrio fiocamente illuminato dalle candele. Tutta la servitù li attendeva lì, in piedi rispettosamente, molti con papaline da notte e pantofole. Tavington vide Sendy guardarlo con stupore, e la pregò con uno sguardo di non dire nulla. Lei annuì e gli fece l'occhiolino.

-Karen! Dove diavolo sei sta…-

Karen e William si voltarono in tempo per vedere il barone Honey, vestito di tutto punto, entrare nella stanza e stringere gli occhi in direzione di William.

-VOI- gridò, avanzando verso di lui -Credevo di avervi detto di non osare mai più avvicinarvi a mia figlia! Cosa ci fate qui, ancora in casa mia? FUORI-

-Padre- esclamò Karen, facendosi avanti. Sospirò e disse-Ho chiamato il Colonnello Tavington per chiedergli aiuto. Perché io non credo che Priska sia scappata di casa. Penso…- deglutì -Penso che sia stata rapita-

Ognuno si voltò verso di lei, soppesando le sue parole.

-Cosa- disse il barone Honey -E' assurdo! E perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto rapirla-

-Non lo so- rispose Karen -Ma sono portata a credere che siano stati dei ribelli-

Il barone Honey fece un brusco gesto con la mano-Sciocchezze-

-Perdonatemi- William prese la parola -Ma potrei sapere come si sono succeduti i fatti-

Karen lo prese per mano e si rivolse al padre-Ascoltate, padre. Chi altro potrebbe essere stato se non un ribelle? E' se è veramente un ladro, un criminale o… insomma, un fuorilegge, credo che l'aiuto del Colonnello Tavington ci sia indispensabile-

Il barone Honey non parve molto convinto, ma borbottò-Preferirei morire piuttosto che accettare l'aiuto di quest'uomo. Comunque, se vuoi davvero immischiarti nei suoi loschi piani, Karen, a questo punto me ne lavo le mani dell'intera faccenda. Torno a dormire, se volete scusarmi-

Karen lo guardò con odio mentre saliva le scale. Il pendolo suonò le quattro del mattino.

Karen si rivolse ai servi, in rispettosa attesa di ordini-Tornate pure a dormire-

Quelli si inchinarono rispettosamente e sparirono nei loro alloggi. Sendy rivolse un'ultima occhiata maliziosa a Tavington, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la sua stanza.

-Vieni, andiamo in cucina- disse Karen, accompagnandolo verso un corridoio alla sinistra dell'ingresso. Aprì una porta e accese qualche candela rivelando una stanza di dimensioni ridotte, ma molto accogliente anche a quella debole illuminazione. Appoggiò il candelabro sul tavolo di ruvido legno al centro della cucina e lo invitò a sedersi.

-Brandy o tè- gli domandò in tono stanco.

Lui le si avvicinò e le toccò il braccio-Lascia, Karen. Faccio io. Tu siediti-

-D'accordo- acconsentì lei, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia e appoggiando le braccia sul tavolo.

Tavington le preparò una tazza di tè corretto al brandy, glielo mise davanti e si sedette di fronte a lei.

-Bevi- le disse, e lei ubbidì, sorseggiando la bevanda lentamente dalla tazza fumante. Nel giro di pochi minuti il colore ritornò sulle sue guance, e sembrò meno stanca e depressa.

-Allora- esordì lui, mentre lei continuava a bere a brevi sorsi -Raccontami tutto-

Lei riappoggiò la tazza sul tavolo delicatamente e strinse le labbra. La luce fiammeggiante delle candele giocava sul suo viso regalandole riflessi aranciati. I suoi occhi parevano più scuri e rilucevano dolcemente mentre alzava lo sguardo su di lui.

-Stavo sognando- cominciò lei, e la sua voce suonava lieve come un sussurro -E ad un tratto mi sono svegliata di colpo. Avevo sentito come… delle urla, ma credevo di averle solo sognate-

-Hai idea di che ore fossero- la interruppe William.

Lei ci pensò sopra per qualche secondo, quindi mormorò-Era sicuramente dopo la mezzanotte, e poco prima dell'ora in cui sono venuta a chiamarti, quindi… direi che dovessero essere le tre, circa-

Tavington annuì lentamente, guardandola negli occhi. Karen, attraverso la cortina di paura e preoccupazione che l'avvolgeva, era sorpresa nel vederlo così: stava guardando per la prima volta una parte di lui che non aveva mai scorto prima. Quella dell'uomo professionale, quella di un colonnello dei Dragoni Verdi. Era evidente che stesse prendendo la faccenda molto seriamente.

-Continua- le disse lui, congiungendo le punte delle dita.

Karen deglutì e proseguì-Poi le ho udite di nuovo. Erano grida. Ne è arrivata una, quindi una seconda. Ho capito che doveva essere mia sorella, e così sono corsa fuori dalla mia stanza. Ho cercato di aprire la porta della camera di Priska, ma era chiusa a chiave da dentro. Poi è arrivato mio padre. Ha provato anche lui ad aprire la porta, ma non c'è riuscito. Allora sono corsa di sotto a chiamare Boham, il servo responsabile delle chiavi di tutte le stanze della casa. Lui è arrivato e ha aperto la porta. Quando sono entrata…- Karen deglutì di nuovo, la voce che si incrinava leggermente. Tavington la invitò a bere un altro sorso di tè, e lei lo fece, prima di fare un respiro profondo e continuare -Quando sono entrata la stanza era sottosopra, e la finestra era aperta. Priska non c'era-

Il racconto cadde nel silenzio. Gli unici rumori rimasti erano quello della tempesta appena fuori dalle finestre della cucina e il lontano ticchettio della pendola nell'atrio. Karen riprese la tazza e sorseggiò mentre Tavington rifletteva.

-Cosa credi che sia successo- domandò lei dopo qualche minuto.

Tavington alzò lo sguardo mentre lei lo fissava con apprensione. Per una manciata di secondi si guardarono a vicenda, senza dire nulla. Tavington stava valutando quanto e cosa dirle. Non voleva preoccuparla con supposizioni che poi si sarebbero rivelate false, ma non aveva neppure intenzione di tenerla all'oscuro delle sue ipotesi. Dal racconto di Karen gli sembrò un tipico caso di rapimento. Tavington odiava ammetterlo, ma probabilmente Priska era stata rapita, e da un ribelle, per di più. I coloni erano per la maggior parte gente di strada, ve n'erano ben pochi rispettabili davvero… erano gentaglia composta da ladri, assassini e criminali… la feccia dell'umanità, insomma. E gli Honey erano una famiglia molto ricca, William immaginò che ben presto coloro che avevano portato via Priska si sarebbero fatti vivi. Ne era convinto. Non aveva senso entrare in una villa solo per rapire una ragazzina: ben presto quegli uomini -quei fottuti figli di puttana- avrebbero richiesto un riscatto. Tavington sperò solo che la cosa sarebbe andata a finire bene: già dal giorno successivo avrebbe impiegato tutte le sue forze e il suo tempo per ritrovare la sorella di Karen. Se c'era una persona che non meritava la morte o la sofferenza, quella era Priska.

-E' stato rubato qualcosa- domandò, evitando la domanda di Karen.

Questo non le sfuggì: un velo di ansia passò nei suoi occhi, come se avesse capito che le ipotesi di William su quanto era successo non fossero benevole.

-William, dimmi cosa ne pensi- gli disse, quasi pregandolo.

Tavington sospirò, le prese le mani tra le sue e la guardò molto intensamente-Ascolta, Karen. Non voglio mentirti, ma devi essere forte abbastanza da accettare quello che ti sto per dire. Io credo che sia ancora presto per fare supposizioni, ma da quello che mi hai raccontato… penso che l'ipotesi del rapimento sia quella più plausibile, al momento-

Karen chiuse gli occhi e li strinse, come cercando di sopportare un dolore improvviso. Quando li riaprì c'era tristezza nel suo sguardo, ma William colse anche una determinazione quasi rovente che gli disse che lei non si sarebbe lasciata andare alla disperazione.

-Dici… dici che sia stato un ribelle- domandò lei cautamente, cercando di interpretare il suo sguardo alla luce ondeggiante e fioca delle candele.

William annuì, lentamente-Non dico che non esistano delinquenti tra gli inglesi, ma la maggior parte di loro non hanno mai avuto i mezzi per lasciare l'Inghilterra e quindi sono ancora là. In genere gli inglesi che si incontrano qui nelle colonie sono gentiluomini, nobili o comunque brave persone. Sono propenso a credere che sia stato un ribelle, quindi. Ma, Karen…- la presa sulle mani di lei divenne più salda, quasi convulsa -Ti posso giurare sulla mia vita che chiunque sia stato, io lo troverò-

Karen vide che nei suoi occhi brillava una luce sinistra, quasi… _diabolica_. Per un attimo ebbe paura di lui, ma poi tornò a pensare a Priska e si sentì stupida. William voleva solo aiutarla, ed era chiaro che avrebbe impegnato tutto se stesso nello sforzo di ritrovare sua sorella. Karen provò un moto di gratitudine per lui, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dimenticare tanto facilmente quel suo sguardo famelico… Per la prima volta, Karen andò col pensiero a cosa facesse effettivamente William nel suo lavoro… In quei due mesi che avevano trascorso incontrandosi segretamente non ne avevano mai parlato, nè lei se l'era domandato, prima di quel momento. Ma ora si chiese d'un tratto come William aveva potuto arrivare a diventare quello che era, un colonnello. Si disse che probabilmente aveva ucciso molte persone, e la cosa la fece rabbrividire. Prima di quel momento non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare lui, il dolce e romantico William, uccidere brutalmente delle persone. Ma dopotutto erano in guerra, e Karen non potè fare a meno di pensare che, se davvero erano stati dei ribelli a rapire sua sorella, qualunque cosa William avesse fatto loro se l'erano meritata.

_Meritano di morire donne e bambini?_

Sciocchezze, lui non aveva mai toccato donne e bambini. Uccideva solo soldati, ribelli, criminali. Non andava ad ammazzare civili, era assurdo. E poi, lui le aveva assicurato che quelle voci sulla sua reputazione erano tutte false. E lei si fidava della sua parola, anzi, non c'era parola di cui si fidasse di più. Lo amava con tutta se stessa, e se in una coppia non c'era fiducia e sincerità, non sarebbero mai riusciti a costruire un rapporto. Karen gli era grata per quella dedizione, e non voleva altro da lui che l'aiutasse. E l'avrebbe aiutata. Oh, era così confortante averlo vicino, così protettive erano le sue mani strette sulle sue… la facevano sentire al sicuro. Come poteva dubitare di lui?

-Ora ascoltami…- le disse William, accarezzandole con il pollice il palmo della mano -Ho bisogno di sapere se è stato rubato qualcosa-

Karen battè le ciglia, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. Riflettè un secondo, quindi disse, piuttosto incerta-Credo di no. Ma avrei preferito di gran lunga che avessero rubato qualcosa, piuttosto di portare via Priska. Dio, gli avrei dato tutto ciò che volevano, la mia intera camera, i soldi, il pianoforte… perché ci hanno fatto questo? Cosa abbiamo fatto di male-

-E' difficile immaginare come funzioni una mente criminale- disse Tavington lentamente

-Ma non credo che la cosa finirà qui. Temo che presto si faranno vivi. Per questo…- la guardò quasi severamente -Non devi più uscire di casa, Karen. Tu devi essere pazza… non lo sai che c'è una guerra là fuori? Mi vuoi dire cosa ti salta in mente di venirmi a cercare, da sola, nel bel mezzo della notte-

Ora suonava arrabbiato, e il tono della sua voce si alzava sempre più. Lei lo guardò stringendo gli occhi-Cos'altro avrei potuto fare, secondo te? Aspettare fino a domattina? Avevo bisogno di te, William. E non c'era altro modo per farti venire qui immediatamente-

Tavington non abbandonò il suo sguardo di rimprovero-Stanotte è stata un'eccezione. Non voglio che tu lo faccia mai più, Karen. Sono stato chiaro-

Lei provò una fitta di rabbia nel cogliere l'arroganza della sua voce, ma annuì. In fondo lui voleva solo proteggerla, e doveva ammettere che ora che ci pensava era stato davvero un gesto imprudente quello di uscire allo scoperto così di frequente, negli ultimi tempi.

Il tono di Tavington si addolcì mentre tornava ad accarezzarle la mano con il pollice-Lo dico per te. Sai che io tengo a te, e non so cosa farei se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa. Con molta probabilità mi sentirei in colpa per il resto della mia vita. Per questo devi promettermi -davvero, questa volta- che non lo farai mai più-

-Lo prometto- rispose lei, rincuorata dalle sue dolci carezze e dalle sue parole.

Lui le sorrise e le posò un bacio sulla mano. Quindi si alzò e le disse:

-Mi potresti far vedere la stanza dove dormiva Priska-

Lei annuì e lo accompagnò al piano di sopra. Aprì la porta della camera di sua sorella e lasciò entrare William prima di lei.

Tavington mosse qualche passo all'interno della stanza e gettò uno sguardo al trambusto che era stato lasciato come ultima traccia da parte dei rapitori. I suoi occhi vagarono dallo scrittoio rovesciato ai vari soprammobili in frantumi e -provò una fitta di rancore misto a rabbia nel vederle- le rose che lui le aveva regalato quello stesso pomeriggio rovesciate a terra e schiacciate, come se nella fretta qualcuno le avesse calpestate.

Lo sguardo di Tavington divenne più freddo, come sempre quando stava provando un moto di ira particolarmente violento. Rivolse la sua attenzione alla finestra.

-Immagino che la finestra fosse aperta, quando sei arrivata- disse.

Karen assentì-Devono essere entrati da lì-

Tavington annuì distrattamente-Lo credo anch'io-

Si avvicinò alla finestra, girò la maniglia, tirò e la aprì. Si sporse sul breve davanzale mentre la pioggia entrava furibonda all'interno della stanza. Tavington strizzò gli occhi e vide una pianta rampicante che non aveva mai notato districarsi fino alla finestra dalla quale lui si stava sporgendo. Seguendo il suo corso, Tavington vide che arrivava fino a terra, e immaginò che non dovesse essere difficile, per un uomo di media stazza, salire dal giardino fino a quella finestra. Tornò dentro e chiuse la finestra, voltandosi verso Karen.

-Devono essere arrivati qui per mezzo di quel rampicante. Sembra molto robusto e conduce proprio sotto questo davanzale. Dev'essere stato uno scherzo per loro. Immagino che non abbiano rotto il vetro solo per non svegliare l'intera villa, o non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo a tornare di sotto vivi. Probabilmente avevano un arnese con loro che gli ha consentito di aprire la finestra causando solo un lieve rumore, impossibile da udire per delle persone addormentate come eravate te, Priska e tuo padre. Con molta probabilità, Priska ha lottato contro di loro, e questo spiega il disordine e le urla che tu hai sentito. Dico "loro", perché sono convinto che debbano essere stati almeno in due a portarla via. Non sarebbe mai riuscito, un solo uomo, a scendere di nuovo il rampicante con Priska sulla schiena. Devono essere stati per forza in due a portarla, se non tre- sospirò -Se mi dici che tutto questo è accaduto più o meno verso le tre, abbiamo perso un'occasione importante. Se solo fosse successo mezz'ora più tardi, domattina avremmo avuto le loro impronte sul fango seccato e avremmo potuto vedere verso quale direzione si sono diretti dopo essere scesi dalla finestra. Ma purtroppo non pioveva ancora alle tre del mattino, quindi dove sono passati i loro piedi ora c'è solo terreno umido-

Karen parve molto abbattuta.

William le si avvicinò-Sembri molto stanca, Karen. So che non riuscirai a dormire dopo quello che è successo, ma almeno prova a riposare un po'-

Lei annuì lentamente-D'accordo-

Gli si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

-Grazie, William-

Lui le sorrise lievemente e la baciò di nuovo, più appassionatamente, questa volta.

Mentre lei usciva dalla stanza, lui non potè fare a meno di domandarle-Tuo padre ha annullato il matrimonio-

La vide fermarsi e voltarsi lentamente verso di lui.

-Sì. Le nozze sono sospese fino a che Priska non torna a casa-

Tavington non potè evitare di provare un moto di sollievo mentre le augurava nuovamente la buonanotte.

Qualche ora dopo, di ritorno nel suo letto -aveva scacciato Emmeline: non si sentiva più molto ispirato, dopo gli eventi di quella notte- Tavington aveva molto a cui pensare.

Nonostante fosse ormai l'alba e i suoi occhi minacciassero di chiudersi da un momento all'altro per l'immane stanchezza, William sentiva di aver bisogno di riordinare le idee almeno un po'. Quello che era successo aveva smosso in lui una furia che non provava da tempo: una furia interamente indirizzata ai ribelli. Non c'erano dubbi che fossero stati loro a rapire Priska, chi altro poteva essere stato? Che bastardi, se solo avessero provato a farle del male… La sua mente non potè fare a meno di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se avessero portato via Karen… Dio, no, preferiva non pensarci. Sperò solo che dopo la promessa che gli aveva fatto, lei sarebbe rimasta chiusa in casa, al sicuro. William ricordava l'apprensione negli occhi di lei… ma non doveva preoccuparsi. Lui sarebbe riuscito a trovare sua sorella, e l'avrebbe riportata a casa, tra le braccia di Karen, sana e salva. Tutto quello che lui, William, doveva fare era impiegare le sue forze e le sue energie nelle ricerche… ma alla fine l'avrebbe trovata. Ce l'avrebbe fatta, e Karen sarebbe tornata felice come una volta. Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

Un secondo prima che il sonno s'impadronisse finalmente di lui, un ultimo pensiero gli attraversò la mente… era come una voce che gli sussurrasse all'orecchio…

_Salvala..._

L'oscurità era fitta intorno a lei.

Caldo e pesante, il buio la circondava, impedendole di vedere qualunque cosa che non fossero le sue ginocchia. Il pavimento sembrava ondeggiare lievemente, pulsava con lo stesso ritmo con cui pulsava la ferita che aveva alla testa. L'avevano colpita sulla parte destra della fronte, molto vicino alla tempia. Era stato un bastone, o qualcosa del genere. L'avevano colpita per farla stare zitta, per impedirle di continuare ad urlare. Lei se ne ricordava appena, aveva solo delle immagini fugaci. Sentì il sangue, caldo e sgradevole, colarle lentamente dalla ferita lungo tutta la parte destra del viso. Fece per asciugarlo con il palmo della mano, ma sentì che non poteva muoversi. Recuperò una scarsa sensibilità alle mani, solo per accorgersi che qualcuno gliele aveva legate saldamente dietro la schiena. Concentrò le sue forze sul tentativo di muovere le dita, e riuscì ad avvertire il vago sentore di qualcosa di robusto che le teneva legate insieme. Una corda, spessa e ruvida. Era talmente stretta che le impediva di fare il minimo movimento. Lottò per tenere gli occhi aperti, combattendo contro la sua debolezza. Il sangue continuava a colarle imperterrito, con una lentezza esasperante e fastidiosa. La ferita era molto dolorosa, bruciava e prudeva. I suoi capelli erano sciolti sulle spalle, alcuni attaccati al collo per via del sudore.

Dov'era? Chi erano gli uomini che l'avevano portata lì? Cosa volevano farle?

Domande troppo difficili, al momento, per la sua mente stanca e confusa. Le sue palpebre si avvicinarono l'una all'altra con un'attrazione irresistibile, ma lei cercò di opporre resistenza e di non cedere al sonno, non ancora. Sarebbe stato bello chiudere gli occhi e dimenticare il sangue e la sofferenza almeno per un po', ma non doveva farlo. Doveva cercare di ritrovare la lucidità, doveva trovare un modo per andarsene da lì…

Cercò di muovere i piedi, ma si accorse che anche quelli erano legati. Si trovava su una sedia, lo schienale aderiva esageratamente alla sua schiena per via delle corde troppo strette… Provava male dappertutto, ed era confusa… smarrita… impaurita…

Mentre cercava di capire, mentre cercava invano con i suoi deboli strattoni di liberarsi dalle corde, la testa divenne troppo pesante e il mento le ricadde sul petto, dove si appoggiò mentre una cascata di capelli le cadeva ai lati del viso.

Priska Honey lasciò che gli occhi le si chiudessero e non si mosse più, battuta dalla stanchezza e dal dolore.

_Sei settimane dopo._

_Eccoci qui, di nuovo! Un altro ballo a Middleton Place, ANCORA, _pensò William esasperato, mentre camminava con apparente calma lungo i giardini della tenuta. L'aria di maggio, greve dei profumi dell'estate imminente, gli sfiorò il viso, ma lui non aveva tempo nè voglia per immergersi in romanticismi. Era estremamente stressato, come sempre quando si trovava ad un ballo. E, come sempre quando andava ad un ballo, il suo obiettivo era raggiungere il banco dei vini senza incontrare Lord Cornwallis o O'Hara.

Sei settimane erano trascorse dal rapimento di Priska, e in quel lasso di tempo molte cose erano cambiate. Le nozze tra Karen e O'Hara erano ancora sospese, con gran disappunto del generale: William sperava che in tutto quel tempo O'Hara avrebbe smesso di puntare a lei, ma stando a quanto dicevano le voci, sembrava che ci tenesse ancora molto, a quel matrimonio.

Priska non era stata trovata, nè erano giunte altre notizie riguardo a lei da quella notte di fine marzo. Karen era sempre più depressa, ma stava cercando di tener duro e di essere forte, come William le aveva consigliato. Ora lui temeva più che mai che potesse accaderle qualcosa, e passava da lei ogni sera a controllare che tutto fosse a posto. Il barone Honey non glielo impediva, semplicemente perché non stava più a Villa Honey: se n'era andato in gran fretta il giorno successivo al rapimento della figlia, sostenendo di correre a cercarla. Karen aveva spiegato a William con disgusto che secondo lei suo padre stava solo fuggendo da una situazione che giudicava troppo pericolosa e complicata per lui. Era andato a stabilirsi a Charlestown dalla sua amante, Reneé Russell, e dal giorno della sua partenza nessuno lo aveva quasi più visto in giro. Tavington pensò che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi, quel vecchio idiota.

Lui aveva fatto di tutto per trovare Priska, ma le sue ricerche non avevano avuto successo. Il Generale Cornwallis lo aveva già rimproverato diverse volte per il fatto di mobilitare tutte la sua unità semplicemente per andare in cerca di una ragazzina, ma Tavington lo ignorava ogni volta che apriva bocca. William aveva spiegato a grandi linee la faccenda ai suoi uomini, e quelli avevano acconsentito all'unanimità di andare a cercare Priska. Potevano essere anche stolti qualche volta, ma non tanto codardi e ignobili da tirarsi indietro come aveva fatto il barone: ai loro occhi un'innocente ragazzina inglese era una persona che non doveva morire per tutto l'oro del mondo, e William si diceva perfettamente d'accordo con loro. Non che il loro consenso gli servisse molto, in effetti: anche se si fossero mostrati titubanti o riluttanti a prendere parte alle ricerche, Tavington li avrebbe costretti ad aiutarlo (era o non era il loro colonnello?), ma era comunque confortante vedere quanto tutti si stessero mettendo d'impegno per risolvere la cosa. Da parte sua, Tavington non vedeva l'ora di mettere le mani su quei porci che l'avevano rapita. E preferiva ignorare quella voce dentro di lui, la voce del buonsenso, che gli bisbigliava che se dopo sei settimane ancora i rapitori non si erano fatti sentire significava che forse l'avevano uccisa… Perché William sapeva, _sapeva_ che prima o poi si sarebbero fatti vivi. Non potevano sparire nel nulla così, senza lasciare traccia. Da un po' di tempo a quella parte, William aveva cominciato a domandarsi se per caso non fosse stato lo Spettro in persona a rapirla… oh, lo Spettro… Tavington buttò giù un bicchiere di vino in un solo sorso. Era già un mese che gli dava la caccia, a quel bastardo. Dopo l'attacco al carro di vettovaglie la mattina del giorno in cui Priska era scomparsa, lo Spettro non aveva più dato segni di sé per un paio di settimane. Poi i carri trovati deserti e i cadaveri squartati a colpi di ascia avevano ricominciato a comparire. Tavington era esasperato ed infuriato con l'intera situazione: Cornwallis continuava a fargli pressioni, tanto che alla fine era arrivato addirittura a mettere una taglia sulla testa di quell'uomo, cosa che succedeva assai di rado. Il generale usava il suo denaro quasi esclusivamente per rifornire gli eserciti e per rinnovare il suo guardaroba (sì, anche per pagare i suoi ufficiali, ma, come Tavington sapeva troppo bene, solo una piccolissima percentuale di denaro veniva adibita a questo scopo), quindi non era frequente che mettesse delle taglie sui ribelli. Soprattutto delle taglie così consistenti. Erano molti anni che gli abitanti della Carolina del Sud non vedevano simili cifre declamate dai fogli appesi agli alberi dei loro piccoli villaggi. La "corsa allo Spettro", come la chiamavano alcuni, stava diventando un affare molto, molto serio. E il fatto che il colonnello incaricato di trovarlo fosse proprio lui, Tavington, non giovava affatto alla sua già impegnata situazione. Un conto era fallire le missioni quando la cosa rimaneva tra lui, i generali e i suoi uomini -e comunque lui non avrebbe fallito nessuna missione, se avesse potuto procedere con i _suoi _metodi- e un conto era correre dietro allo Spettro senza riuscire ad acciuffarlo facendo la figura dell'incapace davanti a tutto il South Carolina e l'Inghilterra. Sì, anche Re Giorgio III era venuto a conoscenza delle gesta dello Spettro, a quanto pareva, anche se non molto accuratamente (era difficile fare viaggiare le notizie attraverso l'oceano) ma tanto abbastanza da acconsentire e approvare i provvedimenti che aveva adottato il Generale Cornwallis nei confronti di questo inconvenevole. Tavington era piuttosto stufo di tutto quello che stava accadendo, e giurava a se stesso che il giorno in cui l'avrebbe catturato, gli avrebbe fatto passare le pene dell'Inferno, come le stava passando lui. Se poi avesse scoperto che era stato lui o uno dei suoi uomini a rapire Priska, allora era sicuro che egli avrebbe invocato la morte con tutta l'anima, sotto le sue torture. Era furioso, ma al momento aveva poca importanza: ora si sarebbe bevuto il suo bel bicchiere di vino, seguito da un altro, e magari da un altro ancora. Poi sarebbe passato da Karen come sempre, avrebbe controllato che stesse bene, e se ne sarebbe tornato a Camden, a dormire. Dio solo sapeva quali altre schifezze lo attendevano il giorno dopo: ultimamente la sua tipica giornata era composta da sopralluoghi inutili puntellati da colloqui con Cornwallis nel quale il generale gli ricordava e gli ribadiva quanto sbagliato fosse ogni passo che faceva, notizie di nuovi attacchi da parte dello Spettro, e altri colloqui con il generale.

Tavington si guardò intorno mentre si versava altro vino. Bordon e Wilkins se ne stavano un po' più in là, e chiacchieravano educatamente con un paio di donne. Tavington alzò le sopracciglia vedendo Wilkins sfoderare un sorriso a trentadue denti davanti alla sua signora. Santo cielo, quello non aveva neppure la più pallida idea di come conquistare una donna. Comunque, la tipa con cui stava parlando rideva e sembrava molto colpita. Le donne riuscivano ad essere estremamente stupide, qualche volta, pensò Tavington mentre assaporava quel nettare divino.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Bordon e vide che se la stava cavando un po' meglio del capitano: sorrideva cordialmente e lanciava qualche battuta, che la donna davanti a lui ricambiava con una gran risata e uno sguardo di apprezzamento.

Un po' più in là, il colonnello Tarleton, il comandante di un'altra unità di Dragoni, stava intrattenendo un bel gruppo di ragazze che se lo mangiavano con gli occhi: Tarleton era un uomo molto affascinante, e riusciva ad avere quante donne desiderasse. Un po' come William, con la differenza che Tarleton non le scaricava dopo una sola notte.

Tavington ghignò tra sé mentre si versava altro vino.

-Signore-

Tavington si voltò con il bicchiere in mano e fissò il volto di una giovane giubba rossa che lo guardava-E' arrivata la nave dall'Inghilterra, signore. Con i rifornimenti, le armi, la posta e… alcuni bagagli personali del Generale Cornwallis-

Tavington volse uno sguardo alla piccola baia verso la quale si stendevano gli immensi e lussureggianti giardini di Middleton Place e riuscì a scorgere una nave ancorata discretamente al molo.

-Scaricate armi e munizioni. Quindi procedete con il resto- ordinò Tavington, tornando al suo vino mentre la recluta s'inchinava e si avviava verso la baia.

Passarono alcuni minuti senza grandi avvenimenti, fin quando un servo non venne a chiamarlo.

-Signore, il Generale Cornwallis desidera vedervi-

Tavington annuì lentamente, abbandonò il bicchiere con la promessa che sarebbe tornato e si affrettò a seguire il servo. Quello lo condusse fino al palazzo, dove lo accompagnò fino al piccolo appartamento di Cornwallis. Il generale era stato invitato da Lord Middleton, il signore che possedeva quella tenuta e che organizzava tutti quei dannati balli, a passare alcune settimane da lui come suo ospite, e Cornwallis aveva accettato volentieri. Tavington si chiese quanto i servi di Middleton dovessero cucinare, per sfamarlo. Sicuramente molto di più di quanto mangiava Tavington in un mese.

Il servo bussò alla porta e pochi secondi dopo O'Hara venne ad aprire, guardando Tavington con il disgusto che riservava sempre e soltanto a lui.

-Colonnello Tavington- disse con voce nasale -Spero che abbiate notato l'arrivo della nave dall'Inghilterra. Vi sono a bordo alcuni bagagli che il generale desidererebbe avere immediatamente-

Tavington alzò un sopracciglio-Ho dato l'ordine di scaricare armi e munizioni, per iniziare. C'è tutto il tempo per i bagagli del generale-

O'Hara lo guardò indignato, ma prima che potesse continuare, il servo personale di Lord Cornwallis venne loro incontro dicendo che il generale era pronto a ricevere il Colonnello Tavington.

William lo seguì in un'altra stanza mentre O'Hara camminava dietro di lui, ancora sconvolto per la faccenda dei bagagli del generale. Tavington entrò in una stanza dove Cornwallis, vestito color panna, lo attendeva guardandosi allo specchio, mentre un nugolo di servitori si occupava di sistemargli gli abiti.

Tavington mosse qualche passo avanti per indicare la sua presenza e s'inchinò, ma Cornwallis a malapena gli rivolse lo sguardo. Tavington capì che doveva essere infuriato per qualcosa, tanto per cambiare, quindi si mise da parte aspettando che sputasse il rospo. Cosa che, come sapeva troppo bene, poteva richiedere un tempo infinito.

In quel momento entrò Sonny, un altro servo personale del generale, reggendo una giacca rossa nuova di zecca. La portò davanti al generale e spiegò:

-Finito, My Lord. L'ho ristretta un po' sul dietro, ho aggiunto spalline più larghe e delle cordelline dorate-

Cornwallis lo guardò con disgusto, prima di commentare-E' una coperta da cavallo-

-Ah, non direi, My Lord. In realtà è… molto elegante- disse Tavington con un sorriso.

Sia Cornwallis che O'Hara, appostato al fianco dello specchio, gli rivolsero un'occhiata sprezzante.

-Oh, molto elegante, My Lord- annuì Sonny, incoraggiante.

Cornwallis tornò a guardare il servo-Un'elegante coperta da cavallo-

Sonny parve abbattuto ed esasperato, ma ringraziò Tavington con un cenno del capo mentre nessuno guardava. Cornwallis si decise a parlare e sospirò:

-Colonnello Tavington… perché dopo sei settimane sono ancora qui ad assistere a un ballo nella Carolina del Sud mentre dovrei assistere a dei balli nella Carolina del Nord? Prima il furto del mio bagaglio, incluse le mie memorie sulle quali avevo speso infinite ore-

Tavington sapeva a cosa si riferiva. Qualche settimana prima, lo Spettro aveva fatto fuori l'ennesimo carro, che sfortunatamente portava proprio effetti personali di Cornwallis. Il generale aveva preso spunto da quell'episodio per ribadirlo davanti a Tavington almeno una sessantina di volte.

William sospirò pazientemente, aspettando che il generale andasse avanti con il suo borbottio quotidiano.

-Poi l'incendio di metà dei ponti tra qui e Charlestown… Se non riuscite a proteggere i nostri rifornimenti contro i volontari…- il suo tono si fece più duro -Come ci riuscirete contro i regolari coloniali o i francesi-

-My Lord, non si battono come regolari, non riusciamo a trovarli-

Cornwallis alzò la testa verso il soffitto, in preda all'esasperazione-Colonnello, sono dei volontari! Sono dei bifolchi armati di forcone-

Tavington sospirò di nuovo-Temo che siano qualcosa di più, My Lord. Migliorati dal loro comandante, quello… "Spettro"-

-Oh, Spettro, Spettro, Spettro- Cornwallis si voltò verso di lui, liberandosi di Sonny con uno strattone e dirigendosi verso Tavington con aria infuriata -_Voi_ l'avete creato, questo "Spettro", colonnello-

-My Lord-

-La vostra brutalità ha gonfiato i suoi ranghi, senza di essa questo "Spettro" sarebbe svanito e io sarei nella Carolina del Nord o in Virginia-

-A mia difesa, My Lord…-

Cornwallis gesticolò violentemente-Oh, basta, basta-

Si fermò un secondo prima di tornare da Sonny e lo guardò da sotto in su con sguardo condiscendente-Bel soldato che siete, battuto da una favola per bambini-

Tavington lo guardò con rabbia mentre quello prendeva la sua "coperta da cavallo" e se la faceva indossare da Sonny. Congedò i generali con uno sguardo, quindi si diresse nell'atrio. Si nascose in un corridoio attiguo per aspettare che passassero, e quando lo fecero, li seguì lentamente, sperando che non si girassero e cogliessero l'occasione per rivolgergli altre parole sgradevoli.

Li sentì parlare mentre scendevano le scale.

-O'Hara, a quanto pare la nave con i nostri rifornimenti è arrivata- stava dicendo Cornwallis.

-Eh… eh, sì, My Lord, è arrivata-

-E allora perché io indosso questo straccio- sbottò Cornwallis in tono controllato.

-My Lord, il vostro guardaroba di ricambio è a bordo, ma… il Colonnello Tavington ha preferito assicurarsi armi e munizioni, prima. Stanno scaricando adesso-

Tavington venne fuori dal suo nascondiglio e scese le scale dietro di loro, sistemandosi con noncuranza i polsi della giacca.

No, non gli importava veramente di quello che Cornwallis gli aveva appena detto. Era troppo monotono. Quando ti senti ripetere le stesse cose per milioni di volte, cominci a non prestarci più attenzione. E nonostante provasse un senso di rabbia, non era a causa di Cornwallis, ma dello Spettro. Lo stava facendo passare per idiota, come al solito. Non poteva lasciare che le cose continuassero così.

Raggiunse tranquillamente il tavolo dei vini, pensando che un bel bicchiere di vino bianco avrebbe risolto la situazione. Aveva appena finito di versarlo quando si udì un'esplosione e tutti si voltarono di scatto verso la baia. La nave era esplosa, e le fiamme illuminavano la scena. Le donne presenti urlarono.

Tavington alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica e inghiottì l'intero contenuto del bicchiere in un sorso solo, prima di lasciarlo cadere a terra, dove andò in mille pezzi.

Sembrava proprio che fosse stato lo Spettro in persona a fare esplodere la nave. Da parte sua, William non era più molto colpito dalle sue gesta. Lo infastidivano, certo, ma non lo impressionavano nè lo facevano infuriare come le prime volte. Erano un po' come i rimproveri di Lord Cornwallis. A proposito di Lord Cornwallis, Tavington lo aveva visto aggirarsi per il ballo con aria losca: William era sicuro che lo stesse cercando per dirgli chissà che cosa, quindi lui aveva provveduto a sparire il più in fretta possibile dalla scena, rivolgendo solo un breve saluto a Bordon e augurandogli buona fortuna per la sua nuova conquista. Ora cavalcava verso Villa Honey, il freddo vento della sera che gli sferzava il viso, e il vestito da ballo ancora addosso. Era piuttosto spossato dalla serata, e impaziente di rivedere Karen.

Il semplice vederla e abbracciarla lo rendeva un uomo nuovo; lei era diventato un bisogno primario, per lui, come lui lo era per lei. Le cose erano molto più semplici, ora che il barone se n'era andato e potevano vedersi quando volevano. Tutto sembrava avere più senso, anche se l'assenza di Priska pesava ad entrambi, soprattutto a Karen, che era abituata ad averla sempre intorno.

Tavington cominciò a scorgere la villa in lontananza e il suo cuore si aprì un poco, cominciando già a rilassarsi e liberarsi di tutti gli eventi della giornata. Tra pochi minuti l'avrebbe rivista di nuovo… spronò il cavallo ad accelerare, fino a che non arrivò nel cortile della casa. Legò il suo destriero ad un albero e si tolse il caschetto. La villa era buia e silenziosa come sempre. Tavington si guardò intorno in cerca di Karen: di solito lei lo attendeva in giardino, per corrergli incontro nonappena arrivava. Ma quella sera non c'era.

_Fa piuttosto freddo, _si disse, cercando di non preoccuparsi. In effetti, anche se era maggio, la temperatura era rigida. Tra il giorno (durante il quale era molto caldo) e la notte c'era uno sbalzo enorme. Sì, probabilmente Karen aveva solo avuto freddo e lo stava aspettando dentro.

Raggiunse la porta d'ingresso con passo deciso e bussò una volta. Attese qualche secondo.

Nessuna risposta.

Tavington aggrottò la fronte e bussò ancora, più insistentemente, cercando di ignorare il battito del suo cuore che aumentava vertiginosamente.

Silenzio.

No, qualcosa non andava. Non doveva essere neppure la mezzanotte, era impossibile che la servitù fosse già a dormire… Tavington si chinò e prese con cautela il coltello che teneva nascosto nello stivale. Lo sfilò e lo tenne alto, mentre quello rifletteva i raggi lunari.

Cautamente, chiedendosi cosa diavolo fosse successo, appoggiò la mano guantata sulla maniglia e la abbassò. La porta si aprì cigolando sinistramente, senza opporre resistenza.

Tavington diede un'occhiata all'interno. Era molto buio, ma lo spiraglio di luce introdotto dalla porta aperta illuminò l'ingresso.

Sembrava tutto in ordine, ma Tavington non abbassò il coltello. Mosse qualche passo nell'atrio.

Non volava una mosca. C'era troppo silenzio.

-Karen- chiamò, quasi titubante.

Continuò ad avanzare, mentre solo il ticchettio del pendolo rispondeva al suo richiamo. Si diresse verso la cucina e vi entrò. Era esattamente come era l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, non c'era nulla fuori posto.

Forse stava solo diventando paranoico. Ma tutta quella situazione non lo convinceva per niente. E poi, dov'erano i servitori? Tavington sapeva che stavano svegli fino a notte tarda, spolverando e pulendo la casa. E Karen?

Tavington si mosse prudentemente verso la stanza successiva. Trovò la porta aperta e mosse qualche passo tra gli eleganti divani che costituivano la mobilia.

_Mio Dio, cos'è successo?_

Il suo sguardo vagò sul pianoforte, anche lui silenzioso. Stava per andarsene quando scorse qualcosa sporgere da dietro il divano. Sembrava una mano. La mano di qualcuno che giaceva sdraiato per terra dietro il divano. Avanzò in quella direzione e sentì il cuore smettere di battergli nel petto quando vide a chi apparteneva quella mano.

Il coltello cadde a terra con un suono metallico.

Si accasciò al suolo così violentemente da battere le ginocchia sul pavimento.

Karen giaceva lì, inerte, abbandonata per terra.

Non si muoveva.

-Oh, Cristo- disse William, sollevandole la testa.

-Karen! Karen-

I suoi occhi non si aprirono.

_Ti prego, dimmi che non sei morta, ti scongiuro… Karen, ti prego, non puoi farmi questo, non puoi lasciarmi solo… _

Era talmente scioccato che per alcuni secondi l'idea di tastarle il polso per sentire se c'era battito non gli passò neppure per la testa. Appena gli venne in mente, le sollevò il braccio e posò due dita sulla vena che scorreva sotto la sua pelle. Avvertì un battito, e anche il suo stesso cuore ricominciò a funzionare.

Era viva, doveva solo essere svenuta. Dio, perché non si svegliava? La scosse delicatamente, ma sembrò inutile. Provò un po' più forte, ma i suoi occhi restarono chiusi.

_Che cosa posso fare, che cosa posso fare…_

-Karen svegliati! Sono io, William- le disse, prendendo la sua mano tra le sue.

_Chi è stato? Chi ha fatto questo?_

Non c'era altro modo. Doveva schiaffeggiarla. Ma no, non ci riusciva. E se le avesse fatto del male?

_Devo risvegliarla, devo farlo…_

Alzò la mano e la colpì prima su una guancia, quindi sull'altra, lottando contro le sue stesse forze. Ad un tratto, lei si mosse e lui smise immediatamente.

-Karen- le sussurrò, alzandole la testa ancora un poco -Karen, sono qui, tesoro. Non devi avere paura. Sono qui, adesso-

Lei aprì debolmente gli occhi e si guardò intorno come se non riuscisse bene a capire dove fosse. Il suo sguardo si fermò sul viso di William; aggrottò la fronte nel tentativo di riconoscerlo.

-William- mormorò, battendo le ciglia.

Lui annuì-Sì, Karen, sono io. Ce la fai ad alzarti-

Lei tentò di tirarsi a sedere, ma emise un gemito di dolore e Tavington la costrinse a riappoggiare la schiena per terra.

-D'accordo, ti prenderò in braccio io, và bene-

-Và bene- rispose lei.

William le passò una mano appena sotto le ginocchia, l'altra a metà schiena, e la sollevò, tirandosi in piedi. Lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lasciò che lui la trasportasse dall'altra parte del salotto, per posarla delicatamente su un divano.

Cercò alcuni cuscini e glieli mise sotto la testa, per fare in modo che stesse comoda. Quindi accese un paio di candele per illuminare la stanza e si inginocchiò vicino a lei.

-Come stai- le chiese.

Lei voltò lentamente la testa per guardarlo-Sto bene. E' tutto a posto-

Tavington, con preoccupazione crescente, vide un livido sul suo zigomo sinistro, ben visibile alla luce delle candele.

-Karen…- disse, sfiorandole la guancia con un dito -Chi ti ha fatto questo-

Karen si posò una mano sulla guancia e strinse gli occhi tastando l'ecchimosi.

-Non toccarlo- l'avvertì William, prendendole la mano e stringendola forte tra le sue -Chi è stato, Karen? Chi ti ha ridotto in questo stato-

Karen singhiozzò, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime-Sono stati loro, William. Quelli che hanno rapito Priska. Sono venuti, e…- deglutì -Avevano delle pistole e… e dei fucili. Io ero qui, stavo suonando… loro sono arrivati da dietro e mi hanno puntato un… un coltello alla gola-

Tavington serrò i denti talmente forte che fu sul punto di spezzarseli.

-Mi hanno detto che… che avrei dovuto pagare un riscatto… parlavano di seimila scellini… hanno detto che avrei dovuto deporli davanti all'albero all'entrata di Pembroke, loro li avrebbero presi e… e non avrebbero ucciso Priska-

Karen singhiozzò più forte, e William le baciò la mano cercando di infonderle coraggio.

-Poi mi hanno… mi hanno buttata per terra e mi… mi hanno picchiata con i calci dei loro fucili… e a quel punto credo di essere svenuta-

Tavington chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a cosa avrebbero potuto farle quei figli di puttana. Strinse le labbra e fece un respiro profondo per trattenere la furiosa invettiva che gli si era affacciata sulle labbra. Non poteva dire di non essersi immaginato una cosa del genere, quando aveva trovato la villa così silenziosa, ma era stato comunque uno shock. No, i ribelli avevano appena acceso la miccia che avrebbe fatto esplodere la bomba proprio sulle loro teste. Dio, Karen… _Karen_…

Aprì gli occhi e vide che lei lo guardava con aria strana. Non poteva comportarsi così, doveva consolarla. Doveva tenere la situazione sotto controllo, come aveva sempre fatto.

-Non preoccuparti, io li troverò, Karen- le disse, senza riuscire a trattenere una gelida determinazione nella sua voce e nel suo tono -Li troverò e li ucciderò, per questo. E anche per aver rapito Priska. Ti giuro che verranno puniti-

Guardandolo, Karen non potè fare a meno di riprovare quella paura che lui le incuteva ogni volta che parlava così. Ancora una volta l'immagine di lui che uccideva delle persone si presentò alla sua mente, indesiderata.

-William- gli disse lei -E se fanno del male a Priska? Se non faccio in tempo a pagare il riscatto e…-

Tavington scosse la testa-Tu non pagherai il riscatto-

Lei lo guardò incredula-Cosa! Ma devo salvarla, non posso lasciarla morire…-

-Karen, ascoltami- disse lui dopo un sospiro -Loro la…-

_Uccideranno ugualmente._

-… loro… non credo che la lascerebbero libera. Continuerebbero a tenerla e poi torneranno qui a chiedere altri soldi. Non puoi confidare in loro, credimi…-

-Ma non esiste altro modo- esclamò lei, infervorata -Cosa potresti fare, altrimenti-

Tavington la guardò riflettendo. Mille idee, una peggio dell'altra, si affacciavano nella sua mente. No, non riusciva a formulare dei pensieri decenti, ora. Era ottenebrato dall'odio. Prima il rapimento di Priska, ora questo… come cazzo si permettevano? Dio, quanto li avrebbe torturati, quanto avrebbero urlato, quanto lo avrebbero implorato di lasciarli morire, e lui avrebbe riso loro in faccia… Avevano superato ogni limite. Fare del male a Karen… e lui, il solito perdente, non era lì a proteggerla, a sparare a quei delinquenti e a difenderla…

-William, mi stai facendo male- disse lei con un filo di voce.

Tavington si accorse che le stava stringendo la mano convulsamente e allentò subito la presa.

_Calmati, controllati… sei forte abbastanza da avere il controllo di te stesso…_

-Scusa- le disse, avvicinandosi ancora a lei -Ma non riesco a pensare a cosa…-

Lei lo guardò profondamente e lui sentì la rabbia sfumare d'un tratto in quelle due perle ambrate che erano gli occhi di lei, luccicanti nella debole luce aranciata.

-Niente, lascia perdere- disse, guardandola spassionatamente. Come avevano osato sfiorarla? Come avevano potuto fare del male a quest'angelo -il _suo _angelo- che ora aveva gli occhi fissi su di lui e lo guardava con così tanto amore?

-Sto bene, William- ripetè lei, come se fosse perfettamente a conoscenza dei pensieri omicida che gli passavano per la mente -Davvero. Sono solo molto preoccupata per Priska. E se hanno picchiato anche lei? Se l'hanno già uccisa-

-Non devi neanche pensarlo- disse William in tono rassicurante -Andrà tutto bene. E poi, non hai detto che avrai un incontro con loro davanti a Pembroke? Quando loro verranno all'appuntamento, io li catturerò e li ucciderò-

-William- disse lei allarmata -Non puoi farlo! E se all'appuntamento ne viene solo uno di loro e gli altri, vedendo che il loro compagno è stato catturato, uccidono mia sorella? E' troppo rischioso-

Tavington rimase in silenzio, anche se era piuttosto infastidito dal fatto che lei l'avesse contraddetto. Ancora più fastidioso era che lei aveva assolutamente ragione. Era abituato a gente che annuivano in silenzio dopo ogni cosa che diceva, in fondo.

-Tu cosa vorresti fare- le chiese, di rimando.

Lei rispose senza esitazioni-Pagherò il riscatto. E' il modo più sicuro per venirne fuori-

-Karen, tu non capisci- William scosse la testa -Non hai mai avuto a che fare con questa gente! Sono dei poveri bastardi, Karen, e farebbero di tutto pur di mettere le mani su un mucchio di soldi… Lo sai cosa faranno? Ti faranno pagare il riscatto, e poi torneranno qui chiedendoti altro denaro! Non si accontenteranno finchè tu non sarai senza uno scellino e allora che succederà? Che succederà quando non avrai più soldi da dargli, eh? Uccideranno tua sorella, ecco cosa succederà! Non è questo il modo di agire-

Tavington avrebbe preferito non dirglielo così duramente. Ma lei doveva capire a cosa stava andando incontro.

-Cosa posso fare, allora- domandò lei.

-Non pagherai nessun riscatto- disse William con decisione -E tu e gli altri servi della casa abbandonerete Villa Honey e verrete a vivere a Fort Carolina fino a che questa faccenda non sarà risolta-

-Ma se non pago il riscatto, loro la uccideranno- protestò lei.

-Non ucciderebbero mai un ostaggio così vantaggioso- la rassicurò William, anche se non era molto sicuro di quello che diceva -E nel frattempo li lasceremo confusi. Probabilmente torneranno qui a cercarti, e non ti troveranno. Io piazzerò degli uomini che pattuglino questa zona giorno e notte, così appena i ribelli si presenteranno li avremo. E ti assicuro che, una volta catturati, con i miei metodi riuscirò ad estorcere le informazione che voglio sul luogo dove tengono tua sorella-

Karen si morse il labbro inferiore con aria dubbiosa-Sembra così rischioso…-

-Lo so- rispose lui -Ma tutto è rischioso quando si presentano fatti del genere- sospirò e si alzò in piedi -Voglio interrogare i servi sull'accaduto. Sai dove siano finiti-

Karen scosse la testa-In effetti, no. E' strano che non si siano fatti vivi… pensi che stiano dormendo-

-Ne dubito- rispose William, mentre un nuovo senso di allarme si risvegliava in lui. La servitù sarebbe già dovuta essere lì, dov'erano finiti tutti?

William si voltò verso il luogo in cui aveva trovato Karen e scorse il coltello un po' più in là. Corse a raccoglierlo e glielo porse.

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

-Prendilo- le disse, mettendoglielo in mano -Non siamo ancora sicuri che la casa sia vuota. Io vado a cercare i servi, tornerò tra un paio di minuti. Ma nel caso venisse qualcuno qui, Karen, voglio che lo usi senza esitazioni. Chiaro-

Lei annuì e lui le sorrise, prima di uscire dal salotto e andare in cerca dei servi.

Le informazioni di Karen sull'accaduto erano state anche troppo accurate considerando che l'aveva interrogata quando era appena rinvenuta da uno svenimento, tuttavia a Tavington sarebbe servito avere anche qualche altra versione. Dopotutto, Karen era ancora sotto shock e probabilmente non si ricordava neppure tutto. Decise che l'avrebbe interrogata il giorno dopo, magari, quando sarebbe stata meglio. Se voleva davvero essere a capo della situazione, doveva stare calmo e agire con metodo, senza dare di matto. La rabbia gli giocava dei brutti tiri, era anche peggio di quand'era ubriaco. Per questo doveva assolutamente mantenere la calma, a prescindere da quello che quei bastardi avevano fatto a Karen e -Dio solo lo sapeva- a sua sorella. Se Priska fosse effettivamente ancora viva, William non ne aveva idea, ma non aveva intenzione di mostrare a Karen il suo scetticismo al riguardo: non era sicuro che fosse morta, ma sicuramente non la stavano trattando bene, e in quel momento probabilmente la ragazzina stava soffrendo. Sentì lo stomaco stringersi al pensiero. Era inconcepibile, fare del male ad una ragazza così…

Arrivato nell'atrio, esitò, non sapendo quale via prendere. La villa era molto grande, e diversi corridoi si aprivano sia al piano terra che al piano superiore. Nei tre mesi che aveva passato con Karen non aveva mai avuto modo di esplorarli tutti, anzi, non ne conosceva molto bene nessuno. Sapeva dove si trovavano le stanze di Karen e di Priska (anche se ancora quella di Karen, in effetti, non l'aveva mai vista), lo studio del barone, il salotto, la cucina, la stanza guardaroba e aveva anche una vaga idea di dove fossero situati gli appartamenti della servitù, avendo visto più volte visto i servitori sparire in un corridoio alla sinistra del sottoscala. Decise di iniziare la sua ricerca da lì, visto che era la locazione più probabile nella quale potessero trovarsi. Dal momento che era disarmato, decise di avanzare prudentemente, ma dopo qualche passo tornò a camminare normalmente. Decisamente, la prudenza non faceva per lui. Dopotutto la casa era molto silenziosa, e non aveva senso che i ribelli se ne stessero lì, acquattati in un angolo buio per spuntare fuori e coglierlo di sorpresa. Avevano fatto quello che erano venuti a fare -_picchiare e minacciare la mia Karen, brutti figli di puttana_- quindi William dubitava che fossero ancora nella villa. Ma se qualcuno doveva avere un coltello per difendersi, meglio Karen che lui.

William si avviò da solo nell'oscurità. Trovò un corridoio, celato dietro una porta socchiusa. Avanzò lentamente, i suoi passi che risuonavano sul legno con ritmo costante. Trovò una porta alla sua destra, e la aprì. Quella cigolò e William diede un'occhiata alla stanza immersa nel buio, solo per trovarla vuota e senza segni di lotta. Passò a quella successiva, una camera da letto, anch'essa vuota e in ordine, dalla quale Tavington attinse una candela che accese con un fiammifero trovato lì accanto. Tendendo la candela in una mano, Tavington uscì dalla camera e si avviò verso l'ultima porta. Questa, diversamente dalle altre, era socchiusa. William allungò la mano libera e spinse la porta. Quello che gli si parò davanti lo fece imprecare a bassa voce.

Una decina di cadaveri, i resti dei servitori della villa, erano accostati l'uno accanto all'altro, seduti contro il muro. Alcuni avevano gli occhi chiusi, altri le bocche e le pupille spalancate in espressioni di terrore. Il pavimento e i muri erano cosparsi di sangue, e ai piedi dei cadaveri si stava formando una specie di pozza rosso scuro. Tavington mosse qualche passo avanti e studiò i corpi, tenendo alta la luce della candela. Puttana, ognuno di loro doveva essere stato colpito almeno una dozzina di volte… Sarebbe bastato un colpo ad ucciderli, ma invece no, no, era necessario squartarli… Brutti stronzi, si erano proprio divertiti. Si guardò intorno cercando di scorgere qualche traccia degli aggressori, ma non ne trovò. Si sentiva come osservato, spiato da quei macabri spettatori. Individuò Sendy nel gruppo di morti: aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata alla parete. Qualcuno doveva avergliela sbattuta contro il muro, perché un rivolo di sangue scendeva dai suoi lunghi capelli castano scuro verso il pavimento, tracciando un'inquietante linea rossa sulla parete. Se si ascoltava con attenzione era possibile sentire lo sgocciolio del sangue sul legno un tempo immacolato. Sicuro che non ci fosse niente di utile, Tavington uscì dalla stanza, percorse il corridoio e tornò da Karen.

-Allora- gli chiese lei a bruciapelo, nonappena lo vide rientrare.

Tavington non rispose subito e si fece restituire il coltello. Quindi sospirò e le disse:

-Tu non hai sentito proprio niente-

Lei lo guardò confusa-No, te l'ho detto, stavo suonando quando sono arrivati. Ma cosa è successo? Dove sono i servi-

-Sono morti- tagliò corto lui.

-Morti- Karen era sconvolta -Tutti-

-Sì- rispose lui.

-Ne sei sicuro-

-Sì- disse William, con una sicurezza tale da dirle che comunque fossero morti i servitori, doveva essere stata una morte terribile.

-Posso vederli- chiese, esitante.

Lui scosse la testa-No. Ti devo portare immediatamente a Fort Carolina-

Karen sembrò dimenticare per un attimo la questione dei servi-Fort Carolina? Credevo che stessi a Camden-

-Infatti- rispose lui -Ma Camden non è un posto adatto a te. Fort Carolina è dove alloggia il Generale Cornwallis, hanno moltissimi appartamenti liberi, non ci sono soldati in giro e hanno anche un'infermeria. Devo portarti subito da un medico-

-Sto bene- ribattè lei -Mi gira solo un po' la testa. Ma… cosa ti fa pensare che Fort Carolina sia più sicuro di questa villa-

Tavington emise un piccolo sbuffo ironico-Ora come ora, qualunque luogo è di gran lunga più sicuro di questa villa. Credi davvero che ti lascerò qui da sola? Senza servi, senza nessuno che ti protegga dal ritorno di quei pazzi? Spiacente, tesoro-

-Ma perché non posso venire a Camden-

-Primo: non è assolutamente un luogo da donne…-

-Ma ho visto delle donne, quando sono venuta a trovarti! Perché loro possono starci e io no-

Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quelle puttane, sempre tra i piedi dovevano capitargli. Decise di prenderla in braccio senza rispondere più a nessuna domanda.

-Ehi, mettimi giù- disse lei, dibattendosi inutilmente, mentre lui la portava all'esterno.

-Stai ferma- le disse William, caricandola sul suo cavallo -Ora andiamo a Fort Carolina, d'accordo? Una volta lì andrai da un dottore e ti prenderai un appartamento-

-William, io voglio stare con te- gli disse Karen, mentre lui saliva dietro di lei e prendeva in mano le redini.

Tavington sorrise nel sentire quelle parole.

-Lo so, tesoro- le sussurrò lui all'orecchio -Ma a Camden non c'è spazio per te, e io devo rimanere lì, con i miei uomini. A Fort Carolina starai benissimo-

William spronò il cavallo e partirono, alla volta delle colline.

Lei si sentiva confortata dal sentire il suo forte petto contro la sua schiena, le sue braccia ai lati del corpo, il mento di lui che le sfiorava la testa. Si sentiva meravigliosamente al sicuro, e nonostante il vento freddo le scorresse nei capelli, si sentiva riscaldata da lui. Era così rassicurante che dimenticò tutti gli eventi di quella sera in un lampo, semplicemente stando lì, tra le sue braccia.

Tavington sentiva il profumo di lei salirgli fino alle narici, inebriandolo. Ogni tanto gli arrivavano alcuni suoi capelli sul viso e sorrideva. Lei era straordinaria, come poteva avere un tale effetto su di lui? D'un tratto realizzò che non erano mai stati così vicini. A lui piaceva sentire il corpo di lei aderire al suo. Non potè fare a meno di eccitarsi.

-E' molto lontano- chiese Karen dopo alcuni minuti.

Lui si scosse da una profonda fantasia e le disse-Sì. Puoi dormire, se vuoi-

-Non ho sonno- ribattè lei.

Nel giro di dieci minuti era caduta addormentata, e Tavington sorrise nonappena se ne accorse. Le cinse la vita con un braccio per evitare che cadesse, quindi incitò il cavallo ad aumentare l'andatura, mentre la notte s'infittiva intorno a loro e Fort Carolina ancora non si vedeva neppure all'orizzonte.

-Signora Haliday-

William bussò insistentemente alla porta e ben presto Helen Haliday aprì la porta con indosso la vestaglia sopra la camicia da notte e un'espressione molto assonnata in viso.

-Colonnello Tavington, avete idea di che ore siano- gracchiò quella -Vi sembra decoroso venire nell'ala del forte riservata alla donne nel bel mezzo della notte-

-Perdonatemi, Mrs Haliday- si scusò lui pazientemente. Indicò Karen e disse-Ma sono venuto da voi per chiedervi se gentilmente potreste trovare una stanza libera per la signorina Honey, qui-

La signora Haliday fissò con sguardo annebbiato Karen, che le sorrise timidamente in risposta.

-E chi è costei-

-Mi chiamo Karen Honey- rispose lei cordialmente -E il Colonnello Tavington mi ha appena salvata da una situazione molto pericolosa. Ha pensato che sarebbe stato molto più sicuro per me venire qui, piuttosto che stare dove stavo prima. Sarà solo una cosa temporanea-

Lanciò uno sguardo a William, come per chiedergli se sarebbe stata davvero una cosa temporanea. Lui annuì, prima di dire:

-Voi siete la responsabile delle stanze, qui. Mostratene una libera a Miss Honey e poi potrete tornarvene a dormire-

-Se la mettete così, colonnello…- borbottò quella, prima di condurli verso il fondo del corridoio.

Tavington e Karen si affrettarono a seguirla.

-Ma vi avverto, colonnello… Non voglio fatti strani o indecenti, nel mio corridoio. Non provate a venire a trovarla di notte o cose del genere, che queste cose proprio non mi garbano…-

-Non preoccupatevi, signora Haliday- rispose Tavington, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

-Perché io non so se devo fidarmi dei giovani di oggi… Hanno tutti le loro storie, e anche voi, cara Miss Honey, dovreste proprio fare attenzione ad imbattervi in gente come…-

Tavington prese la signora Haliday per un polso e la fermò, guardandola negli occhi-Ora osate troppo, Mrs Haliday- disse a voce bassa -Limitatevi a mostrarle la sua camera, e lasciate i pettegolezzi per vostro marito-

-Come volete- rispose quella, e continuò a condurli attraverso il corridoio borbottando tra sé e sé.

William si voltò verso Karen, le sorrise e le prese la mano.

-Starai benissimo qui, te l'assicuro- le disse.

-Mi verrai a trovare- domandò lei.

Tavington avrebbe scommesso che la signora Haliday, qualche passo più avanti, avesse drizzato le orecchie.

-Non di notte- disse con un ghigno, mentre Karen abbassava lo sguardo e stringeva le labbra per non ridacchiare.

Finalmente giunsero ad una delle ultime porte del corridoio. La signora Haliday tirò fuori da una tasca della vestaglia un pesante mazzo di chiavi arrugginite, ne scelse una e la infilò nella serratura, che si aprì con un piccolo scatto. Ripose le chiavi nelle tasche e si fece da parte per lasciarli passare.

-Questa era la stanza della vedova Mapp. Si è tolta la vita con un pugnale qualche giorno fa, ma credo che i servi abbiano cambiato le lenzuola da allora… erano tutte coperte di sangue, un vero scandalo. E poi nessuno sa la vera ragione per cui quella povera peccatrice si sia uccisa, giravano voci davvero indecorose su una sua relazione clandestina con un americano, un certo…-

-Grazie, Mrs Haliday- la interruppe Tavington bruscamente -Vi auguro la buonanotte-

-Arrivederci- la salutò Karen, con un sorriso.

La signora Haliday li guardò con aria dubbiosa, come se esitasse a lasciarli da soli, ma alla fine tornò sui suoi passi e sparì nel corridoio.

Tavington entrò nella stanza e accese tutte le candele per illuminarla al meglio, quindi si voltò verso Karen. La ragazza era entrata e si stava guardando in giro.

-E' una bella stanza- commentò, sedendosi sul letto -Per quanto dovrò restarci-

-Fino a quando non sarà tutto finito- rispose Tavington, risoluto -Ora vado a chiamare un dottore, te la senti di…-

-No, William, non ce n'è bisogno, davvero- rispose lei -Devo solo riposare un po'. Domattina starò benissimo-

Lui le si avvicinò e si inginocchiò per essere alla sua stessa altezza-Ne sei sicura-

Lei annuì, si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con semplice e pura passione. Tavington l'abbracciò e fece incontrare la sua lingua con la sua. Karen si strinse a lui, in cerca di protezione. Lui le posò una mano sulla schiena e l'accarezzò. Lei staccò le labbra da quelle di lui e lo guardò negli occhi-Sei molto stanco-

-Ho avuto una serata pesante- rispose lui. Il livido sulla guancia di lei era ancora ben visibile, e William immaginò che non sarebbe sparito molto facilmente. La rabbia, immancabile, ritornò in lui mentre davanti ai suoi occhi balenava l'immagine dei dieci cadaveri dei servi.

-Ti conviene andare a dormire- sussurrò lei -Vieni a trovarmi, domani, ti prego-

-Verrò- promise lui, prima di baciarla di nuovo.

Pochi minuti dopo si separarono, e Tavington riprese il suo cavallo per tornare a Camden, la mente colma di preoccupazione e collera per tutto quello che era successo.

William si rigirò nel letto, inquieto. I pettirossi già cinguettavano all'esterno della sua finestra, segno inconfutabile che il sole era già sorto e un nuovo giorno stava per iniziare. Era tornato a Camden solo qualche ora prima, ma non era riuscito a chiudere occhio nemmeno per un attimo, nonostante la stanchezza accumulata in una notte così ricca di avvenimenti. Probabilmente poteva concedersi ancora un'ora di riposo, ma non aveva intenzione di sfruttarla. Doveva riflettere, mettere da parte la rabbia che gli faceva tremare le mani, e comportarsi come una persona razionale, a dispetto delle circostanze.

La faccenda di Priska doveva essere risolta al più presto possibile: mai come ora era stato importante che lui trovasse la ragazzina. I rapitori, alla fine, si erano fatti vivi; in modo crudele e esagerato, e -Dio, quanto gli rodeva ammetterlo- assolutamente inaspettato. Avevano rapito Priska, avevano minacciato e picchiato Karen, avevano richiesto un riscatto… ed ora avevano anche la vita di Priska nelle loro mani.

E c'era anche un'altra cosa…

William aveva cercato con tutte le sue forze di liquidare la questione, facendo ricorso a tutta la sua razionalità, ma era impossibile. Il sogno che aveva avuto tre mesi prima era ancora impresso nella sua mente, ogni immagine vivida come un segno di fuoco… e altrettanto dolorosa e guizzante. Sua madre gli aveva detto "salvala". Lui si era domandato a chi si riferisse, ma ora che lo capiva _non voleva _credere… Secondo quanto diceva il sogno, se lui non l'avesse salvata, sarebbe rimasto ucciso nella battaglia che aveva visto. Ammettendo che tutto fosse vero, che sua madre fosse realmente tornata dal mondo dei morti per portargli quel messaggio, William doveva salvare Priska a tutti costi. Non ne andava solo della vita della povera fanciulla, ma anche della sua. Non che William temesse la morte: essendo un soldato da vent'anni, ci aveva convissuto talmente tanto da non trovarla più una prospettiva tanto terrificante… Non era religioso, o meglio, nonostante fosse stato educato nei primi anni d'infanzia a seguire la religione cattolica, non si poteva certo dire che la praticasse granchè, ora. Si era completamente dimenticato cose come i Dieci Comandamenti, passi della Bibbia, preghiere e cantilene in latino, non era mai entrato in un confessionale, nè aveva mai assaggiato ciò che i fedeli chiamavano "il corpo di Cristo"… tuttavia era inevitabile che ogni tanto si ponesse domande su _cosa _veramente lo stesse aspettando, lassù… Non sapeva bene se credere o no in un Paradiso, in un Inferno o in un Purgatorio, ma aveva una vaga idea di dove sarebbe finito, se esistevano veramente… Quindi doveva cercare di sopravvivere fino alla fine della sua vita, doveva viverla al meglio e fare in modo che durasse il più possibile… Il che significava, ovviamente, dividere i suoi prossimi anni con Karen. Non c'era vita senza di lei.

Ma voleva salvare Priska. Non solo voleva, ma doveva. Per la salvezza della ragazzina e per la sua stessa sopravvivenza. Sua madre non lo sarebbe venuto a prendere così presto, se lui l'avesse _salvata_.

Non importava se fosse stata un'invenzione della sue mente o un reale contatto con sua madre, tutto quello che importava era che doveva salvare Priska. Non riusciva ad immaginarla nelle mani di quei ribelli… Dio, chissà come stava male, chissà cosa le stavano facendo…

-Quando… quando mi riporterete a casa-

L'uomo le inclinò la scodella sulle labbra, per fare in modo che l'acqua le andasse in gola. Priska tossì e inclinò la testa in avanti, mentre l'acqua le inumidiva il vestito.

-Stai zitta, brutta puttana- urlò l'uomo in tono rude -A casa non ti riportiamo più. Morirai qui, quindi rassegnati a non vedere più la tua cara sorellina, razza di puttana inglese-

Priska continuò a tossire e abbassò lo sguardo.

Tanti giorni erano passati da quando quegli uomini l'avevano rapita. Non sapeva quanto tempo era che non vedeva casa sua, sua sorella, suo padre… il Colonnello Tavington. Sapeva solo che le mancavano tutti moltissimo. Ma forse lei non mancava a loro. Lei sperava che fosse così. Non voleva pensare a Karen che piangeva, anzi, evocava con gioia l'immagine di lei che suonava al pianoforte con quel sorriso sognante ancora intatto… Poi vedeva se stessa aprire la porta e trovarsi di fronte al Colonnello Tavington, che le porgeva dei fiori, delle magnifiche rose morbide e profumate…

Non poteva aspettare di vederlo ancora, le mancava tantissimo, almeno quanto Karen. Ma se era vero quello che le aveva detto quell'uomo, che lei sarebbe morta lì, allora… Allora era stata una stupida. Avrebbe dovuto dire al colonnello cosa provava per lui, prima di morire. Sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti: il colonnello amava Karen, era evidente, e Priska non ne era turbata. Nelle lunghe ore di buio e di silenzio trascorse in quello stanzino angusto in cui l'avevano rinchiusa, Priska era riuscita ad accettare tutto. Sperava con tutto il cuore che la vita le desse un'ultima possibilità; sperava di poter dire al colonnello la verità, cioè che lei lo amava. Le sue guance arrossivano ancora se pensava a lui, e, Dio solo lo sapeva, non c'era mai stato uomo che avesse pensato tanto. Era bellissimo, gentile e galante… Con un fascino irresistibile, con due occhi brillanti e furbi… Karen era molto fortunata. Lui l'amava tantissimo, e il suo sguardo, Priska lo sapeva troppo bene, non si sarebbe mai posato sulla piccola, insignificante sorellina minore, Priska Honey. Così se n'era fatta una ragione, e sperava che Karen avrebbe vissuto con il colonnello la vita che avrebbe tanto voluto condividere lei stessa con lui. Karen se lo meritava, era sempre stata la migliore sorella maggiore che si potesse desiderare… Priska voleva rivedere Karen e il colonnello più di ogni altra persona. Anche suo padre le mancava molto, ma quando pensava a lui non riusciva ad evocare un momento specifico nel quale lui le avesse mostrato particolare affetto, quindi era difficile per lei risollevarsi di morale pensando a lui… Ma avrebbe pianto di gioia nel rivederlo, perché sapeva che lui le voleva tantissimo bene…

_Ma li rivedrai, Pri, _le disse una voce, _Li rivedrai tutti quanti. Il Colonnello Tavington ti farà arrossire ancora una volta, Karen ti insegnerò tutti i segreti della sua musica e tuo padre ti stringerà forte al suo petto e ti dirà che ti vuole bene… finirà tutto per il meglio, vedrai._

Priska alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo di fronte a lei, che si era rialzato in piedi e camminava verso l'unica porta della stanza. La aprì, l'oltrepassò, e la richiuse alle sue spalle, ricompattando la totale oscurità che avvolgeva Priska.

Ma lei ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Come sempre, quando rimaneva da sola, pensava ai suoi cari… Le sua labbra si piegavano in un sorriso quando ricordava il suo primo incontro con il colonnello… Lei in camicia da notte, lui nell'ingresso insieme a Karen… Le era sembrato così… virile. L'uomo che aveva sempre sognato era improvvisamente piombato nella sua casa, e lei poteva parlargli, lui le aveva baciato la mano, le aveva regalato dei fiori e le aveva fatto gli auguri, le aveva confessato il suo piano di rubare il vestito da sposa, l'aveva resa sua complice nel furto… e le aveva sorriso. Il suo sorriso era meraviglioso, balenava ancora davanti a lei, come se l'avesse visto proprio un momento prima. E le melodie di Karen, sì, ricordava anche quelle… stupende, invece che riempirla di invidia per la sorella, cancellavano da lei qualunque sentimento oscuro, scioglievano ogni timore e risolvevano ogni dubbio… Erano fantastiche. E com'era bello andare in camera di Karen e parlare con lei fino a notte fonda, osservare le stelle dalla finestra e cercare di ricordare i loro nomi, parlare di loro madre e domandarsi se era lì con loro, in quel momento. C'erano tante persone con cui voleva parlare, c'erano tante cose che voleva rivedere prima di morire…

Ma il Colonnello Tavington la stava cercando, e ben presto l'avrebbe trovata. Sarebbe stata salvata da lui, e lui sarebbe stato, almeno per un attimo, il suo cavaliere…

Non era pronta per morire, non ancora. Aveva troppe cose da fare, troppe persone da salutare. Non l'avrebbero lasciata lì a morire, ben presto l'avrebbero salvata.

Nonostante tutto, una lacrima rotolò sulla sua guancia mentre tornava a fissare l'oscurità.

-Colonnello Tavington-

Questa volta, la voce che lo aveva svegliato non era stata la solita ansiosa, preoccupata e frettolosa, ma una bassa e con un tono di gravità, il che lo fece subito aprire gli occhi e alzarsi a sedere.

Si stropicciò le palpebre in un gesto stressato: gli uccellini cantavano a squarciagola, segno che il sole era già sorto da tempo. Incredibile ma vero, era veramente riuscito ad addormentarsi. Quanto aveva dormito? Mezz'ora? Tre quarti d'ora al massimo. Era come se avesse appena appoggiato la testa sul cuscino.

Cercò i suoi pantaloni e li indossò velocemente, quindi spalancò la porta per trovarsi di fronte ad un Bordon molto pallido e teso.

-Maggiore- disse William, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno ma il portamento estremamente lucido.

-Signore, appena siete pronto dovreste seguirmi- disse Bordon in tono piatto.

-Cos'è successo-

Bordon esitò-Dei… ehm… disordini. Preferirei che veniste a controllare voi stesso-

-Arrivo- rispose Tavington di rimando.

Si chiuse in camera per cinque minuti, e ne uscì perfettamente in ordine e vestito di tutto punto. Seguì il maggiore, che lo condusse per l'atrio deserto e all'esterno, nel cortile.

Era una giornata nuvolosa, ma dalla temperatura piacevole: il vento era molto forte e frizzante, e alzava qualche granello di sabbia dal terreno ad ogni suo alito.

Bordon e Tavington attraversarono il cortile per dirigersi verso la stalla. Molti Dragoni erano raggruppati lì intorno, e si fecero da parte all'ingresso del colonnello. La prima cosa che lo colpì, non furono tanto le espressioni di terrore stampate sui volti delle reclute, quanto un potente maleodore che lo spinse a tossire nonappena mise piede nella stalla. Odore di morte.

Tavington si coprì la bocca con una mano e mosse qualche passo avanti, fino ad arrivare al punto intorno al quale erano radunati tutti i Dragoni. Quando vide la causa di quel tanfo, la nausea gli risalì la laringe, disgustandolo. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, quindi li riaprì per riesaminare la scena con attenzione.

Gram, lo schiavo della stalla, giaceva per terra. Era riconoscibile solo per i lunghi capelli neri e la pelle scura, altrimenti Tavington avrebbe dubitato che persino la madre del ragazzo sarebbe riuscita a riconoscerlo. I suoi occhi erano stati asportati, lasciando al loro posto due cavità sanguinolente e scure, gocciolanti; il suo petto era stato squartato, gli organi interni sezionati e messi in mostra dal tessuto mancante. Un nugolo di mosche ronzanti stava banchettando con le sue interiora, muovendosi tra i brandelli di polmoni con movimenti formicolanti. L'intestino del ragazzo giaceva… giaceva per metà fuori, appoggiato sulle cosce, e per metà dentro, attaccato al resto del corpo solo da qualche lembo di carne. Le braccia erano state amputate, e abbandonate qualche metro più in là. Da entrambe le spalle sgusciava la clavicola, giallastra, lucida di sangue e scheggiata ad un'estremità… Non era stato un colpo secco, ma diversi colpi lenti e calcolati a staccargli gli arti… Tavington, troppo preso a cercare nuovi, terrificanti particolari in quello scempio che solo il giorno prima era un giovane schiavo vivo e vegeto, impiegò qualche secondo ad accorgersi del messaggio. Quando alzò lo sguardo, incontrò ciò che gli assassini avevano lasciato.

Sulla parete della stalla, a lettere sanguinanti, c'era scritto:

"Dragoni, preparatevi a fare la sua stessa fine. L'Inferno è riservato a voi".

Il terrore sgusciava intorno alle reclute più giovani, Tavington poteva sentirlo.

Alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. Nel silenzio, qualcuno uscì velocemente dalla stalla. Anche senza vederlo, Tavington era convinto di sapere chi fosse. Tutti i suoi uomini lo stavano fissando, in attesa della sua reazione.

-Che tre di voi si occupino di ripulire. Chiamate altri schiavi per sostituire lo stalliere, e per sellare i nostri cavalli. Partiremo di qui tra mezz'ora. Tutti gli altri escano dalla stalla e si preparino alla partenza-

Tutti i soldati obbedirono ed uscirono di gran fretta dal piccolo edificio, desiderosi di allontanarsi da quella visione al più presto. Anche Tavington uscì, e appena mosse qualche passo all'esterno udì un suono di conati proveniente dal retro della stalla. Intravide Wilkins vomitare senza pietà in un piccolo spazio erboso vicino alla staccionata.

Per una volta, Tavington passò avanti senza dirgli nulla.


End file.
